Accidental Fiancé
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU. Returning to Berk to visit her family, internationally-renowned soccer star Astrid Hofferson literally runs into old school friend Hiccup Haddock. Agreeing to meet up, a misunderstanding leads to the shock global news that Astrid is engaged-to Hiccup. Astrid's manager sees an opportunity and persuades them to sustain the lie. Chaos ensues…
1. Arrival

**A/N: This was really prompted by a listener call on the Danny Baker Show on Radio about a celebrity paying for his meal because he mistakenly thought the caller and his friend had just gotten engaged. And then I watched 'Notting Hill' and the star-crossed romance came in. Of course, that would be fairly easy to sort out…or would it? Add in celebrity, a psychopathic girlfriend and misunderstandings galore and see what happens…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **One: Arrival**

 _"_ _We are coming in for final approach. Could all crew take their seats and prepare for landing. I repeat, we are landing in Berk Airport in less than five minutes. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with Archipelago Air."_

Astrid Hofferson, the most famous sportswoman to ever come from Berk, sighed as the airplane dipped through the clouds and the precipitous geography of her home island came into view. Berk was so small that the commercial carriers didn't even do First Class, only Business and the seats were so limited her agent had needed to contact the airline District Manager to ensure she was allocated Business Class seats despite all being sold out.

She rested her head back as they circled and came in for final approach and closed her eyes. The main town was very steep with a small mountain forming what was known as the 'upper village' so the airport had been built on the flatter part of the island over the main ridge from the town in what had once been forest. The plane juddered slightly and then, with the slightest bump, they touched down. She waited for the sudden roar of reverse thrust to die down and the plane to move sedately onto the taxiway to take its stand before she unclipped her belt and stood, reaching down her bag and taking first place in the line for the doors. The cabin crew were staring at her but she met their eye steadily, her steely sea blue eyes and determined expression warning them from saying anything.

When the door opened, she was first off, because she hated waiting. Astrid was single-minded and impatient, an intelligent and fierce competitor who had known what she wanted to do and had ruthlessly done everything required to achieve her goals. She was a star across the Archipelago and beyond, her arresting looks almost as frequently featured on fashion magazine and gossip websites as they were on the sports feeds. As the Captain of the Archi Valkyries and the Archipelago national team, she was a global star courted by many of the main European and US soccer clubs and she had recently launched her own clothing and perfume lines. She adjusted her soft oxblood leather jacket and strode down onto the tarmac, then headed as directed to the single terminal.

In truth, she hadn't been planning to visit home at this time because the season was in full swing and her time was precious-but her mother was having a big birthday-one of the ones ending in '0'-so non-attendance had never been an option. So she was flying in two days before the big day and was booked to leave the morning after the party on the morning flight out to Vilnius to join the team for the World Cup Qualifier against Lithuania. She was waved through Passport Control and rewarded the officer with a smile and a few words: it cost nothing to be charming and she was hugely popular on her home island. She willingly signed an autograph-even though it held up the line-because the man had begged for his daughter and as she was waved on, the smile had lasted longer than usual. Somehow, being back on Berk did that for Astrid. She was home, with people who were uncomplicated and not out for everything they could get.

Her baggage was priority but there was still a long wait and she scanned her texts and social media profile, checking her twitter feed and smiling as her team wished her a safe trip. She was just sending a message to home when the belt rumbled into life was relieved that her baby blue suitcase was the first off. Primly, she gathered it and walked through customs and out into the main airport…

…straight into the tall young man.

Both ended on the floor, along with Astrid's hand luggage and her suitcase and as she scrambled to get up, she glared fiercely at the man she had slammed into. He was tall, lean and lanky, almost a head taller than her and winded by the impact. His face was lightly freckled with pale skin and a sharp jaw, his luminous emerald eyes wide with shock. His dark auburn hair was tousled and wispy, cut just above the collar and framed his shocked face. Above him, the athletic shape of the young woman was glaring fiercely at him, her sparkling blue eyes angry and her beautiful face determined. Her long blonde hair was braided over her left shoulder, her fists clenched as she watched him gather himself and lever himself to his feet.

"What the Hel do you think you're doing?" she scolded him. He stared at her and gaped in shock.

"What? How-how was that my fault?" he stammered, his light, slightly nasal voice affronted. "I was just standing there when you ran into me!"

"You clearly weren't looking!" the blonde woman accused him angrily.

"Sorry-why should I have to look when I'm standing still?" he asked her sarcastically. "I supposed if you ran into an innocent pillar or wall, you'd blame them for not watching out either?" Her eyes widened at the sharp response and then her delicate blonde brows dipped.

"Good comparison-because you're clearly about as useful as an inanimate object," she snapped.

"Why weren't you looking where _you_ were going?" he snarked back. "Too busy watching your reflection in the shop fronts?" There was an awkward silence for a second and his mouth moved into a lopsided smile. "Oooh…that was it! So I get knocked down because you're so vain…"

"You should have been looking!" she raged at him. "I mean, I have just endured a long flight across the Archipelago and…"

"You do know this is an airport and everyone arriving here has been through a long flight?" he asked her sarcastically. "This is Berk! We're a long flight from _everywhere!_ Just what makes you so special you expect everyone to bow and scrape and move out of your way?" She stared at him and took a short breath.

"But you weren't looking because you were on your phone," she accused him, handing over the device. He accepted it back and tucked it in the pocket of his jacket, his emerald eyes unabashed.

"Whether I was looking at my phone or staring at the floor, it doesn't excuse you walking slap bang into me!" he scolded her shortly and she finally blushed, her honesty overcoming her anger. Astrid Hofferson was accurate, agile and poised-she was actually embarrassed that she had run into this guy and she sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry, okay?" she snapped ungraciously, gathering her belongings and not looking at the young man.

"Real sincere," he commented sarcastically, folding his arms as she dodged and saw her hand luggage. She pointed.

"Excuse me-could you possibly stop standing there being a smart-ass and say, get out of my way so I could collect my bags and get the Hel out of here?" she snapped and he glanced round then bent to retrieve the bag and handed it to her.

"Be my guest…" he frowned and then he paused, his hand still closed on the bag. "Astrid Hofferson?" She frowned.

"Yes, I am Astrid…" she paused and then frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Hiccup Haddock?" The young man nodded and a small smile lifted his lips.

"Guilty as charged!" he replied more cheerfully. "Wow. Our local celebrity slammed into me at the airport. Must be my lucky day. Whoo me."

She smiled, despite herself for Hiccup was a reminder of her past at Berk High. The son of the Mayor, Hiccup had been skinny, small and sarcastic but good-hearted. He never mentioned his father and always worked hard, always helping his friends out. And he had been bullied because of his size and his nerdiness, despite or perhaps _because_ he was the Mayor's son. Yet there had been a few people who had been friends to him-Fishlegs, the crazy twins, Heather and Astrid. The jocks had been shocked that the school's star athlete had befriended nerdy Hiccup and had redoubled their persecution of the the boy but he had borne the bullying bravely…until Astrid had found out.

She smiled, her eyes drifting up to inspect the tall, lean shape. How could she not have recognised him? But he was taller and must have shot up after she left and his features had matured to transform the skinny freckled boy to the handsome specimen facing her with his arresting eyes. She had cornered the jocks in the canteen and called them out, exposing their cowardice in picking in the skinny runt. To their surprise, a substantial proportion of the students had backed her, because Hiccup had never failed to help anyone who asked. He had been embarrassed but grateful and they had been almost inseparable…until coming up to High School Graduation when she was scouted by the soccer leagues. When the Valkyries came calling, she couldn't resist and she left two days before graduation, accepting her diploma in absentia as she played her first game in the big leagues.

And they had just drifted apart. She had meant to keep in contact but her life had become a whirl of training, media commitments, games, post-match appointments and club events until the only people she still contacted were her parents. Time had sprinted by and her stardom had increased as life and commitments outside soccer consumed her…until she became Astrid Hofferson, Captain of the Valkyries and the National Team and founder of the 'Team Astrid' clothing line. She was a role model and a fashion icon and sports star and she had just forgotten her former friends…until now. She put the bag down.

"Hiccup-gods, you've…" She gestured and he grinned.

"You just gestured to all of me," he said and chuckled. "Not quite the runt I was at School-though haven't expanded that way much…" He gestured to his waist. "Still a fishbone. But you…fame, fortune, fashion…" She shook her head.

"It's all nonsense," she admitted. "I play soccer…pretty well. The rest is just…" She shrugged.

"So why-why are you here?" he asked her, his eyes sparkling. She shrugged.

"Mom's birthday," she admitted. "I would have to leave the planet if I failed to show!" He nodded.

"I think Dad and I are ordered to attend as well," he admitted. "I mean, your Dad is one of my Dad's closest friends so I would have to join you on that rocket off Midgard if I failed to attend!" His smile was genuine and she found herself smiling back.

"What have you been up to?" she asked and then she glanced at her watch. "Oh Thor! My parents will be worried!" He smiled.

"No worries," he said gently. "We can catch up at the party…' But she shook her head.

"We both know that won't happen," she told him firmly. "I'll be with Mom and everyone will want to know what I've been doing…"

"Me too," he muttered. She smiled and held her hand out.

"Phone!" she demanded.

"Are you going to steal that?" he asked her teasingly as he handed it over and unlocked it. She stabbed her number into his contacts as 'Astrid' and then phoned herself so she could have his number. Then she handed the phone back, grinning smugly.

"Treasure it," she told him. "Almost no one has my cell number."

"Which would be why we lost contact?" he smirked.

"Actually, it's because our team has to deal with stalkers and fanatical fans," she told him.

"You do know the term 'fan' is short for 'fanatic' so that's an oxymoron…" he pointed out sarcastically. She swatted his shoulder and he faked a yelp. "Oh, the pain…"

"Big baby boo," she scoffed. "Look-what are you doing tomorrow night?" His eyes widened comically and he gaped.

"Wow. Can't resist all this raw Vikingness?" he managed. She sniggered with laughter.

"Not-I'm resisting with all my might," she smirked. "But I want to catch up. Is the Meade Hall restaurant still open?" He nodded. "Can you book a table. Say…7.30? We can catch up…" She paused and saw his face. "That is…if you want to…" she added, suddenly uncertain. But he smiled at her and nodded.

"No, I'd really like that," he admitted. "Um…it's a date!" She smiled and collected her bag, then lunged forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it," she admitted and grinned. "See you tomorrow!" And then she walked off. Stunned, Hiccup stared after her, blinking. Astrid was the last person he was expecting to see and the fact she had run into him and attacked in true Astrid fashion had completely thrown him. And now he had a date to meet up with his former friend to catch up.

"Thor-how am I going to explain this?" he sighed as a hand slipped through his arm.

"Who was that?" He turned to see the familiar blonde shape of his girlfriend, her blue eyes narrow and accusing. He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"An old friend…someone I never expected to see again," he admitted. "She bumped into me and we got talking…"

"Eyes front, mister!" the girl told him sharply. "You're mine." The familiar frisson of annoyance at her possessiveness was pushed aside as usual and he smiled and kissed her again.

"Of course I am, Bella," he reassured her, then grabbed her bag. "How was your flight, Milady?"

"Don't change the subject," she told him firmly. "You're not seeing her again, are you?" The warning was in her tone and honestly, he had no idea why he answered the way he did.

"Of course not," he said swiftly, resenting the command in her voice. "You're the only one for me."


	2. Not A Date

**Two: Not a Date**

"How do I look?" Astrid smoothed down the form-fitting azure dress and checked her image in the mirror. The dress was one from her new 'Team Astrid' range and she had been undecided what to wear for her mother's birthday party so she had packed a couple of options. Strangely, she had chosen the one she liked better for her dinner with Hiccup-she wouldn't think of it as a date because Astrid Hofferson certainly didn't have time for a date! But she had to admit to herself-however reluctantly-that she was looking forward to spending some time with Hiccup.

Of course, she would never admit it to anyone-least of all someone she hadn't seen for years-but her life was pretty lonely. Sure, there was the camaraderie of the team when they were training or playing or on media duties but otherwise…they all had their thing. Some of the older players were still jealous of the stunning blonde who had hoovered the bulk of the contracts and endorsements and the younger players looked up to the famous Captain of the Valkyries and the National Team. She had a couple of the team who were friends-but one was on the brink of a transfer to the Freyas from Freezing-to-Death and there was precious little chance to hang out and just have fun. Any time she stepped out of the house, some paparazzi was watching and she had learned the hard way she couldn't go out clubbing, dancing or even have a casual date. Only here on Berk, where she was protected as one of their own would she stand any chance of a quiet evening.

She had one boyfriend since she left High School, a football player who had seemed like the perfect boyfriend-until she found him in bed with one of his team-mates. The matter had been hushed up and they had parted by 'mutual consent'-but Astrid knew that she had been used as camouflage for a man who had been unwilling to come out. And because she was a decent woman-and though when she was younger, she had anger control issues, she had worked hard to control her emotions so she suppressed her fury and smiled through the press conference and went along with the story. No matter how hurt and upset she was.

She shook herself and stared at her reflection, touching up her eyeliner and ghosting a little lipstick on her lips. Her long golden hair framed her beautiful face, a small braided portion snaking down behind her left ear and moving as she flicked her head. And then she smiled.

"Easy, Astrid," she murmured. "All you're doing is meeting an old school friend. No biggie. What could go wrong?"

oOo

He had tried on almost every shirt he possessed and he still wasn't satisfied-because this was Astrid Hofferson. His former best friend…who had run away almost without a word and certainly without any explanation or apology two days before High School Graduation, leaving the boy who had crushed on her for years and who had planned on revealing his feelings at Graduation utterly bereft. And while he wasn't quite the runty fishbone he had been then, he still was nothing much compared to the famous soccer player and fashion icon. Sure, he had grown to over six feet in height and was lean and toned rather than completely skinny but his hair was wilder than ever and he had an unfortunate habit of being clumsy and stammering when he felt self-conscious. And Thor, he would feel like a total fishbone next to the beautiful blonde.

He stared back into the reflection of his emerald eyes, expressing his uncertainty and then he took a shuddering breath. He hadn't told Bella-because she would have vetoed the meeting and he wanted to catch up with Astrid, who had been a friend throughout his school years. The chance of him ever seeing Astrid again after this was precisely zero and that was fine-because he had moved on as well, with a girlfriend and a steady job-but he would like to see how she had been getting on. And to see if she was still the girl he remembered.

"Red," he murmured, grabbing the discarded deep rust red shirt and holding it up against his body. With his dark auburn hair, bright green eyes and pale skin with occasional freckle, the red picked out his colours. Of course, Bella usually insisted he wore a boring white shirt when they went out-because she had to be the centre of attention. She was very bossy and demanding but Hiccup didn't really have a fantastic amount of self-confidence where the opposite sex was concerned so he had been grateful when she had come on to him and driven the relationship forward. And once she had things the way she wanted, he had done his best to fit in with her. She didn't really like him talking to other women-though even Bella had accepted that Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston was probably more of a boy than her twin brother Timothy (or Tuffnut as his friends knew him). But all other female contact had been cut off by the possessive and overbearing Bella and though he had been disappointed, Bella's words had echoed through his ears whenever he considered why he was willing to accept her wishes.

 _"_ _Honestly, Hiccup-why would anyone else want to go out with you? I mean-you stammer, you're clumsy, you have a big nose and weird hair and no social skills. You should be grateful I'm willing to put up with you."_

And though the words had been hurtful, he had to admit they had the uncomfortable merit of being true. He hadn't had a girlfriend in High School-though he did have female friends-because no one ever indicated they wanted to go out with him. He had only planned to ask Astrid out because he assumed that if she rejected him, he could hide all summer and apply for a college on the other side of the planet to hide with his shame and broken heart. But instead, she had vanished and he read about her departure in the papers like everyone else…despite supposedly being her friend. And that had hurt and shattered his confidence. The couple of texts he had received a fortnight later hadn't done anything to ease his sense of rejection-and then the contact had just stopped. So when he met Bella at College, when the confident and brash blonde had decided she liked the look of him, he had been flattered and grateful. Who else had wanted him?

He pulled on the deep red shirt and fastened the buttons, leaving the top couple open. His skinny black jeans and deep brown jacket give him a suitably casual look and he tried to tame his hair once more-with no success. So he carefully checked his wallet and phone, grabbed his keys and the flowers he had picked up and then headed out to the Meade Hall, hoping Bella would never find out.

oOo

He arrived at 7.20 and found Astrid already waiting, a shawl wrapped around her toned shoulders and he blushed in shame that she had beaten him to the restaurant-even though they were both early. But as she looked up and saw his tall, lean shape, her face lit with a smile and she waved at him.

"Hiccup!" she called and he dipped his head, smiled and walked over to her, offering her the neat bouquet of white roses. His breath hitched at the beautiful azure dress that flattered and enhanced her amazing figure and he had to consciously keep his jaw from dropping. Her blue eyes widened and she grinned, sniffing their delicate scent even as he tried not to gawp. Then she reached up on tiptoes and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Hiccup-these are beautiful!"

"Um…not as beautiful as you…" he mumbled and then blushed. "Thor, I said that aloud, didn't I?" She nodded, chuckling.

"What happened to the sarcastic guy I met yesterday?" she asked him playfully and he shrugged.

"He's on his way in-he sent me ahead to be on time," he replied, a glimmer of his usual sass peeking through. "I mean, we were both early-and that's not usual for Berk. In fact, they expect people here to arrive ten minutes late at least!"

"That doesn't work in Pro Soccer," Astrid commented. "You arrive late for training and you're fined-or given extra training. You arrive late for the match, you don't play! Timing is everything!"

 _That's for sure. If I had spoken up sooner, who knows what would have happened?_

Then he paused.

 _You still would have gone,_ he realised and then forced himself to grin.

"Though we may have a short wait for the table," he smiled as they were conducted to the seats in the waiting area. Hiccup had a cola while Astrid had sparkling water. She looked him up and down and he felt his cheeks scorch at the scrutiny. "Hmm…can't keep your eyes off all this raw Vikingness?" he teased her and she arched an eyebrow.

"You've definitely grown up," she smiled, eyeing him appreciatively. "And you scrub up well…" He sipped his coke and briefly glanced at his knees.

"Well-look at you-fame, fortune, soccer…" he replied, meeting her bright blue eyes. She laughed.

"You remember I was always competitive?" she began and he nodded.

"Thor, I don't think anyone could forget that!" he managed. "There wasn't a single thing you did that wasn't a competition!"

"Competition is the essence of life," she smirked, reminding him of an incident when they were younger when they were all learning to cook. He chuckled.

"Yeah-I think Ruff said that a minute before you set fire to the school kitchens because you wanted your rock cakes to be the first out of the oven!" Blue eyes widened for a second, astonished he recalled that afternoon from when they had been thirteen-and then she burst out laughing.

"I didn't realise then that higher temperatures and faster cooking didn't necessarily mean a better outcome!" she giggled. "I believe they were actually genuinely on fire!"

"It was," Hiccup grinned. "Tuff used the fire extinguisher to put them out and covered you, me, the teacher, three ovens and the window with foam!"

"And Snotlout still claimed they were wonderful and tried to eat them to schmooze me and persuade me to be his girlfriend!" Astrid recalled.

"Yeah, that went well," Hiccup agreed with a wince. "His parents tried to sue your for the cost of the dentistry work…"

"And my father threatened to axe Spitelout to pieces if he mentioned it one more time," she smirked. Hiccup chuckled at the memory of his uncle backing away from an enraged Hofferson.

"I think you punched Snotlout so many times it was a surprise he didn't have permanent concussion!"

"Hey-he was asking for it!" she pouted. "He used to flirt with me non-stop and would never understand the word 'no' means 'no!" Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"He hasn't really changed-except, of course, he hasn't gone anywhere near as far as you," he revealed. "He's on the College Football Team-but not first choice Quarterback, much to his annoyance. Personally, I think too much partying hasn't helped but what do I know?"

"More than most, since he's your cousin," she reminded him. He shuddered.

"Yeah, family reunions are just _so_ much fun, with his Uncle Spitelout and Snot making sure everyone knows what a big shot he is at College Football," he commented sarcastically. "I mean, he's redoing his sophomore year for the second time and honestly, I don't know what he's getting out of the experience. He'll end up working in his Dad's Trucking business once he finishes at College-because he's never going to make the big leagues, no matter how much he boasts."

Before Astrid could reply, the waiter walked forward and invited them to come to their table and he chivalrously stepped back to allow her to go first. She grabbed her purse, adjusted her shawl and rose elegantly, smiling at him as he walked at her side to the neat table, tucked discreetly in an alcove with a view over the whole magnificent space. They were seated and the waiter handed them leather-bound menus, swiftly listing the specials and calmly pouring iced water into the gleaming glasses before giving them a few minutes to inspect the menu.

Astrid glanced up. She had already picked her choice-the crayfish salad as an appetiser and the Hawaiian Chicken with Polynesian Rice and pineapple slaw as her entree-because she had an important international match coming up and couldn't go wild, no matter how delicious the options. Hiccup frowned and inspected the list and Astrid found herself staring at the young man sitting opposite. His definite eyebrows were arched and his sparkling green eyes were focussed on the menu but they flicked up and twinkled with his cute, slightly lopsided smile. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, highlighting the few fading freckles and the mood lighting highlighted the sharp line of his jaw. Suddenly, she felt a flutter in her chest and her eyes widened in shock.

For a moment, she forgot about her fame and her importance and why she was here and she was enjoying the prospect of spending time with her old friend. It would be fun to catch up and have a long-missed dose of the archetypal Hiccup sass. To gossip with her friend…and maybe apologise that she had run off and left him without a proper goodbye. This was going to be a fun evening.

But it absolutely definitely wasn't a date.

 **A/N: The Not-Date will be posted tomorrow**


	3. Catching Up

**Three: Catching Up.**

The not-date was going far better than Astrid could ever have dreamed. Hiccup had ordered sparkling water and they had both had salads to start-him the feta and pine nut while she had the crayfish. And as they chatted, she was reminded of the person she had forsaken in her ruthless determination to pursue her career. Hiccup's voice was calming, slightly nasal and animated, his shoulders moved and arms whirled as he talked, mimicking his huge father who was still disappointed in his son on occasion. She learned that he had passed his degree in Mechanical and Aeronautical Engineering in only two years and had secured a staff job at Berk Aero, working on designing aircraft and engines-which he loved. He had attended Berk U because it was close to home and done a little running and remained in contact with his friends from school-but what he didn't say concerned her.

He didn't say anything about a relationship and he was fairly quiet about his father, making her concerned about one thing he kept asking her:

 _What happened?_

"I mean, you're big news around here," he reminded her. "Local girl made good-in fact, you're always the headline on the sports page, even when the Berk Vikings Football team plays. I mean, everywhere else, it would be unthinkable that Soccer knocks Football off the sports page!"

"Actually, almost everywhere else, soccer is called football!" she reminded him. "The Governing body is called FIFA, there's a Football World Cup…all the game we call soccer but pretty much no one else does!" He grinned.

"Colour me corrected," he smiled at her and she felt another flutter at his genuine grin. He had certainly done well out of the tail end of adolescence and had become a handsome-though self-conscious-young man. But she flicked her braid in her characteristic Astrid way.

"Stickler for accuracy," she commented.

"Wouldn't be much of a striker if your weren't, to be honest," he reminded her and she chuckled.

"So no one in your life?" she probed. He stiffened and lowered his eyes. "No one you love?"

"No," he sighed. "I mean, I have friends but…no one _that_ special, no." And he felt an inwards cringe that he was betraying Bella by the words but when he said them, he knew they were the truth. He was grateful she was with him, that she was kind enough to have him as a boyfriend…but he didn't love her. He did everything he could to be a good boyfriend-attentive, polite, generous but he always felt inferior…and a small part of him nagged that gratitude wasn't the best basis for an equal relationship. And though he did appreciate Bella's efforts in putting up with his uselessness that small nagging part of him treacherously reminded him that…she wasn't Astrid. And then he sighed. "How about you?" he replied. "I mean, I saw when you broke up with that Football player…boy, Snotlout was upset about that…"

Astrid burst out laughing.

"Really? Why? It wasn't like I would ever consider going out with him-even if he was the last man in Midgard. I thought I had made that clear over our entire school career!" she giggled and he cracked a smile.

"Well, maybe he's had one too many punches to the head…" he suggested. She raised her hands in surrender.

"I take no credit for that," she said quickly. He sipped his water.

"Someone's gotta-and it certainly isn't me," he commented. "Are you okay? You didn't look too happy on the news when it happened. It didn't look especially mutual…"

 _You know, only my parents noticed…and you, my former best friend. Damn._

"You noticed, huh?" she challenged him with a wry smile. "Unfortunately, I said I wouldn't tell the reporters exactly why we split up." He leaned forward, his eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?" he repeated in a low voice. She opened her mouth but the waiter chose that moment to arrive with their entrees and for a few moments, they were served Astrid's Hawaiian Chicken and Hiccup's T-bone steak and triple-cooked fries with Sauce Bernaise before the blonde gave a small smile.

"I caught him cheating on me when I came round to surprise him with a- _ahem-'_ romantic' cake I had even bought so I didn't poison him," she said, cutting her chicken breast in half so vehemently that he knew she wasn't okay with whatever happened. "I caught him in the throes with a blonde." Hiccup dropped his knife and splatted sauce on the pristine tablecloth. He flushed scarlet and mopped up the small stain with his napkin.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"No, I dropped the cake as well," she admitted and gave a wan smile. "And then picked it up and threw it at him. Of course, I'm sure I would have found it less insulting if the blonde had been a woman…" His jaw dropped at that.

"He was…a man…?" he gaped. "And the Footballer…what was it-Dag the Destroyer or something stupidly macho-never dropped a hint like, say… _I really like you, Astrid, but I'd prefer you better if you had a dongle…_ " Astrid had to put her chicken down and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Dongle? Where did that come from?" she gasped, almost helpless with laughter.

"I have no idea," he confessed, laughing as well. "Thor, could I be a more useless nerd…?" That stopped her laughing and she glared at him.

"Hiccup-you aren't useless-and never let anyone tell you that!" she told him firmly, her voice low and intense. "You are a great guy, clearly very clever since you completed a four year course in two, you're working in a coveted employer that only takes the best of the best and you're someone I always liked and felt I could talk to…" His eyes flicked up.

"Nice try…but we all know that's not true," he said a little more sharply than she had expected and she stared. "Because you never told me you were going, you never contacted me at all until two weeks later…and then it was a one line text. No explanation, no suggestion we meet up…not even a phone call…so clearly, I wasn't worth talking to when you're planning on vanishing from my life after over ten years…" He was breathing hard and she suddenly realised how upset he had been.

"I-I had to make a quick decision…so I called Heather and left an hour later for the training ground," she told him.

"And you couldn't even call me from the taxi?" he asked her directly. "To explain where you were going and say goodbye? Nothing? When you took the time to call Heather?"

She stared at him, reading the hurt in his glorious green eyes and he sighed.

"I guess not," he said and shook his head, turning back to his steak. She watched him for a moment and took a mouthful of her slaw.

"I wanted to…" she said. "But I-I couldn't…because I knew you would be upset…"

"And of course, with you vanishing without a word, I'd be just dandy…boy, I messed that one up," he shot back sarcastically. "Fearless my ass…"

"What?" she asked coolly. His emerald eyes flicked up defensively.

"It was cowardly to avoid the call," he said tonelessly. "I always thought you were courageous…fearless, in fact. But instead…that was the lamest excuse. I don't believe there wasn't five minutes when you could call and just tell me. And I would have been heartbroken-because I was… _never mind_ …but you didn't even do that. So I found out with everyone else the you appeared on the news as the new signing…"

"I can't tell you how sorry I am," she told him urgency, reaching forward and clasping his hands, staring honestly into his eyes. "I wish I could just _show_ how sorry I am. I was a stupid girl, away from her home island and I get swept away in everything that was happening, with new friends and new places and suddenly being a star…I was an idiot…"

"I thought Astrid Hofferson never apologised," he commented dryly, his warm hands closing around hers. He leaned closer to her. "What was that again?"

"I was an idiot, okay?" Astrid replied aggressively, seeing his eyes widen. It was her instinct to attack-but this was Hiccup, for Thor's sake! The boy who tripped over his own feet during the school play and knocked over the Senior playing Odin. The boy was was consistently bullied for being small and nerdy. The boy who had spent every day in the hospital with her when she had broken her leg and was going stir crazy, sacrificing pretty much the whole of Berk's very short summer to be with his friend. The boy who probably had a crush on her in High School.

And then it clicked: why he was so upset, why he had hung onto it-not that he shouldn't, what with his best friend just vanishing from his life two days before Graduation without even a gods damned text… He had been wanting to say something-but in typical Hiccup fashion, he had prevaricated and doubted himself until the opportunity was gone.

Of course she would never have stayed, never chosen Berk over her career because, for despite all the lonely times when it was Astrid and the Gym and her management team and no one else, she _did_ love her life. But maybe...maybe she could have had someone there to enjoy it with her. And though her parents were enormously proud of their famous daughter, it wasn't the same.

So she smiled suddenly, her hand closing tightly around his and sighing. "I was an idiot-and now I realise what I have missed: someone kind and generous and caring who at least would have sympathised when that ass Dag cheated in me with the Wide Receiver!" Hiccup stared at her and stifled a chuckle. "And I know that really didn't come out how I planned," Astrid continued, smiling. "But Heather-who is my manager-just kept laughing! And it wasn't funny!" She blinked and her eyes shone. "It was humiliating," she added softly and his hand tightened on hers.

"I'm sorry too," he sighed. "Look, you had the chance of a lifetime and you would have been mad not to have taken it-so of course you did." _And ruined my one chance with you._ "I'm just...hurt, because we did everything together and suddenly losing your best friend is pretty gutting. But I'm a big boy-I survived..." She smirked.

"So what about the others?" she asked, grateful to be on less touchy ground. He carved another slice off the steak.

"Well, you wouldn't believe that the twins have opened an interior design store-' _Eugene and Laverne_ ' that seems to have taken the place by storm," he revealed, chewing. "I mean, their design aesthetic is bonkers, Tuff even put a stuffed shark up in an old woman's one bedroom apartment and painted the place purple...but somehow, it made the covers of all the Archipelago Design magazines as the 'Neo-Viking Movement'. Supposed to be the next big cultural thing after Hygge."

" _Neo-Viking_? I don't think we ever left _normal Viking_ here in Berk," Astrid commented, finishing her chicken. "I mean, all the men seem to have beards you could lose a yak in..."

"...except my Godfather, Gobber," Hiccup noted.

"Oh my Thor, yes-and Gobber-and everyone has names designed to scare off gnomes and trolls..."

"...as if our charming demeanour wouldn't do that anyway," Hiccup laughed.

"...maybe yours would, Mr Sassy but I'm a paragon of virtue with a perfectly respectable name..." she shot back. "And everything is Viking this or Norse that...so why do we need Neo-Viking?"

"Um...possibly to sell more stuff that people don't actually need?" Hiccup suggested.

"Ouch! You realise I front several products that could be counted in that category, Mr Sassy?" she shot back.

"Pretty sure clothes count as essentials...and you're a sports star so things like sports clothes, drinks, body wash, trainers, healthy food etc are all reasonable," he continued without missing a beat. "Look, if they got _me_ to advertise sportswear there would be bankruptcy, massive lay-offs, businesses going under...but someone sees you in a set of designer Lycra, they wanna go out and buy it because you're beautiful and they wanna be you...even if they weigh three hundred pounds and look like the underside of a yak..." She stared at him and then smiled.

"Thank you-that was a very sweet compliment...I think..." she said and he grinned back.

"I aim to please." The waiter cleared their plates away and refilled their glasses with sparkling water. After staring at the menu, they both ordered coffee and Hiccup ordered the Asgard Mess-like an Eton Mess but with lingonberry instead of strawberry. And though she was watching what she ate, when the dessert arrived, Astrid didn't hesitate to grab the spoon and take a large scoop of the treat.

"Hey!" Trying to feign outrage didn't work because Hiccup's green eyes were sparkling with amusement and Astrid, cream smeared over her top lip, was grinning triumphantly.

"Mmm-delicious!" she said obviously as he pretended to wrestle with her until he could get his spoon back and try the dessert for himself.

"Right as usual," he admitted with a smile, offering her the spoon again. Eyes widening for a moment, Astrid accepted and then took another scoop.

"You don't mind?" she checked and he smiled.

"Not at all," he confirmed. "Otherwise I wouldn't have given you the spoon..." She nodded and savoured the scoop and then paused, absently playing with the ring on her left third finger. He frowned.

"If he dumped you, why do you wear that? he asked. "Is there someone else instead...someone secret?" His tone was playful but she shook her head.

"It's actually my Nan's," she admitted. "She passed two years ago and she promised to leave it to me...but as it looks like I won't be finding anyone decent any time soon, I thought I might as well wear it in remembrance of her." And then she gave a wicked smile. "Of course, it also warns away trolls and gold-diggers..."

As she moved, the ring slid off-directly into the pudding. She gaped, shocked and stared at Hiccup, unsure what to do. Immediately, he reached in and fished it out, professionally cleaning it on his napkin and licking his fingers appreciatively.

"No harm done," he reassured her, checking the ring. "May I?" She grinned.

"Of course, kind sir," she grinned as he slid the ring back into place. She held her left hand up and checked it in the light. "It's perfect-thank you!"

"My pleasure," he grinned and resumed sharing the dessert.

After the Asgard Mess was finished between them and the coffees were drunk, Hiccup called for the check-but the waiter had some very strange news for them.

"It's already been settled," he reported. "That elderly man on the table over there paid your bill. He said it was the least he could do for a young couple, just getting engaged. He also intimated that you make a lovely couple."

Both Hiccup and Astrid stared at the waiter in shock and then spoke at once.

"But we're..."

"Not even..."

"I mean…"

"Oh Thor…"

The waiter raised his hands in surrender.

"He's gone now and he was a cash sale so I doubt we can give you any contact information," he explained. "I suggest you enjoy his generosity and chalk this one up to experience." Astrid opened her mouth to complain but Hiccup laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"Thank you-you've been very good," he said, offering a tip. The waiter smiled.

"He took care of that too as well," he said and left. Astrid stared at his dumbfounded expression and burst into giggles.

"Well, this will be a story I can tell a few times," she chuckled as she grabbed her shawl and bag and they headed for the door. As they reached the cool street, she reached up and pecked a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Hiccup. This was a great evening and I am so glad we could catch up. Friends?" And he shook her proffered hand.

"Friends," he said firmly. "And I'll see you at the party tomorrow?" The hopeful light in his eyes was enough to have her reassuring him that no matter how busy she was, she would make the time to see him again...before she left Berk once more. He tentatively pecked a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for a lovely evening, Astrid," he added and then turned and walked away. She grinned as she watched him go.

It was definitely the best not-date she had ever been on.


	4. Friends and Family

**Four: Friends and Family**

The next morning, Astrid was up early, greeting her mother for her birthday and handing over a beautiful gold necklace and a designer Versace bag that her mother was blown away by. Astrid knew her mother had been eyeing the bag for ages but it was way beyond her husband's means…but not the means of her daughter. So she had presented the sumptuously gift-wrapped packages and had been rewarded by her mother's gasps of joy and seen the tears glimmer in her eyes. Astrid was especially pleased because she had gone out herself and bought the items-wearing an unflattering brown wig and glasses-instead of getting her support team to purchase them because she wanted them to be right.

"Thanks, Astrid," he mother said, hugging her tightly. "I am so proud of you, you know. And these are lovely." And then she pulled back and stared into her daughter's azure eyes-the exact mirror of her own. "But most lovely is having you here for my birthday." Astrid smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything!" she assured her mother. "And-even better news-I'm not making breakfast! Dad will be making it…"

"Oh, thank Thor," Ingrid Hofferson said with a grin. "So at least my birthday breakfast won't be flaming rock cakes…"

"Mom," she whined, flopping on the end of the bed. "Why does everyone remember that?" Ingrid leaned forward and ruffled her hair.

"Because it's the only thing that you aren't good at," she giggled and kissed her daughter. "Now stay away from the kitchen and go and do whatever you sporty types do to keep in shape." Hauling herself up, Astrid kissed her mother again and then sped downstairs, filling her water bottle and doing a short warm-up before heading out on a long run to maintain her fitness. She couldn't do any drills or practice but it was important just to make sure she worked off the pudding from the previous night. And as she thought about it while she stretched, her lips curved up in a smile as she recalled spending time with Hiccup and how sweet he had been. In fact, once they had got past the awkwardness, it had been just like old times...and that was the problem. Because she missed him…but there was no room in her life for hanging out, messing around and just being friends. Her life revolved around training, matches, media commitments, business commitments and maintaining her image…and there was no space for an admittedly cute bordering on _hot_ , lanky, tall auburn-haired emerald-eyed dork.

So pulled her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her water bottle and headed out for a run. It was a fine day, not especially warm but not raining or snowing or hailing-the usual variants of Berk weather-so she set out, got up to pace and headed along the route she used whenever she returned home to maintain her fitness and work off some energy. People waved at their famous daughter but left her to her run, a few pausing as she sped up the steep slope to the upper town and then round the edge and into the small forest that ran towards Raven Point and then round and back. On the way home, put in sprints to work herself harder and then she finally steamed down the hill to her parents's home, arriving red and sweating fourteen seconds under her previous best time.

She was just having a slow jog to cool down and doing some stretches when her phone buzzed and she smiled, seeing the name: HEATHER. Still jogging on the spot, she took the call.

"Hey, Bestie," she said, shaking her free hand keep loose.

 _"_ _Where the Helheim have you been?"_ Heather's irritated voice snapped over the phone-but Astrid was used to her friend's directness.

"Berk. Where I come from. Remember it? Tiny island in the middle of nowhere, mostly uphill, people who still think it's the tenth century and everyone should run around wearing a helmet, waving an axe and yelling 'Argh!'"

" _I know where Berk is,_ " Heather said stiffly. " _I mean why are you there?_ "

"Mom's 50th, remember?" Astrid rolled her eyes, switched hands and shook out her other arm. "And then we're off for international duty…"

 _"_ _Honestly, why do I bother? Have you not checked your social media feed, Ast?"_

"Why should I, Heather? I did the publicity for 'Team Astrid' before I flew in," she replied. "How's that going down?"

 _"_ _Perfect,_ " Heather admitted. _"We've had fifteen thousand hits on the link 'Do you want to join the Team?'_ _for Team Astrid in the first day! No-I meant the other social media feed…"_

"Astrid?"

"Sorry, Heather-gotta go-Dad needs me! I'll speak to you tomorrow…"

 _"_ _No-it's really important…"_

"Bye!" Astrid said and trotted slowly towards the house where her father was standing by the door, grinning and holding a long cool glass of lemonade.

"Done?" he asked and she grinned, wiping her sweaty brow.

"I need a shower and then I can help set the Meade Hall up for Mom," she said as her father handed her the glass. She drained it in one and sighed. "Dad-your lemonade is the best in the Archipelago. I would almost move back to Berk just for the lemonade…" He smiled.

"Except you can't," he sighed. "Maybe one day, when you've done everything you want…but I know my daughter. You're a competitor and will do everything you can to be the best you can be. To follow that horizon and reach the highest point we can reach. To be the best you can possibly be. And I love you for it. So I'll make lemonade every time you visit, my love-because I am always here for you…no matter how things go and who stands by you…and who doesn't." And despite being sweaty and yucky, she flung a huge hug around him.

"Thanks, Dad," she said in a choked voice. "I wish I could get home more…" He hugged her back.

"You go out there and kill them for us," he said. "My beautiful, ferocious Valkyrie!"

oOo

The Great Hall was the largest venue in Berk, a huge Hall and private restaurant that could be hired out for parties, concerts and plays and was a shrine to the ancient Viking Past. There were massive columns rising to the very high roof around the periphery of the space with Viking paintings and shields and banners decorating the walls. And amid the homage to the past, thee were banners saying 'HAPPY 50TH INGRID!' and balloons all over the area. Black-Clad waiters spun with trays of champagne and sparkling water, while others handed round canapés: blinis with salmon and salmon mousse, caviar on mini water biscuits and melted cheese mini dough balls. A light buffet was placed to one side to keep the hungry guests snacked up until the main yak roast was served as a sit-down meal.

The room was busy with representatives of at least three generations all attending-friends of Ingrid's late mother, older relatives, siblings, friends and parents of Astrid's friends and her generation all in attendance. Ingrid-an older version of her daughter with elegantly coiffured jaw-length platinum blonde hair in a stunning gold dress was standing by Astrid, stunning in a knee-length single-strapped blood red silk dress with the 'Team Astrid' logo on the strap. Her golden hair framed her face and she was looking happy and relaxed as she laughed and joked with relatives.

"Astrid!" Her head snapped round and she smiled as her friends from school greeted her. Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, Rachel 'Ruffnut' and Timothy 'Tuffnut' Thorston and Frederick 'Fishlegs' Ingerman crowded around their friend, bombarding her with questions, complimenting her on her stunning appearance and laughing and joking with her.

"I heard you were free, babe," Snotlout said, grinning cheerily. Stocky and even shorter than Astrid, Snotlout's regular broad face with blue eyes and black hair weren't unattractive but wrapped around a young man who was self-absorbed and over-confident to the extreme. Astrid smiled sweetly, her lips blush pink as she gently moved her left hand to demonstrate her Nan's ring.

"Not to you, Snot," she said firmly as Ruff pushed forward and hugged her.

"Thank Loki you're back," she said.

"I'm not back-just visiting," she corrected the female twin, who was wearing black dress pants, a white silk vest and a black tuxedo with her blonde hair in three fat braids as usual. The idiosyncratic ensemble was finished off with bright yellow converse.

"Whatever-you're here tonight!" Ruff told her and linked her arm with her friend. "Look-you have no idea how trying it is being the only girl left here. When you took off-and Heather three months later, I was literally the only option for these two. At least Tuff didn't hit on me-but only because he's my twin."

"And I could have gone my entire life without that mental image," Astrid sighed, squeezing her friend's arm. Said young man, Tuffnut, grinned. Almost a male version of his sister, his eyes were a a light hazel and his blond hair was in long dreadlocks but they shared the same long faces, lanky builds and dress sense-for he was in black pants, white shirt, black tux-and green converse.

"Me too," he said cheerfully. The twins were crazy and born pranksters but they had a reputation as the designers behind 'Eugene and Laverne' so they had an image to keep up. "If you want us to come and do over your apartment, we can do you Mates' Rates…" Thinking back to Hiccup's revelation about the stuffed shark, Astrid offered a strained smile.

"I'm not settled yet…so can I rain check until I have moved?" Tuff grinned.

"That's a promise," he said to her inward dismay. "But at least Fish and Ruff will let me play with their place in the meantime…" Jaw dropping, Astrid stared at the female twin.

"You and Fish?" she mouthed and Ruff grinned.

"Hey-he's a great guy," she said genuinely as the husky young man walked up, carrying drinks for himself and both the twins. Fishlegs was well built with surprisingly short legs, short blonde hair framing a round chubby face and blue-green eyes that were kindly. "He even puts up with Tuff's nonsense because he loves me and realises that I can't not have Tuff in my life. And he's sweet and stable and stops me doing some insanely impulsive stuff…" Astrid nudged her in the ribs.

"Is Ruffnut Thorsten actually becoming grown up?" she teased her and she chuckled.

"Maybe you and Fish are the only ones who would say that," she admitted.

"Ingrid lass-you look gorgeous," a familiar brogue boomed out and Astrid looked over to see the huge shape of Mayor Stoick Haddock kissing her mother on the cheeks, his massive flaming red beard famed in the whole of Berk, his green eyes twinkling. His frame was sheathed in a white Tux and shirt, black bow tie and dress pants and he shook Ivar Hofferson's hand enthusiastically because the two were close friends. At his side stood Gobber Belcher, his childhood friend who had lost his left hand and right foot in a freak mutton accident but was still a skilled blacksmith and mechanic. The man was almost Stoick's size, rounder in the belly with a bald head, long elaborately braided blonde moustache, a large prognathic chin and bright blue eyes and was sheathed in a tartan Tux and brown pants. Shaking her head at the insane ensemble, Astrid watched him greet Ingrid cheerfully, gifting her with free services for her car for a year. And behind him was…

Astrid pulled away from Ruff, her eyes fixed on the tall shape with the familiar auburn hair, his lean shape flattered by the single-breasted black tux and black pants-but she halted as she glimpsed the shape at his side, shorter than she was but fuller in the chest, clinging to Hiccup's arm possessively. The girl was pretty, with long, wild blonde hair and a sapphire maxi dress, her confidence total.

 _I have friends but…no one that special, no._

She blinked. She doubted Hiccup had lied to her but he had left out a crucial detail: that he seemed to have a girlfriend. Ruff punched her arm.

"I see you noticed the Limpet," she said as she followed Astrid's gaze. "Arabella Harsem. She's been hanging around Hiccup since Sophomore Year. She doesn't like him talking to any other women-possibly even your Mom! I don't think he's happy but he's grateful to her for being his girlfriend so he puts up with her jealousy and her picking at him."

"It's not nice to see," Fishlegs said quietly, "but she does make sure that most sentences include an overt or hint of a criticism of something he's done. She doesn't want him believing he is worth enough to want to leave her."

"She's gonna hate you," Tuff said cheerfully. "You're like a much better version of her!"

"Or she's an inferior version of you," Fishlegs commented with insight. Astrid flicked a look at him and then surged forward, a wide smile plastered over her face.

"Hiccup!" she greeted him and his head snapped round, a goofy smile lighting his face.

"Astrid!" he grinned as she pecked a kiss on his cheek. "You look…amazing!"

"So do you!" she replied, gesturing to his shape. "I would never have realised you'd tidy up so well!"

"A-hem!" Astrid found herself elbowed backwards as a determined blonde shape pushed between her and Hiccup, an arm possessively linked through his. Blue eyes narrowed as the girl glared at Astrid-but the Soccer Captain was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Sorry-who are you?" Astrid asked her sharply, glaring back. The girl's eyes widened, not used to being challenged-and then she adopted a sickly-sweet smile.

"I'm sorry-we haven't been introduced," she said. "You know Hiccup-always a bit thoughtless and distractible! I'm Arabella-his girlfriend. And you are?" Astrid looked down on her, ignoring the calculated insult-because there wasn't a person on Berk who didn't recognise the famous soccer player.

"Astrid-Hiccup's oldest friend," she retorted, her hackles rising.

"Really? Because I've been with Hiccup for three years now and he hasn't mentioned you or spoken to you or seen you at all during that time!" Arabella riposted in a slightly sneering voice.

 _And how would you know that if you hadn't been watching every move he makes?_ Astrid asked herself silently, eyes flicking briefly to Hiccup. The smile had gone from his eyes and his face was guarded and a little unhappy.

"Well, I'm back on Berk now and catching up with my old friends," she said and smiled at Hiccup, wanting to see those emerald eyes light with the happiness . "And Hiccup was my best friend throughout my entire school life…"

"And he's my best friend now," Arabella interrupted.

"It's like two dogs fighting over a bone," Tuffnut murmured.

"And the bone looks terrified," Ruff added. Snotlout chugged his beer and laughed.

"Boy-how come my fishbone cousin has two gorgeous blondes fighting over him-when all this awesome Vikingness is still available?" he protested and then unwisely swaggered forward. "Hey babes-no need to fight-there is more than enough manliness to go round…"

"SHUT UP, SNOTLOUT!" both Astrid and Arabella said in unison. Blinking, the stocky young man backed up a step.

"Wow-someone's edgy!" he snarked back. "Bella-is Hiccup not cutting the mustard? Because I…"

"Please-I'm happy to see you both!" Hiccup interjected, stepping between the two blondes, who were almost squaring up against each other. "Bella-Astrid is one of my oldest friends-and though we lost touch, I am really happy to catch up with her. Astrid-this is Bella Harsem, my…girlfriend." Neither women missed the slight hesitation and Astrid gave a brilliant smile.

"And I'm pleased to meet you," she said clearly. "I didn't realise-since Hiccup didn't mention a word about you when we met up…" Behind Bella, Hiccup's eyes widened and he shook his head urgently-but turned it into a wary smile as Arabella turned to glare to him.

"You met with her?" she asked in a freezing voice. "How come I knew nothing about it?" Hiccup gave a nervous smile.

"I-er-I was just meeting with an old friend, Bella," he said hurriedly. "I didn't think you would be interested…" She arched an eyebrow.

"I'm interested in _everything_ you do," she said in a steely voice and Astrid thought she imagined the flinch.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "It won't happen again…"

Astrid's phone rang but as it was in her purse, she didn't want to leave the situation to answer it.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed to the auburn-haired man and he nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied as Arabella linked her arms with his again.

"Nothing for _you_ to worry about," she snapped.

"May I have your attention!" Ivar Hofferson's boomed out over the PA and everyone turned to inspect him. He was standing with a broad and proud grin, his arm around Ingrid and his eyes swept the room, before beckoning Astrid to come up. Reluctantly, flashing Hiccup an apologetic smile, she walked to stand on her father's other side.

"First, I want to thank all of you for coming and I cannot say how happy we are to have all our friends and family around the celebrate Ingrid's half-century!" he announced. "I am truly blessed to have shared the best part of my life with her and I still treasure every day at her side as much as the first." He had to pause as there was an outbreak of applause. "And we have a beautiful, talented and brilliant daughter that all of you know. Astrid is not only a great daughter but is the Pride of Berk!" There was another, equally loud outbreak of applause-and Astrid couldn't help noticing that Hiccup was clapping enthusiastically at her announcement while Arabella was pointedly not clapping at all.

"Definitely the Pride of Berk!" Stoick called.

"And Ingrid and I are so happy to celebrate this day with our daughter, who has taken time out of her busy schedule to be here. But before the champagne comes round for the toast, I have one unexpected-but very welcome announcement…and it concerns my daughter." Astrid frowned and looked towards her father. "Like all fathers, I worry about the future for my daughter and want her to be happy and settled. And news reached me today of a secret that my daughter has been keeping-but which I am happy to announce to you…" Eyes wide with concern, Astrid leaned close to him.

"Dad…" she murmured.

"You should have told me," Ivar whispered back. "Though of course I would have approved." And then he turned to the guests. "So I am proud and delighted to announce the engagement of my daughter, Astrid, to her childhood sweetheart, Hiccup Haddock!"


	5. Mistaken

**Five: Mistaken**

"So I am proud and delighted to announce the engagement of my daughter, Astrid, to her childhood sweetheart, Hiccup Haddock!"

There was a deafening silence to the announcement-before there was an outbreak of cheering and whooping. Snotlout looked personally affronted, the twins head-butted and Fishlegs was applauding wildly. Astrid found herself swept up in a huge hug by her father-and then her mother. Relative after relative swung her around in hugs and embraces until she was feeling completely dizzy-but as she was passed from person to person, she snatched a glance at Hiccup, who was standing stock still, surrounded by his excited friends and his beaming father. But what her eyes also noticed was the furious shape of Arabella, her eyes narrowed and face like thunder, glaring at the auburn-haired man. Hiccup looked pale and shocked, his eyes dark with…fear?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruff asked urgently. "I love weddings…"

Astrid snapped back to the present and stared at the female twin.

"Hmmm?"

"I call Maid of Honour!" Ruff hissed urgently. " _Pleeeeeeease_?"

Frowning, Astrid shook her head.

"I haven't made any decisions," she said firmly. "I need to talk with Hiccup…" And she pulled away, grabbing her purse and heading towards the auburn haired young man who was almost backing away as Arabella was haranguing him.

"You know, I knew you were a worthless, useless, spineless article but how dare you think you can humiliate me like this?" she yelled as he flinched. "Engaged? What the Helheim were you thinking?"

"I-I…" he stammered as he stared in shock at the raging blonde.

"Of course-you don't actually _think_ , do you?" Arabella snarled. "I told you not to speak to that women and instead, you lie to me and go out with her…and now this? What did you do? Just stare into her big blue eyes and go " _I wuv you-please marry me_ … _because I'm so utterly goddamned pathetic…_?"

"I-I didn't…" His voice was hurt, trying to defend himself but Arabella was on a roll.

"And _childhood sweethearts_? Where did that come from? You told me you never had a girlfriend before! What else haven't you told me?" she demanded, her finger jabbing brutally into his chest. Hiccup was shaking his head and cringing at the painful impacts.

"I-I h-haven't ever h-had a g-girlfriend…" he managed as Astrid felt her blood boil at his tone. "I-I…"

 _You wanted to tell me for a while-but I left,_ she reminded herself.

"And you were a virgin when we first got together…not that you're anything but a disappointment now," Arabella sneered and Hiccup's head dropped, his cheeks scarlet with humiliation.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" His voice was barely a whisper, his cheeks flaming with shame. Hearing more than enough, Astrid strode forward.

"Hiccup-I need to speak to you," she added aloud, her eyes fixated on the tall young man. His eyes snapped to her and there was fear, shock and acute embarrassment there.

"I'm not finished!" Arabella snapped but Astrid leaned froward, grabbed his hand and tugged him away from her.

"I think you are for the moment," she said and pulled him away. Enraged, Bella grabbed at Astrid's hand and the Soccer Captain ripped her hand away. "And keep your hands off me!"

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" Bella screeched and lunged at Astrid, her swinging fist glancing Astrid's cheek. Without even thinking, Astrid blocked her next swing and shoved the other woman back, dumping her in an untidy heap on the floor.

"I think you mean _my_ fiancé!" Astrid sneered. Hiccup stared at her in shock as Bella scrambled to her feet and bunched her fists-but she was too cunning to confront Berk's favourite daughter physically, turning her hateful glare on the trembling auburn-haired shape.

"Don't think you're coming back home tonight!" Arabella threatened and shoved herself through the throng, storming away. The other guests parted to let her go, sipping drinking and chewing canapés with every sign of enjoyment-because all Berkians loved a good show. Astrid felt a tug as Hiccup turned to watch her go and he opened his mouth to call her…but then closed it again. He turned back to Astrid.

"What-what happened?" he asked as she hauled him to the side of the Hall, partly shielded from the excited guests. "I-I never said anything-I swear!"

"Me neither," Astrid told him firmly. There was a pause.

"I know," he said. "I caught your face when your Dad made that announcement. You were shocked."

"Unfortunately, that funny mishap at the restaurant seems to have come over and bit us on the butts," Astrid said and he nodded.

"Not so funny now," he murmured and then shrugged. "So what do we do? Go out there and tell everyone it's a mistake? I mean, we can't lie about this…" Astrid glanced out there and shook her head.

"Look-it's Mom's birthday and I really don't want it to be dominated by this misunderstanding," she said carefully. Her parents were chatting with family members and her mother looked so excited. "I really don't want any more attention on me when it should all be on her. Let's just play along and tell everyone tomorrow that it was a misunderstanding. They'll be disappointed but at least we can allow Mom to carry on being the star of her own party." There was a pause and then he nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes trailing towards the door. "I mean, the damage has already been done…" Her hand rested on his and she looked into his face, a tiny voice already nagging that what had happened seemed to have injured Hiccup far more.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?" she asked him directly. "I mean…you've been with her for three years…" His emerald eyes flicked up and he blushed.

"I was trying to pretend we were still friends," he said and she frowned.

"You said there wasn't anyone special…" she reminded him.

"That I did," he confessed. He pulled his hand back. "Look-I'm not feeling like partying. Could you thank your Mom for inviting me? I need to go and talk to Bella."

 _Don't think you're coming home tonight!_

"Will you be okay?" Astrid asked him. "I mean, she looked mad and told you not to come back…" He gave a small smile.

"I'll crash at Dad's," he assured her. "I'm pretty sure that Bella will have cooled down by tomorrow…maybe the next day…" She shook her head.

"What happened to that sassy guy I was out with last night?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"He's in hiding until his girlfriend promises not to beat him up," he said sarcastically. "He sent me along to keep watch." There was a long second where she wondered if he was joking but there was something in his manner that suggested he may not be jesting at all…

"Hiccup, I don't…" she began and then her phone rang. This time, she grabbed it and thumbed it on. "YES!" she snapped.

" _Look, bestie-I really think you need to listen to me NOW!_ " Heather snapped. " _Open ArchiNews feed now! And don't argue!_ " Frowning, she thumbed the icon on her phone and the screen filled with a picture of her and Hiccup in the restaurant, at the moment he slid the ring onto her finger. She stared and then turned to Hiccup.

"Um…what?" he asked and then his eyes widened. He face-palmed, the slap loud in the little corner they were huddled in. "Thor…"

"Heather-when did this come out?" she demanded, looking angrily over to Hiccup.

" _This morning-it was all over the news feeds! That's why I was trying to get hold of you-to try to manage the situation…and check,_ " Heather growled. " _You haven't got engaged, have you?_ "

"No, of course not!" Astrid said firmly, her eyes trailing over Hiccup, whose shoulders slumped at the immediate and vehement denial. "Is it on the main news?"

" _All over,_ " Heather confirmed. " _I think they contacted your father for confirmation as well…_ "

"…which is how Dad knew," Astrid realised, chewing her lip.

" _Most likely,_ " Heather said briskly. " _When they contacted me, I gave a solid NO COMMENT as did your team and national managers-but I think they'll want an explanation when you get back._ "

"It was a mistake," she said. "Look-I think someone saw us in a restaurant, snapped a picture and scarpered. In fact, I think they may even have paid for our meal…because we had provided them with a unique opportunity…damn it…"

" _Well, the image is pretty convincing-and there are others…a quick kiss on the cheek, sharing a desert, you both laughing…and the ring moment…_ " Heather informed her briskly.

"Which was me dropping my ring in the pud and Hiccup retrieving it, cleaning it and putting it back on…" Astrid explained hurriedly.

" _Which looks really, really convincing…_ " Heather repeated. " _We need to issue an denial as soon as possible…_ " Astrid glanced at Hiccup-and then paused.

"Not tonight," she said. "Look-I'm in the middle of my Mom's party and the last thing I want is any more publicity detracting from her day. We can manage this in the morning…"

" _You know-they'll say this was a publicity stunt,_ " Heather growled. " _It could backfire…_ " Astrid rolled her eyes.

"We can be honest about the whole thing…maybe hold a joint press conference," Astrid said thoughtfully. "You have a think about it while I enjoy the rest of the party…"

" _Okay, boss-but beware of the Paps. They'll be camped on the doorstep to try to get a picture of the happy couple,_ " Heather warned her. "Y _ou're practically Archipelago Royalty-and you're back at home. I mean-Hiccup? Childhood sweetheart?_ "

"I know-mad, right?" Astrid said, her eyes flicking back to Hiccup's embarrassed shape. "Look-gotta go. Have a think about the wording of the statement we can make while I enjoy the rest of my party!" Then she turned back to Hiccup. "Look, if you need anywhere to stay…" He gave a low chuckle.

"Because that would really help out denials that there was nothing between us," he commented sarcastically. She smiled.

"The offer stands," she admitted. "Because your girlfriend sounded mad." He shrugged.

"Not been the first time, guess it won't be the last," he admitted. She stared at him, hearing the dull acceptance in his tone and sighed.

"Hiccup-are you happy with her?" she asked directly. He shrugged and wouldn't meet her eye.

"We're okay," he shrugged. "I…"

"There they are!" Her mother's voice sounded and the pair found themselves ushered out into the main part of the hall, surrounded by happy relatives. Hiccup found himself hugged powerfully by his father and then Gobber.

"Good job, Hiccup!" the two limbed man said loudly. "I knew yer could win the lass around if yer finally got yer act together!" And then-most shockingly-Hiccup found himself hugged by Ivar and then Ingrid.

"We couldn't have wished for a better son-in-law," they said. "You're a decent hardworking lad-not like that lousy two-timing using creep…"

Cringing inwardly, Hiccup blushed. "Um…thanks," he managed and then a strong hand found his. Astrid smiled and gently but firmly pulled him free of the over-eager family.

"Mine," she said confidently and hauled him to the buffet, mechanically loading her plate with salmon, salad and a huge helping of pasta while Hiccup absently loaded chicken legs, yak slices and bread onto his. Glancing over, she scooped salad onto his plate and he gaped.

"Argh! Sudden invasion of green stuff!" he protested. She turned to smile at him.

"You, Sir Skinny, will die of malnutrition if you just eat meat…" she told him smugly.

"Dogs and cats don't," he pointed out.

"And you're neither," she retorted. "You're a human being and you need vitamins and micronutrients that you can only get from greens, fruit and vegetables…" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's green," he moaned. "Why would you want to touch something _green_ …" She smiled and took a bite of her salmon.

"Because it's good for you…" she reminded him and he stared at her, seeing her smile and he deliberately took a huge bite of his chicken leg.

"Mmm mmm," he said pointedly. "Meat, glorious meat…"

"Yup-you're a Viking alright!" she quipped.

"Not a Neo-Viking?" he retorted, smiling and she eyed him up and down.

"Nope-you don't seem to be purple," she teased him. "Or wearing a stuffed shark…" He chuckled.

"Nope-prefer red," he smirked, eyeing her dress. She glanced down and then shimmied her hips, causing the skirt to flare a little.

"This red?" she teased him.

"Exactly that red," he said, his tone more confident. "Oh wow-you are looking stunning in that-I mean it."

"It's my 'Team Astrid' line of clothes," she admitted. "Like the one last night…"

"Which was also amazing," he admitted, chewing his chicken leg.

"Thanks-that was my favourite design," she admitted. "Which I chose for my not-date with you…"

"Not-date?" he asked, eyes widening. She smiled and took another mouthful of pasta.

"You were my best friend," she reminded him. "I didn't think about you like that…"

"And now we're 'engaged'," he said dryly. "Wow-I'm a faster worker than I thought…"

"And the sassy guy is back!" she chuckled. He chuckled as well.

"He's arrived," he grinned, spearing a slice of yak roast. "So I guess he should spend the evening with his 'one night only fiancee'?"

"Nowhere else he should be," he reminded her with a grin.

After they ate, the music started and after Ingrid and Ivar had shared a dance, Astrid and Hiccup were persuaded to take a self-conscious turn round the dance floor to "I've Had The Time of My Life', though Astrid was balanced and poised and tried some rather more daring moves. But Hiccup was careful and embarrassed, gliding skilfully over the floor as they spun round the space. There were cheers and whoops and more than a few cameras clicking. Hiccup felt his stomach roiling, knowing Arabella would be furious while Astrid just smiled benignly, determined not to disrupt her Mom's party any more.

The friends also joined in the dancing and Astrid fielded all questions calmly while Hiccup was teased ruthlessly by the twins and Snotlout for working fast and two-timing Arabella and Snotlout hit on Astrid again-until she jammed the heel of her party shoes into his foot. He yelped and hopped away as Astrid twirled away from the stocky man.

"Remind me not to get you mad at me," Hiccup commented with a smile and she grinned up at him.

The rest of the evening passed off uneventfully and Astrid was delighted to see her Mom so happy. Hiccup was given a serious man-to-man chat by Stoick and Gobber which left him feeling both confused and ashamed that they had such pleasure in his supposed engagement…and that no one seemed at all unhappy that he had apparently dumped Bella. He knew his friends and family weren't over-fond of her prickly and controlling behaviour but the fact that none of his female friends felt bad for a girl who had apparently been dumped made him realise how badly they viewed her.

At the time to leave, Ruff came scurrying through the people in the Hall back to the couple with Fishlegs in tow.

"There's a dozen photographers outside, waiting for a picture of the celebrity who just got engaged to an anonymous fishbone from Berk," Ruff panted.

"It's a scrum," Fishlegs added. "Look-if you give me two minutes, I'll get my car and then I'll collect you from the front. Once you're through, they'll go and leave everyone alone, right?" His eyes swung to Astrid and she nodded.

"I'll get my purse," she said and then turned to Hiccup. "Are you okay?" He nodded and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Really not used to this," he admitted. "Anything I need to do?"

"Be yourself," she advised him.

"Oh Thor, like that's gonna help…" he murmured. She took his hand, squeezing gently.

"Hiccup-you're a great guy so stop doing yourself down," she told him seriously. "Now stick close to me, smile and head straight for the car…" Then she turned and said goodbye to her parents but as Hiccup thanked them for inviting him, they both hugged him eagerly. Stoick clapped him on the back and beamed proudly and the friends waved them goodbye as they paused, took a deep breath-and then stepped out of the front doors of the Great Hall and walked down the stairs.

A sea of flashes met them and Astrid paused at the top of the stairs, smiling brightly and posing with a hand on one hip, head up and her other hand clasped tightly with Hiccup's. Unsure of what to do, he managed a slight smile, his head slightly dipped in self-consciousness. After a few seconds, Astrid nodded.

"Now they have their shots so it's time to go," she murmured and led him down the steps to Fishlegs's waiting SUV. Without hesitating, they got into the back and Fishlegs sped away, with Ruff waving happily at the photographers from the passenger seat. Behind them, the paparazzi were already checking their images as the rest of the guests began to emerge without molestation as the photographers began to disperse.

But in the back of the SUV, Hiccup glanced over at Astrid and knew what was waiting for him when he got back home with Bella…and he really, really wished he could stay with her. But he knew as well, in the morning, she would be gone.

Astrid looked up and smiled at him.

"You did really well," she murmured. "Your first experience with the Paps?" He nodded.

"Hopefully my only one," he admitted.

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "When I get back from International Duty, we'll organise a press conference and explain what happened." Her hand squeezed his. "It will all be okay."


	6. Consequences

**Six: Consequences**

It was a relief to leave Berk as Astrid got on the early flight back to Archi, the main island, to connect with her flight to Vilnius. Hiccup had stayed overnight in the guest room at her parents's house after they had escaped from the Great Hall and was still asleep when she left, taking her bags and allowing her father to drive her to the airport. Ivar had been quiet but as they pulled up, he looked over to his daughter.

"It has been so lovely to have you back home, lass," he commented, a smile plastered over his tired features. "And I am so happy you have someone in your life. I have never regretted a moment with your mother and I hope you are as happy with Hiccup as I have been with your mother." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Love you too, Dad," she smiled. "Give my love to Mom. I'll call when I get to Lithuania!"

He waved her as he drove away and she passed quietly through customs. Unsurprisingly, the pictures of her and Hiccup were front page news on all the main papers under the banner headline BERK'S DREAM COUPLE and she glanced, seeing the dress looking spectacular and Hiccup leaning towards her, his expression shy but also…happy. It was happier than he looked with Arabella-though it could just have been her imagination. He'd been with her for three years, after all-all couples had to have their ups and downs. So she took a copy of the paper with the best picture and headed through security and into her gate. There were a few interested looks but by and large, the people of Berk were polite enough to afford her some privacy while travelling. So she boarded the flight and closed her eyes after take-off, dozing until they landed back on the main island.

As before, she was up first and first out of the plane, her brisk walk taking her to the baggage reclaim and collecting her case among the first. And then she was away to the check in area, finding the familiar shape of Heather waiting for her. Heather was Astrid's height and slender but lithe build, but her hair was raven black, braided over her left shoulder as Astrid wore it. Her green eyes widened as she saw her friend arrive and waved, then waited until Astrid arrived, accepting her bag of worn clothes and handing over her much larger suitcase for her international trip.

"Morning," Heather said, cheerful despite the early hour. "Here's your suitcase with all your kit, here's your travel bag and here are your passport and tickets and itinerary." Astrid accepted them and then looked over at her friend, for Heather was looking and sounding especially smug.

"Morning-why are you so pleased?" she asked as Heather grinned broadly.

"You know the gorgeous turquoise dress you wore in the restaurant with Hiccup-and the red one-strapped frock you had on last night?" she asked. Astrid nodded-they were her favourites from her collection. "Sold out. Every single one. And a ton of pre-orders for when they come back in. Your shoes and purse from last night have also sold out. 'Team Astrid' orders have gone up by two hundred and ninety-two percent since the news broke."

"What?" the soccer player gaped, staring at her friend.

"To put it simply, even more people want anything of yours, now you're engaged," Heather aid excitedly. "Thor, that was the most amazing piece of business! I-I can't even say how many enquiries there are for interviews, photoshoots, lifestyle pieces…and not just in the Archipelago. Across Europe and even the US! It's sensational publicity!"

"And it isn't true," Astrid reminded her wryly, tucking away her passport and tickets. "Anything else?"

"Well-can't you get him to stick around a bit longer?" Heather asked her. "I mean, he always stared at you like a puppy at its master and he looked really happy to be with you…"

"And he never asked to be thrust into the spotlight!" Astrid retorted. "I only held off because I didn't want to cause some sort of media frenzy if I announced we weren't engaged at Mom's party! He's got a home and a job and has…or maybe _had_ …a girlfriend…"

"No girlfriend," Heather said. firmly. "He has to be faithful…"

"Heather-this is insane!" Astrid said.

"Just think on it!" Heather begged her. "Your career won't go on forever and this is seriously supercharging your 'Team Astrid' line! Don't say anything irreversible and blow it…pleease!" Astrid sighed.

"I'll be effectively sequestered while on international duty so we can decide when I get back," the blonde sighed and her head snapped up as they called her flight. "Gotta go, bestie. Try not to get too excited while I'm away…"

"Go kill 'em, Valkyrie!" Heather called as the girl ran to the check-in and was swiftly ushered through. Heather stared after her as she vanished through to the security check, heading for the 'Priority' lane. "And don't worry…I'll make sure everything is ready for when you come back…"

oOo

It was strange and unsettling to wake in a strange bed, collapsed in his dress suit with the tux draped over the bedside table but when memory returned, Hiccup groaned. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. The room was pale cream with bright apple green and yellow drapes, a deeper green carpet and green and yellow comforter. Aching and head spinning, Hiccup levered his lanky shape up and slowly stood up, running his hands through his wild hair and staring down at his crumpled shirt. Shaking his head, he went to the bathroom, managed to wash his face and then went downstairs, finding Ivar Hofferson sitting at the limed pine table.

"Morning, son," he said cheerfully, lifting his mug of coffee in greeting. Coffee's brewed."

"Thanks," Hiccup managed gruffly. "I need some…" He fumbled a mug out, juggled it as he nearly dropped it and sloshed the hot, aromatic liquid in, then slowly dragged his shape to the table and sat opposite Ivar. The older man inspected the jaded-looking man and chuckled.

"Not a morning person?" he enquired. Hiccup nodded.

"Optimised for afternoons and evenings," he admitted. "Much of my best work is done in the evening, especially design work."

"Astrid is very much a morning person," Ivar commented. "So what is it you do?"

"Staff designer for Berk Aero," he admitted. "I've updated the Jotun III Island-Hopper engine to reduce emissions and improve efficiency by 29.6% and am the primary designer for the new medium range single aisle jet from Berk Aero…" A reluctant eyebrow raised at the news.

"So at least you have a proper job and some qualifications," Ivar admitted, draining his cup. He got up and refilled it. "I needed to check because Astrid is very much a prize now-wealthy, beautiful, intelligent…and I don't want her disappointed."

"Oh, I am disappointing in every way, shape and form," Hiccup muttered, as Ivar scowled. "I mean, I'm a fishbone, not a bulky buff Viking. I'm sarcastic. I'm not a sportsman, but an engineer. And I'm auburn and freckly. I mean-in what way aren't I disappointing?"

"I think, Hiccup, that my daughter feels you're worth the effort-so these things don't matter to her," Ivar commented, realising he had misinterpreted the other man's words. "I take it you are aware of her previous relationship." He nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Um…unfortunately, yes," he admitted. "That guy was dishonest and used her-and she was very unhappy about it. Really upset. But I won't hurt her-I promise."

"You know-she hasn't mentioned you for ages, Hiccup-so I am surprised at the speed this happened," Ivar commented suspiciously and Hiccup fished out his phone.

"I have her number," he said and demonstrated the contact. Ivar's eyes widened-almost no one had her number-not even her other former friends on Berk and certainly most of the family didn't have her number. He nodded in acceptance.

"Okay-so she has friends she doesn't discuss with me," he admitted. "I will be watching you-but as long as my daughter is happy and you treat her decently-I will give you my blessing." Hiccup took another sip and looked up.

"Look-I had a huge crush on Astrid in school and when she moved away before Graduation, I was gutted. Because I had planned to ask her out then…and when she vanished, I was heartbroken. So when I saw her again, it was like a dream. I would never do anything to hurt her, Mr Hofferson. I promise." Ivar smiled and put some bagels in the toaster.

"I presume you need some breakfast before you head home, son," he said with a grin. "And maybe you want to tell me how you two got together…" With a groan, Hiccup face-palmed loudly.

"Thor-I thought fatal embarrassment by older people was a disease you only got in your teens but nope…here I am…" he commented as Ivar Hofferson laughed.

"I think I'm going to like you as a potential son-in-law," he said.

oOo

Joining the National Team on international duty was a relief-because the players were protected from intrusive comments, aggressive journalists and paparazzi…though not from ribbing by the other team members. Astrid, as Captain, bore the teasing with as much patience as she could manage, because she knew the girls were a good bunch and it was tradition when anyone had a new boyfriend. And she felt rather self-conscious that there were so many genuinely warm wishes for her and her new fiancé when she knew it was all a mistake. So she smiled and nodded and told them a little about Hiccup-which had eyebrows raising because he was the polar opposite to her previous 'boyfriend'.

But the social media frenzy hadn't calmed down at all and she smiled as she thumbed down the headlines as she waited for the others to change for training.

 **CAPTAIN ASTRID'S NEW TEAM MATE**

 **WHO IS HOTTY McHOTTY FROM BERK?**

 **GOLDEN (AND AUBURN) COUPLE**

 **SWEETHEARTS!**

 **NO PLACE LIKE HOME-FOR BOYFRIENDS**

 **HICCSTRID!**

She smiled at the last one and with a thoughtful look, she pulled the stylus out and began to sketch on her phone, storing the image she had designed for a 'Hiccstrid' branch of 'Team Astrid'-and then she shook her head. She guessed Hiccup must be hating this and wondered if he had spoken to Bella yet…and a nagging doubt raised its head. The way the girl had verbally laid into him had been especially unedifying to observe and his response had worried her. Hiccup was a sassy guy with a quick wit and a kind heart-but somehow that woman had persuaded him that she was the best he could hope to date and had rent him to shreds in the space of second-in front of everyone he knew. And then she sighed. It really was none of her business, though she made a silent promise to check he was okay because the happiest she had seen him look was standing at her side in the glare of the world's media

The pre-match press conference was a nightmare because Astrid, as Captain, was expected to talk to the press and she had prepared for enquiries about the team, the selection-which had omitted their most-capped player from midfield-and the opposition. So it was made clear at the start that she wouldn't be talking about her personal life and just about the match. Four journalists had left the Press Conference at that point and she had professionally and calmly dealt with all enquiries…until the last question.

"Will your fiancé be watching your match?" the journalist asked and she smiled.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "He's seen me play a lot in the past and I don't know if he'd find it stressful watching me do my thing." And then she smiled. "All I care about is that he's there when I get home."

There was a chorus of 'awws' and she smiled at the smiles from normally stone-faced sports writers at her answer as the team Press Officer called the encounter to a close. But as she sat back and exhaled while the journalists filed out, she reran the words in her head and groaned. All she had done was make things worse.

oOo

It was with a lot of trepidation that Hiccup returned to the apartment he shared with Arabella. He knew she should be at work so he should be safe to go in and gather some things. But he knew that she would be furious and he wondered what she had done in her anger.

When he opened the door, he listened carefully and only when he was certain the place was empty did he slide in. Every sense was on edge because he knew Arabella was furious-and he wasn't really joking when he had spoken to Astrid after his actual girlfriend had stormed out. Arabella had a violent temper and Hiccup had been brought up not to strike a woman, leaving him vulnerable to the vagaries of her temper. He knew that she had primed him over the early months of their relationship, pecking away at his confidence and making him dependent enough that he wouldn't consider anyone else would want him. At the start, she had been sweet and he had been far more sassy…but as she had started to grind him down, her temper had shortened and he had found himself shouted down when he tried to stand up for himself. He was still able to resurrect a facade of who he had been while he was out but inside…he wasn't the boy Astrid had known. Bella had subjugated him, punishing him when he dared to rail against her commands. He had already found out just how hot hair straighteners were when pressed against his arm, how sharp various kitchen implements were and how strong such a small woman could be. He shuddered: it had only happened once but he had felt so ashamed as a grown man at being beaten up by a woman that he had made up a story about being mugged to explain the obvious bruises.

Moving into the main living/kitchen area, he saw Toothless's bowls were empty. He knew he had left water and food for the little cat and instantly, he was concerned. He knew who had got rid of his food to deliberately leave the pet hungry and thirsty but he was worried for the little black cat's safety. Panicking, he called for the creature.

"Toothless-are you there, bud?" And he was immensely relieved to hear a little trill from the feline, whose head popped over the top of the kitchen cupboards, where Hiccup knew he hid from Arabella. Giving a shaky sigh of relief, Hiccup reached up and grasped the warm, fluffy body, feeling rather than hearing the purr rubbing through the little cat. Drawing the cat against his chest, Hiccup quirked a small smile and stroked him in relief, big green eyes staring adoringly up at his master.

"Oh, thank Thor," he murmured. "I was worried Bella would be mad at you, since I wasn't here." He chewed his lip. "Shall we check what's happened in the bedroom? I guess she's done some damage…" And he quietly walked to the bedroom, pushed the door open…and then paused, breathing hard, his chest tight with shock.

The first thing he noticed were his precious dragon statuettes, small but perfect representations of ancient dragons that he had obsessively collected over the years. For a long time, he had left them safely at his father's home-but Bella had taunted and challenged him that he didn't trust her and wasn't committed to the relationship. And now he bitterly regretted his weakness in being played by her and finally bringing them to the apartment they shared-because it gave her another stick to punish him with. Every single one was smashed on the floor, stamped to oblivion in a fit of absolute rage by his scorned girlfriend. His computer was also smashed on the floor, though he guessed he could repair it. And the precious photo of his parents had been ripped up-though he had scanned and backed it up, not trusting her with such a personal and irreplaceable memory.

Crouching down, he sadly brushed his fingers over the wreckage of his dragons, before scooping them up and dropping them in his computer bag, along with his damaged laptop, his meagre few possessions in the bedside table and the remains of his photo. Then he opened the wardrobe and grimaced-for Bella had torn up most of his shirts and dumped ink and ketchup on his other clothes. Swiftly dumping the wrecked garments in the bin, he grabbed what was left, found his wash-bag and collected Toothless's things-and then, still in his Tux and with the rest of his possessions in a computer bag and one small duffle bag, the cat following him like a dog, he left his home.

In the car, he stroked the cat and stared at his wretched collection of possessions. There really was only one option-so, his cheeks burning with shame, he headed back towards his father's house.

He just hoped Bella would cool down and not try to hurt Astrid.


	7. Complications

**Seven: Complications**

The match against Lithuania was hard but Astrid had scored during a 3-1 win and the Archipelago Team returned home in triumph. And after the standard return home to flashing bulbs and crowding journalists, Astrid had been grateful for the club car that had swept her to her very modern, spacious and familiar apartment in Archi City and as she clambered out, thanking the driver for taking out her cases. But as she opened the door and walked into her home, she realised how quiet it was. She had been surrounded by her family, her friends, her team and the eternal scrum of her life until now, when the door slammed closed and the silence enfolded her.

Automatically, she took her case to her room, unpacked, put her washing in the machine and then walked into the shower and relaxed. It had been a hectic couple of days so she finally settled on her white leather couch, clad casually in leggings and a lycra top and closing her eyes. The main room was very large with a huge window occupying most of one wall, a semicircle of white leather sofas on dark wood floor boards, white walls and dark wooden shelves with white and blue ornaments and occasional white framed photographs of Astrid, her parents, her friends and her football teams. A large frame in the lobby held her first National Team shirt and her shining white kitchen with black granite work surfaces was pristine.

Staring at the photo of her friends, Astrid stared at the skinny shape grinning at her side, his emerald eyes shining with happiness and auburn hair a bit wild. Hiccup looked happy and carefree-for all that he had been intermittently bullied throughout his school career for being small and unimpressive…and being the Mayor's son. But Astrid and their friends had looked out for their friend and they had all been close.

 _Until I left._

The buzzer sounded and Astrid checked the camera on her phone, then let Heather in. The raven-haired woman was smart in her grey pant suit and was insanely cheerful but at least she had brought a giant caramel latte, which Astrid accepted gracefully.

"No muffin?" she asked hopefully and Heather gave a big grin and produced a red velvet muffin which Astrid snatched and ran away with, curling on the furthest couch and taking a huge bite.

"What happened to the health-conscious football star?" Heather asked smugly, biting her apple and perching next to Astrid. The blonde had to swallow her mouthful of muffin before she could speak.

"Oh, I haven't had breakfast and I have had it up to here with journalists asking me things about my fiancé and if we've set a date and…honestly, I will be glad to get that Press Conference organised and end this whole misunderstanding…" Heather coughed and almost choked on her apple.

"You may want to think again," she advised as Astrid sipped her coffee and stared at her.

"Sorry?" she said warily. "You haven't organised the Press Conference, have you?" There was an awkward silence.

"Um…no…but in my defence, I have been extremely busy with media requests, advertising companies really wanting you as a brand ambassador and of course, Team Astrid which is selling out of EVERYTHING! I mean, the entire line has sold out and we've got an urgent order for twice the first run-which is already almost sold out on pre-orders…"

"What?" Astrid spluttered, spraying red crumbs on her couch. Heather nodded.

"My friend-there are orders from all over for your products," she said sternly. "You are currently scorchingly hot property. I mean, a secret engagement-to someone no one knows anything about and who is actually frighteningly cute-it's the perfect publicity…"

"It was an accident…"

"It was fate!" Heather said urgently. "Has he got an skeletons in his closet? Is he gay? A drug lord? An embezzler?"

"Um…no…pretty sure Hiccup isn't any of those things," Astrid said. "I mean, he's a nerd…"

"Well duh!" Heather laughed. "I mean, that was obvious…"

"But he's a nice guy," she said, feeling she had to defend her friend. "He's decent and honest and really doesn't deserve to be caught up in all of this…"

"And yet…he could really help you if he carries this through…" Heather mused. Astrid sat up abruptly and glared at her friend.

"A sham engagement?" she growled. "And what happens when we don't marry?" Heather smiled.

"That's the perfect thing-he can explain he can't adjust to your stellar lifestyle, break it off and leave you as the poor abandoned women," she said smugly. "Loads more sales and markets to explore and all your engagement memorabilia…"

"Memorabilia?" Astrid repeated incredulously.

"Yeah-I'm sure we can can several special editions-books, photoshoots, specialist photographs and items for your fans…" Heather mused.

"Oh Thor," Astrid muttered, face-palming.

"All we need is a few months-just enough to get rid of any accusations of this all being just for publicity…" Heather continued.

"Because of course that couldn't be further from the truth," Astrid commented sarcastically.

"Hey, bestie-I am doing this for your long term financial security!" Heather said, slightly irritably.

"And your 15% cut," her friend pointed out.

"…for both our long term financial security," she conceded. "Look-I'm sure he wouldn't want you to suffer for such a stupid misunderstanding…and it will be a hundred times worse because of the delay in denying the engagement…"

"Which you were supposed to have seen to while I was in International Duty," Astrid pointed out sternly.

"Because I was so busy dealing with all your commercial interests!" Heather retorted. "Look-at least talk to the guy. I mean, it's pretty obvious-and was during school-that he had a major crush on you, so I'm sure he would help you out…"

The look of shock and fear in his wide emerald gaze at the announcement flashed across her memory-as well as the furious reaction of his long-term girlfriend, Arabella.

"Not so sure," she said guardedly. "And what is actually in this for him? You're talking about exploiting him for my financial gain, ruining his relationship with his actual girlfriend…or maybe now ex-girlfriend, plunging him into the media circus and all so you and I can get richer. Heather-this is pretty exploitative and…"

"Well-you can at least ask him!" Heather suggested. "Or better-fly him here. I think we need to talk." There was a pause and Astrid nodded, pulling out her phone and opening her contacts. She stared at the list and then thumbed HICCUP.

oOo

The last few days had been unnerving for Hiccup, what with being back in his childhood room at his father's house, feeling like a failure and being texted twenty times an hour by a furious Bella who was incandescent that he had sneaked back, grabbed his few remaining things and escaped. Sure, his father was happy to have him back and evenings spent with his Dad and Gobber round the TV or chatting around the kitchen table were a nice change and certainly Toothless was so much happier back in the Haddock home, with the little black feline resuming all his favourite haunts almost as if he hadn't been away-but Hiccup felt like an utter loser. Being forced to move back in with his Dad after his relationship with Bella failed made him feel like the useless, pathetic nobody that she insisted that he was.

He was getting used to strange looks and his coworkers had teased him unmercifully for his 'upgrade' and he was once again struck by how few people seemed to like his current-or possibly former-girlfriend. Gobber and Stoick did tease him as well and he just took the teasing because there was nothing else he could do. He didn't want to contradict them until he had spoken to Astrid because he wasn't sure what she was planning to do to refute the 'engagement' story.

He had needed to buy some more jeans and shirts for work to replace the ones Bella had wrecked and he was working overtime to make up the extra money he had needed to spend on the clothes. His boss, Gary, had additionally given him a contract to modify the designs for a short range plane that was Berk Aero's best seller and he was working hard at upgrading the plans. So he didn't notice the impatient shape that walked directly to his desk and paused-then kicked his leg. He started and glanced up-to see Arabella glaring at him, her arms folded and blue eyes flashing with irritation.

"Gah! I mean…hi, Bella…" he gabbled, eyes widening. She glared at him.

"Isn't there something you should be saying, Hiccup?" she demanded coldly. He swallowed.

"Sorry?" he asked. She nodded curtly. "And shouldn't you be saying sorry as well?" Her eyes widened. "For-lemme see? Destroying my clothes? Smashing my dragon statuettes? Attacking my computer?" She laughed scornfully.

"Have you heard yourself?" she sneered. "Dragon statuettes? I mean, are you thirteen or what? How pathetic…?"

"Answer the question," he said in a firm voice. "Shouldn't you be apologising for destroying my possessions, just because you were upset? I mean, doing that…is _also_ so thirteen!" She gritted her teeth and even growled in her throat, causing him to stiffen. He was only feeling emboldened because he was in a public place and he and Toothless were away from her. She leaned forward and he leaned back away from her.

"You know that was your fault?" she hissed. "You upset me and so you made me do it."

"And the lack of impulse control, bad temper and decision to do something you know is wrong is all your fault," he retorted. "And trying to blame someone else for your own deliberate actions is extremely…pathetic!" She leaned forward and laid her palms flat on the table. He inched his hands back.

"You know," she said in a low voice so that none of his coworkers could hear, "when you come back-and you _will_ come back, because you are so useless that no one else will put up with your infantile, pathetic, worthless, scrawny, ugly self-I am going to beat you black and blue for that." He swallowed.

"Y'know, somehow hearing you say that makes a life of celibacy and living alone so much more attractive," he replied but she smiled coldly at the waver in his voice. She knew she had him where she wanted him.

"You know-that pretty friend of yours won't want to know how pathetic you are," she threatened sweetly. He felt his pulse jump and shook his head.

"You know, I think she already does," he told her quietly.

"Has she called you?" she taunted him, her smile triumphant. Hiccup started.

"Well…no, but she has been busy and…"

"And what?" she snapped. "If she was so in _wuv with widdle Hiccup_ she'd be texting you all the time-just like me…"

"Pretty sure twenty abusive texts an hour doesn't constitute love," Hiccup told her with unexpected feistiness.

"And the papers?" Bella sneered. "I think they would be amazingly interested in what a cheating, abusive, deviant sonova bitch you really are unless you come home-right now-and make it up to me."

 _And take the beating_ , he realised, his breathing accelerating. He swallowed.

"You know, fun as it sounds, I'll pass," he said lightly. "Toothless is happy, my Dad is happy…"

"You don't deserve to be happy," she told him. "You're useless, right?" And then she leaned closer. "You either come home or my next stop is the police station. Where I tell them about my abusive boyfriend. How I'm scared of you. How you b-beat me. How-how you hurt me… How you-you forced me…" She paused and stared deep into his shocked eyes. "And who are they going to believe, Hiccup? A pretty, scared, small woman…or some man who is claiming his girlfriend beats him up? Especially since he's supposed to also be with the most famous soccer player in the Archipelago?"

His phone buzzed and he automatically glanced at the screen: ASTRID. He looked up with a smile.

"Sorry-gotta take this," he said. "It's my fiancé…" And he grabbed the phone, thumbing the green symbol to accept the call and backing away from Bella with immense gratitude. "You know the way out, right?"

She glared at him and then realised that someone else had come into the room. Immediately, she dabbed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry it worked out like this, Hiccup," she said tearfully. "Because I really really love you and it's so horrible you cheated on me with Astrid. I mean…what kind of man abandons his pregnant girlfriend…"

He stared at her in utter shock and then at the phone.

" _Hiccup?_ " Astrid said.

"Sorry-gotta go," he mumbled and ended the call. "Wh-what?"

"I was going to tell you at the weekend but well…I just don't know what to say," Bella continued, dabbing her eyes. Hiccup glanced at Ryan, his co-worker, who was staring at him as if he was the worst person on the face of the planet.

"Bella-we both know this isn't true," he hissed.

"Come round and talk to me, at least," she said to him in a begging voice. In an agony-because he knew it was a lie, Hiccup glanced over at Ryan and Kenneth, another designer who had just walked in.

"Bella-you're killing me," he groaned and then caught the light in her eye. A chill ran down his spine. "Okay-I'll come round later to talk about this…" And then he paused and lowered his voice. "You have to promise never to speak to anyone about me," he said anxiously. She patted his shoulder gently, looking to anyone else, like a friendly gesture.

"I will expect you directly home after work," she told him sweetly. "It will be so lovely to have you back where you belong." And her voice hardened. "And leave the moggy at your father's. If I see him again, I can't guarantee what I may do…"


	8. Escape

**Eight: Escape**

When the phone rang again, Hiccup was alone, curled on the bed and staring at the wall, nursing the lump on the side of his head. As soon as he had come in, Bella had hit him over the head with a vase an she had then…kicked him quite a lot. And he had been scared to touch her because he knew how charming and manipulative she was-and was convinced the cops would believe her over him. So when he had recovered enough to move, he had been forced to clean the apartment, as Arabella had demanded once she had removed his keys, wallet and phone and thrown out the trash-including most of his things-though she had made him keep a couple of items to wear as a reminder of his stupidity in betraying her.

She had been forced to return his phone because it was a work phone provided by Berk Aero to ensure they could discuss design queries with him at any time, but she habitually scanned his calls and texts to make sure he wasn't contacting anyone she didn't authorise. She had forced him to open the phone and erase Astrid from his contacts as well as blocking her number…but when he was in his room, the door locked to prevent him escaping, he had unblocked her…not that he expected her to call back. He believed that he had lost his one chance.

" _Hi Hiccup!_ " Astrid's voice was cheerful and the fact she had actually called him like she had promised warmed his chest and made him feel very slightly better. " _Is this a better time?"_

"H-hi, Astrid," he said shakily, a smile tugging his lips. "Um…yeah. I'm good. How are you? What have you been up to?"

" _Oh-you know, winning soccer matches_ ," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. " _How about you?_ " He cringed inwardly.

"Oh-same old, same old," he said with forced levity. "Teased almost to death because I'm now engaged to the most eligible woman in the Archipelago but hey, just loving life otherwise…" _Not. Very much not._

There was a small laugh from the other end and then a pause.

" _Actually, we need to talk about that,_ " she said and he felt his heart plummet to his boots. This was it-as Bella had warned him. She was ending it and would humiliate him by making a statement that he couldn't have possibly gotten engaged to someone as worthless as he was. And though he knew it was coming, it felt like someone had sucked all the air from the room.

"Oh." He couldn't manage anything else.

" _Look-it's complicated and it's not really fair to discuss it over the phone,_ " Astrid said seriously. " _Can you get to Archi City?_ " He gave a small dry laugh. He would be lucky if Bella would even allow him to leave the apartment to go to work and he had very little money.

"No sweat-I'll get the private plane warmed up and we'll zip right over," he replied sarcastically, biting his lip. He tasted blood. She sighed.

" _And Mr Sassy is back,_ " she said in her smiling voice. " _Look, Hiccup-I'll have the ticket waiting at the airport. You're booked onto the 9.40 flight tomorrow morning. All you have to do is get to the airport and I have organised the rest. Okay?_ "

 _Bella will never let me go…_

"What about my work?" he asked and she frowned.

" _Hmm…from what you told me, you can do some remotely as long as you are in touch with the office for specifications,_ " she reminded him and he nodded unwillingly. He had carefully never told Bella that fact or she would have sequestered him in the apartment most of the time and forbidden him from interacting with almost everyone. " _Bring your computer-I have excellent WiFi and can get whatever you need…"_

 _And she will spread lies about me to the papers. And I can't embarrass Astrid…Or go to the cops. Thor, if she does that, my Dad will kill me and I don't think I could cope with going to prison…_

"It's…not really possible…" he mumbled and there was a pause.

" _Hiccup-are you okay?_ " she asked gently. " _You don't sound certain. Please-I really want to talk to you. You can trust me._ "

 _You're a useless, worthless, ugly, clumsy idiot and no one would want to spend any time with you. I am the only person who would want to put up with you so you should grateful to me._

" _Hiccup-are you okay? You sound a bit down. I'm sorry I wasn't allowed to call before but phones are banned on international duty…and I do want to talk to you…because…_ " There was a pause. " _The truth is, I don't have that many people in my life. I have team mates, business contacts, coaches and my parents…but very few friends. And I want you as a friend again. If…if you want that, of course…_ "

"Of course I do!" he said swiftly, ignoring the hissing voice in his memory taunting him.

 _That blonde bitch abandoned you for years, Hiccup. She forgot you. Why would she want to spend any time with you? Anything she says is a lie!_

" _Then you'll come? Please?_ " There was a gentle plea in the words and he sat up then, grimacing.

"Of course," he said despite the qualms fluttering in his stomach. "I'll be there."

" _Bring an overnight bag and you can stay with me,_ " she told him. " _See you tomorrow!_ "

"See you," he murmured and heard her hang up. Wearily he sat up and the tucked his phone securely into the secret pocket in his computer bag, making sure to switch it to silent and vibrate to OFF. The less he reminded Bella that he had it, the better…and then he flinched as the sound of steps sounded, the click of the lock and the door opening. He bowed his head as she walked in, a sneer on her face.

"Oh-you're up," Bella growled, her eyes narrowed. "You can do something useful. Clean the bathroom-I want a shower and I expect it gleaming before I use it." He levered himself up wincing at the bruises and nodded.

"Yes, Bella," he said quietly.

"Now! I want my shower today, not next week!" she snapped, Painfully, he scrambled past her and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes, Bella."

oOo

"Hello Mayor Stoick-this is Astrid Hofferson…"

It was the most nervous Astrid had been for a while but this was something well out of her comfort zone. While Heather's suggestion made a lot of sense, there was a nagging doubt-especially about Hiccup's relationship and the fact that she seemed to be wrecking it for her own financial gain. And she wanted to check with his father-because though Stoick was a huge, forceful and powerful man, he loved his son dearly.

" _Astrid, lass-it's great to hear your voice!_ " She had to hold the phone away from her ear because she had forgotten that the Mayor only had one volume-loud. Well, two if you counted extra-loud as the other. " _What can I do for you?_ "

"Is Hiccup okay?" she asked quickly. There was a pause.

" _Why would you ask that?_ " he asked in a much more thoughtful voice and she paused. _Why did she ask that?_ When she had first rung, she could hear Bella speaking in the background and Hiccup had sounded shaken when he had hung up. The second time, he sounded deeply unhappy and…scared? But that couldn't be right because he had perked up…though he had been very reluctant to leave Berk.

"I rang him…and he was talking with his girlfriend," she revealed. "He sounded…well, shaken. Is everything okay?"

There was a longer pause.

" _Astrid-that Arabella isn't the best thing for him,_ " Stoick said in a grave voice. " _I guess you didn't know-though it was obvious to Gobber and me-that Hiccup was really in love with you at school. He was too worried about ruining your friendship to say anything…until Graduation, when he planned to ask you out._ "

"But of course, I never made Graduation," she realised. "I left before…" She she groaned. This made everything more awkward and she knew the only course of action she should take.

" _And when you never showed, it really broke his heart,_ " Stoick admitted. " _I think that was why he ended with Arabella. She bears a certain resemblance to you…physically._ "

"Very slight," Astrid growled and the Mayor chuckled down the line.

" _I agree,_ " he admitted. " _Because in the things that matter, she's nothing like you. She's two-faced and she talks to Hiccup like he's her servant. And she always points out what's wrong with him. It pains me to see him being criticised and picked at non-stop. It's really made him go back into his shell…_ "

 _But he was sassy and smart with me-just like old times,_ she thought.

" _And I was so delighted when the announcement was made because with you, he was who he was meant to be,_ " Stoick continued. " _That Arabella keeps him away from his friends, hates him visiting me and I think she's just using him because he's got a good job and great prospects. He was really embarrassed when he moved back in with me after the announcement-and I was really worried when I got the text this morning telling me that he was moving back with her._ "

 _So am I,_ she thought worriedly.

" _And honestly, Astrid-that smile he had when you two left after the party, when she had stormed off and he was with you…well, it was like having me son back. And he looked so much like his dead mother…ah, I'm rambling like an old fool._ "

"Not at all, sir," she replied, gathering her thoughts. "I care very much for him. I just thought he sounded unhappy."

" _Astrid-I want to ask you one thing,_ " the Mayor said. " _Please don't hurt my son. He's an amazing, brilliant, kind young man and that Arabella witch has her claws sunk into him. Protect him from her because she will want him back. She's already trying and I hope you keep him, not her. She destroyed his most prized possessions-his dragon statues…_ "

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She recalled going with Hiccup to every second hand sale and garage sale in Berk to try to pick up the little statuettes and complete his collection. They were his most treasured things, having been given the first-a Night Fury-by his dead mother.

"Gods," she murmured. And then she shook herself. "Sir-I will not hurt Hiccup. I promise. I will look out for him and do whatever I can to keep her away."

" _And you can't tell him-or anyone else-that you know this,_ " he told her sternly. " _He doesn't know that I know. But as Mayor-and a police officer before-I can recognise the signs. I am sure she's abusive…though whether physically or just emotionally, I'm not sure. She won't give up. And she's very devious and cunning._ "

"Don't worry, sir," she promised, making her decision. "I will look out for Hiccup. He was my best friend at school and-hopefully-will be again…and I owe him this to make up for vanishing. Whatever she tries, she won't stand a chance against Fearless Astrid Hofferson!"

oOo

Hiccup was half-astonished that she had allowed him to go to work but he knew that Bella needed his income to pay for the apartment and everything else she demanded-but she gave him five dollars for lunch and a day bus pass to get him to work while keeping his wallet locked up. Bag slung over his shoulder and stiff from bruising, he made his slow way to the bus stop, got on the bus with a polite nod to the driver and sat halfway down, staring at Bella through the window until the bus turned out of sight. He glanced at his watch and his day pass and then slowly levered himself to his feet, swaying as the bus took the corner and then moved to the front, quietly getting out at the next stop and crossing the road. He glanced at the receding bus.

 _No turning back…_

So when the airport bus pulled up, he achingly got on board and showed his pass, taking the nearest seat and praying that Bella wouldn't find out until after he had taken off. _Thor, he would be a dead man if she caught him._ But the ride continued uneventfully and when they pulled up a the terminal, his hands were shaking. But he managed to get off the bus and made it into the building, heading for Departures…and the 'Information' desk.

"Have you got a ticket for Hiccup Haddock?" he asked gruffly and the woman at the desk flicked through her drawer and nodded.

"ID," she said and he patted his pockets, groaning as he realised his wallet was locked away in the apartment. Breathing hard, he glanced a paper in the bin and grabbed it, showing his picture with Astrid on the front cover. He pointed towards his face and then the photograph.

"Um…would that do?" he asked and she frowned…and then slowly handed over the envelope.

"Only because my daughter idolises Astrid," she admitted. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you…" he began, memorising her name badge, "Elsa Larson." And then he sped to Check-In, the last one to make it. He was ushered through the Priority Lane in Security and then he was reunited with his computer bag as he was led through Boarding straight into Business. Trembling, he took his seat and accepted an orange juice, his fingers drumming nervously on the arm of his seat, as if expecting Bella to burst in and drag him away. And he knew it couldn't happen, of course, but he was insanely jumpy until the aircraft doors closed and they had pushed back from the terminal. His phone buzzed and he felt his hands tighten on the arms but the plane accelerated and he closed his eyes as they took off, opening them to see the land of Berk falling away and the clouds softly embracing the plane as it roared into the sky.

Slowly calming down, he accepted a drink on the plane, downing a mead sour and another even though it was only ten in the morning, he clutched the glass desperately. And then the stewardess smiled at him.

"Your first time?" she guessed and he nodded stupidly.

"Yeah…I should be enjoying it but it was a really stressful trip to the airport," he admitted as she smiled and handed him a small plastic plate. It was a midmorning snack of lox and dill mayonnaise on soda bread and he tore into it like a starving man, because he had been too wound up to eat at home. The stewardess took pity on him and brought him a spare snack which he accepted gratefully-but he had barely finished when they were on final approach. Everything was cleared away and more relaxed, Hiccup sat back as the plane juddered and slowed, banking and then coming in to land. Hiccup found himself paying far more attention to the manoeuvres, the motions of the flaps and the noises that he found he could identify by knowing what should happen when.

And then they were down, decelerating and pulling into the terminal. Business was disembarked first and he followed the signs through into the Arrivals Hall-and a slim, raven-haired shape wearing dark shades bearing a board marked 'HADDOCK'. Managing a sigh of relief, he smiled and walked towards the sign.

"Hello, Heather," he said and she grinned.

"Hiccup-how did you know it was me?" she asked and he pointed to the glasses.

"Um…dressing like a spy, which you did several times at school may be a clue…as is the board," he pointed out. She grinned.

"Come on, lover boy," she said and handed him a pair of sunglasses. "You'll need these-the paparazzi are waiting…" Eyes widening, he crammed the sunglasses on and dipped his head, half-hiding behind Heather as they zoomed through the Arrivals Hall, the click and whirr of cameras sounding loudly in the space as they dived through the doors into a large black Mercedes with heavily tinted windows. The blonde driver immediately floored the gas and they pulled away, photographers still snapping at the windows. Hiccup sagged.

"What was that?" he asked and Heather chuckled, patting him sympathetically on the arm.

"Press are really interested in the mysterious man who stole Captain Astrid's heart!" she admitted. "But Astrid wanted you through there as soon as possible. Is that all you've brought?" He glanced at his computer bag, which contained a change of underwear and socks and gave a self-conscious smile.

"I'm travelling light. Thought it would get me through the airport quicker…" he mumbled as Heather stared at him and then shrugged, folding her glasses away and pulling out her smartphone to check the time.

"Astrid lives in an apartment in a gated complex," she explained. "You should be safe there." They wove through the busy streets and Hiccup stared out of the window at the smart steel and glass buildings as they travelled across the city and finally pulled through the gates and parked in a modern glass and white stone apartment block. Staring and gaping, Hiccup slowly got out, wincing slightly and then followed Heather up, only feeling relief when the door opened and let him into a spectacular huge apartment with windows down the whole of one wall and a lycra-clad Astrid lounging on the sofa, her hair tightly braided and face still slightly flushed from a work-out.

But when she saw him, she smiled and leapt up, rushing forward and hugging him tightly-and overcome, he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you came," she said.

"Me too," he replied, not wanting to let her go. But he reluctantly pulled away and sat on the couch as Astrid brewed coffee and poured them both a cup. Heather had water and sat back as Astrid sat next to the self-conscious young man.

"So…you're going to announce it's over, aren't you?" he said quietly, staring at his coffee. _Thor, what had he been thinking? When he got back, Bella was going to kill him for running off and if she didn't, he would never hear the end of it, pick-picking at him on every possible occasion for his foolishness in believing that anyone would actually want him._

She stared at him and heard the edge to his voice. She hoped it was disappointment and she took his hand.

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you about this," she murmured. "Um…you see…after a few days, people will say this was just a publicity stunt and so they will just try to annihilate us both for playing with their sympathies! I have an awful lot to lose, with contracts and sponsorships and…" She paused and he sighed.

"And I don't," he realised. "Well nothing of value." _Except my relationship with Bella. Thor, that's really worth saving…I don't think…_

"I know this is a lot to ask and I know I have caused problems between you and your girlfriend but…" She looked up into his emerald eyes, wary and watchful. "But I was wondering if you would carry on for a bit longer…until all the fuss dies down. And maybe then…we can announce we've broken up for mutual reasons…"

He stared at her and his mind whirled completely out of gear. She wanted to carry on pretending they were engaged? And though he knew intellectually, it was for her own financial gain, the fact she was willing to stay with him was the opposite of what Bella said about him. And it may offer a way of avoiding her for some time, staying here on Archi, hiding…and avoiding the problem…

A small voice warned him that Astrid may be using him as much as Bella-but he trusted Astrid not to hurt him as Bella had. And though she had abandoned him, she seemed to be willing to be his friend once more…and maybe…she could be his way of escaping Bella.

He nodded, guessing it was going to cause an entire universe of complications but willing to take the risk.

"You have a deal," he said.


	9. A New World

**Nine: A New World.**

Astrid was honestly astonished at how quickly he had accepted the offer and she had expected a little more in the way of argument by the young man. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I-I do?" she mumbled and he grinned.

"What happened to the confident soccer star I met last time?" he teased her gently and she giggled.

"Well, her sassy friend just shocked her and removed the power of speech!" she retorted. "I expected you to say no, to be honest!" He managed a small smile.

"I like to surprise people," he said. _Usually in a bad way. No-stop! You can't think like that all the time…that only means that Bella is right…_ "And I think I could do with a few weeks away from Berk." She leaned forward.

"What about your job?" she asked with concern and he shrugged.

"As I told you, I can work over the internet just as well-as long as I get some time and space to concentrate," he explained. "I have some jobs I'm working on that just need me to concentrate. I just need to speak to my boss…but I'm sure he's aware that I seem to be the fiancé of the most famous woman in the Archipelago so I'm sure he'll cut me some slack…" _I hope._ Accepting this, she nodded.

"I guess you need something to do while I'm training and playing…"

"Though he would be expected to attend your matches," Heather pointed out. "He can sit with me in the box." Astrid nodded. "Also…he only has what he's standing in," she pointed out. Frowning, the blonde turned her gaze on Hiccup and he gave a self-conscious laugh.

"Ah…complicated story," he said quickly. "Had to get out of the apartment in a hurry…because Bella really wan't happy that I was seeing you." _In fact she would have been furious if she had known…so I didn't tell her._ Catching the edge to his voice, she looked at him and inclined her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "Do you want me to speak to her, to explain…"

"NO! Thor, no…" he shouted urgently. Then he forced himself to relax. "That…really wouldn't help, Astrid. Sorry-but if you speak to her, tell her anything, I can guarantee it will be all over the papers. Helheim, she already threatened to tell them lies about me…" Heather frowned.

"What lies?" she demanded. "Hiccup-is there something we need to know?" Her voice hardened. "What secrets do you have? Are you gay?" His eyes widened.

"NO! Definitely not!" he said and then realised what he had said, for he knew Heather was gay. "I mean I don't have anything against gay or bi people but…for me it's girls all the way. Sorry."

"Don't be. Girls for me as well," the raven-haired girl smirked and then grew more serious. "Paedophile then?"

"ARGH! No no no no no!" His eyes glittered. "I mean-why would you say that?" he protested. "That's just so…horrible! How could you even think…?"

"Well-she must have something on you," Heather said sternly and even Astrid was leaning forward, her eyes focussed on the auburn-haired man. He felt his gut clench in anxiety and he stared at his knees.

"Not really…but she was my girlfriend and she could play the wronged party," he sighed. "And we were together for three years so she obviously has embarrassing stories about me…um…yeah…"

Heather frowned.

"What sort of embarrassing stories?" she pressed. "Cross dressing? Sexual fetishes? Impotence? Some weird kinky stuff?" Astrid watched Hiccup cringe and turned absolutely scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears.

"NO!" he squeaked. "Absolutely no! Thor no! I-I'm not…oh Thor, why is this happening?" Astrid folded her arms.

"Leave the poor guy alone," she told her friend. "I'm guessing some nasty innuendos about your sexual performance-something spectacular to embarrass me and him and make us pay for humiliating her." Hiccup nodded urgently and then covered his face with his hands. And then he sighed.

"And this is where you decide I'm not worth the effort and end it…" He paused. "Sorry." And he leaned forward, running his hands through his hair and finally lifted his head, his eyes glittering. "It's not like I asked for _any_ of this-and I wanted to set the record straight immediately but you wanted not to spoil your Mom's party…and then you went away to play soccer and left me to be stalked by journalists and be teased by my workmates and face a furious girlfriend and now-because I have said furious girlfriend-you're just dumping me." He rose. "Thanks. I mean-you dumped me once already so I really expected nothing else." And he turned to the door.

"Hiccup-wait!" Astrid said, shocked at the sudden reversal. "I never said any of that!"

"You didn't have to," he replied, staring at the door. "I mean-not only have you suggested the most humiliating, horrific and insulting things about me, you dumped me without a backwards glance once-so why not again? Except this time, I'll probably have to hitch hike back to Berk…"

"But…"

"She took my wallet so I couldn't do anything but go to work and come back," he said tightly then shook his head. "Look, I told you that you didn't want me…though you could at least drop me at the ferry port…" Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"Hiccup-what aren't you telling me?" she asked. He spun round.

"Lots of things," he said. "My favourite colour. How many times I saw 'How To Train Your Dragon' at the movie theatre-really, that one is pretty unexpected. My best time for 10km. My alias on Berkbook. And the fact that my girlfriend has a volcanic temper, is controlling and extremely self-centred and devious." He paused. "And would want to make me pay for humiliating her." The women shared a look and Astrid frowned.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he jumped, then nodded.

"Yeah-she can be pretty possessive and has a pretty sharp tongue," he admitted. "And she hates not getting her own way." Astrid rose and walked carefully to him, approaching him like a skittish horse, with Stoick's words rolling around her memory. Carefully, she rested a hand on his and felt him taut as a bowstring.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she told him gently. "I don't want you getting harmed just for my financial benefit. Is Bella a problem? Is she a threat?" Emerald eyes flicked up to meet the wide blue gaze of Astrid Hofferon, alike and unlike Bella's blue eyes. And as she gently held his hand, he really _truly_ wished he had spoken to her before Graduation and he sighed. Was it wrong that he wanted to be with her, that his escape to be with her was like his wildest dream? And that he was willing to play along with this charade because this was the best adventure in his whole life…and even pretending to be engaged to Astrid was worth the heartache.

He smiled.

"I want to," he admitted and allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch beside her. Heather folded her arms.

"Okay-so we'll need to keep an eye on Bella," she said, making a mental note. "You are not to have any further contact with her."

"No argument here," Hiccup replied. _Ever. Nope. Never want to speak to her again._

"And we need to find you some clothes," Astrid added, eyeing him up and down. He blushed. "Not that you aren't cute, Hiccup-but you can't wear those clothes all the time…" He shrugged.

"Um…again, no argument…though I just need another pair of jeans and some more T-shirts and…"

"And you know that isn't going to happen, right?" Astrid smiled, taking his hand. "Look, I run a fashion line and we need to have you at least dressed reasonably…"

"Define reasonably," he challenged her.

"No mayonnaise on your shirt," she pointed out and he glanced down, seeing the small spot on his shirt. His shoulders slumped.

"Sorry," he mumbled as she squeezed his hand.

"It's not a criticism," she said more gently, realising he felt horribly self-conscious about his situation. She was still worried about the Bella issue and knew there had to be more to it than he was letting on…but she was already feeling guilty, because it was obvious their relationship had broken down catastrophically. And her qualms resurfaced: she was still using Hiccup and she wanted to make sure he had a say in what happened. "So what do you like to wear?" He shrugged.

"Um…jeans, T-shirt, shirt," he murmured.

"Blue or black?"

"What?"

"Jeans," she gently pushed. "Regular or…"

"I prefer black…or brown," he admitted.

"And shirt?" she asked. "Button down?" He shrugged. "Colour?"

"Well, Bella always makes me wear white…" he admitted. And then he looked up into Astrid's encouraging blue gaze. "But I know it really doesn't suit. I prefer greens, cream, red, brown…" She smiled.

"Long or short sleeves?"

"Long!" His tone was panicked. He couldn't let her see his burns-or his bruises. "Um yeah…long sleeves. Kinda self-conscious here…" She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Nothing to be self-conscious about," she told him gently. "Okay-anything else? Shoes?"

"Tend to wear boots," he admitted.

"We can get some footwear," Heather agreed.

"Okay-and anything else we may need," Astrid decided, seeing his discomfort at the conversation. "You ready to go out?" He stared at her.

"Um…out?" he repeated. She nodded.

"Yeah-we're going shopping," she told him.

"I can just go to Berkmart," he said. "I mean I always buy my clothes there and…"

"And Berkmart hasn't reached Archi," she reminded him with a smile. "Just let me get changed and we can go out. Heather-a word?" And they rose, whispered a few words and then Heather left, leaving Hiccup sitting on the couch as Astrid vanished into the bathroom. The shower started running and he sat back, resigning himself to a long wait. "Make yourself a drink!" Astrid yelled from the shower. "The kitchen has everything, I think…"

Rising stiffly, he looked around, for the first time properly taking in where he was. Astrid's apartment overlooked the redeveloped docks and the vista was spectacular, so for a moment, he stared and just enjoyed the view, his hands suddenly aching for a pencil or some charcoal to draw. He wondered if he could persuade her to splash out for some drawing materials…and then realised he needed to get a draughting table for his work, wondering where he could fit it that wouldn't appear to clutter this showroom apartment. Then he turned to the kitchen and found it did indeed have everything he could want-every appliance, perfectly clean and almost certainly unused. There were coffee pods and tea bags and many other drinks so he used the brand new and unused coffee machine and made himself an excellent espresso before he sat down again.

Idly, he glanced at his phone and winced: there were a stream of texts from Bella:

[10:00] WHERE ARE U?

[10:02] WHERE ARE U?

[10:03] YOU NEVER ARRIVED AT WORK.

[10.05] WHERE ARE U?

[10:06] WHERE ARE U?

[10:12] I AM GOING TO BREAK YOUR HAND WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU

[10:14] WHERE ARE U?

[10:17] I MISS YOU BABY

[10:18] WHERE ARE U?

[10:21] RING ME

[10:22] DAMMIT IT YOU BASTARD RING ME

[10:23] RING ME

[10:24] RING ME

[10:25] WHERE ARE U?

[10:26] RING ME

[10:27] RING ME

[10:30] IF YOU ARE WITH THAT BITCH I AM GOING TO THE PAPERS

He dropped the phone and deleted the texts…then blocked her number. He found he was shaking, unsure what he could do or say in the face of such venom. And then the door opened behind him and he glanced up-to see Astrid walking towards him. She was barefoot, wrapped in a towel with her damp hair coiled around her flushed face. But her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling and for a moment, he could think of nothing else.

"Um…wow…you're absolutely stunning…and that isn't creepy at all…" He grimaced and hastily turned away but she laughed and walked over to him, taking his hand and smiling.

"Hiccup-it's no biggie," she reassured him. "If we're to share an apartment, you are going to see me in a towel…or lycra…or my nightwear…" And she giggled as he blushed more.

"And I may well die of embarrassment here," he mumbled. She squeezed his hand.

"Don't be," she reassured him. "Look-you can stay in the guest bedroom. There's plenty of room, privacy and the chance to have your own space." She could see him visibly relax and she smiled. "And you won't see anything which could cause your death!" She winked and then headed into what he guessed was her bedroom and closed the door.

"And I could possibly be more pathetic?" he groaned. "Thor, if Bella could see me…"

 _She would make you regret lying to her, running away, daring to disobey her orders, daring not to answer her texts…Thor, if she didn't actually kill you, you would be doing well…_

 _But she would punish you…_

He looked at his phone and up at the door…but a sick sensation was growing in his gut. He thumbed the screen open and rapidly dialled his bank, navigating impatiently through the menu until he was through to an adviser.

" _Hello-BerkBank-this is Sigrid. How can I help you today?_ " the female operative said. He took a deep breath.

"This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I have an account with you and I need to block my cards immediately." There was a pause.

" _I will need to take you personal identification number and account details,_ " Sigrid said briskly. Swiftly, the young man recited the details and waited for the woman to verify them. There was a pause as she inspected his account details. " _Okay, what can I do for you, Mister Haddock?_ " she asked cheerfully.

"I need you to block my cards immediately," he said firmly. "I think my ex-girlfriend has taken the cards from my wallet and been using them without my authorisation…"

" _Hmm…it says here there is a note on your credit card account about unusual usage,_ " Sigrid read, her clear voice concerned. " _It seems that the card-which you hardly use, has been maxed out this morning._ " He took a deep breath.

"And my bank account? What is the balance?"

" _Four dollars and three cents,_ " Sigird read.

"There was three thousand four hundred and eighty three dollars and thirty nine cents yesterday," he said hollowly.

" _Most of it was transferred this morning as well,"_ she read. _"The correct authorisations and PIN numbers were used_."

"But it wasn't me," he protested. "I was on a plane to Archi…I couldn't have made the transactions…" Sigrid sighed.

" _I don't doubt your word, sir-but the transactions were made using your PIN and so are valid. You are expected to keep your PIN secret so if you were careless enough to allow someone to know your secret Personal Identification Number, you are liable for the money…_ "

"But it was all taken fraudulently!" he protested wildly, feeling his gut churn in utter terror. All his savings had been in that account. "I've been robbed!"

" _You will need to file a complaint with the police and then the Bank may consider waiving the credit card bill…which currently stands at two thousand five hundred dollars and nine cents,_ " Sigrid told him. " _But we cannot retrieve the transfers-because we are not permitted to just take money from other accounts without authorisation. We can approach the account holders on your behalf and suggest that they return any monies they have received in error…_ "

"But they are under no obligation to do that, are they?" he checked, his voice cracked with anxiety. "And since the account is almost certainly that of my ex-girlfriend, I really can't see her returning the money!"

" _You really need to make a complaint to the police, sir,_ " Sigrid said. " _Any standing orders or direct debits against your account where there are insufficient funds will be declined and will incur a twenty dollar charge. Any unauthorised borrowing in excess of your pre-agreed account overdraft limit will incur a twenty dollar charge. I suggest you make sure there are enough funds in your account._ "

He took a quick breath.

"Cancel all my cards and change the PIN as of this minute!" he said firmly. "I have informed you that the transactions are fraudulent so you need to make sure that no more are allowed."

There was a pause and the sounds of keys tapping.

" _All done,_ " Sigrid reassured him. " _Do you want new cards sending to your usual address?_ "

"NO!" he said urgently. "No-can I collect them from the Archi Branch?" There was a pause.

" _Of course,_ " Sigrid told him cheerily. " _It's all recorded on your account. You just need to attend in person with a valid photo ID. The cards will be ready in 48 hours._ "

"Thanks very much," Hiccup said. "And…can I change my address on my account to my previous address?"

" _Is that…Dragehus, Night Fury Rise, Upper Town, Berk?_ " Sigrid checked and he nodded then recalled she couldn't see him.

"Um…yeah…my Dad's home," he admitted.

" _And done,_ " Sigrid said. " _Is there anything else I can help you with today?_ " He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"No-thank you," he said and hung up, staring at his phone in despair.

He had escaped Bella and agreed to stay with Astrid…but in the meantime, Bella had taken all his money and made him penniless. And the only way he was going to get it back was go to the police and admit what she had done…and maybe betray, once and for all, how pathetic and worthless he truly was.

"Sorry-took longer than I thought," Astrid said, emerging from her room. He looked up and his jaw dropped: she was in a pair of simple boot cut blue jeans, a pale blue blouse open at the neck, a wide brown belt around her hips and brown ankle boots that had just enough heel to being her just to his eye level. Her hair was braided as usual, the gold shining in the sunlight streaming through the windows. "Are you okay, Hiccup? You look worried…"

He smiled and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"I'm-I'm fine," he told her quickly, standing. "Um…you look great!"

"Thank you," she said cheerfully. "You're not looking bad yourself!" She took her hand. "Okay, ready to go shopping?"

He nodded…but inside he was cringing.

"Of course," he said cheerfully. _But I have no idea with what. Because thanks to Bella…I'm penniless!_

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. For those of you who are supportive-many thanks and enjoy the story. There are still going to be fiancé and misunderstanding issues in the story-don't worry!**

 **For those of who who don't find this to their taste or are accusing Hiccup of being weak or pathetic (paraphrased)-domestic abuse affects males as well as females though less frequently. It crosses all social strata and ages. It is extremely under-reported and embarrassment and shame feature largely among those victims who do eventually admit it happens. The public response is frequently less supportive than a female victim would expect-from being disbelieved to being scorned as 'unmanly' or weak.**

 **Abuse is abuse, no matter who perpetrates it-and perpetrators can be of both genders, as can be the victims. If you are a victim, there are support services available. I apologise for any triggers which will occur throughout he remainder of the story.**

 **I strongly recommend 'You are Loved' by Writer for the Tylwyth Teg which addresses similar issues and is an excellent story.**


	10. Retail Therapy

**Ten: Retail Therapy**

Going out shopping with Astrid was an interesting experience for she was treated almost like royalty-though she was gracious and went out of her way to try to be treated like a normal person. Her car and driver-a blonde woman who introduced herself with the name 'Camicazi'-swept through the busy streets and round to the service entrance of Hendrikson's, the most exclusive department store in the Archipelago, before disgorging the star and her supposed fiancé and gliding off to park somewhere discreet. Hiccup glanced around as she entered the back of the store and Astrid smiled and spoke to the security guard by name.

"Morning, Sven," she smiled. "How's the family?"

"They're good, Miss Astrid-and better for seeing you score that thirty yard screamer against Lithuania!" She smiled.

"Football is a team game," she smiled. "The girls all put in a great performance and we're one win from the European Championships!" The man grinned, his long blond beard moving as he talked.

"You know, if you make it, I may take my family on holiday to England for that!" he admitted and then his piercing blue eyes slid to the self-conscious auburn-haired shape at her side. "And this must be the man who captured your heart." He saluted. "You look after her, Mr Haddock. Many of us think of Astrid as family."

"It's Hiccup…Sven," he said quietly. "And I'm very fond of Astrid myself." There was a pause-and then Sven lunged forward and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"I think I may like you, Hiccup," he said cheerily and ushered them to the service elevator. "Fashion floor, Miss Astrid?"

"Menswear," she admitted. "I want to make sure Hiccup doesn't feel too out of place." Sven winked and pressed the button.

"That'll be third floor," he said and backed away as the doors closed.

On the Menswear floor, the assistants knew who she was and Hiccup found himself measured and eyed up in a very unsettling way, treated with respect but no thought for his personal space or privacy. Thankfully, neither of them wanted him to roll his sleeves up or undress, but once they had his measurements, they smirked and ushered him to join Astrid in a neat little salon room, where they were served coffee as they sat on a small elegant sofa. To one side was a clothes rail and the door out and to the other, there was a curtain into the changing area.

"They'll bring you clothes in suitable styles, sizes and colours and you choose what you need…" Astrid said, sipping her coffee and checking her Twitter feed. Ashamed, he stared at his cup.

"Um…I just need some fresh underwear," he mumbled. "I mean, I can't afford this store on my wage anyway…" She sighed and gave a smile, resting her coffee on the table.

"Hiccup-as my fiancé, you need to be dressed for the part so I'm paying," she explained and then rested a hand lightly on his. "Just as long as we agree on the clothes, okay?" He nodded and hazarded a look up, emerald eyes wary.

"That's good because I just checked…and well, it looks like someone has stolen pretty much everything from my bank account," he admitted. "But I will pay you back…"

"No, you won't!" she told him firmly.

"Wow, way to bolster my self-confidence," he mumbled. "Now I'm your arm candy!" She leaned close, the smile dropping from her face and he steeled himself for a tongue-lashing…as he always got when he opened his mouth and sassed Bella. _Thor, what was he thinking…?_

"Hiccup-please let me foot the bill for the costs incurred by this deception I insisted on," she told him in a low voice. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about any money spent…but I don't want you to look out of place and feel obvious because of that. Thor, the gossip columns and the tabloids can be really hurtful if you wear the wrong thing!" She paused and a little note of encouragement entered her voice. "And maybe…you can show Bella that you've moved on and she'll leave you alone?"

For a wild moment, he wondered if it would work out like that but a small portion of Hiccup reminded him that Arabella was a vengeful control-freak who would never be satisfied to allow him the final word. She would pursue him until she had broken whatever he had and then she would dump him and leave him shattered and shamed.

"Can always hope-though why would she leave all this raw Vikingness?" he asked sarcastically.

"Morning, Mister Sassy," she laughed and patted his arm, leaving him feeling mildly relieved. "And you're mine!" Then the door opened and the two assistants entered, bearing armfuls of clothes. For a moment, he looked surprised and then he glanced at Astrid, who was assessing the colours with a practiced eye. The two assistants shared at look at the waiting Hiccup and grinned.

"This is gonna be fun!" the first one said.

In fact, Astrid took charge, dismissing clothes that were ridiculous in style, the wrong colour or the wrong fit. Hiccup was tall, lean and wiry, his brilliant green eyes and warm auburn hair unusual and striking-so she was determined not to allow him to be pushed into the background or made a fool of. No matter how little confidence he seemed to have in his own appearance, he was a handsome man-and she was determined to make the most of that…and hopefully give him a little of the self-confidence he deserved.

She watched him head into the changing room to try on an outfit and sighed. When they had met at the airport, he had been playful, sassy and bright but it seemed that his girlfriend had really done a great job in undermining him. Her eyes trailed back to the curtain. The vivid memory of Bella, attacking him and verbally ripping him to shreds in front of everyone he knew flashed across her memory and she recalled Stoick's low but sincere words.

 _I am sure she's abusive…though whether physically or just emotionally, I'm not sure. She won't give up. And she's very devious and cunning._

She saw him emerge in a pair of dark brown jeans, a deep crimson shirt and a deep caramel embroidered waistcoat that flattered his lean silhouette and she nodded with a smile, offering him a thumbs-up. He smiled back and for a moment, she felt a protective surge run through her. Hiccup had been her friend for years but for sure, he had mental scars from his school days, bullied and teased and intuitively, she knew his lingering doubts about his inadequacies probably made him vulnerable to Bella's words. And she was to blame as well, for she had left him and not bothered about him. In fact, he was right when he accused her of abandoning him.

 _I won't abandon you now, Hiccup. No matter how we sort this out, you are staying in my life…and if Bella tries to hurt you, she has me to deal with as well. Now I just need to get all of this past Heather…_

When she had finished, he had a selection of shirts, long-sleeved T-shirts, sweaters, a couple of waistcoats, black and brown jeans, a pair of dark chinos, boots and a brown leather jacket. He also had a tailored charcoal grey slim-fit single breasted suit that flattered his lean silhouette. Looking at the pile of clothes-underwear was brought by the assistants when requested-he felt a small sense of pride. He knew the clothes she had bought him made him look far better than anything Bella had insisted he wear and Astrid had carefully checked what he wanted, rather than ordering him to buy what she was told.

But as they headed out of the department, he caught her arm.

"I need to get a table…for my work…" he explained and she nodded.

"I'll get Heather on it immediately," she promised.

"I can order over the internet…I…um…just need to borrow some money…oh Thor, I sound pathetic," he admitted. She smiled.

"Never," she reassured him as he cringed inwardly.

 _Wait until Bella speaks with you,_ he thought.

"And I need to visit a pharmacy for a few items…" he admitted and she smirked at him.

"Sexy aftershave?" she teased.

"As if I need to fight the girls off any more?" he riposted. "I mean, I've captured the heart of the badass Captain of the Valkyries…" She elbowed him gently, chuckling at his reply.

"I'll have you know, sir, that my image is completely wholesome!" she told him lightly. "There is nothing badass about me! Or your ass, for that matter…"

"Did you really just eye up my ass?" he asked her and she smirked.

"I need to check out the merchandise," she giggled and slid an arm through his…and he was so shocked, he let her. "Okay, I'll get Cami to take us to Jotun Rise. It's a bit more discreet and the pharmacy there is very old fashioned…so they are less likely to call the paps!"

"Paps?"

"Paparazzi-intrusive reporters. Very intrusive. As in _hiding in a tree outside your house for three days just in the hope of catching a hint of cellulite_ intrusive," she said tightly. "Usually, Heather arranges my photo opportunities so they leave me alone…but I think you may bring them out in full force!"

"Me? Why on Midgard would they be interested in an auburn fishbone?" he asked, shocked.

"Me," she told him easily, checking their shopping was being delivered downstair to the car. "I'm a famous soccer star, I am-I _was_ -a very eligible young lady and I have always honoured my media commitments. And now, as my fiancé-especially since you are so cute in your own right-you will be subject to the same scrutiny."

 _Oh Thor-Bella will know that. She'll wait until things have settled and then she'll start spreading rumours about me…_

"So what will I be expected to do?" he asked, enjoying the fact that her warm hand was firmly clamped around his and pushing the nagging thoughts away.

"Well, I will have training and matches," she said as they reached the elevator and headed down to the service level, waiting until the doors had closed before continuing. "You will be expected to come to matches, accompany me to any publicity shoots or functions and there may be some engagements that Heather organises. In return for your time, I think we should agree remuneration…"

"What?" he choked and ground to a halt. "You're gonna pay me for being your fiancé? Have you really thought about this?" She frowned, not understanding.

"But I will be making money out of this because the publicity is gold for all my merchandise and clothing lines…" she reminded him but he shook his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Please, Astrid-I am doing this as your friend, not for money," he stressed. "Thor-can you imagine what it would look like if it got out that you had paid me a daily rate to be your pretend-fiancé? Gods, I can see the headlines now-and if they're kind, I'll be described as a rent boy…" She stared at him and then her hands flew to her mouth.

"Gods, I am so sorry," she gasped, seeing his shame at the very idea. "But you've had your whole life turned upside down for your kindness in fishing my ring out of your pudding-which I was stealing-and now you're on a different island with your former-girlfriend furious and your cards missing…I just thought it was only fair to make sure you didn't lose out…"

"Too late for that," he murmured though she still heard. "Look-we can sort something out later but…not that. Please…" She squeezed his hand and shrugged, schooling her face to remain impassive even as guilt crashed over her.

"Whatever you wish," she said as they smiled at Sven and exchanged a few words before getting into the car and being swept away. But she watched as Hiccup slumped down in the seat and scrolled down his phone, already seeking the equipment he needed for his job and checking his emails. And she saw him pale.

 _From: Berk Aerospace Inc plc - Dept HR_

 _To: Hiccup H Haddock_

 _Subject: Resignation_

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _Your girlfriend as informed us that you intend to resign from Berk Aero as you have relocated without a forwarding address. We are disappointed to hear this but must remind you of HR policy that all resignations must be in writing and include a three month notice period and non-disclosure contracts must be signed due to commercial sensitivities of your projects._

 _Your girlfriend was also extremely abusive to the operator and her conduct has been reported to Berk police in accordance with our zero tolerance policy for verbal or physical abuse of staff._

 _You should speak to your line manager immediately to resolve this situation._

 _Yours_

 _Knut-Bjarne Rasmussen_

 _Director of Human Resources._

"Oh Gods," Hiccup groaned, pressing his right hand to his forehead, while he fumbled with his phone and punched in Gary's number, desperate to make sure he hung not his job. Silently, Astrid watched as he took a deep breath as the familiar voice of his boss answered.

" _Hiccup? What's going on?_ "

"Oh Thor, I am so sorry, Gary," Hiccup said breathlessly. "Look, I am in Archi for a few days but I have my email and can do all the work you have assigned me…"

" _You know your girlfriend rang up HR and said you had resigned?_ " the other man said, his voice exasperated. Astrid watched Hiccup digging his hands in his hair and looking frantic.

"Oh no no no no no!" he said urgently. "Look-she's not my girlfriend. We split up…and she's gone crazy-psycho on me! I'm not resigning…Thor, this is my dream job and I would walk over hot coals to keep it!"

There was a pause and the other man sighed.

" _Thank Thor,_ " he admitted. " _Look, you're one of our best designers-immensely talented and the hardest worker in the department…so I was really disappointed to hear you resigned. But what you say makes much more sense. If you had to leave, you would tell me in person, I hope…_ "

"Never!" Hiccup said quickly and a small smile tugged his lips. "I have every intention of taking over from you when you retire…"

" _I sincerely hope not!_ " Gary told him with a smile in his voice. " _I am hoping you will have been promoted past me and on to greater things and that I will enjoy the kudos of saying 'I hired the great Hiccup Haddock'!_ "

"So we're good?" Hiccup managed in a relieved voice as they swung through the traffic in the sunny afternoon.

" _I'll smooth things out,_ " the other man assured him. " _Don't want to lose my best designer. Is Bella your next-of-kin?_ "

"No!" Hiccup's word was a strangled squeak. "No-that's Dad…"

" _Then we can just block her at switch and tell them not to accept any calls from her and that any communications regarding you can only be from you or your father. Okay?_ " Visibly sagging, Hiccup nodded.

"Thanks, Gary-that's a huge relief," he admitted.

" _I take it you got a snotty email from KBR?_ " the man asked, amused and Hiccup nodded.

"Sounded like he was on the brink of terminating me himself," he admitted.

" _Interesting-coming from the only man in the company who doesn't know which end of an aircraft is the front,_ " Gary chuckled. " _But he does get mad when people don't stick to his precious ninety-eight page HR policy…How's life with the lovely Valkyrie Captain?_ " Hiccup blushed.

"Interesting," he admitted. "Now I know what it's like to go out with a superstar…"

" _Look-enjoy it,_ " his friend told him. " _You looked really happy in that picture with her-and if you care for her, whether she's a sports star or an admin temp from accounts, then you deserve to be happy._ "

 _No I don't._

"Thanks, Gary.. I'll touch base tomorrow with that preliminary calculation," Hiccup offered but the man laughed.

" _You enjoy yourself-and speak to me at the end of the week. I'll sort everything else out._ " And he hung up. A gently touch on his arm almost had Hiccup jumping out of his skin.

"You okay?" Astrid asked as they swung into a leafy residential area. "I saw the email…" He groaned.

"A prank," he sighed. "But not a funny one."

"I gathered that," she admitted. "Is everything okay with work?" The concern in her voice seemed genuine and he nodded, tucking his phone away and forcing a smile on his face.

"Luckily my boss is a decent guy and the HR department have sticks up their asses-because I have to resign in person in wiring-which Bella can't do," he said in relief as they pulled up. "And…wow…"

They had parked outside a little row of shops, with a butcher, a greengrocer, a bakery and a very old fashioned pharmacy with large green glass jars in the window marked with mysterious labels such as ' _Wine Ipecac_ ' " _Tinct. Iod_ ' and " _Sol Pot Perm_ '. Astrid almost bounced out of the car and waited for Hiccup to follow, his emerald eyes narrowing as he inspected the huge picture windows with polished wood surround and the mosaic sign inlaid into the sidewalk. Sighing, he walked in…

…and was almost bowled over by an elderly woman with a small Yorkshire Terrier on a long lead who was scooting rapidly round the aisles looking for some product. To Hiccup's relief-once he had regained his equilibrium-he saw a much more modern interior than the exterior suggested with metal and glass shelves laden with a full range of modern products including everything he would need. Swiftly, he sped around, collecting everything he was missing and then pausing, seeing the old lady staring mournfully at the top shelf, way beyond her reach.

"Can I help you?" he asked gently and her wrinkled face lit with a smile.

"I need to get some baby food," she admitted, pointing to the tin on the top shelf. "Though why they put it out of reach…" Hiccup smiled and reached up-he was over six feet tall and he had to stretch.

"Wow-obviously this baby powder is only meant for really tall people!" he commented as he leaned forward and handed it to her. "Anything else I can help you with, Ma'am?" She shook her head.

"No-but thank you, young man," she said genuinely. "Usually people avoid us older ones and to find a young man with manners is rare. Odin bless you!" And then she headed rapidly off for the counter to pay. Blinking, Hiccup allowed her as Astrid sidled up to him, carrying a box of 'Viking Raider' aftershave.

"Hmm…are you already two-timing me with other women?" she smirked and he grinned at the ridiculousness of the comment.

"Why yes, you have completely found out my secret," he sassed and she gently nudged him with her elbow.

"Easy, Mister Sassy," she chuckled. "Got everything?" He nodded and then he stared at the bottle. It was an extremely expensive brand. "I want you to have this…" But he was already shaking his head.

"I mean…apart from the fact I would definitely have to hold up the nearest bank to afford it, I've never tried it so it may smell terrible on me…" he protested. She grinned.

"You always smell nice," she commented and then blushed. "Thor, did I really say that?"

"And where's the confident Captain gone?" he teased her. And then he glanced at the waiting car. He didn't want to make a scene and he could see the determination in Astrid's face-but he wanted to repay her in some way…and he was having an idea. "Look, Astrid-you can get the aftershave if you will let me go into the other shops and get some food-so I can thank you by cooking you dinner."

Her eyes widened in shock: she was a hopeless cook and usually had her meals delivered or cooked by Heather or Cami…but to have a proper meal cooked for her by her new flatmate called achingly to a younger Astrid, the girl full of dreams of boyfriends and family and her best friend, Hiccup rather than the sterile life of training and business and profits that she seemed to inhabit. So she rose onto tiptoes and pecked a kiss on his cheek, her lips curved in a genuine smile that lit her entire face.

"I'd like that," she said. "It's a date."


	11. Dinner and Not a Date

**Eleven: Dinner and Not a Date**

Back in the apartment, Astrid was actually excited at the prospect of her meal. Once they had left the pharmacy, Hiccup had taken charge-once he had checked if she had any food allergies or preferences or dislikes. Standing back, it had been refreshing to see him walk forward with confidence in the shops, picking meat and vegetables and browse the pastry section with complete ease, while Astrid was mesmerised. In the little grocery section, he expertly harvested herbs and spices and stock-which she had no idea about, except it was something to so with merchandise for shops. And hearing his voice speak with confidence, joking with the grocer and talking pleasantly with the butcher, had made her heart warm in her chest.

Back in the apartment, he had carefully carried the food in, as well as an armful of bags of his new clothes. Camicazi and Astrid had willingly carried the rest and they had dumped the carriers in the guest bedroom as Hiccup carefully stowed the food and looked on with pride at his selection of condiments. And the little smile on his lips had just made Astrid feel warm. Then she had changed to go to her yoga mat to relax while he vanished into the bedroom to stow his purchases.

Alone in the guest room, Hiccup looked on a room that was the size of most master bedrooms with its own ensuite and a bank of mirrored wardrobes. The bed had pristine white bedclothes, a huge fluffy duvet and plentiful pillows-in fact, it looked like a hotel room. Trying to avoid thinking about the fact that he was essentially lodging in his friend's home because he was hiding from his ferocious ex-girlfriend, he carefully unpacked the meagre few items he had brought himself and the new clothes, shoes and personal items he had acquired. And then he looked at the new wardrobe and a surge of pride and shame welled in his chest. These were literally the only clothes he possessed, apart from the couple of pairs of jeans and his dress suit he had left at his father's and they were definitely not what Bella would have chosen…but perhaps, they were what Hiccup himself would have, had fate been kinder.

He blinked. He had been very careful not to allow the extremely helpful but intrusive assistants glimpsing his body. There were just too many scars, too much wrong there to be ashamed of that he wouldn't willingly share with anyone. But he now could look like a real person…if only he was't such a sight anyway.

 _Honestly, Hiccup-why would anyone else want to go out with you? I mean-you stammer, you're clumsy, you have a big nose and weird hair and no social skills. You should be grateful I'm willing to put up with you._

He stared at the shape in the mirror, hunched shoulders making him look down and subdued. The man he was looking at was in hiding, pretending to be what he was not, penniless and broken. All he was good for was serving whichever woman would take pity on his wretched self. On the pathetic specimen he was. He stared harder into the emerald eyes in the mirror: shamed and wary…but he looked up and lifted his chin.

 _NO! You can't keep listening to her. Bella wanted you cowed and broken and Thor, she did that. But this is your chance, you muttonhead. And if you don't take this, you're a disgrace to a thousand years of Haddocks._

 _OK, I'm a disgrace anyway-but Astrid believes in me._

 _I wish I believed in me._

He pulled away from the reflection, turning to the door and heading for the kitchen. Bella hadn't believed that she should serve him in any way-because she had reminded him constantly that she was doing him the favour by being his girlfriend…so he had developed his already good cooking abilities to ensure she couldn't complain about his culinary skills. But she had anyway, even though he knew he was producing good food. Smiling at Astrid, who was locked in concentration as she maintained her Plank to make sure her core was astonishingly strong, he headed to the kitchen, make himself a coffee and began to cook.

Losing himself in the complex processes of cooking, he lost track of time and didn't hear Astrid finish her workout, take a quick shower or emerge on her phone, talking in a low voice to Heather. But he did notice when she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him, for he went rigid and waited for the blow to fall. She noticed immediately and released him, stepping back and wondering why on Midgard she had done that. But she had momentarily forgotten and had wanted to make him feel at home…but instead, she had achieved the opposite. Hiccup remained static for a long second and then forced himself to move, a false smile plastered on his pale features.

"Good workout?" His voice wavered and she cringed inwardly but forced herself to rest against the oven and nod.

"Yeah-sorry," she sighed. "I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Startle me?" he repeated. "Thor, all this Vikingness doesn't startle. I was just…miles away…" She accepted it with a small smile and sniffed at the appetising aromas seeping from the oven.

"So what have I got to look forward to?" she asked him playfully.

"Ah-you will need to wait and see," he teased her, reaching over and fishing a bottle from the fridge. Carefully, he poured a glass of a pale yellow liquid and she looked at it with a frown.

"I have a match in three days and I'm not supposed to drink…" she reminded him as he smiled.

"Which is why this is fizzy grape juice-containing no alcohol at all," he told her smugly. "I pay attention to what you told me about your training regime! Take a seat, Milady-while I just finish the meal…" She took a tentative sip and a slow smile spread across her face.

"You are the most thoughtful person I have ever met," she told him and winked, then sidled over to the couch and sat down, resting her head back and closing her eyes. "You know, even when I was going out with that slime Dag, all he did was fry steaks and make smoothies. He expected me to be able to cook for him…not that he made that mistake twice."

"Well, no one from Berk would ever make that mistake," he reminded her gently, getting the meat out of the oven. "Well, not if they don't like their food flambé…"

"One time, I would love for people to forget that!" she sighed. He glanced over to her as he laid the table.

"Astrid, only a handful of people know that-because all most people know about you is that you're a fabulous soccer player, a beautiful woman and the brains behind Team Astrid. No one out there knows you're the culinary equivalent of a blowtorch!"

"While you are full of surprises," she said, rocking her head to stare at him as he served the food up. He quietly gestured to the table, lifting the plates.

"It's ready," he said and she almost leapt up, enticed by the delicious aromas, her eyes fixed on the table, seeing a candle set up and water glasses by the two place settings. Astrid gasped and then smiled as she took her seat, staring at the plate laid in front of her. Hiccup had made crusted rack of lamb, celeriac mash and steamed green spring vegetables with a mint and redcurrant gravy. She stared at the plate in astonishment and then took her first bite.

"You, sir, are a complete treasure," she hummed in pleasure, chewing the flavourful mouthful in ecstasy. "Gods, if I wasn't already engaged to you, I would marry you just for your cooking."

He stilled and stared at her. Gods, she wouldn't say that if she knew, if she understood what a train-wreck he was… But he smiled because it was a genuine compliment and something stubborn underneath all the scars wanted to believe that someone appreciated something he did.

"You know, I don't only cook-I also wash up as well," he purred and she burst out laughing.

"Thor, you are multitalented!" she giggled, then grabbed her glass of grape juice and raised it. "To Hiccup Haddock-the best not-fiancé a girl could have!" He lifted his own glass.

"And to Astrid Hofferson-the only person I would ever want to pretend to be engaged to," he smiled. There was a brief moment as their glasses met with a tiny crystalline ting that had Hiccup feeling everything was at peace and for once, all was going to be alright. Especially as he stared into Astrid's deep sea blue eyes and saw them warm with kindness and affection.

And then they turned back to their meals and their first private 'date'.

oOo

Waking up was strange, for Hiccup woke in a large, soft bed in new clothes without having to be tense or wonder if he would be criticised for waking late. But peering at the sunlight streaming through the curtains, he knew it was still early as he sat up and stretched. The previous morning, he had been tense and on edge, waking by the snuggled shape of Bella and scarcely daring to move for fear he would wake her and have to face her ire. Lying still in bed had been the calm before the storm…and the most eventful and stressful day he had every lived through. Quietly, he ran his hands through his hair and reached for his computer, which he had put on charge the previous night, before flipping it open and checking his emails. There were a couple from Gary, confirming specification queries he had sent two days earlier and a snide, supposedly-jokey-but-not-very-funny one from his cousin, who had been personally offended by Hiccup's 'engagement'. And there was also an update on his newsfeed.

Frowning, he clicked on the link and found a brief article detailing an interview with a Mrs Karlson from the Jotun Rise Pharmacy about her encounter with him-and he blushed to read himself described as a nice, polite and helpful young man who didn't hesitate to help an elderly woman in need. It made him blush and cringe in equal measures as he waited for there to be sounds of life before he moved. He was aware that Astrid needed her beauty sleep and he didn't want to disturb her by showering until he was sure she was awake. But as he opened his work programmes, he realised he needed more room so cautiously, he grabbed the laptop and sneaked out of his room, every sense on edge. He could hear the soft sounds of Astrid sleeping through the door to her room and he froze, recalling times when he had woken Bella before she was ready to get up. But the apartment remained silent so he quietly padded to the dining table, set up his computer and opened the programme. As an afterthought, he filled up the coffee machine and switched it on, helping himself to a large mug of coffee with milk while leaving it ready for when Astrid emerged.

He swiftly lost all sense of time as he concentrated on reviewing his work and correcting obvious mistakes he had made over the past few days. Dealing with the stress, the constant comments and, of course, Bella, had scrambled his brain and what he had saved definitely wasn't his finest work, though it was serviceable and a start. But here, in peace and quiet, he allowed his mind to fly, staring over the vista and seeing the sun reflect on the water. A little smile lifted his lips and he narrowed his eyes, seeing the curved reflections and he turned back, allowing the curves to inspire him, modifying the sweep of the wings, the nose cone and then he moved on to the aerodynamics…

He had lost track of time and jumped when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder, jerking him from his own little world and he spun in his seat-to meet Astrid's smiling face, a bowl of porridge in her hand.

"Morning," she greeted him as he tried to calm his breathing. "Slept well?" He gave a small smile.

"Um…great," he said.

"But you're up early?" she probed and he gave a self-conscious smile, sipping his cool coffee.

"Strange bed," he admitted. "But I'm good…" She smiled and sat by him, peering at the screen.

"Wow," she said and took a mouthful of her porridge. "That looks so complicated." He shrugged.

"Um…it is a bit…all you have to do is visualise the aircraft and the way you want it to perform and then…well, it's just maths and some physics and maybe a bit of material science…" he mumbled as she swallowed.

"Hmm…you did a four year degree in two and are the best designer your boss has," she reminded him. "While all I did was run off and kick a ball around." Her smile faltered and she stared at the screen and the elegant plans for the aircraft. "You know, you must think I'm a total airhead…" His eyes widened in shock and he almost knocked over his coffee in his rush to grasp her hand reassuringly.

"Oh no no no no no!" he said hurriedly. "Astrid-I would never think that of you! Because it's not true. You are smart and brave and determined and hard-working. And though you never went to college, you design and run your own clothing line! You're decent and polite to everyone who wants to talk to you, no matter how inane and stupid the questions. That tells me you're a fantastic person-and I know, if and when you put your mind to it, you can get whatever degrees you want!"

She stared at him, then rose and pecked a quick kiss in his cheek.

"You know, that is seriously one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me," she told him in a low voice. "Thanks, Hiccup…" And she grabbed her bowl and headed back to her room, snatching a cup of steaming coffee as well. He heard the shower start and then he sighed, saving his work and heading for a shower himself.

By the time he was finished and dressed, Astrid had emerged in her casual training clothes with a large bag containing a change of clothes and as he helped himself to another coffee. "I'm off for training," she told him. "I'll be back about mid-afternoon, since we've got a match in a couple of days and I need to discuss tactics with the Boss."

"Okay-I'll stay here and maybe work…" Hiccup said, casting a glance at his computer. He could really do with a draughting table now but knew he would have to wait. He couldn't keep asking for things from Astrid when all he was doing was eating her food, sleeping in her apartment and requiring things to wear…and contributing nothing.

 _You're truly worthless._

"Oh…and my security adviser will come along to have a chat to you," Astrid told him as she headed to the door with a wink. "His name's Dagur, by the way…"

"Dagger?" Hiccup asked, looking up in shock, visualising a knife-wielding maniac. "Um…what kind of person is named after a knife?" Astrid looked back at him and winked.

"What kind of person is named after an involuntary bodily function?" she replied and left as he was processing the tease. As he heard the door slam, his face fell.

 _There it is,_ he thought glumly. _Sooner or later, they all realise I'm named after some embarrassing problem people get and then they realise I'm just an embarrassing problem as well-to be cast aside or got rid of. Thor, what was I thinking? That Astrid Hofferson liked me? That someone like her would treat me like a real person and not someone who should be grateful anyone of the female sex even knows I'm alive. I mean, I'm sure some females know I'm alive but only one of them actually wants to spend any actual time with me…_

 _Stop it! Look, Astrid_ ** _wanted_** _you here. If she was going to dump you, she would have just phoned. She's let you stay with her, she's clothed and provisioned you. And she liked the meal you made her, she spends time with you and she wants to make sure you're safe._

 _And you will have to tell them about Bella…_

He walked to the window and felt as if he was hollow. A chill ran down his spine and he folded his arms across his chest, staring across the docks.

 _And that would mean owning up to being so pathetic that I got beat up by a woman and treated like…nothing. To a man named after a weapon._

 _Not happening. No matter what, Astrid can't ever know the truth. Seeing her pity me, seeing her so disgusted and disappointed that her former friend has become such a…a useless, worthless, weak excuse for a man would kill me._

 _Better that Bella does it than shame does._

Pouring himself another coffee, he turned back to the screen and returned to his work, his mind clear. He would do everything Astrid asked but Bella was his problem. And he would be damned if he let her ruin his friendship with Astrid.


	12. Misunderstandings

**Twelve: Misunderstandings**

Hiccup lost himself in his work and time seemed to fly by until a buzz jerked him from his little world.

"Hello?"

An unfamiliar voice crackled through the intercom and he frowned and walked to the little unit that Astrid had explained to him the previous evening. Warily, he pressed the button.

"Um…hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Dagur. You must be Hiccup. Astrid said you'd be in. I'd use my key…but my arms are full. Can you let me in?"

"Okay," Hiccup said and unlocked the door. There was a pause as the man entered the building and then there was a knock on the door. Quietly, the auburn-haired man let him in.

The man who entered was holding a huge flatpack in his arms and he staggered before he rested it against the wall. Then he straightened up and smiled at Hiccup. He was a couple of inches shorter than Hiccup but very buff and powerful. His hair was cropped short and spiky on the top, a bright carrot red and his green eyes were sparkling. There was some heavy scarring on his right cheek and woad tattoos over his left eye. Hiccup noted he had a scruffy stubbly beard and he grinned almost manically as he offered a strong hand to the young man.

"Dagur DeRange," he introduced himself cheerfully. "I'm Astrid's security adviser." Hiccup took his hand and shook it as he frowned.

"You look familiar," he murmured as the buff man walked to the kitchen and found himself a bottle of water.

"I'm Heather's older stepbrother," he revealed. "You may have seen me hanging around when she was in Freshman year-before I joined the army." Interested despite himself, Hiccup walked over and poured himself another coffee.

"Really?" he asked. "That sounds very…"

"Boring," Dagur told him plainly and sighed. "Look-there was lots of marching and guard duty and sitting around…and then shorter periods of far too much happening." Hiccup frowned.

"I get it-you don't want to talk," Hiccup sighed as he turned back to the dining table and slumped in his seat. "I mean, I guess some of the exciting bits must have been quite traumatic?" Dagur cocked an eyebrow and nodded, walking confidently to sit by Hiccup-not too close but not opposite, encouraging conversation.

"Well, tours in Iraq and Afghanistan weren't much fun," he admitted. "I suspect my timing was spectacularly bad because it coincided with lots of insurgent activity and the worst of IS…so we lost a lot of good guys and saw some things no one should have to." He visibly shook himself. "But when I was…moved on, my sis found me this job so she could keep an eye on me." He chuckled.

"And why would you need keeping an eye on?" Hiccup asked suspiciously as the other man laughed.

"I'm supposed to be giving you some advice," Dagur pointed out by Hiccup sipped his coffee, still wary.

"I need to know if it is valid," he replied easily as he inspected the buff man. "I mean, you're not in the army now and your statement indicates you didn't leave voluntarily so I need to make sure I'm not being badly advised." _Like I have been for years_. Dagur stared at him for a long moment-and then burst out laughing.

"I'm going to like you!" he exclaimed. "I mean, my sis is pretty hard to impress and she thinks you're a smart guy…and Astrid is also my 'sister' and she's very fond of you…and as you're engaged, that makes you my…brother?"

"Oh Thor," Hiccup groaned as Dagur grinned.

"Brother…hmm, I _like_ it!" he announced. Then he got up and dragged the huge flat package to the table. "By the way, sissy asked me to deliver this for you. Astrid got you this…I think it's for your work?" Eyes widening in shock, Hiccup realised the man had brought in a draughting table for him and he gaped as Dagur folded his arms and smiled at the other man's expression. "You're welcome," he said as Hiccup looked up.

"Um…thanks," he mumbled. Dagur smiled.

"You want a hand putting it up?" he asked and Hiccup nodded.

"I mean, it's not like I'm useless but it's heavy and…" Dagur grinned.

"And I hate leaving a job unfinished," he admitted, popping the tape and carefully peeling the cardboard back. "Now-where do all these things go?" Hiccup crouched down and frowned, grabbing the plans and then looking up in shock as Dagur wrestled the main table top out of the packaging and grabbed a table leg.

"Hey-we really should use the instructions," Hiccup said quickly and the man paused, inspecting him closely as he expertly read through the plans, nodded and grabbed the leg off Dagur, reversed the direction and fished out the enclosed key wrench.

"So…you do things by the book," Dagur said conversationally as he helped affix the legs and stabilise the table. Hiccup nodded as he fished out the bracing struts.

"Usually," he admitted. "I mean, I'm not talented or handsome or-or some sports star or person who gets away with anything. I'm just a nobody from a small island that most people can't even pick out on a map and with my luck, the moment I try anything, I end unto my neck in trouble." Surreptitiously, Dagur inspected him. Hiccup was focussed on his task, assembling the complex table with deftness and surety that Dagur would never have had in attempting the complex task, even if he had been using the instructions.

 _Not a nobody and definitely talented. You have confidence issues, brother. But why? And is it anything likely to bite Astrid on the ass?_

"I need to make sure you are safe," the buff man told him as they finished assembling the table. Emerald eyes flicked up guiltily.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" Hiccup asked too quickly and Dagur was certain that the tone was just a little more high-pitched than usual.

 _He's nervous._

"Astrid is a high-profile sportswoman and Archipelago icon," he explained carefully. "And she has a number of fanatical fans…"

"Which is a tautology," Hiccup said automatically. "Since the work 'fan' is an abbreviation of the word fanatic in any case…" Dagur raised an eyebrow.

"…some of whom may be immensely unhappy that the beautiful Astrid is suddenly engaged to someone they have never heard of…instead of them."

"What?" Dagur stared at Hiccup, who had put the final touches to the table.

"We haven't publicised it, but there have been problems," he admitted. "Before Dag the asshole two-timing Footballer, she had a stalker who bombarded her with texts, letters, flowers, photographs…and who broke into her former home and…well, he _enjoyed himself_ on her bed…and left it for her to find." Hiccup shuddered.

"That must have been…distressing…" he managed to say. Dagur nodded.

"It was around the time I was suddenly unemployed…so when Heather called me, it was a good distraction," he admitted. "Astrid was almost freaking out and wanted the man arrested and castrated! Admittedly, Archipelago justice doesn't quite work like that…though it probably would have, in Viking times…"

"And Astrid is 100% Valkyrie," Hiccup smiled, his eyes drifting to the picture of the friends in Senior Year on the shelf.

"So she moved to this gated and very secure community," Dagur explained. "Even when she fell for that moronic Football player, she kept her home here-though she moved into his mansion when they were a couple. And when he betrayed her, she came straight back to her home." He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a mineral water. "In fact, you are the first guy she has ever brought back here."

"I am?" There was a slight note of hopefulness in Hiccup's voice that had the buff security man inspecting him closely.

 _And you definitely care for her._

"For sure. You should be proud-she must really trust you to have you in her personal space…" he said and watched the other man's shoulders slump slightly. He didn't understand what he had said but it was clear it had hit some sort of a nerve.

"Maybe," Hiccup commented absently. "I mean, we're old friends…"

"And how great you're getting married!" Dagur said eagerly, his face lighting up and offering the auburn-haired man a glass of fizzy water. "And I want to make sure you are safe-and are able to defend yourself." That almost had Hiccup dropping his water.

"What?" he choked. "You think I can't look after all this Vikingness?" Dagur chuckled.

"Astrid would be devastated if anything happened to you-because there are some very odd people out there," Dagur told him. "So we're going to work on some simple self-defence manoeuvres, brother."

"Could you maybe call me by my name?" Hiccup asked him awkwardly. "I mean, I don't have a brother and my cousin isn't the most sympathetic…" There was a moment where Dagur looked hurt, but then he composed himself.

"You sound like you can do with a brother-but I respect your wishes, _Hiccup_ ," he said pointedly. "We can use Astrid's yoga mat for practice…"

"What-now?" Hiccup exclaimed, backing away. He was having more than enough troubles coping with all the changes and the mental fallout from escaping Bella-but he wasn't sure that he was able to cope with being manhandled by this fit and very buff former soldier. "Maybe…you could explain things to me first? And what I can look out for and do to reduce the risk…rather than you throwing me about…" Dagur gaped.

"You thought I would hurt you?" he said and laid his glass down with a firm bang. "I-I…I bid you good day, sir!" And he turned to the door.

"Wait…" Hiccup said, suddenly alarmed. Had he blown his chances? Would Astrid dismiss him for upsetting her friend and security adviser? And though a part of him was still very worried by the deception, being rejected so quickly would just about finish him. "Dagur, I never meant to…"

"I said-good day!" the man repeated and let himself out without looking back. As the door slammed shut, Hiccup stared after him in shock.

"Bella was right," he murmured disconsolately. "I really am just a complete loser."

oOo

He was sitting staring out of the picture window when Astrid returned, his shoulders slumped and bag with computer packed and resting at his side. He was back in his old clothes and a bottle of brandy he had bought for cooking was sitting empty at his side.

"Hey," she greeted him warmly but when she got no response, she frowned and dropped her bag by the door, walking towards his drooping shape. "Hiccup?"

"Hmmm? Oh…hey, Astrid!" he said, jumping and looking guiltily at her. She frowned, seeing him looking uncomfortable. "How was training?"

"It was great…we worked on a lot of new plays for the upcoming match against the Visithug Vixens and we're trying out the new winger, Jannicke, because Ulrica has a slight Quad strain…" Her eyes sparkled and then she stopped, inspecting him. "How was your day?" He smiled.

"I think I upset Dagur," he said tonelessly. "I mean, he came here and helped me with the table but I sorta freaked when he wanted to teach me some combat and asked him to explain. And he…well, he walked out…" He sighed. "Sorry…" She dragged a chair up by him and sat down, staring at the sunlight reflecting off the water in the docks.

"Hiccup-you probably guessed but Dagur was medically discharged from the Berk Ranger Regiment," she explained. "Don't get me wrong-he served with distinction in Iraq and Afghanistan, supporting the wars in both and the fight with IS but in Iraq, his entire patrol was wiped out by an IED and ambush. He was injured-you saw the scars on his face?" Hiccup nodded. "Everyone else was killed. He fought like a lion and had all but driven them back when help finally arrived-but it was too late. The rest were dead, most of them blown to pieces. It turns out Dagur saw his best friend, Sparky, decapitated by shrapnel." She sighed. "He had a breakdown."

Unthinkingly, Hiccup took her hand, hearing the upset in her voice, his fingers sliding easily between hers and feeling relief when her hand curled around his.

"I-I didn't know," he mumbled. She nodded, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Heather was distraught when she heard he was injured-and especially when it became obvious he would never be combat-fit again. Psychologically, he would never cope…and though he understands, he's proud and doesn't want to admit to psychological injuries. He sees them as a weakness. So when I had some…security issues, I offered him a job. He will teach you some fantastic self-defence moves…but you were right to ask for an explanation first. Because Dagur is a buff, enthusiastic guy and…well, he could have tossed you around…"

"Yeah…" Hiccup murmured. _Doesn't take much to beat me up._

"Look-we'll get him to come back tomorrow-and I guarantee, he will apologise to you for being touchy…because he knows he is! And then he can demonstrate a few moves that may come in handy…" she reassured him.

"…if some jealous fan, who thinks you should be with him instead of some auburn Berkian fishbone, decides to make an issue of it," Hiccup slurred. She frowned.

"Are you drunk?" she asked and he nodded without hesitation.

"I guessed you would tell me to get lost when I upset your friend Dagur so I just…well, drowned my sorrows in anticipation…" he mumbled.

"Hiccup-you're my friend too," she tried to remind him but he looked up at her with slightly hazy eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah…but not for the last four years," he reminded her. "You bumped into me in the airport-literally-and if you had been looking where you were going, I would be back on Berk and none of this would be happening. And you wouldn't give your former friend Hiccup a second thought amid your glittering life here!"

"Glittering life?" she asked him, her tone defensive. "Hiccup-I move between training and here with a few publicity commitments sprinkled in the middle. I sometimes-very rarely-go out in disguise with my friends on the team, or with Heather and Dagur…but this is it. It's hardly glamorous."

"Try my life!" he retorted, his inhibitions eased by the brandy. "Working my ass off to afford a one-bed apartment in a high rent area because I was told that was the only area she could possibly live in and support my girlfriend for who nothing is ever good enough! Always being told I'm a disappointment, that no one is gonna want me. That I should be grateful for being with her, no matter how cruel she is, how violent, how callous…and when she steals and spends my money or tells me my friends and family haven't called when she tells them not to and blocks their calls and persuades me all I have is her…well, it makes this look like Valhalla!" He pulled away from her and stood up unsteadily. Eyes wide, she stared up into his angry expression and saw something broken in his emerald eyes.

"Hiccup…" she breathed, rising to face him. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," he said suddenly. "I'm not the person you know…or want…or need…"

Instantly, she grabbed his face between her hands and hauled him forward to press a fierce kiss on his lips, silencing him immediately. His eyes fluttered closed and he kissed her back, finally surfacing for air, his hands gentle on her shoulders.

"Maybe you aren't quite the person I knew…but you are definitely what I want and need," she told him determinedly. "Gods, I knew Bella was a bitch but she sounds like an absolute nightmare! Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"Don't think I am," he mumbled. She wrapped her arms around him and felt him hug her back.

"No matter what happens, Hiccup-I am your friend," she reminded him. "I was a bad friend before but I'm back now and here I'll stay." He looked up.

"Thanks," he slurred and staggered back, blinking slowly. "And now I am going to throw up."


	13. Hand Luggage

**Thirteen: Hand luggage**

The brandy definitely took its revenge as Hiccup spent the rest of the evening feeling like death warmed over, his head pounding and stomach rebelling. But he had still managed to boil some pasta and throw together a feta and pesto salad to accompany it between sipping water and swallowing aspirin because he didn't want to let Astrid feel he was utterly useless.

After scolding Hiccup gently for being ridiculous in thinking she would ditch him for upsetting Dagur, she had shared the meal with him and made a point of showing her enjoyment at what he had cooked. Wearily he had pushed the pasta around his plate and slumped at the table as she unsympathetically but gently poked fun at his incipient hangover. And all the time, she ignored the brief but desolate window into his world, not sure what to say or how to tackle it-especially while Hiccup was feeling so rough anyway. So she opted for treating him as normal and settled by him on the largest couch so they could watch the smash hit drama series ' _Viking Raiders_ ', a programme that harked back to their Viking heritage. Astrid was a huge fan and even through his pounding head, Hiccup had cheerfully watched her enthuse over the latest storyline-about a kidnapped Chief's daughter who was almost as feisty as Astrid herself.

"I can't believe Ana-Marit would have let Jonas and Oddvar get away with that!" she protested as the end credits rolled. "I would have grabbed that axe and cut them into little pieces!"

"Hmm…do your fans know their hero is a violent axe-wielding would-be Viking warrior maid?" he teased her. She gently punched his shoulder.

"Violent? Me?" she teased him as he clutched over-dramatically at the point of impact.

"Agh! The pain!" he groaned. She snorted.

"You know that Eric the Brainless wouldn't tolerate such a wimp on his crew!" she teased him and he huffed.

"My Viking name would be Hiccup the Doesn't-like-to-be-hit!" he retorted and she burst out laughing.

"Thor, that's terrible!" she replied, eyeing him up thoughtfully. "Hiccup the Wimp?"

"Hiccup the Hungover?" he suggested. "And what about you?" She smirked.

"I'm Fearless Astrid Hofferson!" she reminded him and snuggled against his shoulder. "What's on next?" He checked the onscreen guide and groaned.

" _Guess My Vegetable_ ," he read and they both burst out laughing. For some reason, the show had been running for twenty years straight in the Archipelago and was a well-loved icon of the schedules…but though Hiccup had sat through it numerous times with Stoick and Gobber, he still couldn't get the point. She grabbed the controller and switched the television off.

"I think we both need an early night," she suggested and he nodded.

"Thanks," he said tiredly-but she bounced up onto her knees and stared into his face, making sure that he was paying attention to her.

"But no more thinking I'm gonna axe you for any disagreement with anyone-Dagur, Heather, Cami, me-because if there is an issue, we talk about it," she told him seriously, hoping he would get the message. "Hiccup-you are helping me…just remember I am here to help you too! Anything you need, anything you want to talk about…I'm here." She rested a gentle hand against his cheek. "And no more getting this drunk, okay? It worries me you saw it as the only way to cope…"

He gently leaned into the touch and then sighed.

"I know," he admitted. "And…it won't happen again, Astrid. I promise." She pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Sleep well, Hiccup," she said, getting up and heading for her room. He watched her go, longing aching in his heart.

"Sleep well, Astrid."

oOo

He was sluggish and muzzy in the morning, suffering a headache as Astrid bounced around cheerfully, racing through her morning exercises because she had a photo shoot in the late morning and had dispensation to be late for group training to attend. Bleary, Hiccup drank three black coffees and made scrambled eggs for himself, though Astrid had stuck to porridge, before his brain had clunked slowly into gear.

"Photo shoot?" he mumbled.

"Yes-we're redoing the shots of those outfits that sold out so quickly from 'Team Astrid' so we can update the website and the publicity using the new photos as well," she explained. "And Heather will be there as well so it shouldn't be too boring…" He forced a smile on his face-because he had promised to support her as a fiancé would be expected to do.

"I need to stop in the Post Office and the Bank anyway," he admitted and she smiled.

"We can do all of those-after Dagur has put you through your paces," she said smugly as he stared at her plaintively.

"What?' he gabbled. "I thought we decided not to do that yesterday?"

"Nope," she told him firmly. "We decided I would be here to stop Dagur getting too enthusiastic!"

"And stop me getting thrown through the window!" Hiccup protested. The door opened and the bouncing shape of Dagur bounded in, a huge smile on his face.

"I would never throw you all the way through the window!" he corrected Hiccup, still grinning. "Sister! How are you?" Astrid grinned and gave him a huge hug as Hiccup rose to his feet.

"About yesterday…" he began but Dagur threw a huge hug around him as well.

"Brother! I am so sorry," he announced happily. "I was way too touchy when I should have realised that I was coming on far too strong. I just wanted to make sure you were safe as soon as possible and I probably came across too full on!"

"AIR!" Hiccup gasped, writhing in the ferocious bear-hug. Dagur released him, looking sheepish, as Hiccup coughed and choked, gasping for breath.

"Um…sorry about that," the buff man apologised genuinely. "I was just so pleased you were willing to forgive me…" Hiccup cast him a mildly jaundiced look as he gasped for air.

"You were only trying to help," he conceded as he straightened up. "But I'm not a fan of violence. I-er-was beaten up at school and sorta got an allergy to being hit…" Dagur cocked an eyebrow.

"Look, brother-after I've trained you, no one will be able to hit you!" he said confidently. "Right, Ast?" The blonde smiled brightly, her eyes trailing over Hiccup and praying he would trust her enough to talk to her when he wasn't drunk. Or maybe Dagur could suggest how to tackle it?

"You're a good teacher," she acknowledged and seeing her at ease, he forced himself to relax and walk forward.

"Okay, Dagur-go ahead," he sighed as the other man eyed him, seeing the long sleeves and the auburn-haired man's reluctance to be touched or hurt, even as part of training.

 _I know your secret_ , he realised with a pang of regret. _And I'm here when you need to talk, brother._

oOo

After an hour of being shown how to break various holds and how to easily throw even a larger assailant such as Dagur, Hiccup had relaxed and accepted that what was being shown was going to help protect him. And though he didn't want to ask how they could be used against someone with a vase or hair straighteners, he guessed he could improvise. Somehow, it made him feel a bit more empowered.

Cami drove them to the Post Office where he collected his passport, which his father had couriered over to Archi Island and then to the bank, where he had collected his new cards…even though there was pretty much nothing in the accounts. He also lodged a complaint that his accounts were fraudulently accessed and filled in the paperwork in the hope that he could reclaim some of his money. He didn't want to ask Astrid to take him to the Police Station since they were running late for the photoshoot but he resolved to get Cami to drop him off later…because there was something in him that was desperate for Bella not to win. And if that meant humiliating himself in front of the police-especially if Astrid wasn't there to witness…then he would do it.

Once they reached the studios, Heather impatiently whisked Astrid away after parking him in a seat while they primped and preened the blonde, getting her ready for the shoot. Her beauty was enhanced with the lightest of flicks of powder, a hint of eyeshadow enhancing her bright azure eyes and her long blonde locks elegantly styled around her face. And then Heather had slumped in the chair by Hiccup, checking through her emails as the photographer had started to snap pictures, barking orders which Astrid had dutifully obeyed.

Watching the photo shoot, Hiccup found himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Sure, Astrid was absolutely stunning and the popular-and three new-dresses from the 'Team Astrid' line were gorgeous and flattered her lithe form perfectly but the photographer was asking the blonde to pose…inappropriately. Astrid was eager to get the shoot over but she was professional about everything she did and dutifully got into the poses she was asked to, fixing a smile on her face and obeying the man.

Hiccup shuffled his feet and wondered what he could say. It wasn't really his place, since he was only a fake fiancé-but Astrid was his friend and she had asked him to accompany her. And yet…he would be a bad friend if he let her make a horrible mistake when he could have spoken out. So he stood up and walked forward, deliberately interrupting the shoot. The photographer-Piers Rasmussen, one of the rising stars of Nordic Photography-looked up and huffed, his blue eyes narrowing at the tall auburn-haired shape.

"Astrid? Can I have a word?" Hiccup asked. She frowned and looked over at Piers.

"Time is money, darling," he said sarcastically. "But I suppose I could interrupt my packed schedule because your hand luggage wants his ego stroked." Hiccup frowned and his resolve hardened, turning to look into the familiar azure eyes.

"Hiccup-is it important because…?" she asked him, her tone slightly exasperated.

"Well, as your fiancé, I want to ask you one simple question," he said sarcastically, daring her to reveal their deception in front of the huffing photographer. She scowled, biting her lip against reminding him of the agreement. "What is your image?" She stopped.

"Well-soccer star and captain of the Valkyries," she said simply.

"So family orientated, role model, wholesome?" he pressed and she nodded.

"Of course," she retorted. "You know I…"

"Then you really need to look at these pictures," he told her firmly as Heather walked forward, her concentration disturbed by the pause in proceedings.

"Hiccup, I think you need to remember…" she began, frowning at him in irritation.

"That my job is to support and look out for Astrid," he cut in, eyes glittering. "Look at the pictures-because I think I'm the only one who has been watching…" Huffing Astrid stalked forward and glared at Piers.

"Show me!" she demanded. "The sooner we get this over, the sooner we can finish this. Without any more interruptions…" Casting Hiccup a very nasty look, the photographer smugly thumbed back the shots on his camera and displayed them to the blonde.

"There!" he said triumphantly. "Every one a work of art."

"But maybe not for a ten year old audience," Hiccup sassed back as the first image clicked up.

But Astrid was gaping and Heather, peering over her shoulder, stared in shock. The images were all extremely provocative, sexy and suggestive. Most were art shots of Astrid and though they featured the dresses, none of them were a pose that anyone would want their daughter to emulate-and certainly couldn't be displayed on billboards all over the islands. The blonde stared at her manager in exasperation and then at the photographer.

"Delete them all," she said firmly. "All of them are wholly unsuitable. Gods, I look like a porn star in half of them. What on Midgard were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was the photographer and that you were the client," Piers sneered.

"And you were thinking wrong," Astrid told him flatly. "You took the contract and agreed to the specifications-a photoshoot for my new 'Team Astrid' line. And that means I am in charge and have the final say. And the contract you signed specifies that the images should uphold the values and image of Team Astrid. So delete them all and do them again!"

The young man stared at her. Rising star he was-but Astrid was Archipelago Celebrity Royalty and it had been a huge opportunity to push his career to the next level. His ego was hugely bruised by her criticism but he had to admit that he wouldn't want his younger sister, Miken, seeing or emulating any of them.

"I don't have time…" he began and she scowled.

"Then I will find another photographer," she told him firmly. "Your choice…" Glaring at Hiccup, who looked away, he made a show of deleting the images and then nodded.

"So you want powerful, attractive, role model…" he said, trying not to capitulate.

"And suitable for a ten year old girl to have on her wall without her mother having a fit," Astrid added firmly, snatching a glance over at Hiccup-and seeing him withdrawn, sitting in the furthest corner of the studio, trying not to attract attention. Then the shoot restarted and this time, Heather and Astrid were paying attention. From his viewpoint in the corner, Hiccup could see the images and gave a small smile. It didn't matter that Astrid was irritated at him: at least he had upheld his part of the bargain in protecting her.

When the shoot was done and Astrid had approved the images and chosen her preferred ones to be forwarded to the agency for the publicity for the new line, she looked around for Hiccup, who seemed to have vanished. Smiling her thanks to Piers, she headed out in search of the auburn-haired man and found him sitting outside the studio, staring across the car park. Wordlessly, she sat next to him.

"I owe you a huge thank you," she said without preamble. "Those shots were horrible. I can't believe I didn't notice what he was doing…" He sighed.

"You were concentrating hard on the positions and following instructions…and, to be honest, you looked like you zoned out there," he noted. "But I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let you waste your time and risk your reputation…" He paused. "There was this woman when I was coming here, at Berk Airport Information desk. I didn't have any ID because Bella had my wallet…but she let me collect the tickets because she recognised me from the paper. Her daughter is one of your fans. I-I wondered if you could send her a photograph or something as thanks for letting me collect the ticket?"

Astrid stared: his cheeks were scorching with embarrassment at the admission and his eyes were downcast and she wondered again why every mention of his longtime girlfriend just made him appear depressed.

"What's her name?" she asked and he blushed harder.

"I didn't get the girl's name, just the Mom's. Elsa Larson," he admitted. "Um…you don't have to…but I just thought it would be kind…" She rested her hand on his arms and felt the tension in his muscles.

"And you were right," she reassured him. "Just as you were right in there."

"I just thought: would Elsa want her daughter seeing this?" he said quietly. "And the answer was 'definitely not'. Nor would I, I think…"

"Nor me-and I was in those pictures!" she giggled. "Thanks, Hiccup." Then she leaned forward and pressed a very small kiss on his cheek. "You're a great friend." Then she rose and headed for the car, leaving the young man touching his cheek, which was bright crimson with the fiercest blush he had ever experienced. In fact, he would probably self-combust-which would be a relief because he really didn't know what to do.

He was in love with Astrid. He always had been and though this was his best dream, it was also a bit of a nightmare, for she definitely didn't feel the same. And when it ended, he would be bereft and heartbroken-as he deserved. As Bella said he deserved. As everyone would think, for letting Astrid Hofferson go. Maybe then, he could just go and live in a cave for the rest of his life and never speak to anyone again who knew who he was and what he had lost.

Yes, he was in trouble because spending time with Astrid just made him love her more. Every moment with her, every little gesture-even that brief, amazing kiss that she had probably already forgotten, along with the others…meant everything to him.

 _He loved Astrid Hofferson._

And thanks to their deception, to the fake engagement they were pretending, she would never know.


	14. Access Denied

**Fourteen: Access Denied**

Once Astrid was safely at training, Hiccup had Cami drop him off around the corner from the Police Station, waving her goodbye and brandishing the key he had been given to get back into the apartment. As the black Mercedes slid away, he felt a shiver run down his spine, as if he was being abandoned but he firmly forced himself to focus. Though he had masked it well when he was at work and able to focus on the job, Bella's ruthless picking at him had scoured out a lot of the foundations of his confidence and it was fragile and easily knocked down. But Astrid's warm support and her words-which he really truly hoped were genuine and not just politeness-gave him hope that somehow, he would be able to talk to her about this. Maybe in a decade or so…

Girding himself, he walked round the corner to the white concrete building with square barred windows and the array of cop cars parked outside. The logo of 'ARCHIPELAGO LAW ENFORCEMENT SERVICES' was emblazoned over the reflective sliding door and he paused and then walked in.

The lobby area was large, empty and white, with harsh spot lights from overhead leaving almost no shadows. A high desk had a stern-faced female with hard dark eyes, dark hair pulled back into a high bun and a pristine uniform sitting beside a computer screen. She looked up with little interest as he walked in and then her gaze flicked back to the screen. Feeling horribly self-conscious, he walked slowly towards the desk as the door behind him slammed open and two large cops erupted in, wrestling with a huge man with wild beard, scarred face and mean dark eyes. Hiccup scooted sideways at top speed as the cops hauled the resisting man to the desk.

"Got a live one here, Sarge!" the slightly older cop said. Both looked on their forties, one with a receding hairline and lined face, the other with buzz cut and huge bushy moustache.

"Resisting arrest, petty theft, damage to police property," Moustache added. The desk officer turned to lean over the insanely high desk and peer unpleasantly down on the large prisoner.

"Been causing trouble again, Alvin?" she said in a bored voice.

"Phlegma, me old friend-yer know I miss yer!" The man's accent was thick and his voice a little wheezy with forced cheerfulness. "If yer'd only come out with me, yer'd make me the 'appiest man around!"

"Alvin-you can't go round getting arrested all the time just to ask me out," the desk officer told him impatiently. "I've told you-I don't date criminals! So if you want to go out with me, you'll need to turn your life around!"

"But while I'm doing that, I won't get ter see yer," Alvin protested with perfect logic. He had stopped resisting once he was talking with the woman and in truth. Hiccup found himself feeling a little sorry for him. It seemed obvious that he was only getting arrested to see her.

"What did he take?" she asked the officers and they shook their heads.

"A bunch of flowers and a box of eggs," the older officer reported.

"Why?" Phlegma asked pointedly.

"The flowers was fer yer, me dear," Alvin said honestly. "And the eggs was fer pelting the police car so they'd bring me to yer!"

The tap of keys was the only sound for a moment.

"You'll get another caution," Phlegma sighed. "Go back and pay for the flowers and once you bring me a receipt, I'll accept them. But Alvin-I'm a police officer…I can't accept stolen goods. And I'm not sure I should be going out with the leader of the Outcasts anyway…"

"Former leader," Alvin corrected her with a grin. "I quit two weeks ago. Me second-in-command, Savage, is now in charge. He may live at Number Seventeen, Indigo Buildings, Dockside…if yer friends are interested?" The two officers shared a look and sprinted from the lobby as Alvin gave a broad grin. "Just you and me, me dear…"

"And him," Phlegma pointed out, gesturing at the forgotten Hiccup, standing against the side wall of the lobby and hardly daring to breathe. Alvin turned to glare at him.

"Hop it, skinny!" he growled. Phlegma scowled at the big man.

"Hey-I came here to report a crime!" Hiccup replied indignantly. "And not one that was committed just so you could ask the desk officer on a date!" Now they were both glaring at him. "Look, I get you like her and I can see you have a soft spot for him as well," he said, wondering why he wasn't wilting under the twin ferocious glares-but unconsciously, some stubborn nubbin of his former sassiness was fighting back. "If you want to win her, prove yourself. Pay for those flowers. Do something community spirited that has nothing in it for you. And use your newfound sense of community to make the city a better place." He paused. "Oh-and flowers and gifts go a long way-not stolen but honestly earned. You know where she is…if you really want her, you gotta woo her properly."

There was a shocked silence at his words and then the big man nodded slowly.

"Makes sense, actually," he reluctantly conceded. "I mean, bein' a gang leader all me life don't really encourage a man ter think of the legal way ter do things…but a woman as fine as you, Phlegma…well, you're worth the effort…"

He laid the flowers on the desk.

"I'll send a courier with the receipt," he promised and gave her a wink. "Yer know…pink really goes with yer eyes," he commented and left, whistling softly. Staring in shock, Sergeant Phlegma recovered first and turned to Hiccup.

"Thank you, young man," she said briskly. "Though I suspect my desk will now be littered with gifts and flowers…"

"And I guess they'll all have the receipts taped to them as well," Hiccup reminded her. She chuckled.

"That would be a first," she admitted and then her expression grew more serious. "You said you have a crime to report." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um…yeah…and it's…well, it's a bit sensitive," he admitted. Glancing down, he saw her dark eyes flick down the list of available officers and then she shrugged.

"We've only got Officer Grimborn available," she admitted. "He's not the most sympathetic…but if you want, I can take your details and call you when a more empathetic officer is available." For a moment, Hiccup considered her suggestion but he knew if he walked away without filing the report now, his nerve would almost certainly fail him and he would never get round to doing it. He had meant to complain so many times about his injuries at Bella's hands but somehow, he had always been too ashamed or plain scared but now…Astrid had given him the courage.

"No-this needs doing," he said firmly. "But thanks for the offer." She gave him a small but genuine smile and ushered him through to a small plain white interview room with a table, two chairs, a tape recorder and nothing else. He saw warily at the table, clasped his hands together and felt the heart pounding in his chest.

After about ten minutes, the officer entered and Hiccup almost wanted to leave right then. Officer R. Grimborn was a huge man, tall and powerfully-built, the uniform straining across his buff shape. His head was shaven and his dark brown eyes were cold. He had a small stripe of a beard down the centre of his chin and his expression was generally scornful-especially as he spied the lean and anxious-looking shape sitting at the table. Slamming the door rewarded him with a start by Hiccup and a nervous look up as the officer deliberately slammed his pad and pen down and sat back in his creaking chair.

"You say you have a crime to report," he said without sympathy. Hiccup nodded and wished he'd taken the other option: he doubted he'd have a receptive audience here.

"Yes," he said. "My bank accounts have been fraudulently accessed and my money stolen." Grimborn gave a smirk.

"Tell me more," he invited mockingly.

And so Hiccup did, quietly but clearly outlining what had happened, when he realised and who he had spoken to. He also slid over copies of the papers he had signed at his bank-which the officer didn't even glance at-and then waited.

"So how did she access your funds?" Grimborn asked pointedly.

"She had my cards," Hiccup said slowly. "She took my wallet off me and kept it."

The officer laughed.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard!" he sneered. "Gods-you're supposed to be the man, not her."

"Supposed," Hiccup muttered, feeling a mix of shame and anger curl in his chest.

"You should just grow a pair and take back what is yours," Grimborn told him coldly.

"It's not that easy," Hiccup protested self-consciously.

"What is she seven foot tall and built like a dragon?" Grimborn scoffed.

"Um, no…she's five foot five and medium build at best," Hiccup admitted. "But…"

"Then what's the issue?" the officer sneered. Hiccup felt himself cringe inwardly.

 _Here it comes…_

"She's…violent," he revealed awkwardly. "If I try to do anything she doesn't approve of, she attacks me…verbally or physically. When I returned this time, she hit me over the head with a vase, gave me a kicking and took my wallet and keys. She only left me the phone because I need it for work and without the job, she wouldn't afford the apartment and everything else she likes buying…"

"Oh come on-you expect me to believe this hogswill?" the officer scoffed. Gently touching the still evident lump on the back of his head, Hiccup nodded.

"It's true," he said tonelessly.

"So how did she get your password for your online account?" Grimborn pressed. "Did she kick that out of you as well?" He flinched.

"No," he murmured. "Hair straighteners."

"What?"

"She used her hair straighteners on me," he said more strongly, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up to reveal the perfectly straight burns across his waist, white and healed but still ugly against the pale, slightly freckled skin. A few purple-yellow bruises was just visible as well. "And then she threatened to do that to Toothless, my cat…and I knew I couldn't be there all the time because I work…and burns like this would kill him…so I told her…"

"You really are pathetic," the officer sneered. "I would have just slapped the bitch!"

"Oh-and that would work!" Hiccup replied sarcastically, righteous indignation at the reception his painful confession was receiving rearing its head. "And then suddenly, _I'm_ a wife-beater, hitting a poor little woman. No one would care what had happened to me to provoke it. Bella would cry and play the injured party, all scared and pathetic and everyone would believe her."

"Well, men can't be beaten up by their wives!" Grimborn snapped, his eyes glittering with anger. "Well, not _real_ men. Only weak, pathetic excuses for men…" Flinching at the condemnation which echoed everything he knew he would hear if he ever confessed to his friends or family, Hiccup nodded.

"Of course," he said. "So we all know what that makes me, doesn't it? But I still want to file this report and you have to write it down! This was theft-the money was in my personal account, she took the cards by force and the passcode by coercion and she had no permission to remove _any_ of it. And she has stolen all of my money and maxed out my credit card. That is theft. I reported it to the bank. And now I'm reporting it to you."

Smirking in an incredibly condescending way, Grimborn reluctantly grabbed his pen and began writing on the form.

"As you wish," he said with a bored sigh. "Name?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…"

oOo

Sitting in her warm apartment that she had insisted Hiccup rent, even though it was at the limit of what he could afford, Bella sipped her wine and lazily logged onto the computer. She suspected that Hiccup had some more money squirrelled away and she had no qualms about locating and taking it. He owed her, for the inconvenience of walking out on her and making her actually have to tidy the place up on her own and try and locate him again. He was hers, a weak-willed, relatively easy-on-the-eye meal ticket with a rich Daddy and a host of pressure points that she could exploit. She knew he had been pining for his High School crush when they got together and she had no qualms in ruthlessly exploiting her physical resemblance to Astrid, about playing Hiccup for all he was worth until she had him just where she wanted him.

Of course, he was stubborn and had a sarcastic streak a mile wide…but she had slowly undermined that, with a steady stream of criticism and scorn, seasoned with some cloying affection and a generous helping of sex. And shy and self-conscious as he was in that department, she had manoeuvred him just to where she needed him to be. The fact he had been bullied at school made it easier to remind him of how inadequate he was, how lucky he was to have Bella as his girlfriend when the girl he had loved from afar up and left him without a backwards glance…and once she had set him up, she could start to isolate him from his friends and make him just hers.

Idly, she logged in to the bank accounts-and found an unfamiliar message flashing up.

ACCESS DENIED.

She sat up straighter, eyes narrowing. She tapped in Hiccup's account number and his passcode.

ACCESS DENIED.

She tried once more.

ACCESS DENIED.

Growling in her throat, she slammed the top of the laptop down. Rage flooded through her and her fists tightened. She needed something to smash but she had already broken everything of Hiccup's-as well as the man himself. Furious, she rose to her feet and grabbed her glass, then hurled it against the wall, hearing the tinkle of glass and allowed the sounds of destruction to calm her once more. She glared at the computer and took a deep breath.

If Hiccup wanted to play that game, he would find out just what the cost of crossing her really was.

oOo

Staring at the screen of his computer, Hiccup sighed. His entire impetus, his drive had vanished after he had left the police station, the scorn and disdain of Officer Grimborn still ringing in his ears. It was exactly how he had imagined, all those times he had nursed his injuries, swathed in guilt and shame. No one would believe him, everyone would look at him as if he was a liar or worse, as if he was the most pathetic and weak excuse for a man who had ever walked Midgard. But he had promised himself that he would make the report, though he doubted anything would come of it. In fact, he seriously doubted Officer Grimborn would even log his complaint.

Feeling so worthless hadn't helped as he set out for Astrid's apartment complex and he had found himself walking into a small local shop and purchasing a bottle of cheap brandy which was stowed shamefully in his bag. Cami had given him money for a cab when he had said he didn't want to trouble her by coming to collect him and he was so ashamed, he had walked all the way to the apartment, arriving hot and exhausted. After a quick shower and a black coffee, here he was, unable to work, his mind in turmoil and more convinced than ever that he didn't deserve her.

He closed the computer and looked at the plans on the draughting table. He had made good progress but he just couldn't do anything now. So he rolled up the plans he was working on and fumbled in his bag, finding an A4 watercolour pad and his watercolour pencils. Bella had allowed him to keep them because he never showed any sign of doing anything artistic with her, not realising that her presence sucked all the joy out of life and crushed his desire to draw. They had remained in his bag, silently accusing him of abandoning one of the things he loved and was best at because he was afraid of her scorn destroying his belief in his ability there as well. Better he didn't draw at all but believed he still could than no longer believed he had any ability.

Quietly, he reached for a 3H pencil, his hand hovering over the sheet before he looked up and saw the sun gleaming off the water in the bay. There were a few clouds clustered high in the sky and the parkland that swept around the right side of the bay was bathed in sunlight, making the trees seem a vibrant jade green. Unconsciously, he found his hand moving, swiftly outlining the scene and before he realised, he had captured the view. Without even thinking, he was collecting a glass of water and a couple of sheets of kitchen towel and then he was away, the blues and greens washed onto the paper to provide the base for his scene, the colours echoing Astrid's laughing eyes. And his lips were tilted up in a smile.

 _You can't take this from me, Bella,_ he thought with defiance, the sense of safety of being in Astrid's apartment washing away his earlier despondency. _Not while I'm with Astrid. While I'm here, away from you, I'm free._


	15. For the camera

**Fifteen: For the Camera**

"Okay, so the plan is that we do the interview for ARCHIPELAGO ZAP Magazine," Heather read from her phone, her green eyes scanning the details. "There will be some photos of you two together and then a joint interview. The reporter is Gudrun Fenne, a nice sympathetic type. She's a bit gushy and apparently begged for the interview. Photographer is Ulric Jonsson, who's competent and discreet. Nothing controversial required-just standard stuff."

"Which is?" Hiccup asked.

"How long you've known each other, how you got together, how happy you are together, what your future plans are-wedding bells, children etc," Heather reeled off professionally.

"And what should I say?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, I can't exactly tell the truth…that Astrid was my best friend at High School, that she ran off without a word just before graduation, that she didn't even remember I existed until we bumped into each other at the airport and went on a date where some person misinterpreted what went on and voila-fake engagement!"

"No…that would certainly be interesting but may not achieve the desired effect," Astrid said, smiling. Knowing Hiccup as she did meant she was certain that he would never deliberately harm her or her career like that…and she found his sarcastic sense of humour a welcome reminder of simpler times at school. Heather, though was not amused.

"If you say any of that, I really will have Dagur throw you through the window!" she growled.

"No you won't," Astrid told her sharply. "Just think of the cost of the window repair!"

"Is no one worried about the cost of the Hiccup repair?" he sassed back and Astrid chuckled.

"You're safe, Sasscup," she told him as his eyebrows raised.

"Sasscup? Where the Thor did that come from?" he asked her, though his lips were twitching with amusement.

"From close observation of your innate sassiness, Mr Haddock," she said in a very proper voice.

"Oh Thor," he muttered. "That's gonna stick, isn't it?"

"Like yakshit to a stick," Astrid grinned. Heather rolled her eyes.

"You've been talking to Cami again, haven't you?" she groaned. "I swear, that woman has the filthiest mouth this side of Meathead!"

"Everything's this side of Meathead," Astrid reminded her and the raven-haired woman rolled her eyes again.

"So no sass, no swearing and just a nice wholesome couple…" she tried once more. "And please, get your story straight…"

"Wouldn't being honest be better?" Hiccup asked quietly. "I mean saying we were good friends in school, lost touch and bumped into each other in the airport…"

"Actually, I bumped into you," Astrid admitted with a smile. "You were just quietly minding your own business…"

"And I think I called you vain and accused you of not paying attention," he said with a smile.

"And then you asked me out to catch up and…well, it all happened really fast," Astrid grinned.

"There-I knew you could do it," Heather said with relief. "Keep it up!" She paused and checked her watch. "Time to go. Cami will be waiting with the car."

Sitting nervously in the back next to Astrid, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. The prospect of talking to the reporter was freaking him out, worried that it would reveal to Bella where he was-as if she hadn't already guessed-and would just give her ammunition to attack him and Astrid. Then a gentle hand on his brought him back to the present and he saw Astrid smiling at him.

"Can I try something?' she asked and he frowned.

"Um…what exactly?" he asked her warily but he trusted her not to hurt him.

"Nothing bad-honest," she reassured him and, steeling himself, he nodded. Then he flinched as he felt a gentle tug on his hair. It was an easy way for Bella to control him, snagging a handful of his auburn mop and giving it a sharp jerk. It left no marks and could almost be disguised as a gesture of affection-which it certainly wasn't. In fact, he had even toyed with cutting it really short to deny her the pleasure but her words about his general unattractiveness had echoed around his head and he kept his hair longer to hide behind. But Astrid was concentrating, her eyes focussed on her task as deft fingers wove a small hank of his hair into a slightly crooked braid.

"What-what are you doing?' he asked her in a wary voice as she snagged a second hank of hair-again gently-and deftly began braiding.

"Braids," she told him shortly and he sighed inwardly. Something else to prove to the world he was less than a man. But her next words stopped him dead in his tracks. "Used to be a Berkian tradition that wives braided their husband's hair-and only husbands were permitted to see their wives' hair down. And while I wear my hair braided most of the time, I do need it down for photoshoots and publicity…but I can still mark you as my territory with a couple of traditional hair braids."

 _At least it's better than hair straighteners_ , he thought glumly but forced himself to smile. Azure eyes flicked up, as if reading his thoughts and she lifted her left hand, showing the ring sparkling on the third finger.

"Hey-you've marked me," she reminded him.

 _With your own ring that you normally wear there anyway_ , he added silently. "That I have, Milady," he added aloud, though she caught the edge to his voice.

"It will be fine," she reminded him gently, catching his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "Hiccup-be yourself. You're a great guy. You have an amazing wit, you're generous and decent and I promise not to call you Sasscup." He broke into a genuine smile then.

"Aww…I was rather hoping you would," he murmured. "I mean, it's kind of cute…"

"So is Milady," she reminded him.

"Getting diabetes in the front here!" Cami commented. "Tone down the syrup for Freya's sake!"

"Shut up, you foul-mouthed thief from Bog!" Astrid called to her.

"Oh, stick it up your ass, you hypocritical prig from Berk!" the blonde driver unexpected replied and then both women burst out laughing.

"Prig?" Astrid snorted. "Where did that come from?"

"OED," Cami snickered. "A self-righteous moralistic person who behaves as if they are superior to others!" She paused, seeing their faces in the mirror. "What? Just because I have the largest vocabulary of curse words this side of Meathead doesn't mean I don't have a good normal vocabulary as well!" Then she swung into the entrance of the Northern Botanical Gardens and drew them to a halt. "And we're here." Hiccup got out and held the door open for Astrid, offering her his hand. Her firm grasp on his was both reassuring and heart-warming as Cami huffed obviously in the front before pulling away to park up until they had finished.

Gerda Fenne, as it turned out, was a bubbly and excitable blonde in her late twenties who seemed immensely starstruck with Astrid and was fawning over her like royalty. She was pretty with short curls framing a sweet face with laughing blue eyes and a slim figure flattered by one of the Team Astrid dresses that still looked far better on Astrid. She was almost squeaking with excitement as she spoke to the Soccer star. Finally, she turned to Hiccup, her eyes raking his tall, lean form and

"You must be Hiccup," she greeted him, her high-pitched voice excited. "Oooh-and you're even more handsome close up than you look on television." Unsure how to respond, he smiled self-consciously and shrugged.

"Well you know how TV can be deceiving," he said lightly. "I could actually be four foot tall and fat as a barrel." She looked him up and down, her eyes lingering on his sparkling emerald eyes and her smile broadened.

"Nope. You're definitely Hottie McHottie," she said then gestured to a crumpled man with a very expensive professional camera. "This is Ulric. Let's get some shots done for the main article and we could maybe get him to shoot you two when you're talking as well." Astrid gave a bright smile, her hand firmly clasped around Hiccup's as they walked through and into the gardens. Forcing himself to forget that they were being pursued by a cameraman, he leaned his head to glance down into Astrid's face-and saw her looking up at him, smiling. And there was something in her smile that made him smile back, a warmth in his chest that drove away the doubts and uncertainties for a few moments.

"Hottie McHottie, hmm?" Astrid asked him in a low voice. "Should I be making T-shirts?" He dipped his head slightly.

"Valkyrie and McHottie?" he suggested. "Hmm…that's pretty vain, to be honest…"

"And will sell like hot cakes," she reminded him, leaning close. "You do know you're getting fan mail." His eyes widened and he stared at her.

"I…what?" he gabbled and she started giggling.

"Yup. Heather has already received about a hundred letters from girls who have apparently 'fallen in love' with you just on the couple of public appearances you've done," she told him playfully, not mentioning the dozen death threats from furious female and male fans who hated the idea that Astrid Hofferson may have given her heart to someone who wasn't them…

"Are they blind? Stupid? Really low standards?" he suggested as she swatted his shoulder playfully.

"Are you insulting me, Mr Sasscup?" she teased him. "Remember I'm in love with you too!"

 _Not really,_ he accused her privately but gazed into her eyes.

"And I have always loved you," he replied.

The click and whir of the camera reminded them that they were being photographed as they reached the formal garden. Pictures of them under the jasmine arch, seated by an ornamental pond and one amid the roses, with Astrid seated and Hiccup standing, his hands gently resting on her toned shoulders seemed to satisfy the photographer as Gerda came forward and they all sat down amid the rose garden for the interview.

"So how long have you known each other?" she asked.

"We were in the same class from Elementary School," Astrid said cheerfully. "But we weren't really proper friends until Junior Year?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah-you came through like my Valkyrie on a shining steed," Hiccup revealed without rancour. "Fearless Astrid Hofferson stopped the school bully from…well, tormenting me. And we became friends after that."

"We were inseparable after that," Astrid added, her thumb absently rubbing his hand. "We did everything together. You even came on that stupid soccer trip to Trapper Island…"

"Thor, that was terrible," he chuckled, remembering. "It was over a day by ferry and there was storm on the way so the whole team was sick. I was the only male supporter coming so they had no place to put me…I think I ended up sleeping in the bathrooms…"

"I remember that!" Astrid laughed. "You did look rough that morning."

"Milady, I look rough every morning," he reminded her. "Mornings should start at 10am! And when we got there, their pitch was flooded because of the storm, the gym had a leak and the roof of the sports centre in town had blown off so there was nowhere you could even play five-a-side! So we had to travel back-another 26 hours by ferry through the storm without even kicking a ball!"

"So…childhood sweethearts…" Gerda said, her face almost cracking with a smile. "So what happened. Did you swear your love at Graduation?" Hiccup's smile faltered and Astrid shook her head.

"I was scouted and left just before Graduation," she confessed. "Ended up with the Archi Valkyires and played my first match a couple of days after the class graduated. And we kind of lost touch as Hiccup went to University in Berk and I powered on in the League…"

"I finished my Aeronautical Engineering Degree in two years so I was insanely busy," Hiccup admitted. "And then I ended up on the staff of Berk Aero."

"So how did you get back together?" Gerda asked, barely able to contain her excitement. Hiccup smiled and glanced at Astrid.

"She ran into me at the airport…literally," he smirked.

"What?" Gerda asked.

"She was looking at her phone as she came off the plane from Archi and slammed into me," Hiccup chuckled. "We landed up in a pile on the floor. It was all her fault but she accused me of being at fault because I didn't get out of her way!"

"It's true," she admitted with a self-deprecating laugh. "I was texting Mom-I was there for her birthday-and I wasn't paying attention…"

"I may have called her vain and clumsy-neither of which are true-and she put me in my place," he smiled. "And then we just…reconnected. And then…bam. Over dinner it just happened…"

"He proposed after one meal?" Gerda sighed in a dreamy voice. "That is so romantic!" He gave a small smile.

"Love doesn't take a set amount of time…and when you meet your soul-mate, you just know," he explained, his fingers sliding through Astrid's. "And I was lucky she felt the same."

"Some columns have suggested that the whole engagement thing was a set-up, a fake," Gerda said, watching they responses. But Hiccup surprisingly was the quicker to answer.

"I only booked the table the night before-in my name, so no one would know who I was sharing my date with," he told her. "Astrid had no idea what was going to happen. Helheim, I didn't really plan it…it just sort of…happened. And my family and hers were astonished. We told no one…it was going to be our secret…and if that person hadn't filmed us without our knowledge, no one would know about this now."

"So you were going to keep this a secret?" Gerda asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, I would never have wanted anything to come out at my Mom's Party," Astrid told her calmly. "I mean, I never wanted to be the centre of attention. I was only home for a private visit…and it all turned out a bit more public than I had planned."

"We would have preferred to let our families and friends know first rather than it being announced on the media," Hiccup added. "But what's done is done and we have to go forward and deal with it-together." He cast her a small look-just tender enough to have Gerda cooing.

"You are so sweet!" she squeaked. "So when are you planning the big day?" They shared a small look and then burst out laughing.

"We haven't anything planned yet," Astrid said smoothly. "The season is in full swing and won't be over until late autumn and I have International Commitments as well."

"So…a winter wedding?" Gerda prompted them eagerly and Hiccup gave an enigmatic smile.

"You'll have to wait and see," he said calmly as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"And longer term…where will you live?" she asked.

"Well, I have to live on Archi for the team at the moment," Astrid admitted, "but longer term…?" She paused. "I think I'd go home to Berk. Our family is there."

 _And Bella,_ Hiccup realised with dismay but managed to control his face. _I will never be free of her, will I? Especially not on Berk where she knows everyone I know or love._ "Family is very important," he added. "They've supported both of us throughout our careers and Berk Aero is on Berk…"

"And family? You two?" Gerda pressed enthusiastically. Hiccup did blush then, all of Bella's taunts about his 'performance' swirling through his mind. But Astrid leaned close and he wrapped an arm around her lean shape, feeling her rest her head against his shoulder.

"That's something we'll work out together," she said gently. He smiled because that would be the ideal fantasy…home on Berk, family around, Astrid with him, his own family…but he had a dreadful premonition that what would actually happen would be a bleak existence isolated with Bella because once Astrid was done with him, what else would he have?

"Could you? For the camera?"

Gerda's words broke through his horribly negative thoughts and he blinked as Astrid stared up into his face, her lips pulled up in a smile.

"What?"

"Just a little one…" she pleaded.

"Kiss," Astrid murmured and he relaxed, feeling ashamed where his thoughts had been.

"Only if you want…" he replied and she grinned.

"What took you so long to ask," she breathed ad leaned close, her soft lips pressing against his own. And against all reason, he kissed her back, his hand rising to tenderly cup her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The world faded and everything was just Astrid Hofferson, the most amazing woman he knew, the woman he loved, in his arms, kissing him as if he was the only thing she cared about.

It was only when they heard Gerda say 'Oh my…that will literally scorch the page," that they broke apart, both blushing. Hiccup rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Thank you," he breathed and she smiled.

"No, thank you," she whispered back. "You were amazing."

And though he knew she meant the interview, a tiny corner of his heart just hoped she may actually have been referring to the kiss.


	16. HABS

**Sixteen: HABS**

"We've had a request for a live interview on the 'Ron the Viking Show'," Heather told the couple the next morning over breakfast. Hiccup had realised that she came over every morning so he had started making her breakfast as well as Astrid's porridge. Heather preferred bacon and scrambled eggs so she was hoovering her way through her plateful as she scanned her emails. "They've pencilled you in for the evening of Friday next week…"

"Can't do it," Astrid said flatly. "Away match on Saturday. Coach doesn't allow anything but Team Hotel the night before away matches. And that's a late programme. I wouldn't get home until midnight even if I was in Archi." Heather nodded. She had her own qualms about the request, for Ron the Viking was renowned as the meanest interviewer in the Archipelago, a man who ran his chat show by humiliating and taunting his guests usually to make himself look smart-and garner headlines of this show. Even with her preference for publicity to maximise the opportunity that the 'engagement' created, she wouldn't have suggested the show for her friend.

"I'll explain that to them," she promised. "Anyway-you have the match today, Ast! What can we expect?" The soccer player frowned.

"Visithug Vixens are pretty fierce," she admitted. "Last time we played, I ended up with stud-marks all down my leg. Their defenders are very determined."

"And you are even moreso," Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Team game, babe," she reminded him. "We have to be ready for their tactics-which tend to be really physical..." She glanced up. "I need to head in now-we'll have Team Talk and warm-up before the game."

"You can come to the ground with Dagur and I," Heather said to Hiccup easily. For a moment, she looked edgy and nervous before her cool mask was back in place. "And you'll be able to meet the other HABS."

"HABS?" Hiccup asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, you know how male soccer players have WAGS? Wives and Girlfriends?" Astrid asked him with an amused look in her eyes.

"Um...no. I was not aware of that," he admitted as she grinned.

"Well, we have HABS. Husbands and Boyfriends." He paused and then raised a finger.

"And where do fiancés fit in that acronym?" he asked teasingly.

"Lemme see-probably halfway between H and B," Astrid replied playfully.

"Actually, halfway between B and H is E, not F," Hiccup pointed out with a smirk. "F is closer to H."

"Which is as it should be," Astrid told him, rising to her feet and draining the last few drops of her fruit smoothie from her glass. She pecked a kiss on Hiccup's cheek before he could respond and then grabbed her hoodie and bag, heading for the door.

"Good luck, Ast!" Heather called after her as she opened the door.

"Good luck, Milady," Hiccup called. She grinned.

"I'll need it," she smirked and slammed the door. Immediately, the smile fell from his face and he rose and quietly cleared away Astrid's plate and glass, running hot water to wash them up.

"You know you don't have to do that," Heather told him, watching him closely. He shrugged.

"Don't contribute much more, to be honest," he said dully, scrubbing the bowl thoroughly. "I mean, I'm just here for eye-candy, aren't I?" Heather laughed and he turned round. "So what's funny?"

"Oh my Thor-you think you're arm candy? You should see the specimens in the HABS box," she chuckled. "I know Dagur is super-thrilled you're going to be there because I think he's really lonely when we go to support Ast."

"What-there aren't many?" Hiccup asked in surprise. He'd done a little checking and realised Astrid was considered a prize not only because she was beautiful, fierce and the Captain but also because she was pretty much the only one of the team without a partner. Heather chuckled again.

"Nope. Because that porridge you make could hold a better conversation than your counterparts," she told him.

"Don't include me in the HABS!" he protested. "I'm an F!"

"I'll check out the gossip channels and you can tidy up," she told him cheerfully. "But be ready-we leave at one."

oOo

Showered, shaved and dressed in new jeans, tee-shirt, sweater and leather jacket with his old boots, Hiccup was ready by five to one when the doorbell rang and Dagur arrived. Bounding into the apartment enthusiastically, the buff man was wearing an Archi Valkyries'-coloured Tam'o'Shanter, a huge woolly scarf in Valkyrie Red and a replica shirt over his normal black vest top.

"Hello, brother!" he grinned, hugging Hiccup warmly and the young engineer uncomfortably returned the hug. Man-hugs were not something that had largely featured in his life-especially not with his huge father-and someone as tactile as Dagur took some getting used to. "Are you excited yet?"

"Um...what?" Hiccup asked warily.

"About the match!" Dagur enthused. "The Vixens are a tough team and did the double over the Valkyries last season." Heather nodded.

"Their Centre Half really has it in for Ast," she added, accepting her scarf from Dagur.

"And we need everyone cheering for her," Dagur added seriously. "So here's your scarf, Brother, and we can cheer Astrid together!" Warily accepting the scarf, Hiccup nevertheless wound it round his neck and followed them to Dagur's car-a black and purple SUV with lightning bolts painted on the side. Sitting in the back, Hiccup fell silent as the siblings chatted about the upcoming match and how the Valkyries would deal with their opponents.

"Of course, our front line is much better this season and Astrid is the top scorer in the league so far," Heather commented. Dagur nodded as they swung down the boulevard. The stadium was up ahead, early spectators trailing along the roads as they headed in for the match. Hiccup craned his neck as they swung into the car park for the stadium, waving their pass as friends and family and parking close to the back.

Hiccup stared up at the structure-large covered stands ran along the long sides of the pitch with smaller stands at the goal ends with safe managed standing areas. The main entrance had the shield of the club over the doors and the door was busy with people coming in and out. The security guard on the door frowned as he saw Hiccup, though he nodded in recognition to Heather and Dagur. But surprisingly, Heather produced a pass and handed it to Hiccup.

"Hey, Anders-this is Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson's fiancé," she explained as the security guard inspected the new card carefully and then peered suspiciously at the tall, auburn-haired man and then he smiled.

"Welcome," the security guard said, taking Hiccup's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Anders Kalla. Astrid is the nicest girl I've met in thirty years at this club…and to meet someone who has captured her heart…well, you better look after her because we all care for her…" Returning the shake, Hiccup gave a self-conscious smile.

"I can guarantee I have no intention of ever letting her go," he said honestly as Anders leaned closer, his twinkling grey eyes thoughtful.

"I'll show you up to the partners' box," he offered. "And don't you mind those other wannabes. Between the lot of them, there isn't half the talent or grace your Astrid has."

"Thanks," Hiccup said, anxiety fluttering in his stomach then turned to Heather and Dagur, who was looking disappointed.

"Oh no-we go into Corporate hospitality with other agents and undesirables," Heather teased him. "Besides, Dagur is actually a die hard fan and he gets too loud for the HABS box…he's been banned three times already…" She winked. "We'll see you later." And with that, he was left with Anders, who cheerfully led him up the stairs to the third floor and along to a large box that was already filled with noise, with urban music playing in the background. Anders winked and opened the door, allowing Hiccup to walk into what seemed to be a trendy party.

A host of unfriendly eyes fell on his wary shape and he stared into an ocean of hair gel, trendy buzz cuts, piercings, tattoos and designer gear that cost more than he earned in a year. A handsome young man with three piercings in his left ear, one in each eyebrow and his nose and a large Maori tattoo down his buff left arm walked towards him. He tossed his long chestnut hair and give a sympathetic look.

"Okay, mate? Private party here. The stands are that way…" And he pointed to the door. Flatly, Hiccup stared back at him, ignoring the implication.

"Nope, this is the right place," he said more firmly. "Husbands, boyfriends…" He glanced around. "Girlfriends or possibly wives…" he added, seeing an attractive woman observing him carefully. "And of course, fiancés." The young man frowned. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, Astrid's intended. Who are you?" The tattooed and pierced man looked taken aback.

"I'm Raseri," he said incredulously. There was a pause and Hiccup stared at him, mildly uncomprehending. "You know, _Raseri_?" Hiccup shook his head.

"Nope, not ringing any bells," he told the other man, stinging his ego.

"Raseri!" he repeated irritably. "You know-top DJ in the Archipelago? Thousands attend my sets. Number Ones both sides of the Atlantic? _Raseri_!"

"I got nothing," Hiccup told him pointedly. The man looked incredibly pissed at the challenge.

"Look-that guy over there-Colden Edberg-he's the top male model in the Archipelago…" He indicated to a handsome blonde man with piercing blue eyes. "Hans and Olli are in Bloodline, the top Boy Band. Erik is on Radio Archi, Dane is in _Viking Raiders_ …"

"So no one with a proper job?" Hiccup asked him sarcastically, thinking inwardly that his father would be appalled that none of these people were in traditional occupations…especially as they were acting as if they were superior to the people who-effectively-paid their wages by watching, listening to and buying their output.

"We're superstars!" Raseri snapped as the only female there walked forward. She was taller than he was with a dark blonde page-boy cut, green eyes and an unconscious elegance. Certainly she was striking and hers was the only friendly face in the room.

"And you certainly let people know it," she commented in a low, pleasant voice. "I'm Mala, Ulrika Olsen's partner." She smiled. "Astrid has been pretty down since that Dag business...we're so glad she's got you. She deserves someone decent!" He smiled then, because it would be his dearest wish…if it wasn't for the fact it was a lie. But he warmed to the woman, who seemed welcoming where the others clearly weren't.

"She deserves everything," he said quietly and Mala smiled, leading him to the buffet.

"Ignore the self-publicists," she told him in a low voice, pouring him a glass of wine. "Look-they're here because dating one of the Archi Valkyries is an enormous boost to their careers. The Valkyries are hot property…and most of those specimens crave the publicity from appearing at Night Clubs and Society Events with them! But half of them are on the wane or are talentless wannabes who are clinging onto a meal ticket." Hiccup sipped his wine and looked over at the group, all of whom were glancing his way and sneering comments.

"I gather you aren't part of the 'in' crowd," he commented. She chuckled, her eyes flicking to the sneering men.

"Rika and I have no issues with being gay but I do object to being called an 'ugly dyke' by some airhead who looks like he's tripped and landed on a pile of paperclips," she said easily, snagging a chilli-lime prawn and eating it quickly. "Basically, they're a group of over-pampered spoilt little boys! Mind you, unlike them, I do have proper job." Hiccup gave a small smile and grabbed a prawn as well, thinking how Heather would react if she knew.

"Which is?" he asked. Mala smiled and sipped her wine.

"Director of Archi Zoo," she said. "I love animals and we have a world-renowned collection of lizards. Rika is as besotted as I am and when she retires, she'll use the Zoology degree she's doing to work in the Zoo!"

"I'm an engineer at Berk Aero," he admitted. "And I'm new to this so…what are we supposed to do?" He glanced over at the guys who were joking and laughing-and he heard a derogatory comment that he knew was aimed at him. "Do they come out?" Mala shook her head.

"They appear at the final whistle and look excited," she reported. "They spend the rest of the time in here, enjoying the hospitality…" Hiccup frowned, his eyes sliding over the sneering guys.

"But I thought I was here to support Astrid…" he said as he rested his glass down.

"That's why they sneered at you," she pointed out. "They don't wear the scarf or the colours in case they clash with their designer gear!"

"Are you coming out?" he asked with insight and Mala nodded wryly.

"Rika and I are a team," she confirmed. "I wouldn't ever let her down!" Hiccup grabbed another salmon sandwich and ate quickly.

"I think it's almost time," he pointed out, seeing the clock at five to two and she nodded, finished her sandwich and following him out onto the stand outside the box, taking a seat on the front, just behind the paying spectators. He could see Heather and Dagur, deep in an intense conversation with a bearded man with twinkling dark eyes and a flamboyant tie matched with his navy trousers and strawberry pink striped blazer. But the crowd was cheering as the Valkyries walked out onto the pitch, Astrid in the lead and holding the hand off a small girl who was the mascot of the day. Astrid crouched down and hugged her before she ran off back her Dad and the team went into a huddle. The Vixens walked on with their mascot and lined up on the centre circle, waiting for the Valkyries who lined up opposite them.

They exchanged words and Hiccup felt anxiety grip his stomach. He hadn't watched Astrid play since High School, where he and her friends attended every match. Eyes focussed on her lithe shape in the red T-shirt with brown and white checkered shorts, her trademark leather headband restraining her braided hair, Hiccup almost jumped as the whistle blew and Astrid kicked off.

The match was fast and furious with the Valkyries attacking determinedly against the steadfast Visithug defence. There were a lot of fouls and Astrid was hacked down twice, with Dagur audibly yelling 'FOUL!' Visithug scored first but Hiccup was yelling himself in outrage.

"OFFSIDE!" he shouted. The flag stayed down. Mala rested a hand on his arm.

"I think she was on…" she murmured but Hiccup was furious.

"The scorer was beyond the last defender when the ball was played and it was touched directly to her from the number 11," he protested hotly. Mala stared at him-and then started laughing.

"You know-when you arrived, you looked like you wanted to be anywhere else but here…and now you're ready to jump on the assistant referee!" she chuckled. Hiccup stared at her and gave a sudden grin.

"I may not be a famous DJ or actor or singer…but I will protect Astrid as much as I can," he admitted as Mala swatted his shoulder.

"You know, I think we're going to get on," she smiled as they turned back to the match.

The Valkyries were still trailing at half time and as Hiccup and Mala came into the box, they froze, shocked, seeing the others sniffing some white powder from the table. Mala was frozen but Hiccup more direct, grabbing a glass of wine and dumping it all over the drugs. Immediately, the others all turned to glare at him and Colden the model shoved him back violently.

"What the Helheim?" he snarled. "That was ours…"

"And if you are caught, you'll be arrested!" Hiccup snapped. "Notwithstanding the damage it could do to whoever you're supposed to be supporting!"

"And what do you care?" Raseri sneered.

"More than you," Hiccup retorted. "You're supposed to be here supporting her-not getting drunk and doing drugs! And yet you didn't watch a second of the game! If you don't care, stop wasting our time and yours and just be honest! But don't compromise the team by your stupidity!"

"And who cares what you think, nobody!" Dane the actor sneered but Hiccup scowled at him.

"Do your adoring fans know what you're up to?" he asked pointedly. "Look-you risk your own reputation as well as your partner's!"

"And what would you know?" the actor sneered. He was a handsome man with dark eyes and deep oak-brown hair, his manicured beard perfect.

"Lemme think…as a mere man on the street, I'd think you were a load of freeloading nobodies who take from the team and put them at risk from a drugs ban if any of that…stuff…gets into her systems! You are aware it's a two year mandatory ban for illicit drugs?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"And how would this get into Hanna?" Olli asked sarcastically. He was cute young man with brown curls and bright amber eyes.

"Use your imagination," Mala cut in. "You wanna clear up the table or shall we call security…or the cops?" Dane glared.

"You really think you can tell us what to do in your first time here, Hiccup?' he sneered but the auburn-haired man returned his glare steadily.

"I love my fiancée, Astrid, and I would never do anything to harm or embarrass her," he said with such sincerity that the actor backed down and looked at him closely. Hiccup turned away as he glanced at Raseri, who was complaining to Hans, the other Boy Band member and then grabbed a bottle of water.

"How are we doing?" he asked and Hiccup sighed, finding himself a coffee.

"Trailing one-nil," Hiccup reported as the actor smiled.

"Ready for the famed Valkyries' second-half comeback!" he said. "I'll come out with you and Mala for the second half!"

They watched the second half with Dane-who was surprisingly knowledgeable about the game-and they all cheered enthusiastically when the Valkyries equalised and then scored a winner five minutes from time. And though Astrid didn't score, she set up the winning Valkyries goal. The other HABS filed out just in time for the final whistle-so they could be in the publicity shots-and Hiccup didn't mind that they ignored him, because he found himself despising them. They were using their girlfriends for publicity and not fulfilling their part of the bargain.

But Astrid was late, for she had additional duties as Captain so Mala and Dane said goodbye and went to find their other halves while the others blanked the auburn-haired man before they, too, bailed. Absently, he grazed the buffet, munching through a couple of breadsticks and hummus and pacing back and forward in the now empty box. Of course, he was being immensely hypocritical, feeling annoyed the other HABS for using their girlfriends when his not-actually-fiancée was using him for publicity and commercial purposes…but at least he was doing his part and acting the proper boyfriend. And he truly did want to support Astrid-as he had at High School-because she was amazing and fierce and gave everything in her soccer. And she was doing her duties and interviews as Captain, despite the fact the others had been released.

Unsure what he should do now, Hiccup opened the door to the box and wandered out into the corridor, heading past the commercial box where he had seen Heather and Dagur-but that was empty as well. Frowning, he checked his phone but there was no missed call and he forced his mind back to see if he had missed some instruction…but he couldn't recall anything. So he wandered back to the stairs and walked down to the entrance…but there was no one there, not even Anders. People were milling out in the car park-including Raseri and Erik-but he had no desire to mix with them now. All he wanted was to find Astrid… Glancing around, he saw the door to the lower walkway through the stadium and he paused, then walked through, following the line of the walkway until he reached a doorway marked 'TEAM ONLY'.

"I've come this far," he murmured and walked through, listening for the sounds of voices and quietly making his way to a door marked 'PRESS'. Inside, he could hear Astrid speaking and someone asking questions. Opening the door a crack, he saw banks of seats and about a dozen journalists asking her questions as she sat at a table with the team sponsors' logos displayed behind her, doing the post-match press conference. She was smiling and polite, carefully responding to every query-but to Hiccup's eye, she looked tired. Quietly, he slipped in and sat at the back, looking intently at her and as she scanned the room, she met his concerned emerald gaze.

Her eyes widened for a moment-and then she smiled.

"Is that it, everyone?" she asked, standing. She suddenly looked much happier and heads turned to see what had wrought the change. "Thanks very much for coming, guys. See you next time!" And they watched her as she walked off the stage towards the self-conscious shape of Hiccup-but he stood as she came towards him-and then she hugged him, feeling his arms wind around her. A genuine smile warmed her face as she stared up into his smiling face. Having an armful of a happy Astrid Hofferson was definitely his fantasy. So he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"You were amazing," he murmured. "And totally awesome, Milady." She smiled and stretched up, her lips meeting his softly.

"Thanks, babe," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone else vanished…" he murmured and she smiled. "I just went looking for you…"

"You know, you are just what I needed to see," she told him. "I'm always the last and no one ever waits for me. I have to go meet Cami in the parking lot…but for once, there's someone here for me…" He tightened his arms around her.

"I'm always here for you," he reminded her and she rested her head against his shoulder for a moment before pulling away and twining her hand with his.

"Then let's go home, Hiccup," she said as the journalists all watched them with smiles. Astrid was conscious that there were photos being taken but for once, she didn't care. Being weary and exhausted at the end of the match and after the Press Commitments was always mildly depressing, for she had only her empty apartment to go back to. But here was Hiccup, patiently waiting for her and even coming to find her…just when she needed him. And the prospect of having someone there with her the night after the match warmed her heart.

"Anything you wish, Milady," she said as they headed for the car.


	17. Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Seventeen: Lazy Sunday Afternoon**

Sunday morning had Hiccup shocked as Astrid cooked them a fried breakfast, cheerful and competent and chatting over a big mug of coffee which she had managed to brew without destroying the machine. Of course, the bacon was rather crispy around the edges, the egg was slightly bouncy and the sausage was a little charred but Hiccup was happy to eat anything that wasn't actually on fire because it was a kind gesture.

Surprisingly, Heather didn't come round for breakfast until Astrid informed him that she and Dagur were coming round and they would all be going out to lunch.

"Are you sure…I mean I don't want to come between you and your friends…" he asked her in a concerned tone. She smiled.

"They're your friends…and I think Dagur is dying to talk to you," she admitted. "He doesn't really warm to people that easily. But you…he really seems to have clicked."

 _Because we're both broken…I just won't admit it,_ Hiccup thought silently.

"You okay?" she asked him softly and he looked up-and then nodded.

"I oughtta call Dad," he said. "I mean I haven't heard from him or any of the others since I left Berk." He paused and felt a twinge of hurt tighten his chest. In truth, he had been disappointed that no one had called him-not even Fishlegs, who was supposed to be his best friend. He rose abruptly and headed into his room, taking his phone with him. Staring after him, Astrid felt her heart sink. Usually-and certainly formerly, Hiccup was an open book but there were moments now when she had no clue what was going on in his head.

 _Damn you, Bella,_ she thought savagely as she turned back to the washing up.

In his room, the auburn-haired man stared at the phone for a long time before unlocking it and scrolling down his depressingly small contacts list, then dialling the familiar number.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey, Dad-it's me. Your son. Still alive here, just in case you cared." His voice was more bitter than he had intended and he knew it wasn't the best opening gambit. Stoick was a gruff man and very busy…maybe he just didn't have the time to bother with a son who should be old enough to look after himself…

" _SON! Odin, it's good to hear your voice. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to call. I mean, you warned us against calling you when you were with Bella and…_ "

All his anxieties melted away and he sighed.

"Sorry, Dad. I was just feeling a bit…lonely, you know?" he apologised but Stoick chuckled.

" _Aren't you spending all the time with that lass of yours?_ " he asked and Hiccup sighed.

"She has training and other commitments," he admitted. "But Gary has allowed me to work remotely so I'm still able to refine the wing designs I was working on…"

" _No fabulous parties?_ " the Mayor asked and his mind flew back to the other HABS, sneering at him and drinking and doing drugs instead of supporting the players.

"Not really a party guy," he admitted.

" _I saw the interview with that old lady in Archi,_ " the Mayor continued conversationally. " _Glad you're still true to the man you were brought up to be. Made me proud…_ "

"I am always proud of you, Dad," he admitted, a smile curling his lips. "I mean-you're a great and caring person who always puts Berk ahead of everything…"

" _Except my son,_ " Stock assured him. " _So when am I seeing you and that lass?_ " Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Hiccup sighed.

"Probably not for a while," he admitted. "Astrid has a lot of matches coming up in quick succession and I ought to be around. I mean, I am her fiancé…"

" _Aye…but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to do things for yourself…_ " Stoick's tone was almost pleading now. " _Please tell me she isn't as demanding as Bella…_ "

"What? No!" Hiccup replied quickly. "No, I just…"

" _You know that Bella has been round here four times, looking for you?_ " Stoick told him softly, his tone worried. " _She plays the sweet little girl but I really don't trust her at all…"_ Hiccup held his breath. _"I told her I had no idea where you were-and I'm not sure she believed me. I wouldn't let her in though she kept asking about Toothless…_ "

"Is he okay?" Hiccup's tone was suddenly panicky but Stoick was chuckling.

" _Sitting on my desk as we speak, cleaning his unmentionables and purring,_ " he reported. " _I think he does it on purpose…_ " Forcing his mind back to his time living with Bella-which he was already reluctant to recall-he remembered that the little cat seemed to delight in sitting in the middle of the room before giving his posterior a good clean.

"Yeah…he's got cattitude, all right," Hiccup replied in a relieved voice. "Are you okay, Dad?"

" _Missing my son but otherwise, I'm well, Hiccup,_ " Stoick said, the wistful note there again. " _If you ever fancy a trip to Berk…or want me to come over for Sunday lunch, I'd be happy to arrange flights…_ " Staring out of the window, Hiccup smiled.

"I will take you up on that," he said honestly and smiled. "Gotta go, Dad. But you can call me anytime now. Because I'm with Astrid and…" He paused. "And I'm happy."

" _You know, that's all a father wants for his son_ ," Stoick said. " _Love you, son._ " And he hung up.

Hiccup stared at his phone, the image of a smiling Stoick covered with the words CALL ENDED and he tenderly ran a thumb over the picture. Since Hiccup's mother died when he was small, there had just been the two of them, his father eschewing all offers at matchmaking by concerned friends because his heart belonged only to Valka. And though younger Hiccup had been a bit of a disappointment to the former College Football Player physically, Stoick had never made any secret of his pride in his son's intelligence, kindness, determination and bravery. They had grown much closer since Graduation and Hiccup regretted the isolation that Bella had enforced. He swiftly dressed and emerged to find Astrid flicking through the channels. She looked up with a smile as he sat next to her.

"You okay?" she asked, her tone concerned but he smiled and pecks a kiss on her cheek.

"Just being stupid," he admitted. "Dad's okay and Toothless…well, he's being Toothless…"

"Gods, he was just a little kitten when we graduated, wasn't he?" she frowned. "I mean, he was a rescue and had lost half his teeth…"

"Hence Toothless," Hiccup grinned. "He's a feisty little panther in the body of a very small black fluff ball. Honestly, he is so cute it's a wonder he doesn't implode sometimes…" She started giggling.

"You could bring him here, if you want," she invited him and he stiffened. "Hiccup?"

 _Bella said that…to use as a lever…I can't risk him again…_

"I may take you up on that," he forced himself to say, though the joy had left his voice. Guessing she had overstepped some boundary, she smiled and gently touched his arm.

"There's no pressure, Hiccup," she reminded him gently. "Whatever you feel is best is fine with me. But if you are missing him…he's welcome as well." And she smiled because she was offering her pristine apartment as a cat home/toilet/playroom and somehow, if it made Hiccup smile, she didn't mind… He glanced into her face and his eyes warmed, his smile growing a little more genuine.

"Thanks," he added more happily. "I really may consider that." She patted his shoulder.

"I'm getting a shower and then we can go meet Heather and Dagur," she said, getting up and heading for her room.

oOo

Erik the Red Park was the jewel in the Centre of Archi, named for the famous Chieftain of the past and a magnificent space for the people of the city. Wide open grassy stretches were between manicured beds, statues, fountains and the lake where people could swim, boat or float. There were at least three permanent shops that were scattered through the park along with concession stands for yak roast, ice cream and sweets and the plentiful benches were being used by young and old alike.

Astrid had driven herself and Hiccup to the park, almost giving him multiple heart attacks from her aggressive driving style and impatience with other traffic. Parking up, she had chuckled at seeing Hiccup offer a fervent prayer to Odin for his safe arrival and switched off the engine, unbuckling her belt.

"You weren't in any danger," she assured him. "We didn't hit anything."

"We probably would have if this car had thicker paint on it." he retorted. "I have never seen a bus driver scream in fear before…"

"I'm sure he was just sneezing," Astrid replied.

"And all the passengers-all at the same time?" he asked pointedly.

"Dusty bus," Astrid announced confidently.

Hiccup merely raised an eyebrow and she took a resigned breath.

"Okay, so maybe that one was tighter than usual…" she conceded. "But we were never in any real danger…"

"I think you may be in a minority in believing that!" he said sarcastically.

"You think you can do better?" she asked him tartly, her pride stung and he nodded.

"Definitely," he replied.

"Well-prove it!" she said. "You're driving us home!"

There was a pause and he stared into her glittering eyes. She was annoyed at him and if she had been Bella, he would be cringing and gabbling apologies, not caring whether he was right or wrong because her anger was always to be placated…but Astrid was safe. And while he didn't want to upset her, he knew she wouldn't behave like Bella. Astrid was a decent woman and would behave like an adult in a disagreement…like the one they were having now.

"Are you sure?" he checked, his tone tentative.

"Oh yeah," she smirked, her tone glittering. "And I expect chauffeur level driving…"

"Look, what you're going to get is not-crazy-psychoAstrid-driving…" he replied and her eyes widened.

"PsychoAstrid? I'll have you know I'm a well-loved role model and fashion icon…" she reminded him playfully.

"Who drives like you're a Formula One driver…" he finished. She smiled as a rap on the window interrupted them-and they looked up to see Heather grinning at them. Astrid wound down the window.

"Are you planning on staying in there all day or are you coming out into the sun?" she asked and grinned. Astrid huffed at her.

"My fiancé here was just calling my driving psycho and crazy!" she protested.

"Boy, it didn't take him long to pick that up," Heather commented. "Good work, Hiccup. Can you make sure she doesn't get killed on the way home?" He nodded.

"Especially as I'm driving," he confirmed.

"Busted!" Dagur grinned at Astrid and she folded her arms, pouting. "Come on, brother-let's leave the girls to their conversation and I'll show you the lake!" Getting out and locking up, Hiccup found himself accompanying a very excited Dagur to the lake and getting dragged into a rowing boat as Astrid and Heather sat on one of the benches with ice lollies. His eyes trailed slightly worriedly over the pair, seeing Astrid talking animatedly and wondering if it was all going to end…but Dagur pulled him back to the moment.

"You mind if I row?' the buff man asked. "I find it works out my back and shoulders…"

"Knock yourself out," Hiccup invited him and Dagur gave a large grin.

"Thanks, brother," he said cheerfully and pulled them rapidly out into the centre of the lake, away from prying ears. Then Dagur paused and sat back, closing his eyes and smiling. "I love this-it's so peaceful," he added. Hiccup sat back a little uncomfortably, casting glances over to Astrid. She was still deep in conversation with Heather as he sighed.

"You're not happy," Dagur said. There was a pause and Hiccup stared, his eyes widening.

"Whatever gives you that idea?" he asked too quickly. Dagur's thoughtful eyes opened.

"Your response," he said simply. "You're very defensive. And I don't think Astrid is the problem…is she?" The urgent shake of Hiccup's head was answer enough and then Dagur frowned. "Look-I know when someone is hurting, when someone is struggling, Hiccup. I've come through…stuff you wouldn't believe and seen things no man really should. And I really didn't want to cope. I actually wanted to end it…more then once…" He unbuckled the thick leather cuff around his left wrist and showed three wide scars all the way across. "Heather found me and made sure I was taken care of. I-I would never try again because I can still see the hurt, the fear in her eyes that I would rather die than talk to her about what was worrying me." He carefully buckled the cuff up again.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, his tone concerned. Dagur nodded.

"But my point is…" he began. Hiccup nodded.

"It's not Astrid," he confirmed. "It…it's my former girlfriend, Bella." Dagur watched him without saying a word. "She…she doesn't like that I'm with Astrid. She…is not someone who is willing to accept defeat…"

"Are you in danger?" Dagur asked in a low voice and Hiccup took a slow breath.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "I mean…she's not going to come after me with a knife or anything…though when I lived with her she had a few moments where she got physical…" Dagur remained silent, watchful, and saw the auburn-haired man's head drop. "You can say it if you want," he mumbled.

"Did you tell anyone?' he asked evenly. Hiccup shook his head.

"It's…humiliating," he forced out. "It's shaming and humiliating and I know that a man shouldn't be beaten up by his girlfriend. I mean, it just means I am so pathetic and…oh gods, why am I telling you this?"

"I'm a great listener," Dagur said calmly. "And I don't judge." Hiccup leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of his face.

"You can't tell Astrid," he said desperately.

"Why?" Dagur asked him simply.

"Because she's amazing and brave and beautiful and deserves more than…than _this_!" He gestured to himself with real loathing. Dagur suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, glaring into his eyes.

"Astrid wants _you_!" he snapped. "Not some buff footballer who betrays her or some model or music star or any of these other worthless wannabes! She wants Hiccup Haddock because when she's with you, she's smiling _for real._ You spar with her, you care for her and you make her feel normal. Can't you see that in her eyes?"

"I love her," Hiccup said quietly, his tone suddenly defeated. "I have for years. I would do anything for her so when she asked me to come here…I would have swum here if necessary. No matter that Bella wanted me locked up and made sure I had no means to escape…"

"She took your wallet?" Dagur asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Destroyed my clothes, wrecked my dragon statues, damaged my computer, took my wallet, cleaned out my bank account, maxed my cards…"

"Does she know where you are?" Dagur asked firmly. Hiccup shrugged.

"I think she can find out I am on this island but no one knows where Astrid lives-and I haven't told anyone…not my family or friends and never her…"

Dagur grabbed his arm with his other hand and shoved the sleeve up, revealing the white scars of burns, perfectly straight and wide. His eyes widened. Hiccup carefully retrieved his arm and slid the fabric down once more.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "I won't let it embarrass Astrid." Dagur caught his hand.

"Brother-I won't breathe a word to Astrid…but I would really recommend that you tell her anyway," he said urgently. "She cares for you-and she will support you. And I will." Hiccup shook his head.

"I can't lose her," he murmured _Even though I know it will happen anyway…_ "Please…respect my decision."

"Only if you promise to call me if you have any contact with Bella…or she tries anything," Dagur said firmly. "I'm here to protect Astrid…but also you. And a woman who will harm you like that has no limits, Hiccup. No matter what you think, if she contacts you, call me!"

"Dagur…"

"I'll row us around in circles until you agree," Dagur threatened him with a smile and after a glare, Hiccup sat back.

"Fine," he huffed, folding his arms. "We'll see who gets dizzy first…" Chuckling, Dagur dipped one oar in and pulled strongly, the other just holding station. The little boat lurched and swung round in a circle. Hiccup yelped and grabbed the sides of the boat. "Oh, come on!" he whined. "You're not serious…"

"You know, my sister teases me that I'm Deranged…" the buff man taunted Hiccup, giving another one-sided pull.

"Quit it!" Hiccup protested.

"Weak stomach?"

"Not on your life," Hiccup sassed back. "But if you drown me, Astrid will be very upset…"

"I'm a qualified lifesaver…and she'd be upset if _anything_ happened to you, Hicc," Dagur warned him, laughing as the boat swung crazily round. Hiccup lunged at him, missing the oar and landing in an ungainly heap on the bottom of the boat.

"You win," was the muffled concession. Dagur helped him up easily before he grasped the oars and inspected the auburn-haired man, sitting hunch-shouldered opposite him.

"Hiccup-I want to be your friend," he said honestly. "And friends stand by each other… _help each other_ …no matter what." He gave a hopeful smile. "And one day, I may need your help." Inclining his head, Hiccup nodded.

"Though what I could do for someone like you…" he said aimlessly but Dagur grinned.

"Everyone needs a friend," he said honestly. "Now let's go back to the girls. I don't know about you but I'm starved. I could almost eat a yak!" Hiccup gave a smile.

"You know, I think my cousin could give you a run for your money…" he said as they began to head back for shore, unaware of the cameras greedily snapping a stream of shots of the pair…


	18. Little Problems

**Eighteen: Little Problems**

Lunch was a fun affair with Astrid smiling brightly as they returned to shore and making sure that he perched next to her while she finished her lolly. Both she and Heather were smiling and seemed relaxed so Hiccup assumed he hadn't messed up too much and when Astrid leaned against him as he perched on the arm of the bench, he felt a flutter run through his chest. Dagur grinned as he caught his new friend's expression and hoped that Astrid would treat Hiccup properly-because Hiccup deserved some luck. His revelations about his ex-girlfriend had worried the former soldier and he hoped that the woman would accept that Hiccup was gone and look for a new plaything…but a small, nagging voice in the back of his head suggested it wouldn't be that simple.

They went to a Brazilian Grill that had opened recently in the Park, a colourful and vibrant space with exotically named cocktails and a very enticing menu…as long as you were a carnivore. The group all went for various skewered meats grilled with salads, fries and cocktails-though Astrid went for the non-alcoholic version since she tended not to drink during the season. She admitted that because of this, she had almost no alcohol tolerance-so she would be a very cheap date. But she was happy and was able to laugh and joke with her friends, while Hiccup thought that his father-a Viking through and through-would love a place like this, filled with cooked meat and alcohol.

"You okay, Hiccup?" Astrid asked and he smiled.

"Just thinking my Dad would love this place," he admitted and she laughed.

"Maybe you can invite him over when things are a little more settled?" she suggested. "I know you miss him." He smiled.

"It's been Dad and me since Mom died," he admitted. "I was only four so I don't recall that much about her…but Dad has always been there. And I didn't see him so much when I was with Bella…because she didn't really like my family. So I miss Dad-and Gobber…" Heather and Dagur shared a look: both their parents were dead so the two only had each other-and Astrid spoke to her family most days.

"Don't worry," Astrid reassured him, resting he hand on his. "You can get him over whenever you want."

"And I can visit?" he asked hopefully. There was a pause.

"Of course," she said though her voice held a 'but'.

"But…?" he prompted her, brows dipping slightly.

"But a new fiancé wouldn't immediately go back to visit his Dad after moving in with his girlfriend," she pointed out. "He would be glued to her side and try to do as many things as possible with her." He stared at her, realising she was correct and feeling a tiny surge of betrayal. Was that all that this trip was-something for the cameras to prove they were engaged?

 _Stop it! Astrid wanted you to come out because it's Sunday afternoon and normal people go out for Sunday lunch and enjoy themselves-not just couples but friends and family as well. And this is a change from cooking for Bella and waiting for her to criticise what you had made-or for her to tell you to take her out to some place that cost more than you should spend and where she would spend the time appearing the perfect girlfriend and complaining slyly about how useless you are._

"I…understand…" he sighed. She squeezed his hand.

"Hiccup-if you really want to see him, go ahead," she smiled. "You have been so great-whatever you need to do, you do it." His fingers curled around hers and he returned the smile.

"Right back at you," he said. "So what's happening the coming week?" Heather frowned and peered at her phone, checking her calendar.

"You two have an appearance on the daytime TV show 'Archipelago Daily Report' where Tora Hanssen will be interviewing you. You'll also be expected to do a cookery segment together."

"WHAT?" Astrid's eyes were wide in shock and she stared at her friend/manager in dismay. "Heather-you know I can't cook!" Hiccup chuckled.

"Unless the required result is flaming rock cakes!" he teased her and she scowled.

"So mean…" she grumbled. "No one ever forgets…"

"But I can help you," he volunteered with a grin. "What do they want?"

"A simple lunch…" Heather read.

"Chicken, sweet potato and tomato salad?" Hiccup suggested as both woman looked at him.

"Can you give me the recipe to clear with the show's producers?" Heather asked him professionally. "If they're happy, they'll have all the ingredients ready for you."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Astrid asked pointedly. Hiccup grinned.

"Glamorous assistant?" he suggested as she swatted his shoulder.

"You are getting sassy again," she pointed out.

"I could have said veg prep…" he sassed back.

"Aagh! I'd end up chopping my fingers off!" she replied.

"I can teach you to cook…" he offered.

"And burn my apartment down?"

"The whole block, probably," Heather added with a smirk.

"I can promise that you will be fine, Astrid," Hiccup said firmly. "I've seen the show. You chat to the host over a glass of wine while I do all the cooking bits. That way you can handle the questions and manage the interview while I appear as the perfect fiancé. Win-win." They all stared at him.

"He's actually right," Dagur commented. "And it would work…provided you don't let Astrid anywhere near the food."

"Ha ha," the soccer player said coolly. "And then I'm off Friday lunchtime for the Away Match against the Shivering Shores She-Devils." Hiccup frowned.

"So what do I do?" he asked. "Is there a team bus to go on or…"

"Many of the HABS don't go to Away matches," told him, draining her 'Red Parrot' cocktail. "They're only there at home matches for the publicity, not because they're soccer fans. But I can…"

"I want to be there," he said firmly. "Look…Astrid works hard and this is what she's best at. And as her friend, let alone her fiancé, I want to be there to support her." The blonde stared at him in shock and then she smiled, rising to kiss him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"My pleasure, Milady," he smiled.

oOo

Monday morning in the apartment was already swathed in familiarity, with a tired Hiccup making breakfast and Astrid up early, bouncing and full of energy. Once she had headed for training, he showered, tidied up and turned to his work, sitting back with a mug of coffee and peering at the plans. He opened his computer, checked the specifications and then dialled his boss in Berk Aero. Going to speaker and logging into the joint server, he began to amend the plans while discussing with the group.

He only realised how long he had been bouncing ideas back and forth and getting his list of problems to solve for the next couple of weeks when the door opened and Astrid returned-and he realised it was mid-afternoon. He smiled and waved as she walked past with her bag slung over her shoulder and she grinned back, winking as she headed for the shower. Sighing and stomach now growling in hunger, he continued his job, finally finishing the brainstorming session as she emerged from her room, damp and showered and tired. He sighed, stretched cramped muscles and rested his phone down.

"Have you been at it long?" she asked as she went to get a drink. He sighed.

"Since you left," he admitted as she stared at him. "And I've got a couple of hours of work to do before I can finish." She smiled.

"You want a drink?" she asked him.

"Soda water would be perfect," he admitted and she calmly poured him a large glass and then sat by him. "How was your day?" She sighed.

"Hard session and a lot of video tactics discussion," she admitted. "The She-Devils are an incredibly hard team to play against because they're well-organised and very deft. Not the biggest team but…" And then she sighed. "But you need to work, don't you?" Reluctantly, he nodded, because he enjoyed Astrid talking to him like a friend. She rose to her feet. "You work," she said understandingly, "while I do a little research." She grabbed her tablet and headed for the couch as he sighed and turned back to his computer.

It was only when he closed the computer and stretched again, his head thick with weariness and rose the move his cramped limbs that he realised it was late afternoon. Astrid was surfing the net on her tablet and updating her BerkBook, Instagram and Twitter feeds as he stumbled to the kitchen and cracked his neck, wincing at a stab of pain. There were a pile of letters of the counter and idly, he turned them over. They were all addressed to him.

"Astrid?" he asked and there was a pause as she looked up.

"Sorry-those arrived care of my manager so Heather handed them over," she replied. Hiccup frowned and opened the first one.

 **DEAR HICCUP,**

 **I FEEL I KNOW YOU ALREADY. YOU ARE SO HANDSOME WITH THOSE DREAMY EYES AND CUTE FACE. I AM ALREADY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE ASTRID AND BE MINE. MY NAME IS HILDE AND I LIVE IN VISITHUG AND…**

He stared in shock. The sender was a twelve year old girl who had included a polaroid. She even had braces and he thought back to his Middle School days and wondered what he would have done if one of his friends had been sending letters and picture to older men. Of course, his only female friends then were too sensible to do that…or in Ruffnut's case, would have sent said adult male running for cover… He hastily stuffed the letter back in the envelope and looked at the next one. It was even worse.

 **DEAR HICCUP,**

 **HOW DID SUCH A SKINNY UGLY NOBODY GET WITH MY BEAUTIFUL VALKYRIE. I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU'D CUT YOUR OWN THROAT BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DO THAT TO YOU AND SO MUCH WORSE. IN FACT THE FIRST THING I AM GOING TO DO IS…**

He dropped the letter as if it scalded him and he felt his breathing accelerate. The writer detailed his dismemberment and murder in excruciating detail and he couldn't process why a stranger would make such horrible threats just because he was engaged to Astrid. It was clear this person was a stranger, not someone who knew Astrid or who was anyone of any value in her life…and so he realised this was a stalker, a madman who felt the woman was his property, even though she didn't even know him.

"Are you okay, Hiccup?" Astrid asked from behind him. He gave a small yell and jumped visibly, resting his hand on his chest and giving a shuddering breath.

"Thor-please don't do that…" he begged her in a breathless voice. She looked into his face-ashen with shock and she unhesitatingly rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and then peered at the letter lying on the counter. "Oh-a death threat. We'll pass that on to Dagur and then on to the police. I'm afraid I have an army of lunatics who imagine I am their property. It's why I live here and have Dagur. I'm sorry-if we could've located that letter, we would have."

"Is this going to happen again?" he asked her in a shocked voice. She looked at the pile of letters.

"Yeah," she admitted as she looked at the remaining letters. "What's next?" He ripped the next one open-pine and smelling strongly of perfume.

 **HEY HICCUP,**

 **I'M A FIFTY-TWO YEAR OLD HOMEMAKER AND I'M IN NEED OF A MAN. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE PERFECT…AND I'M SURE YOU NEED A REAL WOMAN. WE CAN MAKE SWEET MUSIC TOGETHER, YOU KOW WHAT I MEAN? DUMP THAT CHILD AND COME TO ME. I LIVE AT…**

A picture fell out of a naked, rather overweight woman with greying dark hair and nothing left to the imagination. Hiccup covered his eyes and cringed as Astrid burst out laughing.

"Babe-I was really hoping you would attract a better class of weirdo," she laughed. "Oh Gods…just as long as the next one isn't from Gothi…" Hiccup ripped open the next envelope and screamed. A polaroid of Gothi, the Elder of Berk and oldest woman in the Archipelago dropped out. Thankfully, she was fully clothed. Astrid doubled up, helpless.

"It's not funny," Hiccup protested. "It's dreadful…"

"It's hilarious," Astrid gasped, still laughing hard. "I mean, I know you're cute and handsome and have the most amazing green eyes and so I can understand why the woman who have watched us on TV think you're gorgeous…"

"But they're all so old…" he protested. "Or young…" His cheeks flared with shame and she smiled.

"It's okay, Hiccup," she reassured him. "There are a lot of weird people out there. And if you're in the public eye, you will get bag loads of mail-some of it creepy, some of it raunchy and some of downright menacing. You can bin or keep the others-but the threats need to go to Dagur so he can forward them to the police-and register who they are. He keeps a database of all the threats and scans all letters and envelopes…so he can pick up any commonalities and be ready."

"Wow…" he murmured and eyed the last letter. The address was typed and the postmark was smudged so he ripped it open. The letter was very short.

 **YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. THEY'RE HERE ON BERK AND YOU'RE AWAY WITH HER. WHO DO YOU THINK WILL PROTECT THEM.**

There was no signature but Hiccup knew who had sent it. It had all the hallmarks of Bella.

He wordlessly crumpled it up and studded it in his pocket.

"You look like you've seen a ghost…" Astrid commented and he sighed.

"Just a very inappropriate suggestion," he said nervously and gave a sigh. "Sorry."

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "How about I get you a nice glass of wine and then we order in some dinner?" He looked up and forced himself to smile and nod, though he hated himself for lying to Astrid. His mind was in turmoil and he just wanted to stash the letter in his room, waiting for the right time to hand it to Dagur.

"Thanks, Astrid," he sighed. "What do you prefer?"

"I think…Chinese," she smiled. "That okay?" He smiled at her eagerness.

"Whatever you want…" he said and rapidly retreated to his room.

oOo

He had spent a restless night, tossing and turning and worrying about his father and friends and imagining all species of horrific scenarios as Bella tormented him by slowly destroying everything he loved…so he was deeply asleep when there was a bang on his door. He started, half sitting up and blinking at the light streaming through the curtains and he frowned as the hammering on the door was repeated.

"Are you decent?" Heather asked through and he frowned-then realised that he was only wearing a short-sleeved tee-shirt in bed. The scars were obvious on his arms.

"No!" he yelped and leapt from the bed, casting around until he found and snatched a hoodie, hauling it over his head as the door opened. "Aagh!"

"We need to talk!" Heather said grimly as she and Astrid walked into the room. Wordlessly, he stared at them, his stomach suddenly fluttering and heart pounding with anxiety at the abrupt awakening and their grim expressions. He ran his hands through his hair and encountered the little braids that Astrid had put there. He blinked once more as she walked forward. "We have a problem."


	19. Scandal

**Nineteen: Scandal**

"GAY?" Hiccup repeated, staring at the front page of the ' _North Star_ ' Daily newspaper. It was the worst type of tabloid, with stories eschewed by more serious journalists splashed all over the front page, including the infamous 'Aliens Ate my Yak' hoax and any number of Celebrity Scandal pieces-always accompanied by large full colour pictures.

"Well, that's the clear implication," Heather pointed out.

The front page had two pictures, both of which featured Hiccup…one of him and Dagur on the rowing boat, halfway through helping him sit upright. Dagur had his hands on Hiccup's shoulder and arm and both men were smiling in a very genuine way while the second picture was of Astrid kissing Hiccup. The headline was: **WHICH TO CHOOSE?** with the line beneath reading: **Celebrity Fiancé Beds Soccer Star And Ex-Soldier In Bed Swap Romp.**

"But I have only ever kissed Astrid and Dagur hugs everyone!" he protested wildly. "Astrid-I swear I haven't done anything and I'm not into guys and I haven't even met Dagur without you being there and…"

"It's okay, Hiccup," Astrid said quickly, seeing his panic. "We don't believe you're gay or two-timing…"

"And frankly the Bed Swap Romp had Dagur falling off his chair laughing…" Heather said grumpily. "He says you're cute but not his type."

"And how can they claim there was some bed-swap romp when it never happened?" Astrid growled. "Isn't there a law against it?"

"Defamation," Heather told her. "I've already called our lawyer, Throk Kriger, to serve papers against _North Star_ and its parent company, Archipelago Print Inc. The allegations against you and your reputation are scandalous."

"Um…and my reputation?" Hiccup asked, raising his hand. Heather cast him a cool look that eloquently asked the question: _what reputation_?

"It's both our reputations," Astrid insisted, frowning at her friend. She poured Hiccup a cup of black coffee which he unwisely swallowed before realising Astrid had made it. He choked and his eyes watered.

"How in Thor's name did you manage to ruin coffee?" he gasped, trying to wipe his mouth on his sleeve. She stared at him and took a sip of hers.

"It's okay," she said defensively. "I mean, it's not as good as yours…I wasn't sure which coffee to use so…I put a bit of all of them in…"

"You put twelve capsules in the machine? Gods, no wonder this tastes like engine oil! It's a wonder it doesn't have lethal caffeine levels…" he said urgently, pouring the coffee away and then pouring the jug down the sink. Panicking, his hand resting on his chest, he could almost convince himself that his heart was ready to explode…but he forced himself to calm down. He had only had a sip…which admittedly probably contained as much caffeine as a normal mug of coffee. Stealing a glance at Astrid, who was looking downcast at her disaster at the coffee, he popped a new capsule into the machine and made some fresh coffee as Heather shook her head.

"We're gonna need a press conference and fast," Heather decided.

"Wouldn't it be better to leave it in the hands of the lawyers?" Astrid asked, accepting the new cup of coffee. She sighed in relief. "Much better…" Heather sipped her new cup and nodded gratefully.

"If you ever want a career as a Barista, you've got it," she said briskly. "It will take days. We need a swift rebuttal and then leave the lawyers to get a retraction and damages. I'll arrange it for this morning. I'll square it with the club."

"That's gonna go down well," Astrid grumbled.

"Best clothes-you need to look smart and sober…though that really won't work with Dagur," Heather grumbled. "He won't wear anything except the clothes he normally wears."

"He is who he is," Hiccup said calmly. "But Astrid and I have to be the best we can be to persuade people these lies can't be true…" And then he paused. "Which medals did he win, by the way…?"

Heather gave a wan smile.

"Pretty much all of them." Hiccup grinned.

"A soccer star, an engineer and a decorated war hero…boy, they picked the wrong group to mess with," he smirked. "Can I make a suggestion?"

oOo

Astrid, Hiccup and Dagur sat in front of the assembled press in the Archi Valkyries' Press Conference Room as Astrid looked across the waiting journalists. Smart in a sleek black dress, pale blue jacket and her hair restrained in an asymmetric bun, Astrid looked the epitome of professional while Hiccup was in the charcoal grey suit he had been bought with a deep claret shirt and black and grey patterned tie. His hair was nearly tamed and he looked pale and anxious. Dagur was calm in a black vest, black leather body warmer and black combat pants and boots. He was still wearing his leather cuffs-though Hiccup now knew why-and his stubble was unaltered. His pale green eyes swept over the assembled reporters and he scowled.

"Thank you for coming. I regret having to do this…but I cannot allow such scandalous allegations to go without answer," she said, reading a carefully prepared statement that she and Hiccup had written. "My fiancé, Hiccup Haddock, is not engaged in any illicit affair with Mr Dagur DeRange, my Security Adviser. My fiancé and I have not yet been…intimate. There has been no bed swapping or two-timing…and Hiccup does not have any choice to make. The story in the _North Star_ are scurrilous allegations that are the definition of libel and are in the hands of my lawyers. We will, of course, be suing for maximum damages to our reputations. I believe the value of the two is a couple of million dollars."

"So it's all about money?" _the Berserker_ journalist asked her in a sneering voice.

"Nope-the money is to replace lost earnings due to reputational damage…as well as remind reckless and irresponsible journalists that breaking the law carries a price," Astrid said. Hiccup leaned forward, his voice a little nervous.

"I have loved Astrid for about ten years and all I ever wanted was her," he admitted and offered a shy smile. "And we have kissed…which was wonderful and about everything I ever dreamed of…which probably makes me the lamest man in the Archipelago…though in my defence, I am an engineer…certified nerd over here…" There was a ripple of laughter at the self-deprecating humour. "The shots of Dagur and I…well, Astrid wanted a girls' chat with Heather, her manager and as her brother and security Chief, Dagur was more than eager to tell me about his exploits and have a man to man chat. And he just started goofing around and rowing us in circles…and because I'm a clumsy idiot as well as a certified nerd, I fell over and he had to help me up. Honestly…have none of you guys ever goofed off when you're off duty on a Sunday?" There were more than a few nods. "And guys and boats…not a great combination, hmm?"

There were laughs.

"I mean-honestly…if we had stayed out there much longer, you probably would have had a shot of someone having to rescue me from falling out of the boat. And I hadn't even had a drop!"

The laughs were more genuine then, the reporters warming to the normal guy who admitted his faults and described an experience many of them could relate to. Dagur folded his arms and glared.

"Honestly, you people," he growled. "I served my country and almost lost my life in the process. I suffered a lot of trauma and my sister-and my friend, Astrid, helped me rebuild my life. So I would never do anything to hurt her. Hiccup is her fiancé and my charge…so I would never do anything other than hug him and teach him some martial arts…and protect him with my life." His voice was scornful. In the back row, Heather smiled. That was the protective older brother she loved and who she wanted to protect. She leaned towards the tall, red-haired man sitting next to her in a silver silk suit with deep cream shirt and silver tie, his light hazel eyes picking out every detail of the Press Conference, a hand casually taking notes on his tablet.

"So where did you serve?" the reporter from the _Berk Advertiser_ asked.

"Same as everyone else-Iraq and Afghanistan," Dagur said reluctantly, though Hiccup realised he was uncomfortable in discussing himself.

"Where he was awarded the Iraq Campaign Medal, the Afghanistan Campaign Medal, the War Again Terror Medal, the Archipelago Medal and Thor's Star, both for bravery in battle and Odin's Cross with Cluster for outstanding and unsurpassed courage in the defence of the Archipelago," Hiccup added. There were gasps. Astrid looked across the room and found the _North Star_ journalist.

"I challenge the NS reporter to reveal who purportedly 'witnessed' this so-called romp," she said gravely. "Because I think we all want the name of someone who witnessed something that didn't happen…"

All eyes turned on the seedy man who suddenly sweated under so much hostile scrutiny.

"The source was a good one," he blustered to the disappointed looks of the others.

"Name," Astrid insisted.

"We can't reveal the source…" the journalist retorted, falling back on the same line they always used at the _North Star…_ until the legal department got involved.

"You'll have to in court…and if they can't turn up to be cross-examined with dates, times and hard evidence, I think your paper will be sacking a whole host of reporters to pay for the damages as well as the fines," Astrid told him firmly. "I play the game, gentlemen. I am accessible. I give you all as much time as you need. I answer every question with a smile. But to print scurrilous outrageous _lies_ about me and the man I love is below contemptible!"

"So produce the source or retract the piece with a full apology and admission that it was fake news," Hiccup told him sternly. The journalist, Lars Femling, stared in shock and wanted to defend himself but he knew full well that the Editor had gone with an 'Anonymous' source that swore they had evidence… Faced with such total denial, Femling had a nasty suspicion that the 'Anonymous' source would be uncontactable and the paper would be left high and dry. And all three of the people harmed by the story knew it.

"No comment," Femling muttered and pretended to scribble on his Tablet and then scurried from the room. Astrid looked up brightly-and smiled.

"Any questions?" she asked and the journalists all shook their heads, their expressions all speaking of their intention to turn on and attack the _North Star_ for what was clearly an unfounded defamation. Astrid sat back and glanced over at Hiccup. "You were awesome," she commented as his emerald eyes flicked guiltily over to look at her.

"I'm supposed to look out for you," he said. "I know you and I have only ever kissed. I have never kissed a guy at all. Ever. Or done anything else with one, in case you ask! And though my Dad and Gobber would probably be immensely proud I was involved in a sordid bed-swapping bisexual romp, I have to disappoint them because it never happened-and never would. Thor-I've only ever had sex with one person…and it wasn't you." He face-palmed and his voice dropped, shame filling his words. "It was Bella. She was my first…and though she did sort of laugh at me and call me useless and disappointing…there were moments it was sort of nice…"

He sighed heavily and her hand found his.

"That's nothing to be worried about," she reassured him so kindly that his heart plummeted to his boots. "You were in a relationship and…"

 _…_ _and the girl I had always loved had left me and hadn't bothered to contact me in over two years so I accepted that Bella was the best I could hope for. So she took whatever I could give and scorned me for it. And though I did my best…I-I never loved her. Freya forgive me._

"…and it's still the worst regret of my life because I gave up on you," he mumbled. Dagur glanced at him and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, brother," he said reassuringly. "We all make mistakes. But today…you showed who you truly are. And I wouldn't have argued with you. You fought for her. For us both." Astrid snuggled against him, not caring that the last few reporters were in the room and saw the pair. The smart ones recognised natural, genuine affection and captured the images for their reports as Astrid smiled and snuggled against the lean, auburn-haired man.

"And you know I'll fight for you," she hummed as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You may need to," he breathed as he thought back to the letter he had received. And then he realised that he had picked up his mail on the way in-but hadn't opened it because he hadn't wanted any distractions. Nuzzling against Astrid's silky hair, he shuffled through the envelopes he had stuffed in his pocket and smelled perfume on two, suggesting they had joined the ' _We want to Marry Hiccup'_ Club. And honestly, he only wanted one member of that club-and she was leaning against him.

He opened three envelopes, finding his female fans-none of whom were his age-all sending pictures, another of which was an extremely disrobed and rather hairy older woman. He showed it to Astrid.

"Why do they do this?" he winced.

"Good," she mumbled and he stared at her.

"What?" he yelped as Dagur stared at the picture and made vomiting noises.

"Oh my Thor…" he said in shock.

"Why would you say that?" Hiccup protested. Astrid blushed lightly.

"Because I want you for myself and I don't want naked pictures of pretty young woman coming through the post," she told him as he and Dagur both gaped. The former soldier started laughing.

"She has a point," he sniggered as Hiccup opened the last envelope. It was bulky and he snatched the letter from within, recognising the printed words.

 **I WARNED YOU. NOW SEE HOW WELL YOU DO WITHOUT ME. OR HIM.**

Heart hammering in his chest, Hiccup handed the letter to Dagur and then with trembling hands, he fished the item from the envelope. There was a small, sad jingle and he stared at it in horror.

It was a cat collar. With a small silver bell. And a fish-shaped medal bearing nine letters that froze his heart.

TOOTHLESS.


	20. Close to home

**A/N: Wow. I did NOT expect that amount of feedback. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! It seems there is a lot of concern about our favourite feline...so here's the answer...**

 **-o-**

 **Twenty: Close to Home**

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice was concerned enough to break through the fog of absolute panic that swathed him as he stared at Toothless's collar. "What's wrong?"

"Toothless…" he breathed. "No no no no no…she can't have…"

"What…?"

"This person has sent him his cat's collar," Dagur said calmly, handing the sheet to Astrid. "And the letter indicates it wasn't the first letter…"

"I got one yesterday but I didn't have a chance to see you yesterday and I got wrapped up in work and then this scandal nonsense first happened and we had to sort it out and the other one is home and…"

"And calm down," Dagur said evenly, his hand resting reassuringly on the man's tense shoulder. "I'm not blaming you. I just wanted you to let me know as soon as possible…because this sounds like your ex-girlfriend…"

"This is Bella alright…" Hiccup murmured and fumbled in his pocket for his phone, fingers shaking almost too much to unlock it. In fact his fingers were sweating too much for his thumbprint to register so he had to punch in his code…and then he flipped through his favourites and stabbed the number labelled DAD.

"Will someone explain what is happening?" Heather asked, walking forward through the now-empty Press Conference Room as Hiccup frantically redialled.

"Pick up, pick up…" he mumbled but was diverted to Voicemail once more. "Damnation. He's probably in one of those stupid Council Meetings and because it's me, he's letting it go to Voicemail. He doesn't think it's urgent!"

"Someone-who he thinks is Bella-has sent Hiccup a threatening letter and Toothless's collar…"

"And who is Toothless?" the red-haired man asked. Hiccup inspected him: he topped Hiccup by a solid half a head and was powerfully but athletically built. His red hair was cut short and swept off the man's face and his light hazel eyes were thoughtful. His voice was deep and serious.

"Throk Kriger, Astrid's lawyer," Heather explained as Hiccup frowned.

"My cat," Hiccup explained. "My best buddy, my constant companion…Bella threatened him when I moved out…well, she hated him anyway the feeling was definitely mutual. He used to poo on her laundry as a matter of course…meaning I had to do it again… She threatened to kill him and so I moved him back in with Dad…"

"Is he a pedigree? A valuable animal?" Throk asked sternly.

"He's my best friend!" Hiccup protested, his tone angry.

"Apart from the fact I'm your best friend…he's your best feline friend…" Astrid commented, "you cannot put a price on a person's beloved pet, Throk. It's a very personal, very cruel attack."

"I can't get through to Dad to check he's okay," Hiccup told him frantically.

"Wouldn't he have called you if he had gone missing?" Heather asked. "This has come through the normal mail so it had to be posted yesterday…"

"The postmark reads 10:05, yesterday's date, BERK," Dagur commented. "So he would have been missing for over twenty-four hours. I'm certain he would have informed you if he was MIA."

"Except he's a feisty cat and sometimes goes out prowling," Hiccup reported glumly.

"I can put a call through to the Mayor's Office to call you back," Heather offered but Hiccup shook his head reluctantly, his eyes ashamed.

"I can't interrupt vital Council business because my psycho ex may have killed my cat," he murmured.

"Yes, you can," Astrid urged him but he looked up stubbornly.

"No, I can't," he said firmly. "My father is the Mayor of Berk, the man who runs the island…and he can't be ashamed by his pathetic son who is phoning up because he's worried about a cat!" He stood abruptly, his face angry. "So I will have to go and find him myself."

"Wait," Throk said sternly. "I need the letter and the envelope. I can get my investigators to look into this-and find out who sent the threat."

"Threats," Hiccup corrected him sharply. "I got one yesterday. And the sender is Arabella Harsem, my former girlfriend. Prove she sent them."

"If that is the case, my man will find the evidence," Throk reassured him. "And then we can get a restraining order against her-as well as passing the evidence on to the police."

"Arabella is small and blonde and looks as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth," Hiccup told him bluntly. "She'll blink her big blue eyes and sniff and look tearful and claim it was all a horrible mistake and that I sent the letters to myself to try to get at her because I'm a horrible person."

There was a pause as all the listeners stared at the young man, hearing the echo not of the kind, decent man who stood before them but of the words of a woman who had clearly scarred him deeply. Astrid gently stood and walked to him, pulling him round to face him and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hiccup-you're a number of things…sassy, incredibly smart, decent, kind, funny, a bit dorky…but horrible isn't one of them," she assured him gently. He shook his head despondently. "And you can't let someone persuade you that you're something you're not."

His eyes flicked up and there was a brief silent accusation there: _but that's what we're doing right now._

"I need to go to Berk," he said quietly and she nodded.

"I've got training," she sighed. "The She-Devils are second in the league and only a point behind us. If I miss training…" He swallowed.

"I know-you have to make sure you do your job," he said hollowly. "But I have to do mine. I'm going to Berk."

"And I'll come with you," Dagur assured him as Heather's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked her brother in a low voice and Dagur nodded.

"Someone needs to go and he's my brother," he said firmly, his fist clenched tightly. "I'll be okay, sis. He can keep an eye on me."

"Then you'll need this," Heather said trying her attention to Hiccup. She handed him a card. "It's prepaid-you just need to sign it to activate it. It should cover you for any expenses on the trip." Nodding, Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'll phone ahead and reserve your tickets and seats," Heather promised. "Dagur-can you drive him to the Airport?" The former soldier grinned and grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"You're with me, brother," he smiled as Hiccup resisted, looking over at Astrid.

"Are you sure…?" he murmured hesitantly and she smiled then reached up and kissed him.

"Go," she told him. "I'll be waiting for you."

And then he turned and sprinted after Dagur towards the car park as the soccer star sighed.

"Find out everything you can about Bella Harsem," she said. "And make her stop. Because if she doesn't, she'll destroy him."

oOo

Once again, passing through the Airport was smooth and painless, everything already arranged by Heather. The two men were Priority Boarded and sat at the front, with Hiccup staring out of the window at the grey tarmac, silently counting down the minutes until they took off. But as he sat there, he became aware that Dagur was tense at his side, his hands clamped on the handsets, his eyes closed and murmuring a simple mantra:

"I am the sea, calm and wide

My sense of calm comes from the inside…"

"Dagur-are you okay?" he asked, pulling his attention back to his travelling companion and the man nodded.

"Of course," he said with a small, forced laugh. "I'm just fine and dandy. Yup. Never been better. Nothing wrong with me at all. Not even slightly. At all. Even a little. I'm just great…" Arching an eyebrow, Hiccup looked cynical.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I have no problem flying whatsoever. I am the sea, calm and wide, my sense of calm comes from the inside…"

"Dagur-it's okay," Hiccup reassured him. "Flying is the safest form of mass transport. The risks of dying in a plane crash are about one in eleven million-compared to one in five thousand for dying in a car crash."

"Or one in five if Astrid is driving," Dagur said in a slightly manic voice.

"I'd say one in three for Astrid," Hiccup acknowledged. "This aircraft is extremely safe-it's one of our best sellers…and has a safety record of less than one event for every nine million flight hours, one of the best in the world…"

"By event, you mean _crash_ ," Dagur said tightly.

"But not all of those are fatal…and not all are aircraft related," Hiccup explained calmly, staring into Dagur's eyes, which were definitely panicked. "Lightning strikes can bring an aircraft down like the Thundersnow storm in Devastating Winter 1997-9…and we lost one of ours when Eyjafjallajokull erupted and the engine seized in the ash cloud in 2010. These led to new flight protocols which have made the flight experience even safer. The airline industry-and the aerospace industry-are the business with the best record for learning from events and making sure that every loss, every problem leads to improvements if safety for the people in their care."

" _Fasten seatbelts for takeoff,_ " the voice came over the intercom. " _Please pay attention to the screens for the safety briefing…_ "

"Dagur-this aircraft is very safe," Hiccup said as they began to taxi. "it seats fifty four people, cabin crew two and and flight crew two. There are two Rolls Royce turbofan engines, wingspan ninety-seven feet, cruising speed 713 kilometres an hour and a maximum range of 2100 kilometres. I know the current design team and they are very reliable and we produce a great aircraft." Dagur's hand clamped on his as they turned at the end of the taxiway, the cabin crew strapping themselves into their seats as the engine rose to a roar and they accelerated down he runway. Calmly, Hiccup talked them through the take-off, the early part of the flight and reassured Dagur throughout the entire process until they were cruising. And finally Dagur relaxed.

"Can I have a drink?" the former soldier asked, his voice more normal as they were asked if they wanted refreshments. The air stewardess smiled and went to fetch him a whiskey and peanuts as Hiccup just accepted a cola and a lox and dill mayo ciabatta. And then the former soldier stared at his friend. "You know you were awesome, right?" he checked and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I was just trying to reassure you…" he began but Dagur drained his whiskey and smiled, asking for another.

"Hiccup-I am scared of flying because our transport was shot down and we crashed in Afghanistan," he revealed. "And I associate flying with ending up in a firefight or losing friends…but you calmed me."

"This was why Heather was concerned…" Hiccup realised and sighed. "You should've said. I could have come on my own…"

"And stewed on your own doubts and worries?" Dagur challenged him. "You are my friend and I'm prepared to face my fears to be here for you…and you have already been there for me when I needed you." His voice turned emotional. "You're a true friend…" And he flung his arms around Hiccup in a huge hug.

"Dagur!" Hiccup yelped and then gave up. The man was tactile and affectionate, as he had explained…and though they were fresh from a press conference where they had claimed there was nothing between them, he knew they were chancing it with the hug…though at 28000 feet, the chances of a paparazzi picture were relatively small. _Though I wouldn't put it past Bella to train an evil seagull to take pictures of us in a compromising hug…_ Hiccup thought sourly, though he returned the hug because it was easier than upsetting Dagur. Sensing his discomfort, Dagur quickly released him but there was gratitude in his eyes and his scarred face was lit by a huge grin as he relaxed and spent the rest of the flight much more calm.

As they travelled between the islands-even through a little turbulence-Dagur kept up a cheerful conversation about some of his missions, recalling his old friends and their antics. And as he listened, Hiccup recalled that all these people that his friend spoke of with real affection and nostalgia were dead. And the only outward sign was the slight hesitation in his voice when he recalled Sparky, his closest friend whose death had been the hardest. But it was clear the stories helped distract Dagur and he kept up the chat all the way through the descent, landing and taxi all the way to the Terminal…though assisted by several more whiskies. And so, when they finally disembarked, Dagur was cheerful, slurred and quite clingy.

The moment they landed, he tried his phone again but Stoick's was still going direct to voicemail…but now he was home on Berk and calmed by being at home and having to deal with Dagur, he could think more clearly. So he stared at the screen and thumbed in another number. This time it was answered.

" _Gobber's Garage and Autoshop_ ," a heavily accented voice growled, the broad Scottish accent mangling the words in an achingly familiar way. Hiccup felt a little of the tension ease from his shoulders.

"Gobber! It's me…"

" _Hiccup? Where are you, laddie? Is that Astrid lass treating you well_?" The man's voice was warm with genuine concern, causing Hiccup's mouth to stretch in a smile.

"I'm at the airport," he said. "Astrid is great…but Bella has been causing some problems. Look-is Dad okay? I've been phoning him and I can't get through…"

" _I'm not surprised,_ " Gobber said with a sigh. " _He's on his way to Bog for that annual Mayors' Meeting. He welcomed six other Mayors here before they set out a couple of hours ago and they have two more stops to collect more attendees before they make it to Bugla. His phone will be off all day. Why?_ "

"Is Toothless okay?" he asked worriedly. "I guess you're feeding him?"

" _Well…yes…but he hasn't touched his food from yesterday and I wonder if he is out hunting…_ " Gobber said as Hiccup feel his heart clench in worry.

"Bella sent me his collar, Gobber," he said tonelessly and there was an audible intake of breath.

" _I'll meet you at the house,_ " Gobber said seriously. " _Drive safe, laddie. You dinna want tae let that Bella rattle yer and crash on the way. That helps no one_."

"I'll be careful," Hiccup promised as Gobber rang off. Then he sighed as Dagur emerged from the bathroom, grinning.

"Okay, brother-let's go and find your cat," he said cheerfully.

To Hiccup's relief, Heather had hired him a car and once he had signed the papers, presented his new license and the card, eyes widening as he realised it was loaded with three thousand dollars and hiring the car barely made a dent in the balance. So they piled into the modest car Heather had ordered and Hiccup drove out of the airport and put his foot down, heading towards town. Dagur was still chatting and waving at the locals as Hiccup wove his way through the town and sped up the hill towards the upper town and Night Fury Rise, where his family had lived for generations.

The moment he killed the engine, he was out, fumbling at his keys and opening the front door. There was no such thing as a burglar alarm on Berk because Viking tradition dictated you could go out looking for your burglar with an axe and reclaim your goods any way you wanted. Only outsiders tried house break-ins on Berk and then only once before they were usually handed into the police, terrified for their lives and swearing a life of lawfulness on pain of being axed to death.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup's voice echoed through the empty house, the doors closed and curtains drawn. "Toothless!"

There was no answering mew and Hiccup knew his cat would always come if he could. He sped along the hall and into the kitchen, his steps echoing on the tiled floor, green gaze falling on an overflowing bowl of cat food, the top dried and showing it had been untouched for a decent while. The bowl was partly empty and Hiccup crouched down, glancing over at the empty litter tray and the cat flap in the back door. Dagur walked in after him.

"Any sign of the fuzzball?" he asked cheerfully as Hiccup shook his head.

"He hasn't touched this food for over twenty-four hours," he sighed, getting to his feet. "I need to check in the garden." And he unlocked the back door and walked out. Dagur followed him-and gaped.

There was a wide patio in cream stone, beautifully laid with an extendable canopy and a built in barbecue, large pots with hardy plants perched on the far corners-but beyond was a huge lawn with large bushes and beyond, a copse that merged into tangled brambles and the first fingers of the forest that swept back from he town. It was a perfect place for a small cat to go prowling…but Hiccup knew Toothless always came home. Unless he couldn't

Head up and eyes scanning the space, Hiccup headed for the forest, yelling as he went. "TOOTHLESS? TOOTHLESS! _TOOTHLESS!_ " Every few steps, he paused and listened, knowing his cat would come for him, would call him if he had any strength left in his body. Silently, Dagur walked up behind him.

"What colour is he?" he asked Hiccup and the auburn-haired man sighed.

"All black and really fluffy," he explained. "He has the most bright green eyes and he's got cattitude in spades." Dagur nodded, his keen eyes scanning the undergrowth's they spread out, walking slowly into the edge of the forest…and then a little deeper in. Hiccup kept calling until his throat was hoarse and the sun went in. Gobber's voice could be heard, yelling as well and Hiccup paused, going over to hug his Godfather before resuming his determined search. Something in his heart told him Toothless was alive…but for how long in the cold and wet? He could be poisoned, hurt, unable to move…anything. It was growing colder and starting to drizzle when Hiccup felt his spirits plummet. The anxiety that had been bubbling in his stomach grew and he stopped, wondering if he would ever see his cat again.

"Please, bud…don't leave me," he murmured quietly. "Toothless…just give me a sign bud. Toothless…"

There was the faintest of meows, drifting uncertainly from deeper in the forest. But for Hiccup, it was enough. His head snapped up and he stared in the direction of the noise.

"Toothless?"

It was repeated, faint and uncertain.

"This way!" Dagur said, heading rapidly in the direction with Hiccup running after him. His suit was stained with mud on the trousers and his boots were soaking but he ran forward, jumping through the brambles and hearing the meow a little louder. And then they emerged into a small damp clearing and found a cage, heavy and locked-with a limp black shape inside.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted and dived forward, landing on his knees, his fingers clamped around the bars. The limp, damp shape managed a faint meow, his chest rising and falling with effort. "Oh bud…what happened…?"

"Someone trapped him," Dagur said gravely, his expert eyes reading the truth. "He was lured here…and then left to die. There's no food or water in that cage…" Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he saw the earth round the door was scratched and there was mud and blood on Toothless's small paws. The little cat had been trying to get out of the cage desperately. Dexterous fingers unlatched the locks and the door swung up, allowing the man to reach in and tenderly grasp the little cat, seeing sunken eyes and a wound across his shoulder. There was fur ripped out around his neck where someone had snatched off his collar-and the young engineer realised the cat would have wounded the person who trapped him and stole his collar. But he was more concerned-because Toothless's ears and paws felt very cold and his mouth looked dry.

"Let's get you home, bud," he murmured, tucking the cat protectively inside his coat. "We'll get you back to the house and make sure you get food and water. And then you're coming with me." Toothless looked up with his big green eyes and it was hard not to imagine there was relief in the gaze. "I'm not leaving you here for Bella to try again. I promised to protect you and one day, I have a horrible suspicion you're gonna get a crack at her once more." He nuzzled the little cat. "I can't imagine losing you, bud. But today, I'm just glad you're okay."


	21. Cooking and Conversation

**Twenty-One: Cooking and Conversation**

Toothless drank two whole bowls of water, polished off two tins of tuna-flavoured cat meat and then curled up against Hiccup's chest, leaving the man in an agony of anxiety. The little cat was filthy and was so exhausted that he didn't even stop to clean himself, so Hiccup had gently sponged the mud off him and brushed his thick black fur until it was shining and fluffed up. Little paws extended, Toothless cracked open half an eye and purred until he drooled.

"It's okay, buddy," Hiccup murmured as he wrapped an old sweater around the little cat and carefully moved him into his cat carrier. Toothless was so exhausted, he didn't even have the energy to protest, fidgeting into a tight fluffy ball and making sure his nose was buried in his tail. Fastening the carrier, Hiccup rapidly packed his bowls, his spare litter tray and a travel bowl. He rammed a few pouches of food, a bottle of water and a couple of tins of premium meat in the backpack and zipped it closed, before dialling Heather.

"We're heading back to the airport," he told her. "Can you get us three seats on the next flight-two humans, one cat. And have some cat litter and food delivered to Astrid's apartment please?"

" _I'm not sure Ast will approve,_ " she warned him but Hiccup was firm.

"He comes or I stay with him here," he said determinedly. "Bella tried to kill him, Heather. He was trapped in a cage and left there to starve."

" _Oh Thor,_ " the girl said and then paused. " _It will all be waiting for you when you arrive. I'll sort the tickets out now._ " She paused. " _Glad you found him okay,_ " she added and rung off.

"Okay-my sister has been replaced by an alien," Dagur commented, eating the cheese on toast that Gobber had helpfully made for both the men. Admittedly the toast was burnt at the edges and the cheese was more rubbery than a sheet of latex but Dagur was gamely trying to eat it anyway and swallowing Gobber's super-strong and utterly horrible coffee. Hiccup was just fussing over Toothless.

"Don't worry-once she claps eyes on Toothless, she'll fall in love wi' him," Gobber admitted. "He is the cutest cat on the planet…though the spirit of a small panther inhabits that fluffy wee body. Bella is the only person he's never taken to. Her, he hated…"

"Smart cat," Dagur commented. "I've never met her and I already hate her."

"Which says a lot for my abysmal taste in woman," Hiccup said downheartedly, gently stroking Toothless's fluffy tail. The cat unconsciously flicked it out of reach.

"Everyone is allowed one mistake," Dagur reminded him. "Look at Astrid. That Dag the Destroyer…lying two-timing ass…" Gobber chuckled.

"Yer know, I think both of you were due a decent partner and I'm glad you met up again with her, laddie," he said genuinely. "Yer Dad and me never liked that Bella and we can see she was doing terrible things tae yer. We're so glad…and yer Dad is even starting to talk about Grandbabies…" Hiccup felt shame and guilt curl through him and he sighed.

"Way too early to think about that, Gobber!" he protested. "Thor, Astrid is a professional sportswoman and she's not going to interrupt her career at her peak just so Dad can buy that mini-Viking sleep suit that I heard him muttering about at Astrid's Mom's birthday!" Gobber looked instantly guilty.

"Ah…yer heard?" he said guiltily. "I just think all his colleagues and the other Mayors are starting tae talk about their grandchildren and he feels left out…can't blame a man for hoping…" Hiccup sighed.

"I promise that the there is some news, you two are going to be the first to know," he promised as Dagur peered at him calculatingly. "Now would you be able to do us a favour and drive us to the airport? Dagur's over the limit and I need to keep an eye on Toothless. I'll call the Car Rental company to arrange collection…" Gobber smiled, his teeth welded together by overcooked cheese.

"M'pleasure…" he mumbled. "W'un I c'n op'n m'm'th…" Hiccup chuckled then.

"Good thing I learned my cookery from Dad," he chuckled.

oOo

Toothless was still sleeping when the taxi dropped them back at Astrid's apartment block and Hiccup-who now had a key-let himself and Dagur in, heading up to the apartment with the cat carrier in his hand. But he was surprised when he arrived back, for Astrid was waiting, pacing back and forth and looking stressed. She spun as he arrived back, eyes widening as she saw the black shape in the cat carrier but instead of looking annoyed, she looked relieved.

"Is he okay?" she asked urgently, running forward to peer at the fluffy sleeping shape. "Is he hurt?"

"Cold, wet, dehydrated and starving but okay," he reassured her. "Bella trapped him in a cage in the woods and basically left him there to die. If I hadn't gone back when I did…" His voice trailed away and the hollow look in his eyes made her heart clench.

"You were awesome," she said. "You know, anyone who has a friend who will run halfway across the Archipelago when they could be in trouble _definitely_ has the best friend imaginable!" Dipping his head self-consciously, he shrugged.

"Dagur helped," he said quickly. "You sure you don't mind him here?" She smiled.

"Look-Hiccup without his cat? Doesn't seem right," she noted. "Where would be best for his litter tray?" He stared at her: her pristine apartment was about to become a cat playroom and she was being fantastic about it.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she smiled.

"Hiccup-Toothless means everything to you and you need to know he's safe…so, of course he's staying," she said. "Maybe…litter tray over there?" Carefully resting the cat carrier on the table, he tenderly lifted Toothless out, still curled on the sweater, and laid him on his bed. The little cat gave a small mew and then closed his eyes once more. Astrid walked in after him and sighed.

"Sorry-I'll clean the sheets," Hiccup apologised but she smiled.

"He's so cute," she commented and gently leaned closer, offering her hand. "Hello, Toothless. Bet you don't remember me…" The cat lifted his head and sniffed the proffered hand-and then gave a small meow and nuzzled against the hand, purring. Absently, Astrid scratched him under the chin. 'Or maybe you do…" Toothless gave a small purr and then curled up tightly, burying his nose in his fluffy tail.

"You know-the first moment he met Bella, he hissed and tried to scratch her," Hiccup admitted self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…she was furious. And she made sure I knew that he was a vile creature and how she considered cats vermin." They walked into the main part of the apartment and then he paused, his face troubled. "I was meant to find him, you know," he said hollowly. "But in that cage when he was dead, knowing he died trapped and alone and desperate. Knowing it was my fault." He swallowed. "And I-I was scared to go back…to my home island, to my family home!…because I was scared she would ambush me." She gently grasped his hand and smiled.

"I guess she wouldn't want to be anywhere near where he was…so she could claim it wasn't her…" she suggested and his eyes widened.

"Any more than she was anywhere near the story in the paper," he murmured. "Wonder if she's the mystery witness?" Astrid's fists clenched and she nodded.

"I would bet my caps on it," she growled. "She's cunning. She's stalked you and threatened Toothless…and tried to defame us all." He paled and slumped into a chair.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I should have said at the beginning…but I wanted to meet with my friend again and I just wanted to spend an evening with you without having her…in there. I guessed you would fly off and we wouldn't speak again so it wouldn't matter. But the truth is…she's never letting me go. Maybe you should finish it with me and then she'll leave you alone…" She flopped down into the chair next to him.

"Helheim, no!" she said with finality. "She's vindictive and she won't let me go just because she's separated us. And anyone who has you scared to go home…is dangerous. You're safer here with me-you and Toothless. Your Dad is enormous and can take care of himself-and so can Gobber so you don't have to worry about them. She's likely to do things underhand than make a direct attack on someone who can fight back and lock her away."

He nodded absently.

 _What does that make me?_ he thought dully.

"Hiccup…stay," she asked him. "Toothless is safe and so are you. Now all we have to do is work out how to manage the _Archipelago Daily Report_ show…and make it look like I know something about cooking…" Hiccup managed a wan smile.

"Or you could be honest," he suggested as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean…you don't have to be perfect at everything…"

"Just almost everything," she reminded him. He frowned.

"Maybe…and I'm just stabbing in the dark here…your fans would see you as more human if you have some frailties like the rest of us," he said cautiously. "I mean, you are beautiful, athletic, smart, quick-witted, design fantastic clothes, amazing businesswoman, kind, decent…"

"And I will end up with a head the size of Mars!" she reminded him. His emerald eyes flicked up and there was honest desire to help.

"Let me do the cooking, Milady," he advised her. "That's something I can do-while you do the interviewing bits." Her eyes widened. "Look-at least I can be useful then. I mean, I hardly bring anything else to the table…" She rose and walked to him, leaning forward and hugging him.

"Hiccup-if nothing else, you are the only one who brings _edible_ food to the table," she told him. "But you bring so much more. Notwithstanding a cute cat, you're sassy and cute and supportive and great company and you remind me that I'm not alone, that there are people out there who care for me not just the image and…and I'm rambling, aren't I?" He smiled and hugged her back.

"Just a little," he told her. "And it's cute…" She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I can live with that."

oOo

Toothless adjusted astonishingly well to the apartment, locating his litter tray, his bowls and Hiccup's bed and sleeping curled up by Hiccup's feet. He thoroughly explored every inch of the space and swiftly worked out he could watch over most of Berk by sitting on the table and staring through the huge window…especially if he sat on top of Hiccup's laptop. He was also incredibly curious and friendly to everyone who visited, his little fluffy black shape with his large green eyes and piercing glare immediately familiar. And he loved company-so if Hiccup had gone out to go shopping for fresh food or a jog, he would seek out Astrid and follow her around until Hiccup returned.

The day of the TV interview dawned and Hiccup was up early, showering and preparing. And though he had given Heather the ingredients required for their dish, he obsessively packed a cool box with freezer packs and all the ingredients required for the dish-including his herbs and spices, because he really had a bad feeling. Astrid returned from her morning run and training and showered swiftly, running late for the start time. Anxious and twitchy, Hiccup had looked up from the couch, where Toothless was sitting in his lap, purring loudly, and his eyes widened as he saw her.

"You're looking fabulous," he said, a small smile lifting his lips. She shook out her long blonde hair, still damply curling at the ends and smiled. She had chosen a pair of skinny fit designer blue jeans, a pale aqua silk blouse patterned with deep hyacinth and bluebell blue flowers over a navy vest and sleek navy boots, all from Team Astrid. She smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she commented, her eyes raking his lean shape. Black skinny jeans, green shirt and grey waistcoat all flattered his silhouette but he self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"For a skinny sarcastic nerd," he mumbled. She shook her head.

"Look, we're about to go on a daytime TV show where we have to cook lunch…and you're the only one here who can actually cook…so what does that make me?" she asked him pointedly.

"The one they actually want to talk to," he retorted. Chuckling at his defensiveness, she smiled indulgently.

"I think you may be astonished at how much they want to know about you," she reminded him as he rose with a sigh.

"I doubt it," he said, resting Toothless on the couch and rubbing under his velvety chin. "Stay here, bud. We'll be back." He grabbed the cool bag as Astrid smiled.

'And if you're lucky, we may even bring you a kitty bag back!" she threatened. Hiccup groaned as they headed out the door.

"Just what I need-my poor cat getting poisoned…" he groaned.

oOo

The studios were in a modern two storey complex with superb views over the harbour. Cami dropped them off at the stage door and they were met by a bubbly redhead who rapidly took them through to make-up, which was very light and then into the studio. The director frowned as he saw the cool box.

"You won't need that," he said dismissively. "Your PA phoned up yesterday and made the amendments…"

"Wait…what amendments?" Hiccup asked in concern.

"The new recipe," the director said as the stage manager flipped his clipboard.

"The pineapple, the Scotch Bonnet Peppers, the artichoke, the treacle, the celery salt, the castor sugar, the chorizo, the honey, the lamb's heart, the greek yoghurt and the candy stripe icing…" he read.

"WHAT?" Hiccup exploded. "We're making a chicken and sweet potato salad! I-I don't even know what recipe that list of ingredients is for! _No one_ does!"

"And no one phoned to alter the recipe," Astrid said firmly.

"I beg to differ," the director argued. "We were told…"

"Not by me or my manager, were you?" she insisted and the man wilted.

"But she said she was your PA," he protested.

"And what? You just take people's word for it? Anyone could have rung up! I bet you were sabotaged by one of your rivals for daytime TV!" Astrid sneered. "I mean, you have been trailing this programme all week!" The director face-palmed.

"Oh Thor…" he groaned.

"Fortunately, I have everything I need right here," Hiccup suggested, gesturing at the cool box. "Unless you want to cancel…"

"No no no!" the Director yelped. "You're supposed to eat what you cook with Tora…and I can't have my guests and my host dying of food poisoning on air! Um…"

"Look-how much cooking do you actually want to see? Chopping up a chicken breast? Peeling a sweet potato? Boiling said potato? Or just assembling the parts?" Hiccup's voice was firm, his eyes glittering with irritation. The Director looked panicked.

"The cooking segment comes with the host and lasts about fifteen to twenty minutes," he whimpered. So you judge…" Hiccup smiled.

"I can do it as we go along," he decided. "Just as long as Astrid doesn't help…"

"What? It's supposed to be you two cooking as if you're at home…" the Director accused them as Astrid have a smug smile.

"No problem-since I have the cooking abilities of your average volcanic eruption," she smirked. "Hiccup cooks." Staring at the couple for a moment, the Director sighed then gave up.

"Fine," he huffed. "Just don't destroy the studio."

As he scurried off to make the final preparations for the programme, Astrid leaned close to Hiccup. "Do you think it was Bella?" she murmured. His eyes unfocused for a second and then he nodded.

"This slot has been trailed on TV for days so she wouldn't have missed it," he replied softly. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, babe," she reminded him. "You can't control her."

"I just wish…" he began and then shook his head. "You're right," he said instead.

They had to sit quietly, growing nervous as the host, Tora Hanssen, a slim woman with strawberry blonde hair cut just above the shoulder and pale blue eyes in a very freckled face, welcomed the viewers. There was the usual slot of looking at the papers and gossip columns and a review of 'What's My Vegetable-Greatest Hits' where she and celebrity reporter Bill Hendricks gently poked fun at the hit show…before she smiled at the camera.

"And now-it's lunch time," she said cheerfully as Hiccup and Astrid tensed. "And I have the great pleasure today of having lunch with the Golden Couple of the Archipelago…consisting of the Soccer Valkyrie herself, Captain of the Archi Valkyries and the Archipelago National Team, Astrid Hofferson, and her fiancé, Hiccup Haddock!" There were cheers from the crew and Tora clapped politely as they walked on. Astrid grinned brightly and hugged the host and taking her lead, Hiccup smiled shyly and also gently hugged Tora.

"Hey Tora-it's great to be here," Astrid said and perched on the stool beside Tora at the end of the kitchen counter, smiling at the auburn haired man as he laid out his ingredients and checked the kitchen implements available to him.

"So what are you cooking for me today?" the host asked cheerfully.

"We'll be making a chicken, sweet potato and tomato salad with chill mayonnaise and pineapple yoghurt fool," Hiccup offered, smiling. Tora stared.

"Well, he will," Astrid added. "I'm second assistant." There was a pause.

"Who's first assistant?" Tora asked in a wary voice.

"Anyone else," Hiccup sassed gently. "Literally _anyone_ else. Please. Astrid's not the best…" Tora raised an eyebrow as Hiccup swiftly cut the chicken into strips, warmed a pan with a mere flick of oil and a little garlic and a couple of shreds of the Scotch Bonnet Chilli then peeled the sweet potato, cut it into 1cm cubes and put it to cook.

"You know, I find that hard to believe," she admitted. "I mean, she's a fantastic sportswomen, great ambassador, spokesperson for fitness and child education programmes, she designs much of Team Astrid and is brand ambassador for many products." Astrid nodded and slid off the stool to stand by Hiccup.

"All true," she admitted. "Oh cute…it's like a mini bell pepper…" Hiccup stilled and he looked very sternly at her.

"Astrid-put down the Scotch Bonnet chilli," he said in a low voice. "It is extremely hot. About 100000 to 350000 scoville units. Wash your hands twice in the sink before you touch _anything_ -if that gets in your eye, it will be extremely painful and you have a match tomorrow…" Surprisingly, the blonde immediately did as she was told and Tora stared.

"Well, that's unexpected," she commented.

"Not really-I have almost no clue about cooking," Astrid commented easily, grateful for the advice. Hiccup was a very easy going guy but she knew when he used that tone, he was deadly serious-just as he had been in Senior Chemistry when she had miscalculated the ratios in Organic Practical and accidentally made TNT.

"It's true," Hiccup admitted as he began to make the mayonnaise, carefully putting shreds of finely chopped chilli into blender. "Astrid is the most competitive and impatient person on the planet, Tora. Cookery often involves patience, accuracy and what appears to be advanced chemistry. Her greatest achievement in the culinary field…"

"If you say flaming rock cakes, I'm making them again and making you eat them, Haddock," Astrid threatened. Hiccup grinned.

"The apartment has sprinklers, Milady, so they would be put out before they set fire to anything this time," he reminded her. Tora frowned.

"Sorry, am I missing something?"

"At school, in Cookery, we were making rock cakes," Hiccup continued as Astrid scowled. "Astrid was incredibly competitive and thought if she cranked her oven up to maximum, she would finish first. Which of course is the point of cookery and not making edible food…"

"Details," Astrid replied, trying not to smile. "And I did finish first by the way?" Hiccup nodded, chuckling.

"Oh, very much so…but for that temperature, she left them in too long and they charred and caught fire." Suddenly, the soccer player started chuckling at the memory as Tora grinned.

"Okay, so I may have made a small error…" Astrid wryly admitted. "But I didn't set fire to the whole school kitchen…"

"Nope-the twins and Snot then felt the urge to throw said flaming missiles around before wrecking the place further with the fire extinguisher," Hiccup grinned back, tossing a few chopped spring onions into the pan before starting to fry the chicken.

"Needless to say, it was suggested to my parents that my talents may not lay in the culinary sphere," Astrid admitted, poking round the cupboards and finding some bottles in the fridge. "Soda water, babe?" Hiccup smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," he said as he continued to sauté the chicken and added a few cherry tomatoes.

"Would you like a drink, Tora?" Astrid continued, finding a glass and smiling. The host stared in shock. Usually, her guests couldn't wait to talk non-stop about themselves and having a couple here who were acting like normal people was refreshing. And no one ever offered her a drink.

"Thank you," she smiled and accepted the soda water, rearranging her list of questions. "So you've clearly known each other for a long time?"

"Elementary school was when we first met and we were sort of friends throughout-though we really became best friends in Middle School?" Astrid replied, checking with Hiccup. He nodded, taking the pan off the heat and washing through some salad leaves.

"Yeah-I think we usually got paired up because our names were next to one another in the register and even then, she was beautiful, fierce, competitive and great at sports while I was skinny, small, awkward and ground zero for freckles," he confessed. "But somehow…we clicked. I was-and am-sarcastic while she is very direct and no-nonsense. But we were best friends through High School and when she left for the Valkyries before Graduation, I was heartbroken. We kind of lost touch."

"Until he ran into me at the airport," Astrid smiled, getting three plates out. Hiccup swiftly dressed the plates, spooned the mayonnaise into a small bowl and dumped the pineapple, yoghurt, honey, a little coconut milk, three fresh mint leaves and a dash of black pepper into the blender and blasted it for about thirty seconds.

"I seem to remember standing still and being the one run into," he corrected her with a smile. "I think I was compared to a wall?"

"Oh, you are getting way too sassy, Mr Sassy!" she retorted with a smile.

"And you're an engineer?" Tora asked as Hiccup served the warm salads and decanted the pineapple yoghurt fools into glass serving bowls. He grinned and took the seat at the end, handing round cutlery.

"I've worked at Berk Aero for two years," he confirmed. "It's my dream job…."

And as they ate the excellent food and chatted like old friends, Astrid found herself feeling astonishingly proud of him. She knew he was self-conscious and shy but he had forced himself to stand up in front of the whole Archipelago and do what she could never hope to-cook an edible meal and even improvise a dessert. Astonishingly, he had chatted with Tora like a friend, being the funny, witty and thoughtful friend she recalled from school. And though the segment overran to thirty minutes, no one minded because the couple were engaging, funny and scored the highest ratings Archipelago Daily Report had ever achieved.

 **A/N: I was definitely thinking of Vala411's excellent 'Cooking with Astrid and Hiccup' series when I wrote the cooking segments. But with fewer dragons and axes.**


	22. Direct Hit

**Twenty Two: Direct Hit**

As soon as the show was over, Astrid had to head for the airport to join the team for their away match against the Shivering She-Devils. Hiccup and Cami accompanied her to the Terminal with Hiccup carrying her bag and feeling like he was floating as she held his hand all the way to check-in. As she paused, she turned to him and took her bag.

"Go kill them-not that you would actually kill them but I mean…um, I think you know what I mean, Um…yeah…" Hiccup rambled as she smiled.

"So where's the sassy, confident guy from the TV studio?" she teased him.

"Stuck in traffic-he sent me instead…" he sassed and sighed. "Be careful and good luck." He paused. "Not that you need it because you're awesome and brilliant and…"

"And you always need luck," she reminded him, rising onto tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "Both of us." He hugged her and then kissed her back.

"Be safe, Milady," he smiled. "I'll be cheering you on!"

"You better be," she smiled and then turned to the check-in. "I'll be watching."

He watched as she was handed her boarding pass and handed over her case and then she glanced over her shoulder at him, flashed him a swift smile and walked on into Security. He stared after her for longer than was strictly necessary before turning back-and finding Cami staring at him thoughtfully, her arms folded and wild blonde hair moving in the light breeze from the main doors.

"You know, you got it bad," she commented as his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't worry-I won't give away your secret. C'mon, sport-let's get you a coffee on the way back."

"I think I may need something stronger," he muttered and she winked.

"I'm sure we can manage that," she grinned and he nodded.

"At least I can cheer her on tomorrow," he muttered as they wandered back to the car.

oOo

He was sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels aimlessly that night when he saw a trailer for the upcoming programme that had him going rigid with fear and his heart racing in his chest. Woodenly, he thumbed the volume up using the remote, his eyes fixed on a picture of him and Astrid-but coloured in a menacing red and black. The voice over was more suited to a movie trailer than a talk show:

" _The dark side of the Archipelago's Golden Couple-a cheating boyfriend and a scarlet woman. And in the middle…the innocent victim of these two selfish and callous users. On 'Ron The Viking' tonight, we have an exclusive interview with the abandoned fiancee of Hiccup Haddock, the man now supposedly engaged to the Soccer Valkyrie. Stay tuned-after the break!_ "

"Oh Thor," Hiccup muttered and grabbed his phone, desperately firing a text through to Astrid…but as the trailers ended and the brash theme music sounded, he knew that she hadn't seen it. He texted her again, more desperately and then he groaned. Maybe her team was like the International Team-no phones. So he tried one last time and then stared at the screen as Ron 'the Viking' Bergstrom walked forward.

The host was a large man-solid starting to tend to fat with a broad frame and faded reddish hair, his eyes dark and intelligent in a calculating face. His suit was a loud brown tartan with a cream shirt and an orange striped tie. He was brash and very smug, grinning insincerely at the audience as he rehearsed his intro.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" he roared. "It's a privilege to have you sharing your evenings with us!" He grinned and looked into Camera Two. "My special guest this evening is a woman who has been wronged. Arabella Harsem imagined she had a perfect life with her fiancé…until he met up behind her back with his former school friend, Astrid Hofferson. Suddenly, Arabella loses everything and he ends up engaged to the most famous woman in the Archipelago!" There were boos as Hiccup's picture-a very unflattering one-flashed up on the big screen behind the host. "So let me invite the woman herself to tell her story. Give a big Viking welcome to Arabella Harsem!"

There were wild yells and cheers as Bella walked in, smiling. Her long blonde hair was loose over her shoulders and she wore a demure white cotton dressed with a simple blue ribbon tied around the waist. She gave a shy smile and simpered at Ron, who chivalrously kissed her hand and then invited her to sit on the big orange couch.

"How are you?" he asked solicitously as she gave a small sniff.

"I'm doing my best, Ron," she said with a pretty smile and Ron nodded understandingly.

"So tell me what happened?" he invited her and she took a shaky breath, looking as if she was struggling to frame her words. The watching Hiccup felt his stomach twist, recognising Bella at her most persuasive. He felt sick as she smiled pathetically and used the small, high pitched voice that made her seem so helpless and innocent-but which Hiccup knew could instantly turn into a screech and either rip him apart of presage the onset of pain… Instinctively, he curled in on himself, even though he was safe in Astrid's apartment with Toothless. The little cat padded over, hearing the hated voice and hissed feistily, his already fluffy tail puffing up almost to the size of his body. The ferocious reaction somehow heartened Hiccup-especially as the cat jumped protectively onto his lap, parking himself facing the screen and making a growling noise. Wrapping his arms around the warm, furry body, Hiccup forced himself to continue watching the interview.

"Been together for three years…since the end of his first year of University," Bella continued, fluttering her eyelashes. "I mean, he's got no social skills and actually stammers terribly…but he was clever and funny and he was always saying he loved me."

 _Liar,_ Hiccup thought.

"When he asked me to move in, I was overjoyed," Bella continued. "Of course, I had to contribute because he used to spend his money on goodness knows what…"

 _You. You took every penny I made…_

"He used to be moody and mean but I loved him so much…and he was my first…" She snatched a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. Hiccup was sure the tissue would remain dry.

 _Nope. But you were mine. Something I will always regret._

"So when he asked me marry him, I was overjoyed and said 'yes' immediately," she said and showed her left hand, with an amethyst ring. Ron peered at it and nodded.

"It must have been romantic," he prompted her.

"Oh, it was," she assured him. "We were in Raven Point Park, by the cliffs. He got down on one knee and asked me for my hand in marriage. It was perfect, a perfect moment and I knew he was the one. We kissed and told our families. It was wonderful…"

"But then…" Ronn urged her, seeing her smile fade.

"But then, he meets with Astrid who he met at the airport," she said in a choked voice. "He betrayed me-and never told me he had gone out with her…"

 _That's the first truthful thing you've said. And we all know why I didn't tell you, don't we?_

"And then I find out he's engaged to her! He didn't even have the decency to speak to me-instead, I am-am humiliated in the middle of her mother's birthday party-Thor, I feel so sorry for her. And he was vile. He took me aside and dumped me publicly in front of everyone…"

There were loud hisses and boos from the audience and even Ron contrived to look outraged. The picture of Hiccup and Astrid leaving the party, the night the news broke appeared on the screen behind them.

"That must have been terrible," Ron sympathised and Bella dabbed her eyes again, her voice wavering even though her eyes were dry.

"I was shattered, heartbroken," she sniffed. "I mean, I loved him, we were engaged and starting to look at venues of your wedding…and I'm carrying his child…"

"What?" Ron's voice was disgusted. "He abandoned the mother of his child?" She nodded.

"He knows-I told him a few weeks before that woman reappeared-and he seemed so happy…" she said, sniffing. Hiccup stiffened.

 _We both know there is no child. You're always 'pregnant' when you want to humiliate me. It's a great way to make me look like absolute scum…especially when we haven't slept together for weeks and weeks before Astrid returned…because you kept telling me it was disgusting having to do anything with me…_

"So what was he like…you know?" Ron asked lecherously and Bella managed a happy smile.

"He was wonderful," she said and giggled. "We were together all the time. And I couldn't be happier…"

Hiccup stared at the screen and wondered if he had actually definitely gone mad. Seeing and hearing all the lies, everything the polar opposite of what he had experienced for the last couple of years. He blinked, his throat thick with dejection. Toothless trilled an angry retort at the hated shape and Hiccup absently rubbed the little cat, rubbing his head hard against Hiccup's gentle touch.

"…and then he dumps me! What kind of swine would do that?"

"What kind indeed?" Ron echoed, looking meaningfully into the camera. The audience hissed as the image turned to a close up shot of Hiccup which they had managed to get from the _Archipelago Daily Report_ broadcast. "So what do you think when you see them together, playing the perfect couple?" Bella sighed.

"I feel sad-because I know it's all a lie," she said firmly. "He's only after her for the money-she is rich, unlike little me…" Her voice cracked again. "And I know baby and I will have to cope because I love him but he…doesn't even care…"

"Haven't his family supported you?" Ron asked and she sighed.

"His family don't like me," she said in a sad little voice. "They hate that he was so in love with me that he spent every waking minute with me. And I tried to get him to keep in touch with his friends and family but all he wanted to do was be with me, ignoring them all. And maybe I should have encouraged him more-or reached out myself to make sure he maintained the ties…but they all blame me for the isolation. And now he's done it again, cutting me out, sending me horrible texts and blocking my number…"

 _Well one of those. But are you sure we aren't living in a mirror universe where you blame me for all the things you've done to me?_

"That must be heartbreaking. So what would you want to say to them?" Ron asked her as she took a dainty sip from a glass of water. Her lip quivered.

"I would ask him to come home," she said, obviously resting her hand on her flat stomach. "Baby and I miss him so much. Please come home, Hiccup. Come back to the people who love you, not the woman you're only with for her money." Her voice hardened. "And to Astrid, I would say-why did you have to steal another person's fiancé? You are supposed to be so upstanding and decent, a role model…but all I have seen is an underhand witch who stole my man and wronged me! I'm calling you out for the coward and backstabber you are!"

There were gasps and cheers from the audience in equal measure.

"So a woman scorned and abandoned, a child whose father has fled before his birth and an engagement abandoned when a better option came along," Ron said sneeringly. "The sordid truth behind the so-called Golden Couple! Arabella Harsem, thank you for your bravery in coming forward and exploding them. Now-after the break, we have Gerard Wing, the host of 'Guess my Vegetable' to explain how the new "Speed Veg' quiz will work. Back in a few!" And the show cut to the commercials…but not before Hiccup had seen the triumphant smirk that no amount of acting could erase from Bella's face.

She had struck back at them both, fulfilling her threats to hurt them and destroy Astrid's image.

And she had scored a direct hit.

oOo

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't rest. In fact, he was absolutely certain that he was going insane. The show had continued but he had been forced to switch it off, staring at the blank screen and replaying the interview in his mind, over and over. He had resisted the temptation of call Astrid because she should be asleep, preparing for the match the following day and he couldn't disturb her with his absolute panic. Because he didn't want to hear her say the words, didn't want to hasten the moment when she cast him aside and ended it.

He walked to the window, resting his splayed hands on the glass and staring into the night, seeing the reflections of the lights in the docks. It was a beautiful sight but all he could feel was darkness. He was here, in Archi but Bella had followed him, lying brazenly on camera and painting him as an utter grasping, shallow callous bastard. She had been her usual plausible self, the little innocent girl and she had got in first, firmly fixing her tale of woe in the public consciousness and leaving anything he said as a pathetic excuse. Sagging, he sighed and closed his eyes. If his father had seen the programme, if he heard what Hiccup was supposed to have done…he would have been utterly ashamed of his son. And though it was lies, he knew the people of Berk would believe it.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he murmured. "I'm not the son you deserve. I'm not the man you would expect. I'm just…a failure…"

Toothless gave a little trill and wound firmly around his legs, the determined rubbing against his calves reminding the man that he wasn't alone.

"Thanks, bud," he managed dejectedly. "At least you believe me-because you're the only one who witnessed it. You know what she is." Toothless sat down and looked up into Hiccup's ashen face, his big green eyes unblinking. "Yeah, I wish you could speak, bud. You could tell everyone what a pile of yak dung that was…" He leaned down and scooped the little cat in his arms. "But no matter what happens, bud-I have you. And since Bella is determined to lose me everything else, I am very grateful for that!"

oOo

He eventually fell asleep on the couch around four, exhausted by the emotions of the day and feeling too wretched to bother going to the bedroom. Toothless had made himself comfortable and had curled up on Hiccup's chest, his head resting over the man's heart and purring lightly. But it was a restless sleep, his mind tossed by nightmares of being back with Bella once more, rent apart by her words and trapped in the apartment at her mercy. And with no one left who loved him or cared if he even lived or died. Not even Astrid…

He jerked awake as the door opened and slammed shut and he sat up, muzzy and blinking at the sunlight flooding the apartment. Toothless gave a sleepy mew and dug his claws in to prevent Hiccup moving. There was the clatter as Heather threw her keys and bag down on the kitchen counter and turned to him, her green eyes blazing with anger as she glared at him.

"Okay-talk!" she demanded. "I asked you if there was a problem and you said there was nothing there."

"I said she would tell lies," he said roughly, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "Boy, she's delivered on that…" Heather clicked on the kettle and then turned back to Hiccup, seeing him disentangle the cat from his chest and place the irritated Toothless on the cushion.

"Which ones were lies?" Heather demanded. He frowned at her, running his hands through his wild auburn hair.

"Pretty much all of it," he snarked back, rising and grabbing himself a coffee.

"Hiccup-it was pretty devastating," Heather told him angrily. "She was sweet and sad and apparently, you were engaged and she's pregnant?"

"It's a lie," he said, suddenly unreasonably angry. "Gods, you think I wouldn't know something like that? Thor, I have endured so many taunts about how pathetic and unattractive and frankly repulsive I am, about how useless I am in bed and how sick she feels when she decides she wants to sleep with me-which really isn't that often. And afterwards, oh Gods, you _really_ don't want to know what she calls me. But she isn't pregnant-that's the thing she says in public to shame me. To always make me the callous boyfriend and her the victim!"

"Are you engaged?" Heather pressed him, sipping her coffee. He banged his cup down on the counter.

"Heather-I'm not engaged to _anyone_!" he said bitterly. "And the only person I would ever ask would be Astrid." There was an awkward pause as Toothless bounced up onto the back of the couch and nonchalantly began to clean his posterior.

"And the ring?" Heather challenged him and he gave a bitter laugh.

"That? Oh, I have never bought a ring…but Bella has-using my credit card, the day I left Berk for here." He sighed and looked at her. "I need to explain to Astrid what has happened…" But Heather shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "No, you're not seeing her…"

"But the match…" he protested. Heather glared at him.

"Hiccup-there is no match," she told him flatly. "You're not going."


	23. Fallout

**A/N: Just to clarify-Heather meant 'there is no match as far as you're concerned. You're not going.'**

 **Twenty Three: Fallout.**

"What-what do you mean?" Hiccup stammered, his eyes wide with shock at the blunt words.

"You are not going to the match," Heather told him flatly. "Astrid doesn't need the distraction-and currently, you are a distraction. The paps will be hovering like flies around you, wanting to snatch a picture of the most hated man in the Archipelago."

"But it's not true!" he protested, glaring at her. "None of it's true!"

"Hiccup-there are people out there who believe all publicity is good publicity," Heather replied sipping her coffee and peering at her phone, wincing at the torrent of emails pinging into her inbox. "But that isn't true when you want to promote a positive image and have some woman claiming you've stole her husband and that she is left jilted and pregnant."

"And it's not true!" Hiccup protested. "Look, get your lawyer to look into it. She's not pregnant. Or if she us, it certainly isn't mine. I mean we haven't for ages! And we were NEVER engaged. If I can speak to Astrid…"

"NO!" Heather snapped. "You stay away from her. She doesn't need any distractions. We can discuss this when she gets back…"

"But I promised her I would come," Hiccup argued. "And I don't want her to think that I…"

"No," Heather snarled. "Enough. You stay here and don't put her off. I will explain to her-when she's done. And then we can try and sort out this unholy mess…"

"But…"

"No, Hiccup-you stay here. You've caused enough trouble." And with that, she left, slamming the door and leaving the auburn-haired man watching her, feeling as if he had had the breath punched out of him.

"Wow. I knew she didn't like me but that was harsh," he said sarcastically, looking at Toothless, who was neatly licking a back paw. "And fat lot of use you were, bud. Why couldn't you have tripped her up?" The cat meowed plaintively and the young man sighed, walking over the scoop the warm body in his arms. "Yeah, I know," he sighed. "She would still have hated us."

Toothless looked deep into his eyes, then raised a paw and gently rested it against Hiccup's cheek.

"Thanks, bud," he said despondently. "I mean, I'm only here to act as a puppet to make her look good, aren't I? I don't matter-that seems pretty obvious. And whether it's Bella telling me how worthless I am or Heather calling me a distraction and a troublemaker, I just can't win." His shoulders slumped. "Gods-what will she tell Astrid? She'll tell her to dump me, bud-and honestly, why would she carry on this-this pretence? I mean, what do I bring except the lie that makes them money…and when I start to be a liability, it'll be 'Bye bye, Hiccup, thanks for everything but get lost!' And that will just…well, it will be the end."

Toothless purred and rubbed against his face, chirping gently as Hiccup slumped onto the couch.

"I know-I'll still have you but…nothing else," he breathed. Struggling suddenly, the cat jumped from his arms and walked proudly across the couch, his tail up before he bounced onto the shelves and patted a framed photograph. Lunging forward, Hiccup automatically caught it and stared at the image of his group of friends at school-with Astrid stuck by his side. And quietly, he raised a couple of fingers to his lips and recalled what had happened since-loss and reconnection and all those little moments that his heart had told him was real, despite the words of Heather and Bella and his own wrecked confidence.

"It was real," he murmured. "It is real. And I promised."

Carefully, he placed the photograph on the table and nodded.

 _No matter what happens, Hiccup-I am your friend. I was a bad friend before but I'm back now and here I'll stay._

"The Hiccup she knew wouldn't let someone tell him to stay behind like a disobedient puppy when he had promised to go to the game to support her," he murmured, staring at the image of his laughing younger self, hanging onto the grinning Astrid. "Bella would rip me to pieces if I disobeyed her and Heather looks pissed, to be honest. But…this is for Astrid…" Toothless flicked his tail and looked as smug as only a cat can. Decisively, Hiccup rose to his feet and sniffed his shirt. "Okay, we freshen up and then…"

 _MEOW!_

"Okay, _first_ we feed you- _sorry, bud_ -then I freshen up and then we find a way to get to the Shivering Shores!" he said.

oOo

Showered, shaved, dressed in clean clothes and owning a very full and sleepy cat, Hiccup grabbed his wallet and phone and headed for the door, dialling Cami's number.

" _Yeah?_ " came the drawling reply.

"Cami-I need a favour," he said urgently. "Can you take me to the Airport. Now?"

There was a pause.

" _Heather doesn't want you to go to the match today,_ " Cami admitted. " _She phoned you in case you tried to get me to help."_

"I don't care what Heather said," Hiccup said intensely, "because I promised Astrid that I would be coming and unless I am half-dead, I'm not letting her down."

There was a longer pause.

" _Y'know, she talks about you when I take her to training?_ " Cami asked him. " _I think she's really fond of you-and frankly, I wouldn't let Heather boss me around."_

 _You haven't had the Bella treatment. I mean, I almost didn't even try…but what kind of pathetic spineless worm allows someone to tell him to stay put like a child? I am an adult and I have a right to go where I want-and keep my word to the girl I love. Because she won't know why I'm not there, only that I'm not…_

"Will you help?" he asked, fingers crossed.

" _Hell, yes,_ " she said. " _I'll be with you in five. But I can't use the official car…and maybe, you don't want the attention?_ "

"Anything-as long as I get there on time," he admitted. There was a low chuckle in response.

" _Be waiting for me,_ " she said and hung up. Pulling his leather jacket on, he headed out and sped down the stairs-just as a sleek motorcycle pulled up. The rider, the black leathers with a black helmet flipped up her visor-and Cami grinned back.

"Really?" he asked as she fished out the spare helmet, which was green.

"Faster than the car," she grinned. "Come on, sport. You're pillion…and you need to hang on tight. Because I'm not hanging around. Astrid is my friend as well as my boss and I know…she wants you there. So this is gonna be the opposite to the normal chauffeur experience…"

"Oh Thor," Hiccup muttered, cramming the helmet on and hanging onto Cami's waist. She kicked the stand up and they accelerated away, gliding through the traffic and putting the hammer down as they hit the Freeway until they reached the Airport. Hiccup was fearing for his life and screaming silently with exhilaration all at the same time as they roared off the ramp, dodging between coaches and speeding up to the Terminal. Breathing hard, he jumped off and handed back the helmet, his lopsided grin definitely relieved.

"You can make the next flight," she told him as he opened his mouth and then hugged her.

"Thanks, Cami," he said. "I-I owe you…" She winked.

"Hey-what are friends for?" she asked. "Now you got a plane to catch!" He nodded and ran into he terminal, making his way to Archipelago Air Desk and buying a ticket on Flight VNG 113 to the Shivering Shores using the card Astrid had arranged for him. He was so focussed on making the plane that he almost missed the eyes on him, the fingers pointing and whispers as he sprinted to Security and to his gate. The stewardess scowled at him as he slid into his seat just before the doors closed and he meekly dipped his head as they pushed back and headed down the taxiway. A large part of him was telling him that he was an idiot and that he would probably be refused entry to the ground-or beaten up by furious Valkyries fans. But the stubborn kernel of Hiccup that had resisted Bella and her attempts to cow him reminded him that this was for Astrid-and for him.

The flight was a little longer than to Berk and he couldn't even concentrate on the book he had downloaded to his phone, staring out of the window and willing the flight to be over. He had ordered a couple of meads to try to calm his nerves but it had little effect as he sighed. His HABS ID card from the Valkyries' Home Ground was in his pocket and while he had no desire to mix with them any more than he had to, it would be needed to allow him a chance to speak to Astrid…after the game. So after they landed and he had cleared the security, he kept his head down and walked through to the taxi rank. Again, he was aware of eyes on him and heard more whispers as he caught a cab to the stadium. Head down, he walked to the turnstiles, buying a ticket at the 'away' end and walking quietly in to get his seat.

He had missed kickoff and the She-Devils were already attacking fiercely. His eyes searched the pitch and he relaxed as he saw the lithe shape of Astrid, her characteristic headband picking her out as she made a deft tackle and relieved the ball. The Valkyries fans cheered as she passed to Jannicke on the wing and the accelerated up the pitch, taking the pass and drinking past the defender and scorching a shot just past the post. Hiccup groaned with the other Valkyries fans and the goalkeeper collected the ball and kicked it up the field.

But his heart clenched painfully as he saw Astrid walking back up the pitch, her head briefly turning to the box and he knew she was looking for him. He sighed: he didn't want to argue with security and the people in the box but Astrid wouldn't know he was here.

He just hoped she would forgive him.

oOo

Astrid was angry, seeing her team go a goal behind and the referee book her player for a foul which was, in fact, a dive by the opposition player. The subsequent penalty had been scored and the sense of injustice was keenly felt. And she glanced up to the box she had been told would be made available for the HABS and friends-and there was no sign of Hiccup or Heather. She sighed, wondering if the flight had been delayed. She could see Mala, standing alone in the friends area and she felt a sense of disappointment. She had seen Hiccup watching her throughout the home game and it had been nice having someone just for her-not that Heather wasn't cheering for her…but it was different with Hiccup.

By halftime, she was furious. The She-Devils were playing very cunningly and Astrid had been tricked into a challenge that had lead to a dive and a yellow card. And as she had never been booked in her career before, she was immensely annoyed that she had fallen for the ploy. The whistle for the break was a relief and she marched off the pitch briskly. The team talk was to the point and she stood up by the Coach, adding her encouragement to the team so when they emerged, she was feeling positive and determined…but her entire mood crashed down as she glanced up-to see Heather standing by Mala…but no sign of Hiccup. For a moment, she glared…before she stormed onto the pitch, her fists clenched. She felt let down and abandoned, that she was giving and he wasn't even bothered to come and support her. And she felt betrayed…because he had promised…

Then she dismissed it, focussing on the game. She needed to lead her team and couldn't be distracted by someone who was-or wasn't there. And she needed to be more on her game than ever-for if she slipped up again, she could be sent off and leave her team exposed. And it would take all their skills to break down the She-Devils defence…

oOo

The final whistle brought cheers from the home crowd as the She-Devils hung on for a tight one-nil win and though the away team politely filed off, acknowledging the crowd and waving…but Astrid glanced up to the box and her eyes narrowed before she marched off. Hiccup rose and headed down the steps to the walkway-as the crowd started to file out. But two men accosted him and one of them grabbed his arm, hauling him back.

"I bet you put her off," the first said. He had a shaven head and a long, straggly beard, his dark eyes menacing. Hiccup struggled.

"What?" he protested. "How?"

"That interview. She must be so shamed about the revelations…and how you treated that girl…" The second man-a solid, stubby man with mean eyes and a bushy moustache-shoved Hiccup back.

"If you cared for her, you would have stayed away!" he sneered.

"Or better still, gone away!" the first man sneered, his eyes narrowing. His fist slammed into Hiccup's middle and as he staggered back, raising his hands to protect himself. the second man hammered a flurry of blows into his side. He hit the wall and slid down, curling up to try to protect himself.

"HEY! A voice echoed and immediately, the legs surrounding Hiccup vanished. Cringing, he looked up-and he saw a security guard, looking sternly down on him. "What are you doing down there?" the guard asked and wincing, Hiccup looked up.

"Getting up?" he suggested automatically, earning a frown from the man. "And then…looking for Astrid." The guard immediately scowled but frantically, Hiccup brandished his Valkyries HABS card and the man frowned.

"Aren't you the one who…?" he asked, his tone unsympathetic. Hiccup staggered to his feet.

"Whatever I did-or didn't do-is a matter for me and Astrid," he said firmly. "Please-I need to see her." The guard looked at him, seeing a man who was sincere…and certainly didn't look like a monster. In fact, he looked dejected. The guard sighed.

"I'll take you through to see her…though whether she wants to see you is a different matter," he warned the auburn-haired man. Hiccup shrugged.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he managed philosophically. "After all, I promised I would come for her." The guard nodded and led him through the bowels of the stadium, until they reached the Press Conference room. The room was packed with reporters, all trying to put the same questions to Astrid. There was barely room for Hiccup to slide in the back after sincerely thanking the guard as the reporter from the Archipelago Broadcasting Company put his questions to the Valkyries Captain.

"Has your fiancé explained his behaviour to you?" he asked. Astrid took a deep breath.

"Hiccup and I talk about many things," she said. "And personal conversations are private. What happened with his previous relationship is not my business. Especially when he was NOT engaged when he became my fiancé…"

"But the interview…" Astrid's smile became strained.

"Assume I didn't watch a self-serving diatribe by a vengeful woman who is determined to make her ex pay for reclaiming his life…" she said dryly. "Maybe…the young woman exaggerated at best…and at worst…"

"Are you ashamed of how you stole her man?" the columnist from the Archipelago Enquirer yelled.

"Are there any questions about the match?" Astrid asked and when there were none forthcoming, she smiled brightly. "Okay, guys-you know the score. Press Conference is over. I only talk about the game on match days. Other queries are through my manager. Bye!" And she sat back as they filed out, muttering but knowing that she wouldn't give them anything more. But she stiffened as she saw the one person still in the room, standing alone and self-conscious as he closed the door behind him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Astrid, I…"

"Where the Helheim were you?" she snapped.

"I was here. Watching," he explained quietly.

"You weren't," she accused him sharply. "I was looking for you! Dammit, you promised!" He walked forward suddenly, pulling his crumpled ticket from his pocket and tossed it at her.

"Yes, I was," he snapped through gritted teeth. "Of course, your best buddy Heather didn't want me here. She forbade me to come." Astrid stared.

"So why…" she began but he leaned over the table, resting his hands flat on the table and forcing her to lean back, shocked.

"I mean, I guess that I should have stayed away like the pathetic spineless nothing you and she and everyone thinks I am…but I promised…" His tone had turned from anger to pleading. "I wouldn't let you down like you let me down!"

"Low blow," she retorted.

"It was a low thing to do," he replied. "I came. Despite Heather telling me to stay, that I was too much of a distraction and that she would decide what happened, despite her telling Cami not to take me to the airport-not that she listened, thank Thor-or arranging for anything this end…" Astrid gaped.

"What the Helheim has happened?" Astrid breathed. Hiccup looked away.

"Bella went on Ron the Viking and basically made me look like the most foul, grasping, shallow, money-grabbing, faithless monster in the history of the Archipelago. I mean Loki, the Jotun and the ancient Red Death dragon rolled into one wouldn't be half as repugnant as I am!" he admitted. "And I guess that is why Heather wanted me gone." He swallowed and turned to the door. "And I don't think she understood just how what Bella said…hurt…" He turned away. "I'm sorry, Astrid. I never wanted to make you feel ashamed of me. I never wanted her to involve you. She's my problem…" Astrid rose and saw him facing the door, his shoulders tense.

"Hiccup-she's both of our problem," she said more gently. Gently, she rested her hands on his shoulders. He flinched.

"Astrid…you should let me go," he sighed. "You can always say I lied to you and you were blameless…" She spun him round to face her and gently raised her hands to press against his cheeks.

"And it would be a lie," she told him. "This is all my fault. And whatever she has said is a lie, right?" He nodded slightly, his emerald eyes searching her face.

"All of it," he managed hollowly and pressed his cheek into her gentle touch. "Gods…I would never ever…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Heather's voice rang through the room and Hiccup turned to face her, his face shocked for a second before he folded his arms.

"Guess what? I'm an adult so you can't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"And I told you that you would harm Astrid if you turned up and distracted her…" the raven-haired girl sneered.

"Since she didn't know I was here until just now, I couldn't have distracted her-and I made a promise to her!" Hiccup snapped. "Who the Helheim do you think you are to make me break my word?"

"I'm her manager!" Heather snapped.

"And I am ' _her'_ ," Astrid growled, her tone cutting through the heated voices. Hiccup swallowed, sagging. "And I can talk for myself."

"Sorry," Hiccup mumbled.

"Look, Ast-I gotta look out for your interests…" Heather said in a reasonable voice.

"And yours," Astrid retorted. "What was distracting was looking for Hiccup-and not seeing him. To know he had broken his word and not come-when he promised he would. But despite your sabotage, he came."

"I…"

"Heather-I am able to make my own decisions and I want Hiccup here," she snapped. "Look, he's my friend. He's done everything we asked and his horrible ex is now causing him trouble. There is no way we can abandon him. I would _never_ abandon him."

"But…"

"Heather-when all's said and done-it's _my_ life, not yours," Astrid said, taking Hiccup's hand. "And who I have in it is _my_ choice-not yours!"

"But it is my business when it threatens everything we have build over the last four years…" the raven-haired girl retorted.

"Then do what you're paid to," Astrid told her bluntly. "Get Throk and go forensically through everything she said. Find evidence to refute her lies. Undermine her story."

"I can tell her about the police report…not that she ever thought I would have the guts to report her for any of her actions," he muttered.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice was suddenly wary, her fingers sliding between his and feeling his hand curl instinctively around hers.

"Look-I know that her engagement ring was bought after I moved to Archi, not months before, because I have the statement," Hiccup sighed. "And I think we need to undermine her 'poor little Bella' act." They stared at him and Astrid smiled, recalling the first time she met the woman.

"Maybe by showing people who she really is," she said. Hiccup suddenly felt a flicker of hope, run through his breast, that maybe… _just maybe_ …there finally was a way out of this horrible nightmare.

"I-I have a suggestion," he said. "I know what we can do…"


	24. The Bearpit

**Twenty Four: The Bearpit**

It had been an interesting week, with the fallout from the Valkyries' first defeat of the season vying with the dissection of Bella's interview in the papers and news outlets. Heather had been bombarded with requests for interviews and responses but Astrid and Hiccup had been determined that there was only one show they would go on-and that was the same vehicle that Bella had used to attack them. Ron the Viking had got his wish: Astrid was booked for the following week.

But in the mean time, Astrid had found herself in the unfamiliar and very uncomfortable position of being attacked-though her friends and teammates stood up for her and her previous good works and image provided her with some protection. Hiccup had no such protection and the tiny number of abusive letters and death threats had become a flood, such that Heather and Dagur were opening and dealing with them all, ensuring that anything really sinister was forwarded immediately to the police. He was suddenly discussed in gossip columns and chat shows and everything they said was an assumption, plain wrong or horribly undermining and the young man didn't even recognise himself from the person they were discussing. Hiccup had to move his runs to early in the morning or late in the evening because he was being abused on the streets and a couple of guys had tried to attack him-or chase him. He hadn't shared the bruises from the Shivering Shores match with Astrid-though she had seen him limping after a couple of runs-but Dagur had been very supportive and had casually handed him an ointment that he found really useful for strains, bumps and bruises…just in case he overdid it on his runs. And the experiences had stirred up everything he had endured with Bella so his sleep was riven with nightmares and he felt muzzy and jaded every morning.

Throk had checked the interview and was certain there was a legal recourse if she repeated the claims. Some of her allegations were very much 'he said-she said' issues but others-such as the theft of Hiccup's money, the destruction of his Dragon statues and the ring were all provable. The attack on Toothless was proving more difficult to link to her, though Hiccup was determined to try. And when Astrid's plea to her family for videos of her Mother's birthday had yielded hours of footage of every moment from every conceivable angle, the soccer star was finally sure they could defeat Bella.

Friday dawned and the day dragged, broken up only by Astrid's practice, Dagur's self defence lessons and a very long time taken making sure they were ready for their appearances. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Hiccup had wondered what he was doing.

 _Bella will win. She always wins-and I'll lose everything again…_

But he had Astrid on his side. Astrid who was fierce and clever and determined. Astrid who had refused to give him up. Astrid who had accepted his ideas and who had told off Heather because she had assumed Astrid would dump him. And now things were cool between Astrid and Heather because Astrid had chosen him.

 _He really messed everything up._

"Coming, babe?" Astrid called and he stared at his reflection one last time.

 _You can do this. You aren't alone any more-you have Astrid. And that is worth everything._

"On my way, Milady," he said as he emerged and was met by her smile on seeing his serious expression. She absently brushed an invisible speck off his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," she said in a low voice. "And I know this will work. She may have caused us both some annoyance…but she can't hide what she is…not any more."

"I hope you're right," Hiccup sighed. She took his hand.

"I know I am," she said.

oOo

Astrid and Cami were deadly serious as they pulled up to the television studios, the nondescript two-storey blocky building marked only by a small sign. But Cami unerringly stopped at a covered door at the back which looked almost like a goods entrance and switched off the engine.

"We're here," she said grimly. "I'll stay. I've no idea how long this'll take but I've wanted to punch out Ron Bergstrom for about four years so if you need that doing, call me. Honestly. Anytime. I'm your woman." Astrid leaned forward and smiled.

"Thanks, Cami," she said thoughtfully. "I want you to come in. Heather and Dagur will be there but I think we need everyone we can get." Hiccup nodded.

"And no one can swear like you," he added. "And I suspect we may need that expertise…" Astrid nodded as the girl unfastened her seat belt.

"Only because I don't trust that snake," she admitted as they climbed out and Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand, leading them through the door and meeting the studio assistant who was there waiting for them. Katya was a very slim white-blonde wearing a thigh length patterned orange dress with deep blue leggings and navy blue pixie boots. She smiled brightly, checking them off on her clipboard and swiftly taking them to make-up where Astrid refused to allow them to do anything other than apply a slightly smudge of eyeshadow over her vibrant azure eyes. Defiantly, she flicked her own transparent powder over her flawless skin, refusing to let them slap foundation on and alter her appearance. Hiccup shook his head and just allowed a light dusting of powder to avoid 'shine'. Refusing any more interference, Astrid stood up with a smile and followed their minder to the Green Room, where they sat down with a variety of drinks and snacks. Cami had already headed for the audience and their minder, Katya, headed off with a smile, leaving them alone.

"So…the Green Room," Hiccup murmured, looking around. A flatscreen displayed what was on the channel being broadcast now and another showed exactly what was happening in the studio. The room was lined with extremely comfortable chairs with tables strategically placed laden with the drinks and snacks. "Question-why is it pink?"

Astrid started giggling. The walls of the green room were indeed painted a deep fuchsia pink and there was nothing green in the room except for an apple in the fruit bowl and, of course, Hiccup's eyes.

"You know, babe, I think you ought to ask," she chuckled. "But maybe not Ron…because you need to be careful what you say to him. He's mean and loves scoring points at the expense of the guests. Be very thoughtful in what you say." He looked at her and nodded. Astrid had a lot more experience with this life than he did and he filed her advice carefully.

"Okay…but he's going to be grilling us over Bella's interview last week, isn't he?" he said quietly. She nodded.

"Keep your cool, be honest but don't say 'yes' when you mean 'mmm'," she said carefully. "And where Bella is concerned…don't let him bully you."

 _Like she did. And the Football Team at School…_

"I'll try to be careful," he promised. She smiled and her fingers laced with his.

"Just remember I'm here with you-and we have a few surprises of our own," she reminded him and he smiled-just enough to warm her heart and make her feel that she needed to protect him…from Bella and from anyone who wanted to pick at Hiccup and undo whatever she had managed to repair in their time together. So she took his hand and smiled as Katya returned and took them to the doors of the studio. The music was playing and there were cheers from within. The red light was on but Katya slid the door open and they slipped in the back, beyond the cameras as Ron 'the Viking' Bergstrom grinned broadly and spread his arms as his audience cheered wildly. They were swiftly fitted with microphones as the opening music played and the audience cheered wildly. Hiccup saw Heather, Dagur and Cami on the front row, clapping but looking concerned as Ron urged the audience on.

"Welcome, warriors!" he bellowed smugly. "Ron the Viking here! And we have a star-studded show for you tonight! Last week, we featured the explosive interview with scorned woman Arabella Harsem, who claims she was abandoned by the man who is now engaged to Soccer Superstar Astrid Hofferson. This week, we have the woman herself-and the cheating swine who seems to want to have his cake and eat it. Give a big Viking welcome to Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock!"

He gestured towards the two guests and Katya pushed them forward. There was a mixture of cheers, applause and more than a few boos and hisses that had Hiccup staring at the audience before walking alongside Astrid, their hands entwined. Astrid smiled and offered Ron her hand and the man took it, grimacing as he felt the fierce grip. He smiled falsely and shook Hiccup's hand as well, ghosting the limpest and briefest handshake ever before gesturing to the couch. Smiling and nodding, the young couple sat tensely side by side. Astrid was stunning in the aquamarine 'Team' Astrid' dress with a simple silver chain around her neck and high heels in silver while Hiccup was looking very sharp in the newly-cleaned skinny single-breasted charcoal grey suit with open-necked blood red shirt, a pair of black boots on his feet. He unbuttoned the jacket as he sat and swallowed nervously as he flicked a glance at Astrid, but she was already smiling benignly, her eyes glittering and tossing her long blonde hair.

"Okay-we are very fortunate today to have the Archipelago's Golden couple, the story that has been splashed over the media over the last few weeks which represents the fantasy of the Captain of the Soccer Team falling for an ordinary joe who she knew from school!" Ron announced. The big screen on the set behind the couch and showed pictures of Astrid on her various Soccer guises followed with pictures of the couple. "Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock are our guests this evening!"

There was applause-mixed with a few boos.

"So…Hiccup…" Ron said and glanced at the camera with a wink. "What sort of name is Hiccup anyway?" The auburn-haired young man gave a self-deprecating smile.

"I'm from Berk where our Viking ancestors believed a hideous name would scare off gnomes and trolls," he explained. "So…in their wisdom, my parents decided…Hiccup! I mean, it didn't help that I was a scrawny runt until I was about sixteen and when I grew, it was only upwards. But those are the breaks." He shrugged and heard few 'awws' from the audience. Ron's eyes hardened slightly and he realised that he had handled the question well…and the host hadn't liked that.

"So how does it feel like to have two beautiful women fighting over you?" he asked rather sneeringly and Hiccup felt a frisson of anxiety tighten his stomach.

"So far, I haven't seen any fighting," he admitted. "Look-Astrid was my best friend in High School and she left two days before Graduation to join the Valkyries." He sighed. "She lost touch and I was heartbroken. It took a couple of years to even regain the confidence to go out-and when Bella asked me, I was flattered. We sort of became an item and we did move in together…but contrary to what she said, I never asked her to marry me. And never would. I wasn't happy with her…I hadn't been for years. And though I supported her like a good boyfriend, I never loved her."

There were 'oohs'. Ron frowned.

"And the child? You are the father of her unborn child?" he asked pointedly. Cringing inwardly but knowing this question had been coming, Hiccup looked him directly in the eye.

"There is no child," he said quietly. "She's on birth control and I always use condoms anyway. I mean…we haven't…for a long time. But more importantly, she has been using the 'I'm pregnant' line every time she wants to get her own way or embarrass or shame me in public since shortly after we started dating. She's been saying she's pregnant for the last two years, Ron. So unless she's an elephant or a blue whale, I'm not convinced. In fact, until I am present for the scan and birth, I can't believe her."

"So you're not engaged to her, you're not the father of her unborn child and you met and asked to marry a girl you hadn't seen for about four years in one meeting!" Ron sneered. "Wow. You're a pretty untrustworthy guy!"

"Hey!" Astrid snapped. "That is untrue and unworthy of a Viking, Ron!" He opened his mouth. "And I'd know because I'm a Valkyrie!" There were cheers and Ron scowled.

"Interesting you choose to wear blue, Astrid," he sneered. "Since you're the scarlet woman! Enticing away another woman's fiancé…"

"I'm disappointed," she said dryly. "Because I would expect the Archipelago's most respected interviewer to actually do some homework. They were never engaged-and Hiccup was looking for a way out. The relationship was their business but it was very clear that he wasn't as invested as she was. And you know that wouldn't have lasted."

"It certainly didn't when you stuck your nose in!" Ron taunted her, dropping all pretence of niceness. She smiled pleasantly as there were hisses from the audience. The screen behind them displayed the tearful shape of Bella from the previous week's show, haltingly telling of her devastation when her 'fiancé' abandoned her. Astrid grimaced.

"All I did was bump into him at the airport and see if we could catch up," she said with forced calmness. "He booked the table and we went out for a meal to catch up. And when I asked how he was, if he had anyone in his life, his answer was… _no one special_ …" Hiccup blushed as the audience hissed again. But Astrid was determined to be honest and use the truth to undermine Bella's lies.

"So he proposed to you straight away? Wow…he really saw a meal ticket!" Ron sneered as Astrid growled in her throat. Hiccup squeezed her hand.

"I have my own job and my own life as well," he interrupted. "Look, Astrid is the most amazing woman…"

"Rich," Ron butted in smugly.

"Beautiful, fierce, kind, intelligent…and funny," Hiccup said. "She's the most amazing person to be with. She is the same person I knew at School, the same person who was my best friend and I…I love her."

"Pretty fast work considering you only just met her," Ron sneered but Hiccup leaned forward slightly.

"No," he said calmly, the sincerity in his voice obvious. "I was in love with Astrid while we were at High School, all through Junior and Senior Year and I was going to ask her out at Graduation…but she had already gone by then. When we met again, she was still the person I recalled…even more confident but just as warm, as kind and as interested in what had been happening with her old friends."

"Who she had forgotten," Ron accused her. Astrid sighed.

"Actually, my manager is one of my closest friends and I have been in contact with my family…but I don't have much free time to dash back to Berk and just hang around," she admitted. "But when I ran into Hiccup…it was just…fate…"

"Well, it was fateful for poor Bella," Ron cut in, glancing at his audience. "Am I right?" There were boos again from the audience. "She was distraught to be humiliated and abandoned so cruelly…" Astrid's brows dipped in a scowl.

"Actually, she dumped _him_ at Mom's birthday party when it came out…after haranguing him in public…" She flipped out her phone and displayed the video her cousin, Jonas, had sent her when she had requested any videos of the reveal. The cameras projected the images onto the screen behind them while her microphone captured the angry voice of the scorned woman.

 _"_ _You know, I knew you were a worthless, useless, spineless article but how dare you think you can humiliate me like this?_ " Bella yelled on the screen as Hiccup flinched at the memory. _"Engaged? What the Helheim were you thinking?"_

 _"_ _I-I…"_ His stammering voice was scared. Astrid squeezed his hand warmly, seeing his head bow in shame. Funny how she hadn't recognised it before but it was obvious now..

 _"_ _Of course-you don't actually think, do you?_ " Bella snarled. _"I told you not to speak to that women and instead, you lie to me and go out with her…and now this? What did you do? Just stare into her big blue eyes and go "I wuv you-please marry me…because I'm so utterly goddamned pathetic…?"_

 _"_ _I-I didn't…"_

 _"_ _And childhood sweethearts? Where did that come from? You told me you never had a girlfriend before! What else haven't you told me?_ "

 _"_ _I-I h-haven't ever h-had a g-girlfriend…I-I…_ "

 _"_ _And you were a virgin when we first got together…not that you're anything but a disappointment now,"_

 _"_ _I-I'm s-s-sorry…"_

 _"_ _Hiccup-I need to speak to you._ " Astrid's voice was confident and clear, cutting through the scene that the cameras were displaying to the whole TV audience as well. Ron was looking angry but also seemed to be thinking furiously. It was clear he had planned to undermine the 'Golden Couple' but his trump card seemed to have not been telling the whole truth…

 _"_ _I'm not finished!"_ Arabella's voice was furious.

 _"_ _I think you are for the moment,_ " Astrid retorted. " _And keep your hands off me!"_

There were gasps as she lowered the phone.

"Not really the performance of an experienced gigolo or confident two-timer, is it?" she asked Ron and the man scowled, the sympathies of the audience finally swung back towards Hiccup. People who had felt deep sympathy for the high-voiced, timid and wronged Bella were swiftly reconsidering their position at the sight of the raging harpy, rending the young man to pieces in public without any qualms about humiliating and shaming him in front of all his friends and family.

"Maybe it's time to hear from the woman herself!" he suggested, "Welcome back-Arabella Harsem!" This time, there were all boos as the woman walked back in, her hair loose and a demure dress of dark navy sheathing her voluptuous form. She kept a forced smile on her face though Hiccup could tell she was furious. It took every ounce of will he had not to cringe away and keep his head up, facing her. Ron the Viking rose with a sickly smile and ghosted a kiss on both cheeks before gesturing for her to sit next to Hiccup. He stiffened and his eyes widened. He edged away as she sat elegantly, spreading her skirts and casting him a triumphant look. Ron shook his head and adopted a sympathetic expression.

"So how are you, Arabella?" he asked in a gentle voice. She gave a brave sniff.

"I'm coping…despite the horrible lies Hiccup has been telling…" His head snapped round and he stared at her in shock.

"Bella-you wouldn't know the truth if it came up and tapped you on the shoulder," he told her with surprisingly firmness. She batted her eyelashes, her blue eyes wide and hurt.

"How could you say that, Hiccup?" she asked in a high pitched voice, feigning vulnerability that certainly wasn't hers. "You were so horrible, abandoning me in that Hall and not returning and…"

"And you know that's a lie, Bella?" Hiccup told her with more confidence than he felt. "There was a video of how you reacted at the party-and everyone saw you weren't the helpless little girl." He took a shuddering breath. "Not that you ever were."

"How can you say that when we were so in love?" she asked him, still pretending to be the wronged little woman.

"We were never in love," Hiccup told her tonelessly. "You saw me when I was in University, vulnerable and stupid and a meal ticket. I was on the fast-track to finish my degree in two years and already had a placement arranged at Berk Aero-which would certainly lead to a good job-and honestly, how many Haddocks are there on Berk? Just me-the Mayor's son…and perfect meal ticket."

The audience gave a chorus of 'woos'.

"That's so mean!" she whimpered, pulling out a tissue and dabbing her eyes. Astrid noted she had been made up with far too much make-up by the staff at the studio, making her features more harsh. Hiccup shook his head.

"Bella-I'm an engineer in Berk Aero and you have us in an unnecessarily and frankly _ridiculously_ expensive one bed apartment in the trendiest end of town," he said. "You don't work. I have very little left of my wages when I have paid for the apartment and everything else you demand. And then you emptied my bank account when I left you…"

"Such horrible lies…" Bella sniffed. Hiccup sighed.

"No lies. And this time…I went to the Police," he told her quietly though there was sudden silence in the studio. "I told them everything. And there is a digital trail, in case you didn't realise. They can tell which computer, where and when the transaction was done, Bella. And since I was in the air between islands-and unable to access my accounts when it all happened, they know I was robbed." She stared at him. "And they know by who."

"You OWE me!" she snapped, her pretence falling away. "Who else would want you? You are pathetic-you know that? And letting you touch me…gods, I felt sick! But it kept you where I wanted you. You're mine…and I have a ring…"

"Which you bought yourself the day after I left Berk," he told her. "There was one bid on V-Bay that came through the day after I froze my accounts." He gestured. "There was a picture with the receipt after all…and the account name…" She hissed.

"You know, I think you forget what you are!" she sneered. "You're nothing. And she'll dump you like the trash you are when she gets bored of you. She left you before-she'll do it again. And I won't pick up the pieces of the wretched remains this time! And you deserve to be destroyed for your stupidity!"

"No, Bella," he said quietly. "I deserve more. I deserve not to spend my life being called 'useless' and 'nothing'. I deserve not to live in fear of your temper, accepting being harangued every time you have a bad day. I deserve not to have more scars than a man my age should ever have. You isolated me, you destroyed my possessions, you broke me…and when I met Astrid…she saved me."

"YOU. ARE. MINE!" Bella screamed and lashed out with her fist, the punch catching Hiccup across the face and slamming him across the table. He curled up, trying to scrabble away as she grabbed the water jug and smashed it viciously over his head. He slumped back as she grabbed his arm and hauled him up, throwing him a few steps back. He collapsed onto his knees as the audience sat shocked, motionless. Ron was sitting frozen, his jaw hanging open. Casting around, Bella grabbed a shard of glass from the smashed jug and raised it over Hiccup. "And if I can't have you, no one will!"

But someone moved forward, a blue blur in the edge of her vision, snapping her wrist back to disarm her-and then cracking a punch across her face that threw her over the table and at Ron the Viking's feet. Screaming and howling like a Berserker, blood streaming down her face from her nose, she scrabbled to get at Astrid, who was standing fiercely by Hiccup, her fists bunched.

"DIE!" Bella yelled as a shape lunged forward and Dagur grabbed her in an arm-lock, lifting her off the floor. Kicking and screaming and cursing a blue streak, she strained to get at Astrid. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SMUG BITCH!'

"Stay away from us, you deranged munge-bucket rat-dropping bitch child of a half-troll!" Astrid snarled, his fists raised protectively, but Dagur gave a professional nod and hauled her away with some difficulty as Astrid dropped to her knees by Hiccup, pressing a hand to his head, which was bleeding from the impact of the jug. He was breathing hard, his eyes dazed and he was hunched and curled up as much as he could.

"Th-thanks…" he breathed as she leaned close.

"You okay, babe?" she whispered as he swallowed and shook his head.

"S-sorry…I-I think…I may need…stitches…" he mumbled, the microphones catching his halting words. He leaned towards her and she reached forward and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, babe," she whispered. "I am here…and when I saw her hit you…I wanted to kill her. No one hurts my Hiccup."

"Y-your Hiccup?" he murmured, chancing a look into her determined face. She smiled.

"You're mine, babe," she reminded him.

"W-wow…and I thought s-slavery was outlawed in the Archipelago…" he mumbled. She pressed her hand to his cheek and he pressed into her gentle touch.

"You look after me and I look after you, Hiccup," she reminded him softly. He swallowed, blinking muzzily.

"B-but why?" he asked faintly. "I-I mean I have a psycho ex-girlfriend…and I am useless…you-you can do so much better…" She leaned in and kissed his cheek again, his confession to Ron rolling around her mind. She smiled.

"Because I love you," she said. His breath hitched and then his head flopped against her shoulder as the audience gave a loud chorus of 'AWWWWW'. Ron looked up and saw the couple, reading genuine affection and realised that there was no currency in attacking people who had proven their affection and he wondered how he could step back from his interview with Bella and his championing of someone who was clearly an abusive partner. He turned to the camera.

"Wow-I think we need to get our breath back," he announced. "We'll be back in a few…after these messages…" The lights on the cameras snapped off as Ron sagged back in his chair and Hiccup's hand tightened on Astrid's.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," he breathed and then collapsed against her.

 **A/N: I have been a guest on a TV show in the UK-and yes, the 'Green Room' was pink!**


	25. New Reality

**Twenty Five: New Reality.**

Waking with a pounding head, the hot pain from an injury and disorientation about what had happened wasn't that unfamiliar to Hiccup and the young man forced his eyes open. Above him, a white ceiling was featureless and as his eyes regained their focus, he realised he was in what appeared to be a hospital room. There was an IV taped to his hand, the hot sting of the needle making him wince. His head was pounding and his face felt stiff from the blow. Raising a shaking hand, he ghosted a touch of the swollen skin and hard bruising from Bella's punch and he winced. He knew she could hit like a man, despite her deceptive appearance as a small innocent woman and she had been furious.

Remembrance swirled back and he felt himself shrouded in a mixture of astonishment and cringing fear. How had he ever found the courage to defend himself against her and worse-attack Bella? She knew he had been to the police, had reported her for stealing his money and she knew he had recognised she was using him as a meal ticket-ironically, the same accusation she had made against him about Astrid.

 _If only she knew the truth._

 _Thor, she must never know the truth._

His hand drifted up to the lump on the back of his head, feeling the sharp scratch of stitches against his fingers. He had been shocked that Bella had attacked him in full view of the national audience, screaming insults and threatening to kill him. She was his private monster, always acting so innocent, always the wronged party, the person who gave and who was doing him a favour in putting up with his disappointing presence…but for her to lose control so catastrophically and publicly had finally freed him. No longer the perfect girlfriend, never putting a foot wrong…she had revealed her true face to the whole of the Archipelago and more, he had defied her. And all it took was Astrid.

He cringed inwardly. Astrid! Gods, she had seen and heard…everything. She knew what a pathetic excuse for a man he was, what an utter disaster his life and relationship was. She had seen Bella tear him apart, seen him cringe like the worthless article he was as she attacked him. In fact, everyone had seen…and they had all watched, shocked, as he had allowed it to happen.

Except Astrid. She had come to his rescue, punching Bella and standing over him like the protective Valkyrie she was. She had called him…'her Hiccup'. And she had said…she loved him.

 _It must have been the concussion…_

There was a window and sunlight was leaking through, revealing it was morning and somehow, he had managed to mess everything up. He was alone and he wondered if Heather would engineer the end of their supposed engagement now, maybe citing the fact he was irrevocably damaged and unsuitable as a fiancé for the Soccer Valkyrie. He closed his eyes and sighed the beeping of his heart monitor accelerating. The truth was that he couldn't love Astrid more, that being with her was the best part of his life and even if she dumped him now, the fact she had protected him would remain with him forever. Even if the dream came to an end now.

 _Even though that would shatter what remained of him after Bella had ruined most of Hiccup._

The door opened and he started, eyes fluttering open to see the concerned shape of Astrid peeking round, her face filling with relief as she saw him awake. Her hair was just pulled back in a casual ponytail, a loose baby blue 'Team Astrid' hoodie slung over a deep navy lycra top with navy training pants and aquamarine Skechers completing the outfit.

"Hey, babe," she smiled as she walked in, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling this morning?" She leaned forward and kissed him, her lips gently brushing his in a casual gesture that meant far more than it should to him. He kissed her back automatically and as she wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back, feeling her breath soft against his neck. "I was so worried, Hiccup," she whispered. "When you passed out…"

"I think I was concussed," he mumbled. "Sorry…" She squeezed him firmly.

"Hiccup…" she said and pulled back, drawing up a chair and sitting by the bed, her hand locked around his. "I-I don't want to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable but…was that…how she always is?" He gave a small nod.

"Not if I don't annoy her…and in public," he amended wearily. "I mean…when we first got together, she was funny and kind and caring…but she was always a bit…high maintenance. And as we got closer, she started to tell me that she was the only person who would ever put up with me and that I should be so grateful to her for that. And the fact that the only person I cared for never knew and left before I could ever tell her meant I believed her. I mean, no one else ever wanted me or asked me out…and she was right. I am clumsy and weird looking and stammer and have no social skills and…"

"No," Astrid said firmly. "No." The word was softer. Emerald eyes widened and he stuttered to a stop. "Hiccup-she isn't right. You're not buff-I grant that-but you're lean and tall and self-conscious…"

"See? Clumsy…"

"And yet, in the apartment, you cook like a god, you're thoughtful and caring. You have a great sense of humour. You work hard with your job as a design engineer, you've become a friend to Dagur and Cami respects you. Damn-you should have heard her cheer when you told Bella off!" He blinked and shook his head.

"But I'm just…"

"Perfect," she said quietly. "Handsome, caring, funny, kind…I was the stupidest girl on Midgard when I left without you. And that's a mistake I'm never going to make again."

"You don't need to act now-because no one would blame you for dumping me after seeing how pathetic I am…" he said dully.

"This is no act, Hiccup," Astrid told him sincerely. "I know you care for me-and I really hope you meant it all the times you said you loved me…because I love you." She looked down and she aimlessly played with the sheet over him, wrinkling it up and then smoothing it out again. "I mean…you were so great and played along when this whole thing happened when you could have spoken up and said it was a mistake. You were left with all of the fallout while I went off on International Duty…and I guess Bella was…very unpleasant?"

"She destroyed my dragons," he said and sighed. "Including the Night Fury Mom got me…before she died. I mean, I know it's not important but they were to me…and she smashed them purposefully to make sure I knew that I had nothing." She looked up.

"I-I think I was trying to hope her attacking you, the way she behaved was…a one off…" she mumbled. "But the way you spoke about her…when you mentioned her…hinted that your life with her was horrible." His hand tightened on hers and smiled.

"Got a better one," he told her hesitantly. She inspected him for a second-and then leaned forward and kissed him.

"You should have told me," she said quietly, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too much to risk you thinking I was weak and a total loser…" he mumbled.

"Hottie McHottie, my scorching boyfriend, the man who did a four year Aeronautical Engineering degree in two years and works for Berk Aero, who cooks like a god, who is unthinkingly kind and brave…a loser? Lemme find who said that and I'll kill 'em!" Astrid told him firmly as his eyes widened.

"Oh Thor…I _am_ a loser, Astrid. I was beaten up live on TV…"

"You never struck back," she realised gently. "No matter what Dagur had taught you, you didn't defend yourself…" He gave a pained smile that turned into a wince as he pulled his bruises.

"Too long with her," he murmured. "I had learned to believe her. That if I hit her, she would have me arrested for abuse…" Astrid looked stricken.

"Had she hurt you before?" she asked softly and he nodded reluctantly.

"The first time, I claimed I was mugged because it was just so embarrassing, so humiliating, so…demeaning to be beaten up so badly by a small woman," he admitted. "And then she began with just little things…a slap here, a tug of the hair there…maybe jabbing me with scissors, a cut with a knife…or burning me with hair straighteners or the iron…" He shrugged, eyes downcast and missing the utter horror and pity in her eyes. "I mean, who would believe me? I tried to tell that officer in Archi Police Station when I reported her for stealing all of my money from my bank account and maxing my credit card…and he just laughed at me. I mean…we're Vikings, right? And a Viking is brave and strong…not some pathetic spineless loser who gets beaten up by a girl…" The self-loathing in his voice was painful to hear. She caught his face between her hands and stared into the green eyes.

"A Viking is brave and strong…and that inner strength carried you through when you saw no way out," she murmured, gently kissing him again. "It helped you hang onto who you are, not becoming a bitter hollow shell of the boy I knew…instead, you became you-the man I love. You escaped from her…" And it clicked. "She took your wallet, your money and ID to stop you escaping, didn't she?"

"Only the fact you had the ticket waiting meant I could get away," he confessed. "I was running away from her when I came to you. If Elsa Larson hadn't let me on the flight without an ID because she recognised me from the photo in the paper, I would still be there. And…probably dead. You saved me…" And then his face fell. "But I understand if you want me to go. I mean…I lied to you. I never confessed I had a girlfriend when we met up…and then I drag all my disastrous life into yours…"

"Hiccup…I want you in my life…no matter that you have a psycho ex-girlfriend," she reassured him. "I want your amazing green eyes and sarcastic wit and sass and goofy smile and-and all of you!"

"Even this bit?" he asked, tenderly touching his stitches. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss onto the injury.

"Yup."

"How about this bit?" He gently touched the black swelling where he had been punched. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed the bruise.

"Definitely." His eyes sparkled.

"And…this bit?" He quietly brushed a finger over his mouth.

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned and leaned in, kissing him passionately. His arms wrapped around her and held her close, kissing her back. She filled his senses, her touch and scent and warmth and he wanted to remain in the moment forever…

"BROTHER!"

The door burst open and Dagur erupted in, freezing when he saw what was happening and blushing scarlet. He face-palmed.

"And I think I'll go and swim to Berserk…" he muttered in embarrassment. Astrid looked up and reluctantly broke away from the kiss.

"Close the door," she murmured as Heather sauntered in, carefully closing the door behind her and clapping her brother on the shoulder.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted the invalid. "And morning, Ast! Have you seen the papers?" Frowning, the soccer star shook her head.

"Imagine I've been camped at the hospital with my unconscious fiancé after he had his head stitched up from being attacked live on TV," she said sarcastically as Heather and Dagur pulled up chairs from the corner.

"Boy, that sarcasm is catching," she commented, smiling. "I'm sure you're happy to know you're front page on all the island papers and the Archi National."

"Woo us," Hiccup grumbled from the bed. "Nice to see you too, Heather. Yes, I'm feeling great apart from a headache…" There was an awkward silence and the raven-haired woman blushed as she realised she had completely forgotten all semblance of manners. Dagur laughing didn't help either.

"Sorry," she said with contrition. "Seriously, Hiccup-are you okay?" He grimaced as he moved and felt Astrid's hand slide around his.

"My head is killing me and I feel a bit sick but otherwise…I seem to have all my limbs still intact…" he admitted and realised that the hospital gown he was in had short sleeves. The scars were on display, the burns, some cuts and something that no one recognised: small circular marks. Self-consciously, he rested his left hand over his right arm, though that exposed the couple of scars on his left forearm. Heather's eyes widened and she gasped.

"How didn't we see that?" she breathed.

"He always wears long sleeves to cover the scars," Dagur told them quietly and both women stared at him. "What? Of course I knew! He's my brother!"

"And you couldn't say something?" Heather asked him pointedly as he grinned.

"I promised Hicc I wouldn't give away his secret as long as he told me if that women was in touch…which he did," Dagur said calmly. "It takes a lot of trust to reveal your worst secret." There was a pause as Astrid turned to look at Hiccup and he shivered.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I…"

"I knew there was something wrong," she said quietly, a finger lightly sliding along the white healed arrow straight burn of the hair straighteners. "Your father spoke to me when we became engaged. He worries about you…and he guessed Bella wasn't treating you well…though I don't think he knew about the physical abuse. He warned me to be kind to you because you deserved more. And I agreed." Hiccup felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, guessing Astrid's kindness towards him had just been an act… "But when you arrived, you were just…perfect. And I suddenly had my best friend back…except you were handsome and kind and caring…and I knew what your Dad meant. You still had flashes of that old Hiccup sass but you had lost most of your confidence. And I just wanted to hug you and tell you it would be okay. And I was waiting so badly for you to open up to me…" She sighed. "I'm glad you spoke to Dagur, at least…"

"Didn't give me much of a choice…or I'd still be on the boating lake," Hiccup mumbled. "But I didn't want to let you know how pathetic I was, how little I deserved you now and…"

"Stop." The word was firm as Hiccup stared at her, seeing her azure eyes determined. "Hiccup…I'm sad you didn't feel comfortable in trusting me with your secret…but given how Bella treated you, I can understand." Her tone was sad. "It doesn't matter because I still love you and I will make you believe how much you are worth. That you are worth me and them and-and the world!" She kissed him. "Trust me-please?"

He blinked at the plea and nodded.

"I-I'll try…" he managed as she leaned over and kissed him again.

The door burst open once more.

"SON!"

Suddenly the room was crowded with the huge shape in the doorway, the bulk of Stoick Haddock looming as he surged forward, his face anxious as he saw his only child in the hospital bed. Hiccup's head snapped up and his eyes filled with relief.

"Dad!" he managed before his father scooped him in his arms and hugged him fiercely. "Gah! AIR!" he choked as the man self-consciously released him.

"Son-I was so worried when the programme cut off," Stoick said. "I tried phoning the studio and when I couldn't get an answer, I found a flight here…" Eyes widening in guilt, Hiccup grimaced.

"Sorry, Dad," he said tonelessly. "I lost consciousness and…"

"It's not his fault," Astrid said. "It's mine. I should have phoned you but I was so worried about him…" Stoick looked up and reached out, his hand finding her shoulder.

"It's okay, lass," he said sadly. "I forgot that he actually has someone who cares for him as much as me. Unlike that witch…" Astrid's scowl was eloquent enough. Hiccup shuffled up the bed and manage a small smile, his hand finding Astrid's once more.

"Dad-I'm just happy that you came," he said honestly, knowing how busy his father was. "I-I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment and…"

"Hiccup-you're not a disappointment to anyone," his father said quietly. "You're a decent hardworking brilliant young man who wouldn't dream that the person he was with would be so abusive. And you lack confidence in your own worth, which has made you vulnerable to Bella…"

"Who demonstrated to the entire Archipelago that she is an evil witch," Heather commented. "And she's in a jail cell right now."

"I've told the police that we're pressing charges," Astrid said quietly. "And Heather has instructed my lawyers to get a restraining order against her. We have more than enough evidence, after all! She's not getting away with this, babe." He blinked: for someone who believed he was completely worthless, the fact that all these people were fighting for him warmed his heart and made him believe-just a little-that he didn't deserve Bella.

"Thank you," he murmured, looking at them all gratefully. "And thank you, Milady," he murmured, pulling her close to him. She smiled and leaned close to him.

"That's what fiancées are for," she reminded him.


	26. Reluctant Celebrity

**Twenty Six: Reluctant Celebrity**

Life suddenly became busy once they arrived home and the ruckus from the Ron the Viking interview began to settle. Hiccup had insisted on accompanying Astrid to the match the afternoon after the interview, straight after he was released from hospital and definitely against doctor's orders. Wearing a brown beanie to cover his stitches, he, Heather, Dagur and Mala had cheered the Valkyries furiously as they hammered the Bog Ladies five-nil. There had been more than a few cheers from the home crowd when Hiccup had appeared outside the HABS box and he had waved shyly and nodded self-consciously before the attention had turned back to the team. This time, the other HABS had ignored him but he had no longer cared, for he had people with him that made the match a pleasure to attend. And as usual, he had sneaked into the back of the Press Conference and waited for Astrid...and this time, they had nodded to him and kept their questions on the match. In recompense, Astrid had beckoned Hiccup up and whispered a request-and when he had agreed, they posed for a few pictures for the sports journalists and had made a short statement which had sent normally tough football reporters home with huge grins on their faces and immense feelings of satisfaction in getting one over their society column colleagues.

Hiccup had been bombarded with queries from work from everyone from the Managing Director to canteen lady Frida and he had assured them all that he was alright, though his conversation with Gary turned into a lively debate about the new aileron design for the aircraft they were working on. Stoick had stayed in one of the hotels in town and had spent the day being shown around Archi by Astrid and Hiccup and then they had invited him back to the apartment for lunch. He had been suitably impressed because even he didn't make the large and impressive space feel crowded.

"I love the view, lass," he commented thoughtfully. "Reminds me of old Berk Harbour...though I miss the mountains..."

"That's true," Astrid agreed. "I mean, my runs here are so flat...but back home, I'm lucky if I run about ten yards which aren't on a hill..."

"That's Berk," Hiccup agreed. "I mean my times here are much quicker because it's flat but I miss the challenge of running round the Upper Town." Astrid glanced at him: he had been coy about his running but she resolved to go out with him and see just how good he was. Stoick chuckled at them.

"I believe you may be in trouble, son," he commented. "I recall that Astrid is rather competitive…" Hiccup started laughing.

"Not much…" he sassed. "I mean, she could turn brushing your teeth into a competition."

"It's always a competition!" she reminded him smugly. "Competition is the very essence of life!" Stoick sniffed.

"That as may be… but…what's cooking?" he asked and Hiccup grinned, walking to the kitchen and opening a bottle of wine.

"Lemon and thyme roast chicken, baked potatoes, cabbage with cheese sauce, bread sauce, stuffing and gravy with Asgard Mess to follow," he said as Stoick stared in shock. "Don't worry, Dad-I'm doing the cooking...and Milady-you have your own pudding this time!" he teased her. She gave a smile and sipped her Pinot Grigio.

"I'm still stealing yours," she replied and he pressed a hand to his heart with a wounded expression.

"And here I am, a poor beaten-up guy and my beautiful girlfriend is still stealing my dessert," he said dramatically. "Woe is me..."

 _MEOW!_

"Okay, bud," Hiccup said with a grin as Toothless leapt straight up onto the kitchen counter. "And you can steal my chicken. But no cats on counters, remember?" The little black cat gave a purr, sat down and pointedly licked his paw. "And...still no love for the beat-up Viking..." he sighed. Astrid paused and wrapped her arms around him, tilting her head back so she could pull him into a kiss. His arms closed around her warm shape.

"Better?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Much," he sighed as she slipped from his arms and refilled her wine glass. He walked to the oven and peered in at the roasting bird.

"Can I help?" she offered and didn't miss the two Haddock men sharing a worried look. "I promise not to try to cook anything," she added to their obvious relief.

"If you could lay the table?" Hiccup suggested and she grinned and nudged him aside to get to the cutlery drawer.

The meal was excellent and everyone had seconds, followed by a perfect replica of the dessert that had inadvertently started the entire adventure. As she had promised, Astrid did indeed steal part of Hiccup's dessert-though she pointedly fed him some of her own in recompense-and neither she nor Hiccup missed the delighted look in Stoick's eyes at the gesture of genuine affection. But it was only as Hiccup went to the bathroom that the Mayor leaned towards the blonde soccer player.

"Thank you," he said genuinely and she stilled.

"Um...for what?" she asked, warily. In all honesty, she didn't feel that she had done anywhere near enough to help Hiccup through his troubles and she was blaming herself a hundred times over that she had missed the clues that he was actually being abused by Bella. The Hiccup she had known had always had some confidence issues, with being bullied for his size and the fact that he was the polar opposite of his impressive father, but he had sassed his way through and had borne most things with astonishing bravery. And she should have realised that something pretty catastrophic had happened to tear away that quiet confidence that had been growing towards the end of Senior Year and reduce him to what Bella had made of him.

"You were kind to him," the Mayor said, the lighter grey strands in his bright red hair and huge beard catching the sunlight that filtered through the window. His eyes were thoughtful though as he toyed with his wine glass. "You know, I should have guessed. I knew there was a problem with that woman but I never for one moment considered that she would be abusing him like that. I mean...I never struck him as a child..."

"Though others certainly did," Astrid growled. Stoick nodded.

"He confessed about Snotlout after he graduated-and he told me that you had stood up for him and shamed the popular kids into re-evaluating their behaviour," he mused. "And I hoped that he would get a new start when he entered College...but I guess he was down because he had lost his best friend. And then he met her..."

"I am sorry," Astrid sighed. "I was stupid and selfish. I should have kept in touch...but it was easier to be involved in something so new and exciting. I mean, we were training and travelling all over the islands...and then I made the National Squad and that brought extra training and travel...and suddenly six months, a year had gone by. And then it just felt...stupid...that I had left it so long..." Stoick sat back and smiled.

"Children," he chuckled.

"And maybe if I had...she wouldn't have got to him," she sighed. But Stoick shook his head.

"Hiccup is his own man," he said. "The little boy I looked after and loved and treasured as the last remnant of his mother had become the fine man you are engaged to. And I am so glad he has you-because I know you will care for him and allow him to be the person he is meant to be. Can I trust you to do that?" She smiled.

"You can rely on me," she said.

oOo

Suddenly Hiccup was in demand and he found himself invited on a network radio show to discuss the unspoken issues of male partner abuse...and though he felt profoundly uncomfortable, because he still felt he had pretty much let everyone down, he agreed. Astrid had been proud of him as she listened from the car with Cami as he answered the questions honestly and painfully, describing his experiences and how it had affected him. The host had been supportive and careful and the psychologist also sitting in on the discussion had offered him counselling-which he had gratefully accepted.

 _Archipelago Daily Report_ had also asked him back to repeat the cooking segment in his own right and after checking with Heather and Astrid, he had accepted, making Yak Mince samosas with spiced cumin potatoes and tarka daal. This time, Tora the host had used carefully-screened viewers' questions through BerkBook and it had made for an interesting discussion that had bolstered his confidence and more or less made him a spokesman for other men in the same situation.

But he had been shocked when Heather and Dagur had turned up when Astrid was in training one day and requested that they could have a discussion with him. Fresh back from his run and still damp from the shower, he had warily invited them to sit down on the couches and had made everyone coffee-though Dagur's was decaffeinated since he found it had less effect on his moods. And then he had quietly sat opposite them, expecting them to tell him the arrangement was over and he was being sent back to Berk.

"I want to apologise," Heather said without preamble. He stared.

"Um...why?" he asked her pointedly. "I mean...I get you only consider me some guy who you used to go to school with and I know you're only concerned about how this affects Astrid but..."

"I was wrong," she said clearly, her green eyes candid. "I am Astrid's Agent-but I'm also her friend." She sighed. "When she moved to the Valkyries, she asked me to come as her BFF because she knew I would look out for her. She knew you were going to be an engineer and she couldn't ask you to give up your dream just to arrange press conferences and do boring contract negotiations while she lived hers..."

He stared at her. What she said made some sense and Heather hadn't wanted to go straight to College. In fact, Dagur had told her that she had done a modular MBA through Archi University over the first couple of years, making sure that she was equipped with the skills to protect her friend. And though he would have been heartbroken that Astrid was leaving Berk, would he have deferred his course?

 _Almost certainly not...but we could have still be friends..._

"And you know, I think the way I treated you just brought home how I had stopped really seeing Astrid as a person, but a job," she said honestly. "And I was more concerned about the success of her business, of making money and protecting her image and reputation than of her being happy. Because she _is_ happy with you, Hiccup. She smiles, she looks forward to getting home, she-she's regained the spark that I think has started to dim. She was so brisk and efficient...but I'm not sure she was happy. And now she is."

"And..." Dagur prompted her, his expression stern.

"And it only took my Deranged brother to see it," she sighed. "He pointed it out in lots and lots and _lots_ of detail after that TV appearance. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about Bella. Because you did warn us about her...and yet I just blamed you for it all. It wasn't your fault. It was _never_ your fault."

"I know," Hiccup said tonelessly. "But you were her friend and you were there for her when I wasn't. I guessed you would just tell her to dump me and that would be it..." Both siblings stared at him for a moment-then burst out laughing.

"My sister Astrid wouldn't give up someone she loved just because someone told her to!" Dagur laughed, shaking his head. "In fact, that would make her more likely than ever to hang onto you."

"Okay, stubborn. Get it..."

"Notwithstanding that she actually loves you," Heather told him. "And you've given her what I never could-love, home, family. She's my friend...but she'll never see me that way...and I don't really see her that way either."

"Who are you and what have you done with Heather?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. "I mean, have you spoken to Astrid?" Heather nodded.

"She said to speak to you and what she did depends on you," she admitted. "And if you say that you can't forgive me...she said..."

"That she would end Heather's appointment as her agent," Dagur finished. Eyes wide, Hiccup stared at him and then he shook his head, his eyes trailing back at the raven-haired girl. Dagur had taken her hand, his expression concerned-but Hiccup knew that both would accept whatever he decided.

"That wouldn't be fair," he said after a long pause, considering her words. "You were the friend that Astrid chose when she left Berk and no one can argue that you have done a good job in protecting her commercial interests...but I don't like how you treated me. I was only here to help Astrid...and though I was running from Bella, I could have refused to come and talk to her. I could have gone home and let Bella trash Astrid in the papers...but I didn't. I went back to her because she was threatening Astrid and I took my punishment for her." Heather's eyes widened. "And you can't tell Astrid because it's not her fault. I made the decision and I knew what I would face, Heather. I did it for her. And though I escaped and made it here to be with Astrid...it wasn't fair that you treated me like an inconvenience. I am a person and I have my own feelings and my own problems-and I deserved to be treated better. You...the way you treated me...was like Bella."

There was silence and Heather gasped.

"But I would never..." she mouthed as Hiccup sighed.

"Verbal abuse still hurts, it still damages you, no matter that you aren't using your fists or your hair straighteners or a cigarette or fire lighter or..."

"Please...enough..." Heather said in a shocked voice. "I...understand. And I am sorry. I never realised..."

"Most people don't," Hiccup said. "And honestly? I didn't want them to know. I didn't ever want anyone to know...but that was the way we could answer Bella. Just...treat me with some respect, okay? You are Astrid's friend...and so am I. We want what is best for her...and sometimes, money isn't the be-all and end-all. Some things are more important."

Heather glanced over to her brother and Dagur gave her a thumbs-up. She nodded.

"I'll...try..." she said. "It's been a long time since there was anyone but Astrid and me calling the shots. But you're right...you're in this and you deserve respect." She gave a wry smile. "Doesn't mean I'll always agree with you, by the way-but I will listen and take your opinion into account as well." Offering a wan smile, Hiccup shrugged.

"All I can ask," he conceded and offered her his hand. "Friends?"

Heather took a shaky breath and then smiled, grasping her hand.

"Friends-and thank you," she said as Hiccup pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't let me down," he whispered and she nodded.

"I owe you," she said quietly. "You can rely on me. Anything you need-I will do my best for you!"

oOo

Astrid and Hiccup had gone running after that and she had been surprised and pleased to find that he was very good and her match. She was fiercely competitive and insisted on sprinting towards the end of the run. Sometimes she finished ahead…but sometimes, he timed his run and caught her napping, beating her in the end. And he never crowed-just gently teased her that hardly anyone got beat by a fishbone….though she suggested being beaten by Hottie McHottie wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Hiccup continued his work quietly and flew to Berk a couple of times, going directly into Berk Aero by taxi to spend the day with the design team and work on the project. His confidence was boosted by the knowledge that Throk had taken out a very comprehensive Restraining Order against Bella, preventing her from contacting him in person, by messenger, by phone, text, social media, email or normal mail and preventing her from approaching Astrid's apartment, all soccer grounds in the Archipelago, Archi island, the Haddock family home, the Hofferson family home and Berk Aero. He knew she was cunning and had been deported from Archi back to Berk on bail awaiting her trial, planning an appeal but there was little chance of success. Especially since Throk had demanded that she undertake a medical supervised pregnancy test and scan to investigate her claims of being pregnant. She had stated that she was wanting to appeal that as well.

He continued to cook for Astrid and was teaching her some basic lessons but in the quiet of the apartment, he was painting as well-though he kept his work secret because he was still horribly self conscious. But as he expressed himself in art, as he captured the woman he loved, the view he enjoyed daily and the people who meant most to him. he slowly began to relax and believe that somehow, he could build a life for himself with Astrid.

A month after the Ron the Viking Show, Astrid and Heather had returned from the Soccer Stadium in a rush and they had burst into the apartment. Looking up from the couch, where he was reviewing his designs on his computer with Toothless sitting on the back of the couch directly behind him, Hiccup glanced up and saw Astrid clearly extremely excited.

"Afternoon, Milady!" he said cheerfully. "What have you been up to?" Her beautiful face lit by a happy grin, her sea-blue eyes twinkling with satisfaction, Astrid almost ran to grab his hands.

"Oh-you know…being nominated for awards," she said excitedly. He rested his laptop aside and smiled.

"Awards?" he asked and she grinned.

"Women's Player of the Year and Sports Critic Women's Player of the Year," she smirked.

"That's amazing!" he said, his face lit by his smile as he rose to his feet and hugged her, swirling her around. "I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him back and gave him a kiss.

"Awards Dinner is next Saturday at the Asgard," she grinned. "And guess who my date is?"

"Heather?"

"No."

"Dagur?"

"Cute. But no."

"Snotlout?"

"Are you kidding? No. And yuk."

"Then who?" Hiccup teased her as she pushed him back onto the couch and smirked.

"My fabulous fiancé, Hottie McHottie," she whispered into his ear.

"Oh Thor," he murmured. "I'm not sure I'm ready for something that public…especially after my last big public appearance…" She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I have every faith in you, babe," she reassured him, seeing his green eyes suddenly filled with that lack of self-confidence that was becoming rarer and rarer. "I will be the luckiest girl there to have you at my side." He took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Okay," he said in surrender. "For you, I'll do it…"

"Besides," Astrid smirked, "I have a feeling you're gonna look amazing in a Tux."


	27. Gala Misgivings

**Twenty Seven** : **Gala** **Misgivings**

The Annual Archipelago Soccer Awards was a very grand affair, being held in the 'Asgard' Hotel in Archi City, overlooking Erik the Red Park. Astrid had been bouncing all day, excited and looking forward to the gathering of players from all over the Archipelago, from all the teams as well as male and female players. The papers knew that she was up for two awards tonight and the Valkyries were hot favourites for 'Team of the Year'. Of course, Hiccup was less enthusiastic because he had no clue what to expect and was still struggling with his notoriety as a role model and reluctant spokesman for male partner abuse. He had noted that not all of Astrid's team-mates...and certainly few of their partners...had been at all supportive and the sneers he had fielded from the likes of Raseri and the pop stars had been worse since the Ron the Viking Show.

But it was Astrid's big night and he knew it was his duty to do whatever he could to support her-so he dressed in the tuxedo she had ordered for him and made sure he looked the best he could. His hair was still untameable but she had refreshed the little braids in his hair and he was surprised how unlike himself he looked when he had checked in the mirror. But his breath was completely taken away when he saw Astrid.

In commemoration of the occasion, Astrid had commissioned a new entry into Team Astrid-a stunning aquamarine gown that was off the shoulder with a low-cut, fitted bodice and a skirt that flared from her hips in a shimmering waterfall of satin and silk waves. The asymmetric hemline granted flashes of Astrid's toned legs and golden kitten heel sandals completed the outfit. Her shimmering golden hair was loose of her shoulders, a small portion from her right temple braided over her head and finishing in a slender braid behind her left ear. Her 'engagement' ring glittered on her left hand and a fine gold chain looped around her neck.

"Wow," Hiccup breathed. "You look absolutely stunning, Milady." She gave a swirl, the skirts twirling around her calves.

"It's not too much?" she asked worriedly and he gave her a broad grin.

"Astrid-you will be the most gorgeous woman there," he told her sincerely. "And that includes all those WAGS whose only job it is to look like arm candy!" She smiled in pleasure at the compliment and brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder. He was flattered by the tailored tuxedo that emphasised his sleek outline, highlighting that his shoulders were a little broader than would be expected for his lean build. His green eyes sparkled, lighting his face and she stared deep into his eyes.

"And I will have the handsomest escort there," she told him as he felt the slightest blush warm his cheeks.

"Well, I'll come first in the Fishbone category," he admitted as she swatted his shoulder lightly.

"Enough of that, Mister Haddock," she reminded him. "Remember, we're working on positive thinking and accepting compliments for what they are!"

"You've been talking to Dagur," he grumbled lightly as she grabbed her golden Givenchy purse. It had been a gift from her parents when she attended her first awards dinner and she had superstitiously taken it to every one since, even though she made dress purses in the Team Astrid range.

"You're absolutely right," she scolded him. "He's the man who has had the most psychotherapy out of everyone I know so when he suggested some simple steps to help you regain your confidence, I listened!" The buzz of the door interrupted them and she smiled. "It's time," she told him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the door. "You ready?"

"Not at all," he admitted, "but I am looking forward to watching you win!" She smiled then.

"Born winner," she admitted and his heart fluttered a little at her smile as they headed down to the car. Cami was there, unusually in a tuxedo, black dress pants, patent boots and with her wild blonde hair tamed into a very sleek bun on the back of her head, dark glasses lending the woman a professional look at odds with her usual grungy but natural appearance.

"Your chariot awaits," she smirked and opened the door for Astrid and then-to his surprise, for Hiccup. Her grin widened at his shock and she pulled away professionally, taking them unerringly to the police cordon that was restricting access only to those permitted. As the officer leaned towards the driver's window, Cami wound it down with a smile, offering the man their invitations. "Astrid Hofferson and partner," she said firmly, awarding Hiccup status he immediately felt he didn't deserve. The man peered into the back, seeing the most recognisable blonde in the Archipelago smiling back at him. He waved, smiling goofily, and waved them on, lifting his radio and whispering a warning that the woman was on her way.

They stopped at the entrance, lit brilliantly with a red carpet and a throng of paparazzi clicking away at top speed. The hotel was sumptuous, dripping elegance and as they stopped, Cami jumped out, professionally opening the door and allowing Astrid out, The click and whirr of cameras was almost deafening and Hiccup managed to get out almost unnoticed as Astrid smiled brightly for the cameras. She paused and glanced back, her hand extending to take his and pull him close, the look on her face leaving no one in any doubt that she was overjoyed to be here with him. There were a few photos of them as a couple, both smiling before they turned and walked up the red carpet to allow the next person to arrive. Astrid smiled and waved as they walked into the hotel, graciously allowing anyone who wanted-professional and amateur-the chance to get their picture of the famous soccer star. And it was only once they had passed the lobby that she sighed.

"Thank Thor that's done," she sighed. "We should be okay for the rest of the evening. They only take shots of the winners at award time and that's only by the Association Official Photographer. So we can relax..." He gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You were awesome," he admitted. "I'll never be so at ease in front of a camera."

"It's a skill like any other,"she told him as they walked thoughtfully towards the ballroom, where the awards ceremony-and dinner beforehand-was being held. "I was lucky to have a good teacher. The Captain when I arrived-Stacey Forrester, a US International-was amazing. She told me that if you give freely when asked, they are less likely to hassle you when you want some private time. Always be gracious because they have a job to do like everyone else and do your best to accommodate them."

"Good advice," he murmured as they reached the door to the ballroom. Immediately, Astrid peered at the seating plan and rolled her eyes.

"We're on table 1-which is fine, I was kind of expecting it, though it suggests I have an award so it won't take forever to get me up on stage, but we've also got Hella Gudjonson and Raseri, Ulrika and Mala, Franz Immelmann and Theodore 'Thuggory' Cabeza de Carne, the Captain of the men's National Squad."

"Cabeza de Carne? That's Meathead in Spanish!" Hiccup said, frowning as Astrid burst out laughing.

"Thor, you're the first one who got it that fast-ever!" she giggled. "Yup-his Dad was Spanish and moved here when Thuggory was one. He chose to play for the Archipelago...but he loves himself!"

"Thuggory?"

"Most vicious midfielder in the league," she explained. "Likes to rough up the opposition with a good full blooded tackle in the first few minutes. One of the papers nicknamed him Thuggory and he loved it. And kept it!"

"And he's up for an award as well?" he guessed. She nodded.

"Don't let anything he says upset you, okay?' she said urgently. "He has to be the centre of attention and he hates anyone or anything that detracts from that...even people who aren't making any conscious attempt. And you, my dear Hiccup, are distracting...both for your courage and for your looks." He started.

"Okay, I get the Bella situation but looks?" he asked her. "I mean, I have crazy hair and a big nose and all sort of wild freckles..."

"You have the most stunning eyes, a handsome face with a great jaw, your kindness and determination show in your features and your hair is just...perfect," she told him softly. "You think Bella would have gone on about your looks if there wasn't a real danger people would compliment you? She wanted your confidence at rock bottom. But you have a lot going for you..."

"Pretty much all of it standing just beside me," he said gently and she almost purred.

"You, sir, are too smooth for words," she grinned and took the arm he offered her, gliding into the decorated space. It was already thronging with very fit looking men, all in very expensive suits and beautiful women in extremely designer gowns. All seemed to have long blonde hair extensions, uber-bling jewellery and killer designer heels that no respectable soccer player would wear for fear of a career-ending ankle injury. A waiter offered them drinks and they both scooped a flute of champagne, sipping the dry bubbly drink. Astrid finished hers much quicker and grabbed a second as they circulated.

"Ast! Great to see you!" Ulrika-the ginger-haired winger-grinned as she walked up arm in arm with Mala. Ulrika was in a jade green that suited her colours while Mala was in black that flattered her serene inner calm.

"Rika! Mala! I saw we're sitting together!" Astrid said happily.

"Only because we're getting the Diversity Award," Mala commented dourly. "I think we're the token minority this year…"

"Oh dear-what does that make me? Token non-soccer player?" Hiccup quipped.

"Date of the hottest female player of the year," Ulrika giggled.

"Is that even a thing?" Astrid asked.

"Hey, if that was an award, you would win it!" Hiccup told her, smiling. Mala was a friend from the HABS box and he felt more comfortable with her than many of the others but as the other members of the team came up and chatted to Astrid, Hiccup found himself trying to be polite to people who routinely ignored him when they attended matches. Only Dane the actor would speak to him and then it was a low murmur of congratulations on his work as a spokesman. But Astrid was chatting eagerly and animatedly to the other players so Hiccup remained at her side, nodding when expected though he was largely excluded from the soccer insider talk, shaking hands when asked and trying to ignore the sneering looks of the other HABS.

Then a tall, buff man with jet hair, dark eyes and tanned skin pushed forward, his eyes fixated on the blonde. He grasped her hand and kissed it, causing her to spin round.

"Astrid Hofferson-you look a vision," he said smoothly. She snatched her hand back.

"Thuggory-doesn't your girlfriend need your attention?" she asked tartly. He gave a brilliant grin.

"She's over Stateside filming," he said easily. "And while the cat's away…"

"Another cat moves into his territory," Hiccup cut in dryly. "I don't think we've met!" His voice was surprisingly firm as he moved to Astrid's side and the other man glanced him up and down.

"You've got to be Hiccup," Thuggory commented with a disparaging look. "The role model for male disempowerment."

"While you play for the Archipelago because you weren't good enough for Spain," Hiccup replied, seeing the man's eyes narrow. "Big fish in a small pool, Cats eat fish, you know…"

"Depends on the fish," Thuggory snapped as Astrid giggled.

"Oh Thuggory…don't feel threatened," she soothed him. "Have a drink and you'll feel better! You always do!" Glaring at Hiccup, the soccer Captain turned away, leaving Astrid staring at her friend. "And what was that?" He looked into her eyes.

"I don't like him," he said quietly. "I've had enough of assholes." As she felt his hand find hers, she recalled Thuggery's retort and nodded.

"Yup, he's an ass," she commented. "I mean, he can be good fun but he's very much an alpha male and hates any challenge to him." She smiled. "And you totally put him in his place, babe. Proud of you."

"Why thank you. I also do Birthday Parties!" he sassed and she smiled as they were called to the table for Grace. Hiccup found Thuggory to his right and the man studiously ignored him but as Ulrika and Mala were on Astrid's left, they chatted with the couple cheerfully throughout the meal and coffee. As liqueurs and coffees were served, the Host Bjorn Bjornsen stood forward.

"Welcome to you all!" he announced. He was the best loved sports presenter on the main station, VikingSport, and his greying sandy hair and twinkling blue eyes were familiar to everyone there. "If an asteroid landed on this hotel, there would be no league left! I haven't seen so many sportsmen since there was a special offer on jockstraps at Sven's Sporting Goods! Am I right?"

There was polite applause. He sighed.

"Pass the fizz round!" he called. "This lot aren't even half pickled enough yet!" And then he smiled. "It is an honour to host the Annual Soccer Awards and be able to hand out richly deserved recognition for such amazing players!" Astrid sipped her coffee and made sure her chair was half-turned to grant her easy escape if she was called. Hiccup leaned forward.

"Nervous?" he whispered and she nodded.

"What if I don't win?" she whispered back. "I know I was on the shortlist but what if I come away empty-handed?"

"Then they're idiots for overlooking the best soccer player and most beautiful woman in the room," he told her in a low voice and she half-turned to look at him, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks, babe," she murmured. "Whatever happens, I have you."

She needn't have worried, for as the awards were handed out, Astrid won the Player of the Year and the Critics' Award as well. Ulrika was indeed awarded the Diversity Award for her work in promoting gay rights and gay visibility in sport. The Valkyries won Team of the Year-an award contested by all the teams, not just the female ones-and Thuggory won male Player of the Year. Finally, the award winners were invited up on the stage for the winners' photographs and glasses of champagne were handed round as they toasted their success.

As soon as the final shots were taken and the thunderous applause died away, everyone got up from their seats and began to mingle, going to talk to their friends on other tables. Hiccup sat quietly, drinking his coffee and waiting for Astrid to return-but after ten minutes, he was starting to worry. Mala, though was reassuring.

"There are dozens of people who will want to talk to Astrid," she reminded him. "They all want a word with the National Captain or the Soccer Player of the Year or the Valkyries Captain. And she will have a chat to all of them because that's who she is." Hiccup nodded as the two rose.

"We're just going to talk to a couple of gay male soccer players," Rika said by way of apology. "We'll be back in a while. Will you be okay?" Emerald eyes flicked up guiltily.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine-as long as Bella hasn't sneaked in as one of the awards…" he said sarcastically and Rika gave him a swift hug.

"If you need us, call," she said kindly and then headed into the throng. Hiccup sat back, loosening his bow tie and draining his coffee. He was able to get a refill and as he aimlessly stirred a lump of sugar in, his gaze slid over the throng where he presumed Astrid was.

"She looks fabulous," a voice said behind Hiccup and he turned his neck to see two WAGS chatting. Both had long blonde hair, tans that clearly weren't natural, lips too plump that had clearly been aided by injections and far too much make-up.

"And he's dreamy," the other one simpered. "I mean, they make the perfect couple. Both the Players of the Year, both the National Captains…why is she going out with that loser again?"

"Doesn't she feel sorry for him?" the first one said. "I mean, he was beaten up by his ex on TV. I saw it on V-tube…"

"Gods, what does she see in him?" the second one scorned. "I mean, Thuggory is a real man, a proper man who is handsome and strong and brave, just like her…but the boyfriend…"

"He's skinny and quiet and honestly, what is it with this stupid braids?" the first one scoffed as he self-consciously raised a hand to the two little braids in his hair. Astrid had insisted on them…but did they just make him look ridiculous?

 _But there are HABS with piercings, fake tans and tattoos…as well as far weirder hair-dos. Why are they getting at me?_

"I heard Thug talking-apparently he's a sarcastic bastard as well-and honestly, he's nobody!" the second sneered. "I mean I don't think he even works. And what do they have in common? Look at Astrid chatting to Thuggory. They're so compatible and they're chatting all the time. But him? What can he offer?"

 _Nothing. Chaos and embarrassment. She can't chat about her training or tactics or matches to me. I'm just someone who is pretending to be her fiancé and is just there to make her look good…_

 _But she said she loved me. Don't listen to them. Remember what Astrid and Heather and Dagur said. Even Dad. You have people who care and what Astrid said is genuine, not a fake._

He sat back and tried not to listen to the sneering gossip but it was clear that the WAGS believed that the dream couple was Thuggory and Astrid…and Hiccup didn't feature in the picture, because he wasn't famous, rich or handsome. And though he did his best not to take the words to heart, he couldn't ignore the sensation of anxiety that gripped his stomach. Finishing his second coffee, he craned his neck and tried to see Astrid, but there was no sign of her. So he rose and quietly began to walk through the room, using his height to try to see Astrid amid the throng. The problem was that the majority of heads seemed to be blonde and there were a lot of tall people blocking the view.

It took a long time to do a circuit of the room and when he had finished, he couldn't find Astrid. There was no sign of her-or of Thuggory either. At a loss and worried, he arrived back at the table to find Rika and Mala-but no sign of Astrid. And then he realised-her purse had gone. He looked urgently over at Rika and Mala.

"Have you seen Astrid?" he asked and there was a pause.

"A few of them have gone on to a Club-the winners always do it," Rika said sympathetically. "I'm not a Club girl…I'd rather go home with Mala, to be honest."

"And Astrid?" he asked. The pair shared a look.

"I'm pretty sure she was in the first cab with Thuggory," Mala said quietly. "I'm sure she's texted you to let you know where she is and how to join them…" He fumbled out his phone and stared at the screen-but there was no message. His finger hovered over Astrid's number and for a long second, he looked at the image of her, smiling and beautiful…and then he locked the screen.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "I'm not her minder. If she wants to go out, she can."

But there was a deep pain in his chest at the thought of Astrid laughing and joking and dancing with Thuggory…but in the end, it was her choice. And she had made that very plain…and who she had chosen.


	28. Eight Words

**Twenty Eight: Eight words**

He couldn't sleep and didn't want to go to his room, knowing that staring at the ceiling would just drive him mad. Every second he had spent with Astrid was replayed over and over, every gesture dissected in excruciating detail, every nuance of her words analysed and overanalysed. His mind began to persuade him that nothing was real, that everything she said to him was just in friendship, was just polite and not underpinned by anything other than casual fondness.

 _No, that's not right,_ he thought desperately. _She kissed me, she held me, she said she loved me. And I know when Astrid means it. This is just…her being thoughtless. Yes, thoughtless…the girl who leaves no detail uncovered, who would never leave a friend behind…_

 _Except she did. Four years ago…and now. And though this isn't at all the same level of abandonment, she did leave you at that Awards Dinner and you had to get a cab back on your own. Cami wasn't answering either._

 _This must be it. They've decided I've served my purpose and I'm no longer worth any effort in looking after…because they're going to end it._

He slumped back in the couch and grabbed the controller, clicking in the TV and flicking through the channels, absently looking for something to distract him…but his attention was grasped by the rolling news channel and the images of the glitterati arriving at the Awards Ceremony…and among them, the glowing presence of Astrid, shining and beautiful with his own awkward shape behind her. And he closed his eyes and felt an inward cringe. Bella had been right: he was completely useless and worthless, a fish out of water in the world Astrid lived in. And it was painfully obvious that she didn't need him…well, not any more. And if she wanted someone else, though it broke his heart, he would respect her wishes.

 _I mean, what can I really offer her? She's amazing, rich, talented. She has her soccer and her fashion line and her friends…she doesn't need me now. And if she has Thuggory…she'll be happy_. _He can give her everything that I can't…and he's a part of her world. He belongs. I don't. Not here. Everyone has made that very clear._

But he couldn't imagine a life without Astrid now, a life without seeing her smile in the morning, hearing her tease him, feeling her in his arms…even life with Bella would be better than that desolation.

 _But you knew it was going to end, right? Bella was right. About everything._

He lost track of time, staring at the cycling images, a few new stories diluting the painful image of him at Astrid's side, seeing the anxiety and hope in his own eyes…hope which was now gone. He knew the truth.

He almost missed the click of the lock and he froze as the door slid open, hearing the sounds of giggles and voices. Shrouded in the shadows, he watched as Astrid staggered in giggly and dishevelled and clearly very drunk-and he felt his fist clench in anger at the tall, buff shape behind her. Thuggory was grinning and trying to kiss her, an arm wound indiscreetly around her slender middle.

"Shhh…I have neighbours…" she giggled as she staggered into the main area. Thuggory swung her round to face him.

"And you know they should be honoured to live next to the Soccer Valkyrie?" he said smugly. He pressed a kiss on her mouth and she barely struggled, pulling back and giggling.

"Stop that!" she sniggered. "Look, it's been a great evening but I'm tired…" Thuggory raised and hand and stroked her face.

"Bed, then," he said and she laughed gently, then pushed him back.

"Hush, you," she scolded him. "I think you need to go home…"

"You know you want this," he told her, leaning towards her once more. "I'll treat you well, Ast. You're amazing, you're gorgeous and you're the sexiest woman I know…"

"How about your girlfriend?" Hiccup asked from the couch.

There was an awkward silence and Astrid jumped back from Thuggory, staggering drunkenly as the raven-haired man glared at the shadowy shape.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I live here," Hiccup replied sharply. "What about _your_ girlfriend? Are you planning on telling her you're trying to sleep with Astrid while she's away working?" Thuggory snorted.

"It's none of your business," he scoffed.

"It's my business because it's Astrid!" he snarled, rising to his feet. "And I'm her fiancé. Go. Now."

"I think it should be Astrid's decision," Thuggory sneered, looking at the blonde. Breathing hard, Astrid nodded.

"Thanks for a great evening, Thug…but he's right. You have to consider Liz as well." There was a pause and as the man gave an irritated breath, Hiccup realised he was planning to spend the night with Astrid…despite her well-publicised engagement. Nodding reluctantly, he took Astrid's hand and raised it to his lips…and then jerked her into his arms and kissed her forcefully. He pulled away before she could react and slung his tuxedo over his shoulder, smirking as he left. There was silence as the door slammed.

Astrid staggered as she pulled her shoes off and gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm exhausted," she said, her speech slurred and she gave him a smile. But Hiccup was unreasonably angry, the feelings of betrayal worse because he had believed her apologies before.

"Where were you?" he asked her and she frowned.

"At the Bifrost Club," she said as if it was obvious. "The winners always go there for an after party…"

"I had no idea where you were," he said evenly. "I was left at the Dinner and I had no idea if you were unwell or coming back or-or anything." She stared at him and then her eyes widened.

"Sorry-I thought you'd know," she said. "Didn't Mala and Rika tell you?"

"Astrid-they shouldn't have to-because _you_ should," he said firmly. "I went here with you because you wanted me there. And then you abandoned me like unwanted luggage when you met up with the clearly far more attractive and interesting winners. Did you even think to text me-or were you too busy chatting up Thuggory?"

"What's it to you?" she asked him sharply. A part of his mind was reminding him that he shouldn't be having this conversation now, while he was hurt and angry and Astrid was drunk and irritated but the other part of him was stronger and wanted-for once-to let someone know that he had feelings as well and they were worth fighting for.

"Astrid, I care for you," he said sharply. "I'm your friend. I worried about you. I needed to know where you are!"

"Hiccup-I'm a big girl and I've been looking after myself for years without you questioning me!" she said irritably.

"But you've got me now and I have to worry," he told her. "He was here for…you. And he didn't care about his girlfriend-or me. I thought you didn't want any more complicated relationships?"

"That ship has sailed," she snapped.

"But…"

"Hiccup-I don't like being questioned like a teen who's been out after curfew!" she told him bluntly.

"Well someone needs to remind you about some of the realities of life!" he said more loudly than he had intended.

"Why? It's not like we're really engaged, is it?" she snapped.

He stared at her and his stillness and the utter hurt in his eyes snapped her back to the present. She gasped.

"Hiccup-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"No, you're right. I should be sorry. I mean, I'm only here to prop up your clothing line and further your image, aren't I?" he said sarcastically. "It's not like I actually matter. Thanks, Astrid. I obviously needed reminding. I think I'll go to bed now." And he turned away and walked to the door of his room.

"Hiccup! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" she begged but the slam of the door was final. And breathing hard, she stared at the blank door. Then she flung her shoes at the door. "Then BE like that!" she yelled and ran into her own room, the door slamming as well.

Sitting on his bed, he stared at the image of Astrid on his phone and closed his eyes.

Bella had been right.

oOo

The next morning, Astrid awoke with a thick head, a crick in her neck where she had collapsed onto the bed and a vague feeling that she should be doing something else. And she knew it wasn't a training session because no team scheduled anything the day after the Awards, because almost all of their top stars would be in no shape to put in any sort of performance. She groaned and rolled over, the light hurting her eyes and she realised she had slept in the beautiful gown, which was now the most crumpled assortment of satin and silk known to man. Sighing, she carefully sat up.

The light was streaming through the window and it was clearly far later than usual. Her clock-when she could focus-read 11:13 and her eyes widened in shock. Frowning, she stumbled to her feet and struggled her way out of the gown, carefully hanging it up to allow some of the creases to fall out and then, discarding her underwear, she staggered into her shower. A hot and fast shower later, her head was feeling a little better and she was clean and damp. Scrubbing herself, she recalled images...mainly of Thuggory who had been all over her in the Club. They had definitely made out very publicly-which she regretted-and he had accompanied her home, though he clearly wasn't here now. She had been certain he was planning to stay and she wondered why he had changed his mind, because she didn't recall yelling at him.

 _No-because she had yelled at Hiccup._

The recollection hit her like a bucket of cold water, finishing sobering her up very effectively.

 _She had yelled at Hiccup._

 ** _It's not like we're really engaged, is it?_**

 _Oh Gods._

She hastily combed through her hair, grabbed any clothes and emerged into the apartment-and found it empty. There was no sign of anyone...especially the quiet, auburn-haired man she had hurt so devastatingly last night. Toothless briefly glanced up at her, hissed and vanished under the couch, which made her feel worse. Because she had behaved as if they were actually engaged and in truth, she had sort of started to believe it herself...but they weren't. And she had thrown that back in his face when he was protecting her from a terrible mistake. Sober Astrid knew Thuggory was unreliable, unfaithful and only out for a quick lay...though he enjoyed the limelight and Astrid certainly attracted it. But to sleep with him while he had a girlfriend and she was 'engaged' would be personally as well as commercially disastrous and Hiccup knew that. He had fulfilled every part of the bargain and dealt with some appalling things while all she had done was increase her bank balance.

And he had never asked for a penny. In fact, he had been offended when she had offered him a cut.

She stumbled into the kitchen, finding coffee brewed and a bowl of porridge ready and carefully written instructions by the microwave to enable her to heat it up without destroying the kitchen. Miserable, she slid the bowl in, set the timer as instructed, turned down the power and poured herself a coffee that he had clearly brewed. There were two aspirin resting by the mug and she swallowed them as well, cursing her temper and her thoughtlessness. Hiccup had still made her breakfast, no matter that he was deeply hurt by her words and her actions. For her to bring Thuggory back was to completely disregard everything she had said to him. And worse...he was right. She had abandoned him...again. Without a backwards glance or thought about how he would get home or what he would think, she had gone off with the other winners and enjoyed herself. And sure, she was totally drunk from the copious number of shots the winners had polished off over on Thuggory's table-almost certainly as the man had planned-but that was no excuse.

Someone decent would have fetched her boyfriend and brought him with her. Or she would have stayed with her real friends and not a bunch of smug egomaniacs. Though most of the Valkyries had been there...except Rika and Mala, because they were always sidelined. And she hadn't insisted they were included either.

 _What was wrong with her?_

But she knew. She was used to getting her own way, used to being the centre of attention. She had used Hiccup and it had brought him heartache and pain. He had been forced to reveal his deepest, darkest secret in public and be humiliated on live TV. And she had come out of it like a hero, standing forward and socking Bella, saving her poor fiancé and generally being the perfect girlfriend. Gods, she was starting to believe it herself.

But she was nowhere near perfect. She was obsessive, driven and had a temper that could be incredibly destructive. And she was prone to jealousy.

Was that it? Was she... _jealous_ of Hiccup?

She shook her head in shock and tried to convince herself of the ridiculousness of it all...but a small voice kept reminding her that since the Ron the Viking Show, he had garnered a lot of attention on his own behalf and had stepped up-albeit reluctantly-to speak for abused men. And his honesty in the face of such a personal issue had won him a lot of plaudits. And secretly, she had felt a tiny twinge of envy. She was a role model for young girls-but he was able to help people in the most desperate of situations, to give them hope that there was a way out. People were talking about him for his own merits, not just as her fiancé...and she hadn't liked it.

It made her sound as bad as Bella, if not worse. At least Bella had been honest about what she was doing, had a plan and was deliberate. But Astrid had used Hiccup and then cast him aside because he was threatening her status as the centre of attention. She secretly hadn't wanted him at the after party because she had wanted to flirt and be the focus of all those people and she had been….from what she could remember amid the alcoholic haze. And she had also believed the passing comment that he hadn't wanted to come…been _told_ he didn't want to come. But in fact…faithful Hiccup had been waiting and hurt by her abandonment again

She sat down at the table and stared through the windows across the bay. It was a lovely day and she should be enjoying her triumph but now she just felt small and mean. She was a fraud, not a role model but a stupid, selfish, jealous girl who had to be the centre of attention and didn't care what she did to get it. And who she hurt.

She rested her head in her hands and felt her throat thicken with misery.

And the worst of it was...she missed Hiccup. She didn't want her day to be without him. She was ashamed and hurt and devastated that she had wounded him so thoughtlessly.

Because, despite everything that she had just realised, all her flaws and stupidities...she loved him.

oOo

Hiccup was sitting aimlessly in the park, feeding one very fat duck as the familiar shape swaggered up. Dagur was whistling happily until he glimpsed Hiccup when he stared in shock-and then hastened to the auburn-haired man's side.

"Gods, you look rough," he commented as Hiccup sighed and threw a large chunk of bread at the duck. Gamely, the bird tried to eat it and managed to swallow it on the third attempt. Dagur watched with mild consternation.

"You realise that if you feed them too much bread, they explode?" he asked Hiccup and the man shrugged.

"Duck murderer as well as gullible fool," he said despondently. "Story of my life..."

"Okay-what's up?" Dagur demanded.

"I think it's over," he said. Dagur stared.

"What?"

"Astrid went off clubbing with the other winners, I didn't know where she was and when she returned at four in the morning with Thuggory all over her, I interrupted them and after she and I swapped words, she reminded me we're not actually engaged."

"Whoa, whoa...say what?" Dagur's face was shocked and in that moment, Hiccup realised that Heather hadn't shared that small detail with her brother. "Not engaged?" Face-palming, Hiccup nodded.

"It was a misunderstanding," he revealed. "She dropped her ring in my dessert and I retrieved it, cleaned it and put it back on. Someone thought they had the scoop of the century and sold the pictures and suddenly, we're engaged. Astrid didn't want to ruin her Mom's birthday so we said nothing and then, when she got back from International Duty, Heather was so amazed by the way everything was selling because of her engagement that she asked us to keep it up. And like an idiot, I said yes."

"And had to live with the consequences with Bella and all of that," Dagur realised. "Thor almighty, that's one monster secret."

"But the problem is...I've got used to being engaged to Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup said. "I always loved her anyway and close up...she's amazing. Not perfect but close to it. And honestly, I don't want to be without her. But she threw the whole thing back in my face. I mean...I moved island, got harassed by my psychopathic girlfriend, had to work remotely, moved away from my friends and family and the least I should expect is not to be treated like rubbish."

"I think she may have been drunk," Dagur said carefully, hearing the pent up hurt and resentment in Hiccup's voice. Moving from one disastrous, controlling relationship to his managed pretence with Astrid was seeming more and more to Dagur like swapping one cage for another, the second only acceptable because it was owned by the woman he loved and who he believed was starting to love him back. What Astrid had said had been devastating and had completely knocked away every foundation Hiccup had in his renewed friendship.

"People don't say things like that unless they mean it," Hiccup reminded him stubbornly. It had been that stubbornness that had sustained him while with Bella, that had preserved as much of the boy he had been as was left...but Astrid had already hurt him once catastrophically by leaving. The buff ex-soldier wasn't sure Hiccup would be able to cope with this hurt.

"I think...she maybe didn't mean _that_ ," he tried, seeing Hiccup shake his head.

"I know it's your job to protect her," he said reasonably, "but she has to own up to her own faults. And this one was hers. She's made it clear it isn't real. And I don't know if I can cope with more pretence and being manipulated any more."

"Just talk to her, okay?" Dagur asked and Hiccup gave a sad, lopsided smile.

"I don't know if it will make any difference," he said. "Some things just can't be unsaid."


	29. Shock News

**A/N: Well, that went badly. We're in the final act now, so daily updates to the end. And yes, there is more drama to come...**

 **Twenty Nine: Shock News**

It was almost a relief but with a heavy heart that Hiccup walked into the room. There was a wall of intent faces, cameras and phones all focussed on his self-conscious shape as he walked in and took his seat.

There was the whirr and click of lenses as he smiled and self-consciously ran his hand through his bangs.

"Good morning," he said clearly, his voice a little hurried. He could feel the flush rising in his cheeks at the embarrassment but then took a deep breath. _Just this last hurdle and then it's over..._ "I am very grateful you came at such short notice. And I know what I'm going to say isn't going to be welcome to a lot of people." He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "There's really no easy way of saying this so I'll just come right out and say it. I am breaking off my engagement to Astrid Hofferson."

oOo

Blissfully oblivious to the seismic press conference, Astrid was at practice, doing short sprints, rehearsing set pieces and playing a five-a-side practice game forwards against defence. Hiccup had returned home the previous evening, quiet and withdrawn and though she had apologised profusely, Hiccup had almost shut down. He had said he forgave her but there was something off in his words and he had returned to his room with Toothless after making them both Penne Carbonara to do some work he said was overdue. So she had spent a long evening alone with her guilt and her pain, wondering how she could fix it.

"Pay attention!" Ulrika yelled and crossed a ball to her and, grateful for the distraction, she headed the ball down and powered forward. She dinked past the left back, Emma, and rifled a low shot past Bente the Keeper.

"Hey, Ast-give the rest of us a chance!" the blonde girl said cheerfully, picking the ball from the back of the bet. Bente was one of Astrid's best friends in the team, a sturdily built girl close to six feet in height with her hair in a long ponytail and surprisingly light on her feet. There were rumours that Bente was being transferred and Astrid was worried she would lose one of her best friends in the transfer window.

"No chance-because Uglithug won't-and nor will the Berserker Maniacs!" she replied with a grin. "So we have to keep you guys on your toes so we can have a solid defence to build on..."

"Ast-you know that none of the other teams have a strike force anywhere near as potent as ours!" Jannike, a lithe young woman with honey curls and a cheerful face, reminded her.

"No excuse," Astrid told her firmly. "The Valkyries strive for excellence!"

"Astrid? I think you need to see this!" There was a pause and everyone looked up as Agnes the Physio raced out and grabbed the Captain's arm. Helena the assistant Physio was only a pace behind.

"Really seriously _now_!" she added as the Captain frowned and nodded, handing her tabard to one of the substitutes and looking over to Eidur Harildssen, the Head Coach. "Sir?" she added and he nodded.

"Look-I think Agnes and Helena will drag you away anyway so no point in waiting," he smiled. "Go on!" Nodding thanks, Astrid turned and sprinted back to the main buildings, slowing to allow Helena and Agnes to catch up before following them into the treatment room-and the TV on the wall. And she gaped on seeing the self-conscious shape of Hiccup, holding a press conference. But the rolling headlines summary running along the bottom of the screen already had her staring in shock.

 **SHOCK NEWS + + + ASTRID HOFFERSON'S FIANCE BREAKS OFF ENGAGEMENT + + + HICCUP HADDOCK CITES INABILITY TO COPE WITH CELEBRITY LIFESTYLE + + + BREAK-UP RUMOURED TO BE AMICABLE...**

Astrid stared numbly at the screen, grabbing the remote and thumbing the sound up until she could make out the gentle and familiar voice, speaking honestly and calmly.

 _When did Hiccup get so comfortable in front of the cameras?_

But she already realised the answer.

 _When he knew this was the last time._

"I know this has come as a shock to most of you but it's something I've been thinking about for a while. Never doubt I love Astrid...but this fame, this constant scrutiny, this intrusion...it isn't me. And Astrid and I are totally different people and she needs and deserves someone who can appreciate the challenges she faces in her sport. And also...someone who doesn't come with the baggage of an ex-girlfriend who seems Hel-bent on garnering headlines and embarrassing me and Astrid. So if I am out of the picture, Astrid can't be a target any more."

She blinked and shook her head at his words. It made no sense. Bella was dealt with, on bail in Berk and prevented from travelling anywhere near where they were. And no journalist would give her the time of day now.

"Make no mistake-this is nothing to do with Astrid. She is a wonderful warm and generous woman, brave and fierce and strong. And this isn't her fault. I love her-I always have-and I never thought I would ever get a chance to be her boyfriend...but I realise now...I don't deserve her. These weeks at her side have shown me exactly the kind of people she mixes with, the people she has to manage and the colleagues she deserves. I'm really nobody and when I leave this room, I go back to being nobody."

"What about her previous relationship with Dag Ivarsson?" a voice called from the crowd. "That was supposedly mutual as well!"

"Is Astrid difficult to live with? Is that why the relationship failed?"

"What about Thuggory Cabeza de Carne? There were rumours she and he had an affair! And they were out two nights ago in the Bifrost Club and all over one another. Any comment?"

"Are you covering for her faults?" another reporter accused him and Hiccup raised his head, his emerald eyes flashing with fury.

"NO! Certainly not!" he replied angrily-the first real emotion he had shown in the Press Conference. "None of this is her fault."

"But Dag said that she was awkward in his biography..." another voice told him and Hiccup clenched his fists.

"That's it!" he snapped. "Astrid is a focussed sportswoman and she-as anyone, including Dag himself-has things they have to do at a certain time in a certain way in order to hit the goals she has set herself!" Then he glared at the reporter. "Personally, I don't think that breaking up with a man you catch cheating on you with one of his male team-mates is unreasonable at all! And definitely _not_ awkward. Astrid hasn't breathed a word about the reason they split up-because her gay ex-boyfriend was uncomfortable coming out. But for him to accuse her of being difficult and blaming her for the break-up is unfair. And she doesn't deserve it!"

There were gasps and the scratching of pens was almost deafening as the reporters locked down the next scoop.

"You sound like you're defending her!" another reporter accused him.

"Of course I am!" Hiccup told him hotly. "She was my best friend from Elementary School and I hope and pray we can remain friends after this. But even if that isn't possible. I will do everything within my power to protect her-because she is blameless in all this." He looked around the room. "Thank you all for coming!"

And then he rose and left the room, leaving them calling more questions after him and discussing between themselves in shock at the revelation he had given them. And though she had promised she would never reveal the reasons why they split up to the press, there was a perverse satisfaction for the watching Astrid in seeing Dag finally outed for his actions-especially when he had blamed her for the break-up in his book-which she hadn't known about.

But Hiccup had ended it, organising the press conference that Heather was supposed to have organised the day after the revelation broke. And he had still defended her, not realising that she no longer wanted to end the pretence. Because it had become better than real.

But not for Hiccup. For him, it was still a pretence that had harmed him more than she had guessed, subjecting him to hostility and undermining by almost everyone he met and abuse and some serious stalking by the girl he had been going out with before. Few people from her circle had been kind to him and he had been giggled at, sneered at and blanked more times than she cared to recall-and she hadn't always been as diligent as she should have been in defending him. Especially at the Archipelago Soccer Association Awards where he had been ignored much of the night-even by her. And she had abandoned him and broken his heart.

She paused. _Was that it?_ Was it just wounded pride and being fed up? But she knew Hiccup wouldn't have sneaked away and done this if he was just feeling neglected-he was good at masking his unhappiness but she had become far better at reading him, at seeing through the sassy mask to the thoughtful young man beneath. No, something had changed and she couldn't for the life of her figure out what...

Except she could. She had reminded him it wasn't real for her and he had finally given up.

And the problem was that she had got used to having him there, got used to waking and seeing his handsome face, to hearing his familiar voice and sparring with him over breakfast. And she thought...she thought she had made it clear that she was in love with him.

 _But maybe that was it? Maybe he didn't love her?_ Maybe the words he had stated so boldly to the press were a shield to protect her from any fallout from the breakup. But that didn't ring true because when he had said he loved her, she had seen it in his eyes. He had loved her before she left and when she came back...no matter how hard it was for him, he had stood by her.

She turned and grabbed her tracksuit top and her bag, looking up at the physios.

"I need to get to the airport," she said. "If I hurry, I could still catch him..."

"Rika has a Porsche," Agnes said and the Captain raced out to the practice field. She beckoned the winger and the tall, red-haired woman sped in.

"I need you to take me to the airport..." she said. "It's Hiccup..." Rika frowned.

"What's happened?" she asked, recalling how down the young man had been at the Awards Dinner after Astrid bailed. Astrid was almost frantic.

"He's ended our engagement," she said urgently. "He knew I was in training now. And knowing him, he'll have left and gone straight to the airport. He was planning this last night."

"Okay," the winger said, nodding to her team-mates. "We'll be back soon..." And they sprinted to the car park, leaping into the sleek black Porsche that Rika drove, and roaring off towards the airport. And for the first time in her life, she realised what it was like to be her passenger as Rika sped through the traffic, dodging and weaving between the lanes. There was a lot of traffic and they found themselves more often than not in queues, waiting for the lights to change and then haring off as soon as they did, switching lanes and overtaking wildly.

"AAGH! I was hoping to arrive there alive!" Astrid yelled as they undertook a milk lorry and then cut across the lanes to speed up the ramp towards the airport.

"You will get there alive," Rika assured her. "I haven't killed myself yet..."

"That is in no way reassuring!" Astrid gasped as they played chicken with a double decker bus and cut to the right at the last minute, zooming up to the Departures door of Archipelago International Airport and screeching to a halt.

"Here you are-perfectly safe," Rika grinned as Astrid unfastened her belt and got out.

"I'm alive!" she gasped. "Thank Thor, thank Odin, thank Freya..."

"Have you seen yourself drive?" Rika teased her as she got out.

"That's not the same-because I'm in charge!" Astrid replied tartly. Laughing, Rika waved her on.

"Go get your boy!" she said as Astrid turned and ran into the Terminal. She stared at the board and then the time: the flight to Berk was already boarding and she realised that Hiccup had timed his departure with the precision you would expect from an engineer. Glancing up, she checked the gate: A2. And then she was off, sprinting up the escalator to the upper level, through the seats and among the store before she reached Security.

It didn't take her a second to decide and she cut the line, vaulted through and sprinted through the security check. As alarms screamed, she sprinted towards Gates A 1-8 and heard pursuit behind her. Ignoring them and knowing that she was faster than they would be-and that they didn't want to shoot what was clearly an unarmed woman in soccer gear, she closed on Gate A2 and raced round the corner to arrive at the Gate.

It was closed, the doors shut and the sign proclaiming "Archipelago Air Flight VNG-103 Boarding is now CLOSED'.

"No no no no no!" she yelled, slamming her hands against the glass door. There were footsteps closing and she peered through the full length glass that formed the wall of the Gate. The plane was already pushing back, the doors closed and passengers listening to the preflight safety briefing. She stared in vain, trying to see the longed-for auburn-haired shape but she could make him out. She slammed her hands against the glass again.

"HICCUP!" she yelled. "NO! Please don't go! Don't leave me..."

But hands grabbed her and hauled her back-though gently because they had seen the newsfeeds as well. She didn't struggle, just let them pulled her back, her eyes fixed on the window that showed the silver, red and brown shape of the aircraft recede up the taxiway and turn, waiting its turn. And they had the decency to stop and let her watch as the plane roared down the runway, speeding past, the nose lifting as it passed the terminal and took off. And they let her watch until the shape vanished into the clouds, carrying her ex-fiancé away from her.

Hiccup was gone.

oOo

She arrived back at the apartment, mumbling thanks to Rika and still feeling embarrassed by the warning she had received for breaking security. And though the Airport Security Chief had been sympathetic, because he had realised what she was trying to do, she had to receive a warning the same as everyone else. And she had accepted it meekly, because she had known what she was doing was wrong...but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Hiccup.

She dumped her bag on the floor and looked round the empty apartment. Of course, he had taken Toothless and the little cat's feisty presence was also missing. The draughting table was folded down and neatly stowed and his computer and a bag of clothes was gone. The suit and the tuxedo were left hanging up when she checked his room but the clothes he wore most-including the old clothes he had arrived in-were all missing. And the card she had Heather get for him, loaded with funds for anything he needed was left pointedly in the middle of his perfectly made bed. He had moved out.

But on the bed by the card was a watercolour of her, beautiful and delicate, swathed in blue and gold. Behind it were other images of the Bay, of the Park, even of Toothless and of Heather and Dagur. All were done with skill and delicacy and Astrid stared. They were clearly meant for her because beside them was a note, written on the same watercolour paper.

 _My dear Astrid,_

 _Milady. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I can never thank you enough for the comfort and strength you have given me when I was desperate. You were kind to me when you didn't need to be and for a while, I imagined you felt something. But what you said, it was devastating...but it reminded me of the truth. This was all a sham, a pretence to help you. Nothing more. And I hope I have given you enough time to make sure your lines sell out._

 _But I couldn't stay. The Awards made it painfully clear I am not part of your world. And that I don't matter to you the way that you matter to me. I would never want to do anything to harm you, which is why I took the blame for ending our 'engagement'. I'm sure your fans will blame and hate me and that is fine. I just want you to be happy-and whether with Thuggory or someone like him, they can give you what I cannot._

 _I have left the pictures as thanks-inadequate, I know, but they are all I can offer. I have left Toothless's litter tray behind though it is cleaned out and empty so it shouldn't be a problem._

 _I will always love you and always be your friend._

 _Hiccup._

She collapsed onto the bed, tears welling in her eyes. Quietly and thoughtfully, he had left her, believing she would be better off without him, still not valuing himself enough to fight for what he cared for. And she had let him down. She had used him and allowed him to go without managing to make him believe the truth. And she had no idea how she could fix this.


	30. What really matters

**Thirty: What Really Matters**

Heather and Dagur found her sitting aimlessly on the couch, the pictures carefully placed on the table, an almost empty bottle of wine in her hand as she reread the letter for about the fiftieth time. Dagur looked around and groaned, going to Hiccup's room and confirming that he was gone. He emerged, shaking his head as he found Heather hugging Astrid, who was sobbing.

"He's gone!" she whimpered. "He broke off the engagement and headed straight to the airport. I just missed him…"

"Except you were never engaged, were you?" Dagur asked her pointedly. She looked up guiltily as Heather frowned at her 'security adviser'.

"Did he tell you this?" she demanded and her brother scowled back.

"Look, I won his trust by never using him or lying to him and revealing my own vulnerability to him…because that was what he needed to see," he said firmly. "And when he needed a friend, who was there for him? Not you! What exactly did you do to win his trust, sis?" Frowning, Heather stroked Astrid's hair.

"I made sure he had enough money, clothes and whatever he needed," she said.

"Big deal," Dagur snarked. "That was Astrid's money. And you did it to suit your charade anyway."

"He forgave me," Heather said quietly.

"But you didn't help him," Dagur pointed out.

"I love him," Astrid said softly.

"Did he know?" Dagur asked pointedly.

"I told him lots of times," she protested, wiping her nose.

"Was that before of after you told him it didn't matter because ' _It's not like we're really engaged, is it?_ '" he asked her snarkily. Heather stared at her and her brother gave a smug smile. "Yes, Hiccup told me," he revealed. "He was utterly devastated-because he gave you his heart and you basically abandoned him when you had a chance to go off with the big kids and then spat on his love for you."

"I don't even know where to start with that accusation!" Astrid told him, her tone partway between bewildered and angry.

"Well, you don't deny you went off with the male soccer players and the Valkyries to a Club so you could mingle with the winners," Dagur said thoughtfully, perching on the other couch. "You abandoned Hiccup-just like you did before. You _forgot_ him. And when he waited up for you, concerned and worried, you arrive back with Thuggery trying to eat your face and get into your knickers…or did I misread the subtext?" Blushing scarlet, Astrid shook her head.

"No, that was pretty much it," she admitted self-consciously, feeling Heather's accusing eyes on her.

"You didn't, did you?" she asked urgently. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Of course not!" she replied. "Hiccup stopped everything."

"And then you argued and he stood up for himself for once-and then BAM! You hit him with the eight words of doom."

"You know, Hiccup's sarcasm is really contagious," Astrid told him.

"For a guy who has been where he was and who was let down so badly by you once, it was a completely devastating blow," Dagur told him. "He's in love with you and he hoped you sort of felt the same…but instead…you throw it all back at him."

"I apologised," she protested but Dagur shook his head, leaning forward.

"Some things can't be unsaid because they do too much damage," he told her.

"But I never meant to hurt him," she protested. "I..."

"But you did anyway," Dagur told him quietly. "Look, think about it from his point of view, not your selfish privileged Astrid-is-the-centre-of-the-Universe-and-no-one-else-matters point of view. In your relationship, _you_ have all the power, Astrid. He came into it with literally nothing. You asked him to leave his home, his family, his friends and support network…"

"And his psycho bitch girlfriend…" the blonde muttered. Dagur shrugged.

"But he was dependent on your charity, he lived in your apartment, he had to arrange his job so he could work from here, he had to fit around your engagements and work, he had to try to find things to do…" Astrid gestured to the watercolours.

"I think he did just fine there," she commented as both the siblings' jaws dropped.

"These are…amazing…" Heather murmured, hesitatingly reaching out to touch the image of her. Despite everything that she had said, how professional and cool she had been to him, it was a sympathetic picture of her, her green eyes smiling as she had cast a sidewards knowing look at the 'artist' that she recognised from the mirror. Hiccup had captured it perfectly-and from memory. "Gods, he's talented."

"And chronically lacking in any semblance of self-confidence," Dagur pointed out, seeing his image grinning at the camera in a 'brother' moment, his powerful arms folded across his chest on a confident manner. "He was just beginning to build a tiny foundation of confidence for himself, starting to feel that he may possibly belong and be making a life for himself…and you cut the whole thing away. The moment you reminded him of the arrangement, that for you it wasn't real…he knew you would end it. So he jumped first…to save himself."

She handed the former soldier the note.

"He said he did it to save me from ending it," she murmured. Dagur read the words twice and blinked.

"My poor brother," he sighed. "He really doesn't believe you ever loved him."

"But I do!" Astrid exploded. "I love the fact he isn't an asshole footballer, that he is caring and kind, that he makes me breakfast and…"

"So far, you're describing your mother," Dagur pointed out dryly. Astrid snorted in irritation.

"And that he's funny and sassy and brilliant and unexpected and-and brave and he loves me and I feel safe in his arms. And his lips…"

"Oh Thor. _Why_ didn't you tell him this? Dagur demanded. She sighed.

"I did…most of it," she admitted. "But I guess he didn't hear it…or didn't believe it…"

"Then make him believe it," Heather said firmly. Slumping back on the couch, Astrid closed her eyes.

"How?" she asked.

"Give _him_ the power," Dagur said. "Go to him."

"Last flight of the day has gone," Astrid sighed. There was a pause and Dagur rolled his eyes.

"Girl-you are a top soccer star," he told her unnecessarily. "You mix with billionaires and rock stars and film stars. Who has a private plane?" Heather gave a smile.

"I've got one on speed dial," she smirked and thumbed the number of the owner of the Archi Valkyries.

"Johann Trayder speaking," the answer came after barely a ring. Heather smiled.

"Heather Oswaldson here," she introduced herself calmly. "I'm ringing on behalf of Astrid Hofferson."

"Ah-how is the magnificent Miss Hofferson?" Johann asked smoothly over the speaker. He had been an owner of the Valkyries for four years and was generally considered a 'good' owner-but though he was always pleasant and seemed interested, everyone knew he was ruthless and would fire a manager or sell a player without hesitation if he thought they would hamper his aim of winning the league and the Regional Champions League competition. He was a self-made man, an entrepreneur whose business dealings were certainly shrouded in mystery and rumours but which had left him a billionaire with an affable persona, an eclectic taste in clothes and an ice-cold heart. He was the toughest negotiator Heather knew.

"She needs your help, Mr Trayder," Heather said. "I'm sure you're aware that her fiancé has cut off their engagement and left Archi."

"I was aware," the man said in a sympathetic tone. "She must be devastated…"

"She is inconsolable and needs to speak to him urgently…but the last flight to Berk has left," Heather said.

"And I presume that you hope I can alleviate this problem?" Johann asked politely.

"Your Gulfstream would be able to solve the problem and get Astrid where she needs to be," Heather said. "I mean-she is your star player, an asset and if she is broken-hearted, her effectiveness will be reduced!"

"So you're suggesting the value of my asset will be diminished if I don't assist her in getting back the man she loves?" Johann asked lightly. "Hmm. An interesting ploy, Heather. But emergency flight plans, fuel, landing fees all cost money."

"Astrid is an asset with a significant value," Heather argued. "And…"

"Yes?" Johann prompted her.

"I will waive my percentage of Astrid's Image Rights for a year," Heather offered. There was a pause.

"Deal," Johann said. "The plane will be fuelled and ready at the airport as soon as you can arrive. Hanger One. My pilot will take you to Berk and will to bring you back, hopefully in success." Astrid, who had been holding her breath, gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Mr Trayder," she said. There was a chuckle.

"I expect you to win, my dear-because I cannot imagine Astrid Hofferson losing in a match this important," Johann said. "Good luck!" And then he hung up. Dagur grinned.

"That was very noble of you, sis," he commented.

"Astrid is my bestie…and though I am a hard-nosed businesswoman, some things are more important than money," she said. "Now can you get her to the airport?" Dagur bounced to his feet but then paused, staring into her eyes. "And Gods, you had better come up with a really good apology-and a reason why you abandoned him. Because why would he ever believe you cared for him when you leave him and go off with Thuggory. And especially when you come back with him..."

Astrid sighed, playing his her fingers and staring at the floor.

"Look, by the time the awards came up, I had already had four champagnes and two glasses of wine...and I don't drink," she said. "And when I went up for the awards photo, we were all given more champagne...and my head was buzzing and I felt dizzy. I asked Thuggery to get Hiccup so we could go to the club and he went to fetch my purse and Hiccup. He said he'd talked to Hiccup and he had said he didn't want to come and he wanted me to have a good time. So then we headed out..."

"And you know he lied, right?" Dagur snapped. "He came back, grabbed your bag and left without ever speaking to Hiccup. He had no idea where you were-but Thug conveniently removed your date." Astrid covered her face with her hands.

"I should have texted him myself..." she murmured.

"Of course you should," Dagur snapped. "Gods, I know how miserable he felt at coming back from looking for you in that Gala where you had vanished and finding your purse-and you-gone."

"Are there photos of you and Thug in the Bifrost?" Heather asked sternly but Astrid shook her head.

"The bouncers beat up any paps and destroy any cameras there," Astrid reminded her. "I remember laughing and mainly dancing with the Valkyries and I know Thug kept coming and wanting to make out...and I think we did a bit...but I was sore that Hiccup hadn't come..."

"And then you brought him back to the apartment?" Heather asked her shortly. Astrid glared at her.

"He was just going to walk me up because I couldn't even walk straight...and I was so drunk that when we got in...I kind of forgot when he tried to kiss me..." Astrid murmured and closed her eyes. "Gods, how can I ever apologise?"

"Try," Heather said sternly. "Be honest. Bare your heart to him. This is Hiccup-he's a decent guy. And he'll be hurt and angry and he has every right to be. But I think he may forgive you."

"And if he doesn't?" Astrid asked him hesitantly. Heather sighed.

"Then you regret it for the rest of your life," she said. "We-both you and I-treated him as inconsiderately and callously as Bella. And maybe we didn't physically abuse him but what we both did was as hurtful. He's a man, a person with his own feelings and his own hopes and dreams. You were his dream, his hope-and you let him down horribly. To bring Thuggory back was the worst thing you could do because you told Hiccup he wasn't good enough for you, that you didn't care for him as he cared for you."

"He believes you want a footballer, a sportsman, not an auburn fishbone," Dagur reminded her. She shook her head.

"All I want is the best and kindest man I know...and I will do anything he says to win him back," Astrid said and took a deep breath. "No matter what he asks me to do, I will do it. Even...quitting the Valkyries. Because he is worth it. I let him down. It's time he realised he deserves to come first. That he is more important than anything else in my life. And it took losing him to realise that." Dagur finally smiled, hearing genuine contrition and hoping that Hiccup would be willing to listen to her. And knowing in his heart he would...though not being sure how he would react. But they could only try. He fished out his keys.

"Come on, sister," he grinned. "Time to go get your Hiccup!"

oOo

Arriving home in Berk was depressing. There was no other word for it. Clearing baggage reclaim with Toothless meowing irritably in his carrier and juggling his computer bag, single duffle bag and cat carrier as he struggled his way to the taxi rank. For the first time, he missed Cami and her knowing wink, missed having people helping him…but this was how it had to be. Sooner or later, Astrid would have ended it and at least, he could leave with his head held high. But what he hadn't expected was the variety of unfriendly or hostile looks.

And then it clicked. He had dumped the most eligible woman on Berk, the national heroine and though he had made it clear it was his decision, people were looking at him as if he had betrayed Astrid. He had made her blameless in the break-up…but to the people of Berk, that made _him_ to blame. Some may even consider him ungrateful, for she had stepped forward and protected him from his abusive ex-partner and he had walked away, saying he couldn't cope with the lifestyle. Wearily, he loaded his luggage into the taxi and allowed himself to be driven back into town, the cat carrier by his side.

"Do you think I'm insane, bud?" he murmured. The cat inclined his head.

"I do," the driver said. The license read "Sven Svenson'.

"I wasn't talking to you," Hiccup said quietly.

"Too posh to talk to me, are you?" the driver snapped. "Too big for your boots, more like. That Astrid was offering you everything and all you had to do was to be big enough to stand at her side. But no-as soon as she gets rid of that lunatic woman Harsem, you decide it's all to much for you so you run away from her. That's just ungrateful."

"And, I would suggest, none of your business," Hiccup told Sven the Taxi Driver. "Please-this is hard enough and there are far more things going on than I would reveal in a Press Conference."

"Hey-I'm entitled to my opinion!" the taxi driver said.

"But I don't have to hear it," Hiccup said sarcastically. "I paid for a taxi drive, not a therapy session."

"This is Berk," Sven told him firmly. "Every taxi ride is a therapy session."

"Oh Thor-Toothless-we'll discuss this later," Hiccup groaned as the cat gave a little trill and a small black paw slid through the bars and rested gently on Hiccup's arm. He looked and a smile lifted his lips. "Thanks, bud. At least you understand."

"Crazy," Sven murmured as they swung off the Freeway and headed into he outskirts of town. "Maybe Astrid is better off without you after all."

It wasn't much better when he got home, for he found his father was away for a couple of days on business over in Berserk. Arriving in an empty, silent house just emphasised how much he had given up, how he already missed the apartment and the prospect of seeing Astrid every day, of spending time with her, of being able to be with her.

 _She made it clear it wasn't real,_ he reminded himself. _It would only have ended. At least you took control for once. And you know Astrid won't go psycho on you if you decide something for yourself._

Toothless, of course, was delighted to be home once more, immediately emerging from the cat carrier and checking his territory for any intruders. The little black feline gave a meow and then turned back, his big green eyes fixed on Hiccup's. The man crouched down and immediately, Toothless rubbed against his hand, eyes closing with a loud purr as he was scratched under the chin.

"I'm glad I've got you, bud," he sighed. "I don't think I could cope if I lost you." Ears pricking, Toothless gave a little chirrup and then turned away with the flick of his tail, ready to check his home as Hiccup stared after him and slowly got to his feet.

"Welcome home," he sighed.

oOo

He had barely completed unpacking when his phone rang and he groaned inwardly: it was Snotlout. He rarely got called by his cousin so he assumed it wasn't a coincidence that he had dumped his high profile girlfriend and his obnoxious cousin was suddenly reaching out. And he knew that if he didn't answer, Snotlout would keep ringing.

"Hey, Snotlout," he said with an inwards groan. "How nice to hear from you…"

" _Hiccup-have you lost your mind?_ " his cousin yelled at him.

"Wow-I'm doing great-how about you?" Hiccup sassed back.

" _I mean-you were going out with Astrid…and while a Fishbone like you should never have a chance with her, the fact that she went out with you and got engaged…you should have thanked Thor every minute of the day for your good fortune!_ " his cousin scolded him. " _But you dump her? Astrid Hofferson? You have to be off your head!_ "

"Are you aware that gratitude someone will go out with you isn't the best basis for a relationship?" he asked his cousin pointedly, the image of Bella floating before his eyes.

" _Look, Hicc-the way you are, you should be grateful anyone wants to go out with you!_ " Snotlout told him bluntly. " _Let alone the Soccer Valkyrie! I mean, half the men in the Archipelago would want to go out with her. And you won the Jackpot-and then handed it back._ "

"It wasn't like that!" Hiccup told him snarkily.

" _Still, if she's done with you, she'll be ready for the Snotman to swoop in and whisk her away,_ " his cousin told him with no insight. " _She'll barely even notice you're not there…_ "

 _That was the problem in the first place._

"Snotlout-maybe you should give her some time?" he suggested aloud. "She's got a lot on at the moment…" There was a pause as the brash young man thought about it.

" _Give her a few days to realise she's alone and BAM! Enter the Snotman!_ " he mused. " _Thanks, Hicc! I'll tell her you gave us your blessing…_ "

"Snotlout, if those words cross your lips, I'll tell your father about Gunnhilda Rasmussen!" he threatened as a sudden silence came from the end of the line.

" _You wouldn't!_ "

"I would!" Hiccup said hotly. "I haven't given you my blessing and _never_ would. Who Astrid chooses is her choice, not yours. And I would advise her never to go out with you, Snot! You're completely wrong for her."

" _As you said, Hicc-it's her choice, not yours,_ " his cousin told him superiorly. " _And who can turn down the Snotman?_ "

"Every woman on Berk, apparently," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

" _I'm just keeping my options open,_ " Snotlout retorted superiorly. " _Now can you give me Astrid's number so I can call her?_ "

There was a pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Snotlout-you'll have to find that for yourself," the auburn-haired man said.

" _But you gotta have it…_ "

"And I was only given it in confidence," Hiccup told him. "And as she hasn't given it to you, you aren't mean to have it. Sorry."

" _You know, you're never going to see her again-and when we get married, I'm gonna make sure you're never asked to the wedding,_ " Snotlout threatened spitefully.

"Good," Hiccup flung back at him.

" _Oh c'mon, Hicc-I'm your cousin…_ "

"I'll speak to you soon, Snot. Bye!"

Staring at his phone, the words CALL ENDED still on the screen, Hiccup felt his heart shudder in despair. Snotlout was a reasonable barometer of the average Berkian on the street and he and Taxi Driver Sven had both been hostile of his decisions. And then it struck him: he had protected Astrid…but at his own cost.

"But that was the choice I made," Hiccup sighed aloud as he turned and headed upstairs to his childhood bedroom. He needed to set up his computer and get back to work. His life was here, on Berk and even without Astrid, he still had a life to lead. So he scarcely registered the front door opening and the creak of stairs as someone walked up to find him.

"Is that you, Gobber?" Hiccup called, plugging in the cable to his computer.

"Guess again," said Bella.


	31. The last straw

**Thirty One: The last straw**

Head snapping up, Hiccup scrambled to his feet in utter shock at the woman standing in the doorway. Bella inspected him, a little smile on her plump pink lips, her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she smirked. "Haven't you got anything to say to your girlfriend?"

"B-Bella…what are you doing here?" he managed to gabble. She advanced a pace, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Silly boy-I live here," she told him. "Honestly, Hiccup-you haven't got any less stupid since you set me up…"

"I know you live on Berk but what are you doing here? In this house?" he asked her desperately.

"I came to see you," she said as if it was obvious.

"Bella-there is a restraining order against you," he told her carefully. "You're not allowed to come within a mile of me."

"But you came back," she said reasonably.

"To Berk," he cut in. "Not to _you_ …"

"DON'T CONTRADICT ME!" Bella shouted and he flinched. He backed up a pace, breathing heavily because he could read the look in her eyes that he had learned to fear. _But you don't need to fear her any more. She has no hold over you now._ So he lifted his chin and stared into her eyes.

"Bella-you can't be in here," he said. "I want you to go. Now."

"You don't tell me what to do!" she snarled. "Where's that woman now? Oh, I forgot-you _left_ her because you're so pathetic you couldn't cope with her lifestyle. I told you that she wasn't for you. Why do you persist in ignoring me, Hiccup? You really aren't able to cope on your own."

"I think that's my decision, Bella," he said firmly. "And I want you to leave."

"What are you going to do?" she sneered. "Throw me out? How do you think that will play to the cops, a man attacking a small, innocent girl…?" He stared into her wide blue eyes, reading the callous cunning and forced her to glare back.

"I think the fact that most people in the Archipelago saw you attack me on live TV would make it very plausible when I tell them you broke in and threatened me," he told her, reaching for his phone. "Not to mention there's a restraining order and you are not permitted to come within a mile of this house. And how did you get in here...?"

"You _Bastard_!" she yelled and slashed out with the kitchen knife she had grabbed from downstairs. The edge sliced across his wrist and he dropped the phone, scrambling away to try to keep out of range, eyes wide with shock. She deliberately walked forward and slammed her heel onto his phone. "I've been wanting to do that for years," she snarled. He gaped and staggered back, eyeing the knife edged with his blood, his hand clamped onto the shallow cut.

"Bella-please leave!" he said firmly and she just laughed at him.

"You know-I always said you were a disappointment-but you were even a disappointment as a runaway," she sneered. "You came back. You gave up your way out and came back to Berk. Did you think I would let you get away with humiliating me, with getting me arrested and charged with assault? With stealing what should have been mine anyway? You _owe_ me for giving your scrawny ass the time of day and you think that Astrid Hofferson wanted you? That engagement was fake, staged. You think I don't know that? And now you end it when you have everything you want in your grasp? It's all a sham…and I won't let you get away with making a fool of me…"

"You really don't need any help with that," Hiccup told her, seeing her eyes flatten with fury. "If you leave now, I won't press charges for breaching your restraining order…"

"Aagh!" Bella yelled and lunged at him…but a sudden calm came over him, the words of Dagur echoing through his memory. He swayed back to avoid the lunge and then his arms snapped up, dragging her arms above her head and forcing her to drop the knife. She kicked at him, her heel catching him in the side of the knee and causing his leg to collapse. He staggered back and she lunged at him, nails clawing at his cheek. In desperation, he swung out and a glancing blow caught her across the face. She went down, shrieking in fury as she felt her stinging cheek. Immediately, she was rolling to her feet, snatching the knife and lunging after him as he staggered towards the stairs, desperate to get to a phone so he could call for help. Their house was at the top of a long drive and he couldn't just run out into the road and yell for help…even if anyone would bother.

He had only just made it to the top of the stairs when felt an enormous blow to the back. With a cry, he pitched forward, missing his step and plunging forward, down the long and winding flight towards the hall, a long way below…

oOo

Heather had arranged Astrid a rental car which the soccer star had collected at the airport. She had swiftly showered and changed before leaving Archi and when she emerged on Berk from the private plane, she had passed swiftly through security without acknowledging the stares for once. Her shape-in simple jeans and boots, azure shirt and her oxblood leather jacket had made a beeline to the rental care area and collected the HOOLIGAN HIRE Porsche urgently. Astrid knew Berk well and had been to Hiccup's family home when they were children so she knew the way. And driving like a lunatic was an advantage in a high powered car.

Ripping through the traffic with a cacophony of horns, she had ignored her image and floored the gas pedal, almost running lights and screaming though the town like a maniac. The mutters she had heard as she walked to the HOOLIGAN HIRE stand clearly all blamed Hiccup for abandoning their favourite daughter and she knew hearing this wouldn't help his self-esteem any. All she wanted to do was get to him and talk to him, to beg his forgiveness and prove that she loved him and didn't want to be without him. No matter what she had to give up.

Finally, she broke through the rush hour jams and headed out of the town centre towards the Upper Town, finding the long exclusive lane that was Night Fury Rise and, at the end, Dragehus. _The Chief's House_. But as she pulled up, she saw a red Mini and she frowned as she unfastened her safety belt and leapt out of the car. The door was ajar and she paused-and then pressed her hands flat on the old, dark wood, even the knots familiar from her childhood.

"Hello?" she called softly as she pushed the door open and peered into the oak hallway. The area was huge with a wide staircase sweeping up to the landing and the upper floor, a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling high above. The doors to the various rooms were closed, making the space seem a little gloomy with only the natural light from the door behind her illuminating the space. She could see light leaking through the half-open kitchen door at the far side of the hallway and could see Toothless's carrier resting against the wall. "Toothless? Are you here, boy? Where's Hiccup?"

There was a yell from upstairs and she walked into the Hall, her head craning to see what was happening. And as she watched, Hiccup appeared at the top of the stairs, a look of fear on his face-and then he lurched forward and tumbled down the stairs, striking the bannister and the treads on his way down, before he landed in a heap at the foot of the stairs, unmoving.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouted and ran forward, skidding to her knees and gently turning him over, seeing his eyelids flutter as she moved him. "Hiccup? Oh Thor-are you alright?"

"…'strid?" he mumbled. "Y'came back..." She tenderly stroked his face, seeing bruising already starting on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" she gasped.

"Leg…" he mumbled and she glanced down, her eyes widening in shock at seeing his left ankle already swollen and deformed. She gasped.

"Oh my Thor..."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Looking up in shock, Astrid saw Bella approaching, a knife raised with fresh blood on the blade.

"Hey, 'Strid…you rem'ber Bella?" Hiccup mumbled, blinking muzzily. "She doesn't know what a Restraining Order is…"

"GET. OUT!" Astrid snarled, balling her fists and rising to her feet. Bella waved the knife wildly.

"Oh no-bitch! You don't get the better of me now!" she hissed. "I'm going to make you both pay for coming between Hiccup and me…"

Suddenly, a black blur landed on her head, an unearthly yowl filling the air. Bella shrieked and spun around, trying to remove the furious cat that was clawing at her face and neck.

"Hey, bud…" Hiccup murmured, struggling to sit up. "Watch out…she's a mean one…and she doesn't like cats…"

Bella gave a shriek as claws raked her cheek and she lashed out with the knife. There was a high pitched yowl and Toothless zoomed away, his black fur smeared with red. Hiccup stared up at the knife, freshly smeared with blood and his face filled with guilt.

"TOOTHLESS!" he shouted and ignoring his injuries, he flung himself towards Bella, shoving her back. He glared at her in anger, his voice loud and commanding. "Get out of this house. You have no right to be here. I don't love you and _never_ did-and I want you _gone_!" Bella wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve, her clawed cheeks oozing and snarled.

"Strange-I want the same," she hissed. "Permanently." She gestured with the knife. "And you, bitch!" Astrid stood at Hiccup's side, eyes narrowed and fists bunched. But as Bella lunged at her, Hiccup pushed her back and made to block Bella. She shoved forward and he grabbed her wrists.

"You can end this by leaving," he said urgently, feeling her astonishingly strongly writhing and twisting in his grasp.

"And why would I want to do that when I'm having so much fun?" she hissed.

"Astrid-call the police!" Hiccup ordered suddenly and the soccer player realised they were on their own with no backup. She fished the phone from her pocket and thumbed in 9-1-1.

"No!" Bella yelled and lunged forward, trying to get to her. Casting a glance at Astrid that held every emotion he held for her, ending-despite everything-with love, before he closed his expressive emerald eyes and he swung Bella round so he was directly between her and Astrid. His hands switched to the blade, refusing to let Bella get past him at the woman he had left-but still loved. Bella screamed, twisting and putting all her weight behind the blade. Unbalanced, his left leg unable to even touch the floor because of the blinding pain, he swayed but remained firmly between his demon and his angel.

"You're never hurting Astrid," he said as the knife slid through his fingers, the edge cutting his hands-and then the blade sunk into his body.

"I'll take killing you first...and then I'll finish Miss Not-So-Perfect!" Bella hissed as he collapsed.

Astrid saw him fall and she dropped the phone, and incoherent scream exploding from her mouth. She grabbed Bella's hand and twisting the wrist back furiously. She had taken lessons from Dagur and done a lot more practice with him after her stalker and she was furious. As the other woman cried out in pain, Astrid hauled her away from the fallen Hiccup and the knife, slamming a kick into her body and crashing her against the wall. Bouncing back, Bella leapt at Astrid, but quicker and stronger, Astrid dodged and thudded a punch into the other woman's middle. Bella landed on her face with a gasp, the air knocked out of her. She reached for the knife but Astrid thudded a kick into her side.

"Try fighting someone who can fight back!" she sneered and that stung. Bella scrambled up and leapt at her face, clawing at Astrid's eyes and snagging her hair, pulling and clawing. Shocked, the soccer player had to force the woman's hands down and then head-butted her. Bella shrieked, blood running from her nose and slapped at Astrid, a blow catching her cheek with a ringing SLAP. Head snapping sideways, Astrid gasped and then spun round, a booted foot slamming Bella into the wall once more. But Bella snatched the vase from the table and threw it at Astrid, who parried…and found the other girl grabbing the bloody knife. But before she could advance, she tripped over Toothless, who bit her ankle hard. She yelped and crashed to the floor as Astrid stamped on the hand holding the knife and then kicked it to the far side of the Hall.

"AGH! I should have killed you!" she yelled, grabbing the cat. Toothless hissed and sank his teeth into her wrist, drawing blood, his legs wrapped around her arm. "Get OFF!" Astrid grabbed her and pulled her arm back.

"As you wish," she growled and punched Bella full in the face. The woman spun round, with Toothless leaping away as she crashed into the Hall Table. The loud thud as her head collided with the solid oak was followed by her bonelessly collapsing to the floor, unconscious but the little cat was already padding up the supine Hiccup, curling up on his chest and purring desperately. The young man's eyes were wide with pain and acceptance and a hand pressed against the ragged hole in his abdomen. Astrid grabbed the phone and dialled once more.

"Get me an ambulance and the police to Dragehus, Night Fury Rise in the Upper Town," she said breathlessly. "A man has been stabbed by his ex-girlfriend. She's now unconscious. Please hurry-he's bleeding badly…" And then she dropped the phone and leaned over his shape, taking a breath and moving his hand before pressing her own fist hard over the knife wound.

"Ow…" he gasped. "Thought…you were on…my side…"

"I am on your side, muttonhead," she told him irritably. "I've raced here from Archi to be with you…because I can't lose you…Gods, please...don't let me lose you..." He gave a weary smile.

"S'okay, Milady," he murmured. "I'll always be your friend. But now you can have a soccer player you can go out with and not be ashamed…"

"Hiccup-I don't want any of them!" she told him, staring into the wide emerald eyes. Toothless was purring furiously and the man lifted his bloody hand to rub the soft fur. The little cat rubbed against his hand. "I just want you, Hiccup. I came here because I realised that I can't imagine a world…I can't imagine _my life_ without you in." He gave a small smile.

"No one has ever said that to me," he breathed, smiling. Astrid was pressing more fiercely, slowing the blood down to seeping ooze and he gasped.

"I am so sorry," she told him urgently. "I have no excuses. I was stupid and selfish and-and behaved like an ass and a muttonhead and..."

"Snotlout?" he mouthed. "You're describing Snot..." She sighed.

"Yes," she conceded. "That is really embarrassing...and nauseating as well. Kind of. But worse. Gods, I should have come for you myself...but I asked Thug and I guess I knew he wouldn't get you. I wanted to have fun and be the centre of attention in the club and part of me wanted to just be carefree and that High School girl once more. And I knew he would not get you when he said he would because he was an ass and you would be sensible and make me be safe. I was so stupid...I should have come for you...and stayed with you..." He swallowed, feeling Toothless muzzle into his hand.

"Yes, you should," he admitted. "And I-I can't tell you how much it hurt when you brought Thuggory back to the apartment. I knew you had chosen him." She shook her head.

"No! I knew he was the wrong one but I...I needed his help getting home and then...well, he's an ass and he was betraying his girlfriend...I wanted my bed and I should have told him to leave me...but I let him walk me up and I just very very drunk...I was a stupid girl...because I knew I loved you."

"Weird way to show it..." he breathed painfully.

"I was scared," she told him. "I had fallen for you and I knew I wanted to be with you...but part of me knew that would mean settling down and being sensible and I guess...I thought I wasn't ready. Thuggery was everything that life was-but when we got back, you were there, waiting for me and looking out for me. And I felt so guilty when I got back. I said the wrong thing."

"You broke my heart," he told her softly. "I love you. I had hoped...you felt the same. But you showed that you didn't. When you said that...I knew you didn't."

"I was wrong-Gods, I was wrong," she said, glancing at the sprawled Bella. "And I almost lost you because of that..."

"But I left..." Hiccup said. "I gave you up. You said it wasn't real."

"I don't want to be given up on," she said. "And I realised too late...you were the _only_ real thing in my life. The rest...is nonsense. Soccer is just a game. Team Astrid is...just a diversion for me. But you...with your amazing sass and kindness and thoughtfulness and ability to cook and draw and your terrible ex and your determination to protect me despite my being so in the wrong...you're real..."

"Well, that's a relief," Hiccup murmured sarcastically. She grimaced as she felt a cramp stab her forearm from the pressure she was exerting to prevent him bleeding out.

"Better believe it, Engineer boy," she said, checking Bella was still unconscious. "Because there should always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always."

"Whatever it means?" he asked, his tone very slightly hopeful.

"Whatever _you_ want it to mean," she confirmed. "Hiccup-I'm begging you to give me another chance. Not for money or image or any of those-those nonsensical things that don't matter at all. But because-because I don't want a life without you-not any more. I love you."

"I have always loved you," he smiled, his lips pale. He raised a hand and managed to stroke her cheek, leaving a bloody smear. "But after you said…"

"I have no excuses," she apologised, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I have been pampered and indulged ever since I came to Archi Valkyries. And I got used to doing what I wanted. I have never had a proper relationship because I think I always knew Dag was playing a game, a charade. I hated it. But then I persuaded you to do the same thing with me...and I was horrible to you…"

"Wasn't… _quite_ that bad…" he reassured her haltingly.

"I can never apologise enough," she said. "And you have no idea how I felt when you ended it."

"I can guess," he breathed. She sighed.

"And after all of that, how badly I behaved...you still saved me when she wanted to stab me. Even when you were hurt..." He gave a wan smile.

"I couldn't let her hurt you," he admitted. "She was my problem, my fault. You should never have had to deal with her."

"Neither should you-if I had just made that call..." she sighed. "This is all my fault..." He sighed.

"Astrid...I prayed for a way out of my relationship with Bella...and when you ran into me in the airport, I had the choice to own up about her...but I chose not to. I knew she was awful and what I risked...but you were worth the risk. Moving in with you, being in your life...was wonderful. Not always but mostly. And it showed me the kind of life that I could have... And though you are sometimes thoughtless and a bit immature and have some anger issues, I believe you are sorry...and you came back for me. You travelled across the Archipelago when I was in danger. I mean...what an awesome friend..." He smiled. "You protected me. We can work on the rest..."

"Teach me," she said quietly. "Teach me to be a person who deserves you, Hiccup. Whatever you want…please. Just stay. Hold on…and don't leave me… _I love you._ " He gave a pained smile and a trickle of hot blood oozed past her hand.

"Well, when you put it like that…I'll try, " he gasped and grimaced as the first sirens sounded. "Astrid?" Will you marry me?" She stared at him and then she nodded.

"Yes," she said, nodding wildly. "Yes."

"Oh thank Thor," he breathed, his eyes fluttering closed. "At least I can die with it being real."


	32. The Final Secret

**Thirty Two: The Final Secret**

Heather flicked through the news channels as she sat in the waiting room in Berk General Hospital, checking her emails and reading desperate requests for interviews from every news outlet in the Archipelago and many international ones as well.

"Even Reuters," she murmured.

"Look, I'm surprised that _Housewife and Helmet_ Magazine isn't asking for an interview as well," Dagur commented, pacing backwards and forwards.

"They were second," Heather told him dryly.

"Really? So who was first?" Dagur asked, interested despite himself.

" _Archipelago Beekeeper_ _Magazine_ ," Heather said glumly.

"Ha! And they call me deranged," he said and sat in the chair by her as a group of four people walked it, chattering loudly.

"…said we should wait in here," the tall, husky blond young man said, talking to a pair of lanky blonds who were so alike they were clearly twins. The female with three fat plaits slid her arm though his.

"Don't worry, Fish," she reassured him. "I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"Oh yeah? And when did you get your Medical Degree, Butt-Elf?" the male with long blond dreadlocks said, slumping in the seat by her. Heather frowned.

"Ruff? Tuff? Fishlegs?" she guessed and they looked up.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" Fishlegs asked as the twins jumped up and embraced her.

"Thorston sandwich!" Tuff announced.

"I'm Astrid's manager and I got over here as soon as the owner of the Valkyries could fly his plane back from bringing Astrid across after Hiccup," she explained. "She rang me once they got to hospital and Hiccup went into surgery. He saved her life."

"What?" the fourth person asked. Snotlout glared at her, his blue eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Hiccup saved Astrid?"

"Snotlout-what are you doing here?" Fishlegs asked him. "You weren't really Hiccup's friend at School and you bullied him." Dagur frowned and rose to his feet. He walked over to Snotlout.

"Excuse me," he said determinedly. "Are you Snotlout Jorgensen?" The raven-haired stocky young man nodded.

"Yeah-I'm Hiccup's cousin," he said lazily. "What's it to you...whoever you are?" Dagur nodded thoughtfully-then punched him in the nose.

"Then you deserve this for everything you put him through!" he told the young man, who was trying to staunch his bleeding nose. Looking around, Snotlout saw the others…then they all started cheering. Annoyed, Snotlout glared at them all.

"Shut up Fishface, twins and…whoever you are…" he snapped as Astrid walked in, looking exhausted. There was a bruise on her face and her shirt was stained with blood. "Hey babe-come to see the Snotman?"

"Ugh, no-not if you were the last male on Midgard," she told him crushingly.

"Aww, c'mon babe-you know you're just pining for all this manly Vikingness..." Snotlout leered, earning him another punch in the nose from Astrid. He whined in pain. "Owwww!"

"Ugh. And yuk," Astrid growled.

"How is he?" Heather asked as the others all paid attention.

"He's out of surgery and he'll live," she said with relief, earning herself a huge hug from Heather, Dagur and then the twins. "Guys-what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Are you kidding?" Ruff asked her. "It's all over the news. Hiccup leaves you, comes home, the psycho bitch attacks him in his home, you arrive, bitch attacks you, Hiccup saves you from being stabbed and you subdue her. And Hiccup is fighting for his life!"

"Wow-that's astonishingly concise," Astrid commented.

"I can make it more rambling if you want," Tuff offered and she waved her hand.

"No-that was just fine," she said quickly. "Have the police said anything?"

"Bella is in jail for violating her restraining order and has been charged with unlawful entry, malicious wounding, attempted murder and grievous bodily harm," Heather reported. "And no prospect of bail this time!"

"Good," Astrid growled. "I should've hit her harder."

"You broke her jaw," Dagur commented proudly. "That's my sister." The twins frowned but Heather hugged Astrid.

"Has his father arrived yet?" she asked but Astrid shook her head.

"He lands in an hour-it was the first flight he could get," she reported. "I'm going back to sit with him."

"Tell him we were here when he wakes," Fishlegs said in a worried voice and she flashed the husky boy a smile.

"I'm sure he'll be grateful," she said honestly and turned to the door, glancing at the stocky raven-haired man who was still moaning about his nose. "Well, mostly…"

"Hey!"

"We'll be waiting, Bestie," Heather called. "And I'll send Dagur in shortly with a drink and some refreshments…"

"I'm not hungry," Astrid said shortly.

"Well, you'll have something to eat," Dagur told her firmly. "He wouldn't want you to harm yourself watching over him. He did it for you, after all…" Astrid sighed.

"Yes-and I didn't deserve it," she said dully and left the room.

Walking along the white corridor, Astrid found herself running over every moment with Hiccup-and especially those frantic final moments. She paused outside the room, closing her eyes and seeing again the moment when the knife slid into his body. And the mist of red at seeing him fallen…and his words.

 _Astrid? Will you marry me?_

 _At least I can die with it being real._

She pushed the door open and walked in, glancing at the supine shape. Hiccup had come through the surgery and was lying, pale and still, an oxygen mask on his face, two IV's in his right arm and both hands bandaged, where cut tendons from the knife had been repaired. He was swathed in a hospital gown that made him appear paler and his auburn hair was the only real colour he had. The two little braids had been renewed in his hair and easily, Astrid settled back in the chair and took his bandaged left hand in hers.

"Wha' t'k y' s'long?" Hiccup slurred, his voice hoarse and she stared at him, feeling his hand squeeze hers gently. His bleary emerald eyes fluttered open. A huge sigh of relief shuddered through her and she lifted his hand to her mouth, kissing it tenderly.

"Thank Thor," she sighed. "The others are here-Heather, Dagur, the twins, Fishlegs and even Snot…though I had to punch him…"

"Dad?" The tone was so hopeful that it almost broke her heart to answer.

"He's in the air as we speak," she replied. "He lands in an hour or so. There were no flights."

"But you came…" he managed. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I have friends who own planes," she reminded him. His lips twitched.

"Useful friends," he murmured. "Mine can just do your apartment up terribly…"

"And Mr Sassy is finally back…" she smiled, her heart lifting as he slowly lifted his hands.

"What…?" he murmured, turning them over and back, frowning as he saw the evidence of surgery.

"When you grabbed the knife, you cut tendons in your hands," she explained. "I insisted on the finest hand surgeon who was flown in from Archi with Heather and Dagur to ensure you will design and paint again…"

"Oh…you found them," he murmured and she smiled, making sure he knew she was pleased with the gift.

"You are a really talented artist," she told him firmly. "Far more than any of those asses in the HABS box."

"It was just a hobby…" he mumbled self-consciously. He was making the effort but the legacy of years of Bella was still hard to shake off, even with the knowledge she couldn't hurt him any more.

"You're amazing," she told him, her thumb stroking over his bandaged knuckles. His eyes snapped wide open, suddenly filled with panic.

"Toothless!" he gasped. "Bella caught him with the knife. He was sitting on my chest, purring. There was blood on his fur…" She moved so she could stare into his eyes.

"He lost half his tail," she explained. "He avoided any other injury. He's only in the vet's because you're here, Babe. He's fine."

"He saved my life," he said quietly.

"And he deserved the largest piece of tuna we can get him…"

"Lox," Hiccup murmured. "He'd bite your hand off for salmon."

"Let's not try that because he already bit Bella's almost to the bone," Astrid suggested and he managed a pained chuckle.

"My stomach hurts, my back hurts and my left ankle _really_ hurts," he told her quietly. She nodded.

"When she stabbed you, she did miss anything really vital though you were bleeding heavily," she explained. "When she pushed you down the stairs, she had already stabbed you in the back-but she hit a rib and just bit into the muscles, nothing vital either. But your left ankle was badly broken when you fell down the stairs and needed pinning and plating."

"My dancing days are over," he managed and she grinned.

"Oh no-you're not getting out of it that easily, Mr Sassy," she reminded him. "From now on, you're my only partner at dances…and absolutely everywhere else. No clubs for me-ever again...!"

"Dagur may have a say in that…" Hiccup suggested and she smiled.

"Dagur is my brother and is gay," she told him easily as he stared in shock. "Yup. Though he would never make a friend feel uncomfortable, by the way. He just wants you to be happy-and us to be happy together…" Reaching up, he managed to hook his arms behind her neck and pulled her down into a tentative but heartfelt kiss.

"So do I…" he murmured.

"SON!" The door burst open and the anxious shape of Stoick filled the doorway-and then froze in total embarrassment at the sight of his adult son kissing his fiancée. There was an audible slap as he face-palmed. "Odin-I really have to learn to knock first," he mumbled loudly as Hiccup looked up-and his face lit up.

"Dad!" he exclaimed and Stoick came forward then, scooping his only child into a very careful hug, only relaxing when he felt Hiccup hug him back.

"I'm okay, Dad," he said carefully. "And wow-a non-rib breaking hug! You _must_ be worried…" And then he paused as Stoick pulled back.

"I thought I'd lost you, son," he said gruffly. "The thought that Bella had almost killed you when I hoped you were safe with Astrid…was heartbreaking."

"It's okay-it's all sorted," the blonde said reassuringly. And then she stole a glance at the young man. "Sir-could you do us a favour?" He nodded.

"Of course," the Mayor said. "What?"

"Marry us," Astrid said. "Now." And then she glanced down into Hiccup's eyes. "That is…if you still want to…?"

His lopsided smile of delight was answer enough.

"But lass…" Stoick began.

"Sir, you are the Mayor-the _Chief_ -of Berk and you have the power to wed couples," she reminded him clearly. "All we need a couple of witnesses…"

"Dagur and Heather?" Hiccup suggested and Astrid nodded. Eyes twinkling, Stoick finally nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to call your parents, Astrid?" he asked her gently but she shook her head.

"I want to marry Hiccup," she said determinedly. "We can have a blessing or party of whatever later. But for now…I got so close to losing my Hiccup…through my own stupidity as well as Bella...and I'm not risking another day without him being certain I am his and his alone." His fingers twined with hers.

"Wow…still thought slavery was outlawed," he sassed gently. "If you are mine, I am yours, Milady. It's only fair…" A smile lit her face at the words, simple and honest and genuine, a world away from many of the people she mingled with, day after day. And she knew, without any hint of uncertainty, that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with-and who she would need to convince of her love. And sure, he was lean and very bruised and bandaged and lacking a lot of self-confidence…but he was kind and brave and smart and sassy, a man who had survived being all but destroyed by a woman who only wanted him for what she could leech from him. Astrid wanted to spend the rest of her life, if necessary, to repair the damage to this engineer and artist and runner and friend…and soon-to-be husband.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he said gently. "I've loved you for about ten years. And if you just remained my friend, it would be enough."

"I want more," she breathed, leaning towards him.

"Me too," he sighed as his lips met hers.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Astrid mumbled.

"Never moreso," he murmured as they kissed. Stoick cleared his throat.

"I'll go and get your friends, shall I?" he asked as they kissed, not looking up. "Yup, good thinking Stoick. I may need to go get a license printed as well…Possibly fit in a small three course meal...I'll be back…oh never mind…"

When he returned fifteen minutes later with Heather and Dagur and a sheaf of papers, they were still kissing-though Hiccup was now propped up in a sort-of sitting position on a drift of pillows and he wondered how his son could recover from life-saving surgery so well-but in his heart, he knew. Astrid was his dream and he was willing to give everything he had if she was finally offering the love that he craved. Heather was grinning and Dagur was shaking his head at the sight of the couple.

"That's my brother," he murmured then caught Stoick's expression. "Metaphorically," he added hastily.

"Dagur, Heather-I need your help," Astrid said firmly, her hand still wrapped around Hiccup's as she reluctantly pulled back. "Heather-could you stand at my side-and Dagur-can you stand over there, by Hiccup's side?"

"Okay, what's going one?" the former soldier asked suspiciously.

"I need two witnesses," Stoick told them bluntly and as one, the siblings stared at the Mayor-and then at the couple.

"You're…" Heather's voice was incredulous.

"…getting…" Dagur's was astonished.

"…married?" they finished simultaneously.

"I believe that's the purpose of getting engaged," Astrid said smugly. "Right, babe?"

"Mmm-what? Oh yeah," he replied tiredly. "Still full of morphine but wouldn't change a thing."

"We can wait…" Astrid said gently, seeing him look paler and he gave a whine.

"Don't you want to marry me?" he asked sadly.

"More than anything," she sighed and the emerald eyes flicked up.

"Then marry us, Dad," the patient said and Stoick smiled, raising his hands.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of the Aesir and the presence of these witnesses to marry this man, Hiccup Haddock, to this woman, Astrid Hofferson…"

"Have you got a ring?" Dagur whispered to Hiccup and his eyes widened in shock, looking plaintively at his father, but without missing a beat, Stoick pulled a golden chain from his pocket…and hanging on it was a golden ring, inscribed with the runes for SVASS- _beloved_ in old Norse. As he continued the familiar words, he handed the chain to Dagur, who suddenly found himself appointed Best Man. Hiccup blinked in the realisation that his father had unhesitatingly handed over his dead mother's wedding ring, which he knew Stoick had treasured since the day she died when Hiccup was only a small boy of four. Gratitude flooded his expressive eyes and he saw Stoick's lips curl up under the beard in a smile as he continued the ceremony, saying the words with gravity and honest joy. Both Hiccup and Astrid said affirmations without a stumble and Hiccup felt his heart soar as he slid the ring onto Astrid's left third finger, realising it fitted perfectly. And somehow, it seemed as if his dead mother was with them as well.

"…then, by the power invested in me by the Archipelago government and the Gods themselves, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son-you may kiss the bride."

Hiccup smiled at his father's words, seeing the man's face almost splitting with the grin.

"Will you, Mrs Haddock?" he asked and she smiled and leaned forward.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smirked as she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into a kiss that seemed to never end. Heather sighed as she checked her watch.

"Thor…how are we going to explain this?" she groaned.


	33. Awkward Questions

**Thirty Three: Awkward Questions**

Astrid looked across a sea of faces, eyes all focussed on her and felt a shiver of trepidation. Usually, when she held a press conference, she knew the outcomes, she was in control of the questions and what they got to know…but this time, she was at the mercy of what they wanted to ask. Heather had organised the conference at Hiccup's request and he had been in charge of everything.

And she had let him.

 _Give him the power._

And she had to admit, it felt uncomfortable, being at the mercy of someone else's whims and desires, not really having a say in what happened to her, what course they would take. And though she thought she had been giving Hiccup a say, he hadn't really had one…not in anything that was actually important. He had been a passenger in her life and she had been thoughtless more than once with his heart and his feelings. And though he had forgiven her and given her another chance, she was still wracked by guilt.

"Thank you for coming," she said, feeling the tremor in her hands. "I know it has been a full seven days since everything happened…but I am sure you understand that my priority had to be Hiccup and supporting him…being with him."

There were nods and a movement in the corner of her eye as he limped forward. Originally, he had planned to sit at the back and watch but as he saw Astrid so anxious, he hadn't been able to hang back. He was on crutches and winced as he moved but he had stubbornly signed his own discharge so he could be with his (still secret) wife. Pale, the bruise still dark on his forehead but his emerald eyes sparkling with concern for Astrid, Hiccup manoeuvred himself to sit at her side.

"And I am so very grateful she came for me," he added softly.

"How are you?" one of the reporters called. He managed a small smile.

"I'll live…but I think my dancing days are over," he said lightly. "I mean sure, I was stabbed twice, concussed and smashed my ankle but I've had worse days. Certified nerd. I have at least almost died of embarrassment three times." There was a ripple of applause as the reporters responded to his courage and Astrid leaned close.

"You didn't have to be here," she murmured. "I could have coped on my own."

"Being yours means you shouldn't have to," he reminded her gently and his hand brushed hers. A tiny smile lifted her lips.

"As you can see, we're back together," she said without preamble. All eyes turned back to the young man and he nodded.

"Yup," he confirmed. "I mean, as a friend once said to me, _anyone who has a friend who will run halfway across the Archipelago when they could be in trouble definitely has the best friend imaginable!_ And that is just what Astrid did for me. She showed me that she cared, that I was important and that she was willing to drop everything to come and talk things out."

"So…?"

"I asked her to marry me after she had punched Bella out," he admitted as every single reporter gaped. "I mean, if you don't feel like proposing then, when are you going to?" Another laugh rippled through the room.

"And I was hardly likely to turn him down when he had saved my life," Astrid reminded them. "He stepped between me and Bella when she was armed. He was a complete hero."

"So why did you leave?" the _Berk Viking_ reporter asked.

"It was my fault," Astrid announced clearly. Every eye fell on her. Everyone focussed on her and her cheeks heated under the close-and not very sympathetic-scrutiny. "I ignored Hiccup and what was most important to him. I was focussed on my career and business interests and was careless in ensuring that his needs were all met. And though we had to deal with some Bella issues, it all seemed fine."

"But it wasn't," _Archipelago News_ interrupted.

"No-at the Awards, I got swept up in being a winner and ignored Hiccup-which convinced him that he wasn't worthy of me. The muttonhead…" Astrid said and he gave a hurt look.

"Um…was nearly stabbed to death-twice…" he protested. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Sorry, babe," she murmured. "Look-I went to the Club…"

"Because I didn't feel like coming," Hiccup interrupted. She stared at him. "Milady, you know Thuggory asked me and I said go ahead, I was feeling tired. But I felt really awkward anyway and I knew I wasn't a part of your world."

"So I decided to get a better world," she reminded him. "One with you always in it."

"There was a rumour that you and Thuggory were making out at the Bifrost," the _North Star_ reporter challenged them. "And of course, you and he had an affair in the past…"

"No, we didn't," Astrid said through her teeth. "That was a lie, courtesy of Dag the cheating in-the-closet-gay ass to make it seem my fault that we split up!"

"Thuggory as good as confirmed it!" the reporter persisted.

"Well, he is one of Dag's best friends…wanna ask him about that?" Astrid riposted.

"But he was seen at the Archipelago Zap Celebrity Awards with you!" _Hiya Magazine_ pointed out.

"No, that was Astrid _Bergstrom,_ the swimmer," Astrid snapped. "Please get your Astrids right! There really aren't _that_ many of us…"

"Boy, that Thuggory really does get around," Hiccup commented. "It's a wonder he finds any time to play soccer!"

"But I did kiss him in the Club," Astrid admitted. "Well…he kissed me…until Jannicke pulled him off me. But he did take me back to my apartment-where he knew my fiancé was waiting to make sure I got to bed safely."

"Oooh-I bet you weren't happy about that," _North Star_ sneered at Hiccup but the auburn-haired man calmly stared back.

"No," he admitted. "Thuggory isn't a particularly nice person. My difficulties with Bella are not something I am proud of and even though I was a victim of partner abuse, it is something that is very hard to cope with. And I have spoken up on behalf of those men who aren't fortunate enough to have an Astrid, an angel who takes them in and falls in love with them when it is the thing they most need. And for Thuggory to sneer at me because of that…just really gives you the measure of the man."

"And I would much rather spend the rest of my life with a man who is so brave and so unassuming that he forever downplays his achievements and his amazing qualities rather than a man who can play soccer well-but is otherwise a snide, selfish, self-serving, callous ass!" Astrid told them firmly. There were nods and Hiccup looked across the room, feeling a surge of relief. They had navigated all the trickiest questions that he had been considering as he had lain in his sick bed.

"Anything else you want to know?" he asked. There was a pause.

"Do you have plans to marry?" _Archipelago Zap Magazine_ asked eagerly and the two shared a look-and then Astrid started to giggle.

"We may have discussed it," Astrid admitted, still giggling.

"And?" Everyone was excited and leaning forward. Hiccup chuckled.

"We'll let you know," he said. There were 'awws' and groans. "Guys-I've literally just got out of hospital after nearly dying. I have a lot of wounds to get over and a lot of things to sort out. A trial, for example…"

"And you'll let us know as soon as you have some news?" the _Berk Viking_ asked.

"Heather will make a formal announcement," Astrid promised. "But it won't be until after the season. And for the next few weeks, I am going to have to take some time to help Hiccup recover. He is all that is important. I have discussed with Coach Harildssen and the owner of the Valkyries, Mr Trayder and they both agree-as long as I play in the most important fixtures…"

"Do your team-mates know about this?" the _Hysterical Reporter_ asked.

"I have spoken with them all," Astrid confirmed.

"Any other questions?" Hiccup prompted but there were shakes of heads. The police had already made a much more detailed statement about the attack and the fact that Bella was held on remand with no prospect of bail. She was already blaming Hiccup and had claimed he had called her-but the papers had already scoured through her phone records and proven this wasn't the case. Every single journalist had painted her as the most hated woman in the Archipelago for her actions and the effect was so strong that Ron 'the Viking' had been replaced on his Friday evening show for his poor judgement in backing the abusive woman.

As the reporters filed out and the door closed, Heather walked forward from the back.

"So what did that achieve?' she asked. "I mean-they still don't know…"

"I think I need a chance to process everything," Hiccup told her calmly. "And what Astrid and I said in my hospital room is definitely private." She smiled and shook her head.

"You are pretty sneaky, babe," Astrid commented. "But I'm puzzled. Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"About the wedding?" he checked.

"About the Club…and Thuggory?" she asked him, her eyes wary. He sighed.

"And what would that achieve, Astrid?" he asked her gently.

"It would exonerate you," she pointed out.

"At your expense," he reminded her. "People would blame you-and you told them enough that they knew you were stupid, selfish and thoughtless. I don't want you to lose everything because of that. You hurt me, Astrid-but I love you. I said you checked with me and I gave you leave to go…with Thug…so that defuses a lot of questions. But we do need to talk-and with professionals. I don't want there to be secrets or any unresolved issues between us. I don't want guilt or anger or jealousy festering underneath the surface." She looked up sharply, wondering if he had read her mind about what she had realised about herself. "And we have to communicate, to talk. Both are equal. Both are as important. If there is disagreement, we negotiate and we don't accept an outcome that has one or both feeling hard done by."

"Wow," she murmured as Heather stared at him.

"You've been talking to my brother," she realised.

"Not much else I can do-apart from stare at the ceiling and think," he reminded her, demonstrating his bandaged hands. "And I have had a lot to think about. Four years of feeling rejected and useless, three of being undermined and picked to pieces, of being told I was completely worthless and the best I could hope for was a relationship where I was terrified to ever stand up for anything I wanted and knew was right because I would be beaten or burnt and just made to feel so ashamed…"

Astrid blinked and palmed a tear from her face. He gave a gentle smile, raising a bandaged hand and wiping to moisture from her cheek with a thumb.

"It's okay, Milady," he murmured. "But I want to make sure that you understand why I may sometimes react differently to how you would expect. And why some things are so very dear to me. We were both to blame for you leaving…you should have called me…but I should have said something sooner. If we had communicated better, maybe things would have been different." She nodded wordlessly.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice rough. He immediately shuffled round to face her and clasped her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly.

"Astrid-I'm not trying to make you feel bad but to illustrate that omissions as well as direct actions have consequences," he told her, staring deep into her eyes. "But we are where we are and we have to deal with what is in front of us, not what might have been." He smiled. "So, my beautiful wife, what do we do next?" Astrid glanced over to Heather and she nodded.

"Mr Trayder's plane is on the runway, at your disposal," she confirmed as Astrid kissed Hiccup once more.

"Well, my handsome and brave husband-let's go home!" she said.


	34. You are cordially invited

**Thirty Four: You Are Cordially Invited…**

 ** _Four Months Later…_**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Hiccup said for the fiftieth time, pacing back and forth anxiously. They were at the 'Nadderview Royal Towers Hotel' in Berk, preparing for the party in the Great Hall where they were planning the Big Reveal. Of course, they had needed to give extreme specifications to the twins, who had been overjoyed to be awarded the opportunity to do the decorations and had promised on each others' lives to achieve 'Elegant and Celebratory' rather than 'Purple Neo-Viking with added Shark'. And they were definitely on their best behaviour because there were guests coming from all over the Archipelago.

Astrid and Hiccup's Party was _the_ Event of the year, because everyone was expecting an announcement of the date of their wedding-an irony that had the young couple laughing. Neither had told anyone except those present at their wedding what had happened. Astrid had been adamant that her parents couldn't be told after her father's announcement at her mother's party so she was also looking forward to the Reveal to them as well. All of the Valkyries and their partners were coming, along with Johann Trayder, the owner, the Chief Coach, Eidur Harildssen, the physios Agnes and Helena and even Elsa Larssen from the Airport with her daughter, Mathildur. And of course, everyone from Berk, including all of Astrid's family, Stoick, Gobber, the team from Berk Aero, the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gobber, Dagur and Astrid's High School Soccer Coach, Mr Mulch.

"Calm down-it will be fine," Astrid reassured him, seeing him begin to panic. He glanced up and took a sigh, still pacing.

"Yeah-well, no one will blame you for us getting married in secret," he reminded her. "No matter what happens, it's always my fault."

"You did break off our relationship to protect me," she reminded him. "But even I didn't expect the amount of hostility that our fellow Berkians showed to you…until Bella tried to kill you and you saved my life…"

"And thank you for saving me, Milady," he said, trying to smile as she rose to walk to his side, taking his hands.

"Breathe," she reminded him, rubbing the backs of his hands with her thumbs. "Remember what we discussed in therapy, babe. We are strong together and you are stronger than anyone." He dipped his head.

"Sometimes, it doesn't feel like that," he murmured. She raised a hand to rest against his cheek, staring deep into the emerald eyes. They had worked hard together to address the lingering damage from Bella's actions, working with the same therapist who had helped Dagur deal with his traumas. Hiccup had been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder and depression and as he finally realised that Bella wouldn't be coming back-especially with her seventeen year prison sentence, his mind had tried to process everything that had happened. And Astrid had needed to take time out of the team to help her new (but secret) husband ride through the worst. Hiccup had insisted that they also had relationship counselling to ensure that Astrid understood to respect him and his feelings and address her actions after the Awards Dinner, which had almost broken him. And though she had been reluctant initially to address her actions, she had come out with a much stronger bond to her husband and a greater emotional intelligence and ability to communicate. But as Hiccup struggled, she had insisted that someone trustworthy stayed with Hiccup when she wasn't around-Heather and Dagur had been the obvious choices but Fishlegs and the twins had also stepped up…which was how they came to learn where she lived. Though all had been sworn to secrecy and promised _never_ to tell Snotlout.

"I know," she assured him, giving him the time to regain control of his emotions. Panic attacks were a problem but he was determined as well, the stubborn bone-headed Viking she had known as a boy and he was adamant that he wouldn't let Bella ruin his life or govern him now he was free. He looked up.

"Do you regret shackling yourself to all…this?" he asked softly, his eyes searching hers and she smiled.

"Not for a second-and I never will," she reminded him. "My career won't last for ever. An injury could end it next week-and I have no college or degree to fall back on. And I know when I stop playing, I'm going to be miserable and I will need my brave, sassy, _fabulous_ husband to remind me why he loves me and that I'm not useless…" His arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat as he nuzzled into her hair.

"Astrid, you couldn't be useless if you tried," he told her gently.

"I could if I wanted to…" she protested, looking up playfully. "But best not…" She stretched up and kissed him. "We're going to be late…" He stole a quick kiss.

"You, Milady, are a spoilsport…" he pointed out as she pulled away and checked her make-up. Her beauty enhanced only by dusting of gold eyeshadow, the merest flick of blusher and pink lipstick that to Hiccup's eyes made her infinitely kissable, she was the most gorgeous woman on Midgard. A new Autumn/Winter Team Astrid dress-this time a deep navy blue full length with high neck, no arms and a darling cutaway back, the hem swirling around her ankles and a pair of navy and silver heels. A matching purse completed the outfit-with long drop sapphire earrings and a simple white gold chain with a sapphire ouroboros. Her shining golden hair was braided over her left shoulder, an accessory braid crowning her before diving into the main braid.

"And you're too sassy," she reminded him, looking up at him happily. He was in the deep charcoal slim-fit suit with a deep emerald silk open-neck shirt, his smile lighting his face. Fleeting images of a new 'Team Hiccup' line flashed across her imagination and she pushed them aside-there was time enough for that later.

"Well, I do have the best date," he reminded her.

"Me too," she smirked as she took his hand. "Just wait a moment, okay?" His eyebrows shot up and he nodded. Briskly, she went to her case and pulled out a black leather presentation case, wrapped with a big red ribbon and bow. "For you," she told him unnecessarily as he cautiously accepted it.

"I didn't get you anything," he protested but she smiled.

"I owe you these, my love," she told him as he rested the box on the table, untied the ribbon and opened the box. And gasped.

Within, in the velvet moulded slots, was a complete set of ceramic dragons, perfect in every way. His eyes widened in shock and his breath hitched as he realised there were two Night Furies…one perfect and the other painstakingly glued back together from the hundreds of pieces it had been smashed into. It was his original statuette, the little gift from his Mom he had thought lost forever.

"Um…I got Fishlegs to piece it back together-I hope you didn't mind-and I had Heather and Dagur scouring auctions and sales across the Archipelago and the Nordic World to give you your collection back," she admitted. "I know you still have the pieces of the other dragons and may want to put them back together yourself but I wanted you to have your Mom's dragon and the rest…" Her voice stuttered to a halt. "You hate it. Sorry…" He looked up, his eyes shimmering with tears and he shook his head, a smile lighting his face. In a second, he had her in his arms, hugging her fiercely and then kissing her urgently.

"No, no, no," he murmured. "I love them. This is…too much. It's…"

"These are the last casualties of our deception, the most precious things Bella destroyed…"

"Apart from me…nearly…" Hiccup suggested. She smiled.

"Apart from you," she acknowledged, kissing him again. "But I wanted you to have them back. I was looking for them before you broke it off because I felt so guilty about what had happened. I mean, you and I spend ages looking for them in all those yard sales…" He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I guess I was so upset because of the memories," he admitted. "The Night Fury from Mom…and of course, all the time I spent with my best friend, getting the rest." He kissed her again. "Thanks, Astrid. I love them."

"Oh, thank Thor," she sighed as she stared into his eyes, finally lit with happiness. "Ready?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But this has gotta be done. No more secrets."

Cami was once again in her tux and smart trousers with her wild hair tamed and the shades making her look more like a presidential bodyguard than a normally-grungy chauffeuse. Winter had arrived in the Archipelago and the streets were already rimed with frost as they glided up the hill to the Great Hall. Astrid had grabbed a navy cashmere shawl while Hiccup had thrown on the green Haddock tartan scarf his father had bought him, refusing designer in favour of Dad. But the venue was already rammed when they pulled up, the Paparazzi jostling for position as the golden couple emerged, holding hands, Astrid's gloves carefully concealing her rings. They both dutifully smiled and waved for the cameras before diving into the Hall and gratefully relaxing. After parking the car, Cami joined them and they immediately found Heather and Dagur, greeting them happily.

The next few minutes were a flurry of greetings, hugs and kisses and manly handshakes as they welcomed everyone. The twins and Fishlegs were hugely excited, guessing what was to come and Hiccup had to admit, 'Eugene and Laverne' had outdone themselves. The glittering decorations were elegant and slightly playful, with a few black cats, aeroplanes and football motifs sneaked in among the gold and green and shark-free decor. The tables for the sit down meal were all beautifully dressed in white and gold and plentiful wine and water was set on them all. A small jazz trio were playing discreetly in the background as the couple hugged their families and Stoick self-consciously kissed Astrid on the cheek, blushing as she kissed him back. Astrid's parents just hugged Hiccup, so glad that they were together and happy knowing the couple were buying a place on Berk so they could spend more time amongst kith and kin.

Of course, Snotlout had been huffy and outraged that Hiccup was still with Astrid, still clinging to the futile belief that one morning, Astrid would wake up and suddenly 'see sense'…and date him. And as the couple know that was never _ever_ going to happen, they felt few qualms in firmly putting him in his place. Not even his parents had sympathy for him as they recognised how happy the young couple were together.

Trays of canapés were doing the rounds-including brie and cranberry filos, mini-asparagus and cheese quiches, mini 'toad in the holes', chorizo and machego bites, tempura prawns, mini duck hoi sin spring rolls, cocktail vegetable samosas and mini pizzas and Snotlout instead tried to deal with his disappointment and frustration by stuffing his face-but Hiccup had factored that in and had trays of canapés just there for Snotlout so that everyone could enjoy the treats. The waiters were also circulating with trays of drinks-alcoholic and soft-and Hiccup delicately grasped a couple of flutes of Louis Roederer Cristal Brut before handing one to Astrid, who instantly turned back to him.

"Thanks, babe," she murmured, tinging her glass against his. "You ready?" He took a large sip and swallowed then nodded.

"Let's get this over with," he said. Smiling, they walked up to the traditional dais and the microphones set up there. Tapping the microphone, he looked across the room. "Um…is this on?" he asked as they all turned to him. But this time, the room was full of friendly faces, of people he cared for and he smiled, feeling Astrid's hand brush against his. "Wow-that's a lot of people…" he commented.

"We sent out a lot of invitations," she reminded him with a smile, looking over the staff from the club-from the kit men to the groundsmen who had all been invited. Anders the security man was grinning wildly and munching a handful of cocktail sausages as he waved. But Hiccup was searching for a specific face-and found her.

"Welcome!" he announced. "I want to thank you all for coming and sharing our party with us today. It's amazing to see so many familiar faces and old and new friends. I hope you all got here safely?" There were laughs.

"It's been a very successful year for the Team and I," Astrid continued, smiling at the sea of expectant faces. "The Valkyries have managed an unprecedented Triple-the League, the Archipelago Cup and as of two weeks ago, the Champion's League!"

There were cheers and the room erupted in excitement. The Valkyries had played Lyon in a thrilling final, winning 4-3 in extra time to take the title for the first time. It had been the proudest moment of Astrid's career as she had lifted the cup and had celebrated with her team-mates-but as soon as she had handed the cup over to Ulrika, she had run to the stands and embraced Hiccup, making sure he came down and was included in the celebrations. She had learned from her mistakes and had realised that sharing her joy with the person she loved made it ten times better.

"And personally, it has also been the best year of my life," she announced, her eyes trailing lovingly to the man at her side.

"Best year of your life so far!" her father shouted excitedly. She face-palmed.

"Dad," she groaned.

"For me as well, this has been an interesting year," Hiccup continued. "I started with Bella, in a relationship I felt trapped in with someone who used and abused me for her own gain. But when I ran into Astrid, my life changed for the better. I regained my best friend and gained the person who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. And she in turn, took in someone who was broken and hopeless and gave him a chance. She gave him love and safety and support. She healed me and I will spend the rest of my life trying to thank her for everything that she has done."

"While that encounter in the airport gave me the thing I was lacking-someone to love me," Astrid continued, blinking at his sincere words and feeling curiously humbled. "And Hiccup was-and is-just perfect. He is brilliant, inventive, kind, caring, artistic, sarcastic, sassy, determined and brave. He risked his life to save me and protected me at his own cost. What Bella did to him made him doubt the amazing person he is and always has been-but no longer. And I realised I was lonely, living a glamorous life but having no one special to share it with. Well, I have that person now-and I am never going to let him go!"

"AWWW!" everyone said.

"Oh, come on…" Snotlout muttered, grabbing another beer in disgust. Stock nudged Gobber, grinning from ear to ear. He guessed what was coming next.

"I know you have all come expecting an announcement-and there are a couple-though probably not the ones you are expecting!" she continued, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "And the first is a thanks." Her eyes scanned the room for the woman and her daughter, hanging back amid the family. "Elsa and Mathildur Larson, could you step forward?" The stern woman from Berk Airport looked very self-conscious but her excited daughter-in her best party dress- raced forward, a huge grin almost splitting her freckled face. Astrid beckoned them up onto stage. Hiccup smiled.

"Elsa was the woman at Berk Airport who allowed me to board my flight to Archi despite not having an ID on me-which Bella had taken," he announced. "She recognised me, thanks to her daughter, Mathildur, who is one of Astrid's biggest fans. Thanks to her, I was able to escape Bella and be with Astrid. The rest, as they say, is history." He smiled. "So in thanks, Astrid wants to give Mathildur her League winner's medal…" Astrid handed the medal over to the squealing girl with a smile. "And for Elsa, we have vouchers for a holiday for two weeks for her and her family, anywhere in the world!"

The woman blinked and then she swallowed.

"I don't know what to say," she managed. Astrid smiled.

"It's not much," she admitted, "but your kindness deserves some reward and a break from our fabulous Archipelago weather may be welcome…" She paused. "And I have season tickets for Mathildur and a parent or parents for the next season, if you want them." Nodding and smiling in shocked gratitude. Elsa took the envelope, overcome. Mathildur hugged Astrid and Hiccup and then grabbed her mother's hand. skipping back towards the canapé trays.

"We also have an announcement," Hiccup continued, his emerald eyes sparkling. "I know there has been a lot of speculation about when Astrid and I will marry." His eyes trailed to the woman and she wrapped her hand around his.

"We have to explain a few things first," Astrid took over. "When I ran into Hiccup, we met up for dinner afterwards...and at the dinner..."

"You got engaged!" Ivar Hofferson yelled. The couple shared a look.

"Um...about that," Hiccup said. "We didn't."

There was a shocked silence.

"Wait-what?" Snotlout asked.

"We weren't engaged," Astrid confessed. "I didn't want to ruin Mom's party by taking away from her being the star. And then I was away and when we are back...everyone would have assumed it was a stunt..."

"So we carried on," Hiccup said. It wasn't the whole truth...but they had agreed that neither wanted to reveal that Hiccup had agreed to help Astrid's financial position. He hadn't made a penny from it and he had done it only to help her...and he insisted that he didn't want her to be vilified for it. "And to be honest, it was like my best dream. I have always loved Astrid...and as time passed..."

"I fell for him," she explained. "Properly...not that he wasn't my best friend at school. But spending time with him showed me what an awesome person he had become. My friends didn't make him welcome and he felt I would be better with a soccer player. When I stupidly went off with the winners after the Awards Dinner, he felt his belief was confirmed. I was stupid and flirted with Thuggory...and that was it. To leave me free to pursue him, Hiccup broke it off and I realised I had lost the only man for me. But after having a damned good talking-to by Heather and especially Dagur. I went after Hiccup."

"And she arrived just when I needed her most. She saved my life..."

"And you saved mine, babe," Astrid reminded him.

"And we finally had a proper talk...as I lay bleeding on the floor," Hiccup smiled.

"Yeah-well, my timing was never the best where we were concerned," Astrid reminded him. He nodded. "And then you asked me to marry you," she finished.

There was a silence and then cheers.

"So you're really engaged?" Ingrid Hofferson checked as Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid. The couple started laughing.

"No," Hiccup said quietly. "We're married."

"Yup. We are happy to confirm that this is our four month anniversary of that day," she announced.

There was a stunned silence.

"WHAT?" a dozen voices yelled. Astrid's mother looked like she was about to burst into tears and her father's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"What? I thought we were decorating an engagement party not a…" Ruffnut managed to gabble.

"I feel so used," Tuff added, huffing.

"You mean…" Fishlegs squeaked.

"That's it-you're both insane!" Snotlout yelled.

"That's my boy!" Stoick announced as Ingrid burst into tears of happiness and Ivar looked as if his face would split from the huge grin.

"We got married in the hospital after Bella was finally arrested for trying to kill Hiccup when he returned to Berk," Astrid confirmed, lifting her left hand and demonstrating her wedding ring. "We didn't want to wait. _I_ didn't want to wait!" And as everyone stared, she turned to face Hiccup and, taking his cue, he dipped her down and kissed her passionately.

There were cheers and 'OOOH's and for a few moments, it was chaos as everyone surged forward to congratulate the happy couple. Hiccup as buffeted by claps on the back and hugs by everyone. Astrid was kissed and hugged to within an inch of her life. And finally, when order was restored, they found one another again and rejoined hands. The click of cell phones echoed throughout the hall and they knew that social media would be buzzing as soon as they friends posted their pictures and messages-as they had known they would…though Heather had posted an official picture they had taken a week earlier on Astrid's official Twitter and BerkBook feeds as soon as the couple had taken to the stage to begin the announcements. Now, finally, the whole world would know.

"There are only a couple more short notices before we can sit down to the meal," Astrid added. "Firstly, I have been informed that Hiccup has now been promoted to a Senior Design Engineer job at Berk Aero. Also, his first exhibition of watercolours will be coming out in four weeks in Berk Town Hall." He blushed. Since Astrid had shown his works to Heather, the woman had insisted he use his talents more and once his hands had healed, he had combined his diligent attendance at all of Astrid's matches with an amazing series of drawings and watercolours of the Valkyries, every single player and coaching staff, team portraits and images of the matches. It was a remarkable body of work that was being exhibited-and would be auctioned off at the New Year to go towards Astrid's Foundation for young prospective footballers. She was determined to give back to the island of her birth and support the next generation of Archipelago players. The plaudits Hiccup had received for his paintings had bolstered his confidence more than he could express because even people who weren't his friends had honestly complimented him for his talent.

"Secondly, I have to announce that Hiccup and I are moving back to Berk," Astrid announced. "I have spoken to Johann Trayder and Coach Harildsson and have asked for a transfer. I have had four amazing, wonderful, unprecedented years in Archi but in my heart, I am a Hooligan. And the fact that four of my closest friends-Ulrika, Jannicke, Emma and Bente are all being sold means that I think it's time to move on. I've won everything there is to win with the Valkyries so I am delighted to announce that my friends and I have all signed with the Hooligans for the next season!"

There was a shocked silence-before enormous cheering ripped through the room. Astrid was the Pride of Berk-but to have her coming back to represent her home island was beyond their wildest dreams. No one doubted that she would be a huge success-and the fact that almost half of the championship-winning Valkyries team had signed for Berk was a definite bonus. Hiccup's arm slid around her waist and she looked up into his face, seeing him happy and relieved to be home. Much as he loved the apartment in Archi-which they intended to keep-he was looking forward to being back on small, precipitous, insanely cold and hospitable Berk and setting up his own home with his wife.

"So you will all be seeing much more of us," he reminded them when the guests quietened down a little. "And once we have a home, I am sure there will be lots of invitations around for dinner-and I am equally sure you will be delighted to learn that I will be doing the cooking!"

There were laughs and cheers as Hiccup raised his hand once more.

"And we are beyond delighted that you are all here to share this celebration with us," he told them, his arms still around his wife. "Astrid and I have started our new life together and though I have come through a difficult time…and I am certain there are bumps in the road ahead for us both…I know we will always have each other. We didn't want a fuss, gift lists, wedding presents, fancy dresses-my lovely wife's amazing gown excluded- and all that unnecessary faff-what we wanted was to spend time with our friends and people who are important to us! So please-take your places and let's enjoy the meal!"

Astrid turned to him as the guests began chatting amongst themselves and streaming towards the tables.

"I am so proud of you," she said quietly, seeing Stoick glance over to her and wink. She nodded a quick smile at him before inspecting Hiccup's handsome face. There was a quiet assurance in his manner with her that gave her a warm feeling of achievement. Outwardly as well, he had regained the sassy persona that his friends expected and he smiled as he raised a hand to gently rest against her cheek.

"I am pretty proud of you, Milady," he replied, looking deep into her eyes. "I mean-you've won everything, done everything…and now you have a new challenge. A new team, a new home…"

"…a new husband…" she teased him.

"What, already?" he sassed back. "I mean, you've only just announced me and now you're getting a new one? Who is it? If you say _Snotlout_ , I'm killing myself…." She started giggling.

"You, Mr Sassy, are completely wrong," she reminded him. "I've said it before and I'll say it again-yuk. The only person I want, the only person I will _ever_ need…is you. And though we came together through accident and deception and more than one misunderstanding, what I feel for you is very real."

"That's why you came home?" he realised. "Because my life is here?"

"And my family as well," she assured him, smiling. "Babe-I love you and I've spent four years in Archi…but it's time for a change…and time for me to be the one making the sacrifice…not that is much of one. I wanted to come-because I want you to be happy."

"I'm always happy with you," he reminded her. "There should always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Wherever they are, whatever it means…as long as we're together, I'm the happiest man on Midgard…" She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Besides…Berk is a wonderful place to make a home…and raise a family…" she murmured. His eyes widened.

"Oh Thor…are you?" he gulped and gave a sigh of relief as she shook her head. "Um…not that I'm against it or not excited that maybe one day…" he added hastily and she smiled at his discomposure.

"I think we need to get settled first, babe," she reassured him. "But once we've got our home and our jobs all sorted, I certainly plan to try." He nuzzled against her hair, smiling.

"I thought we already had been," he whispered. "A lot." She blushed.

"If you tell your father, we'll never hear the end of it," she hissed back. Hiccup grinned.

"Oh, he knows," he told her without confessing anything. "The man was young himself once-and he can remember how a young married couple behaves…" She pulled away, catching his hand in hers and pulling him towards the head table. He chuckled, allowing himself to be hauled along. "Just my luck, getting my arm wrenched out by my bossy wife…" he teased her and she paused, checking he was okay with it all…but he was grinning and following her towards their expectant parents, the glasses of champagne already poured on the table. She squeezed his hand.

"Come with me…my accidental fiancé and very much wanted and loved husband-let's go celebrate our wedding with our friends and family," she laughed. "And look towards our future…together."

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Yes, there was artistic license on the Women's Champions League Final timing. I know it's usually much earlier in the year.**

 **Thanks for all the feedback. Seriously! Not everyone has agreed with how this story has panned out but this was always how it was going to end. This story has touched some serious issues and though Hiccup has his happy ending, not everyone does. I know some readers were unhappy he forgave Astrid and wanted her to suffer...but this Hiccup wouldn't want it. Though he did make her confront what she had done to him and understand and learn-as she requested. And for some victims of abusive relationships, they find trusting another partner almost impossible...but I wanted the end to be hopeful for Hiccup.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! -harrypanther.**


End file.
